Dark Future
by Johnny Raptor
Summary: The Earl of Millennium falls as well as the Noah Clan, while the Emperor of Eternity and Cain Clan rise! What will happen to humanity with these new threats? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe. OCxLulubell, AllenxLenalee :Continuation is Damned Future:
1. Dawn of Death

Warning: There will be cursing in this fic, oh and yes, I deleted the Naruto fic, and I got bored of it in just one day, so this will replace that fourth fic, hooray!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At dawn, blood rained everywhere in the Black Order. This was no longer the Black Order… this was now a slaughterhouse… A mass murderer had been parading around in there, taking thousands of lives. Even though many attempted to stop them, they just kept getting back up and taking the lives of everyone in sight. "DEATH! BEAUTIFUL DEATH!" someone bellowed with an evil cackle behind the voice. The person who yelled that had murdered numerously massive amounts of Black order members. Blood of those he murdered, covered this person's hands. His left hand was strange though. It was all black, with long claws. His skin was the color of gray, meanwhile bored seven pitch-black crosses that ran across his forehead in a straight line. The murderer appeared to have been wearing a top hat, in which he hid his hair in, making hair color and style unidentifiable. "EVERYONE DIE! EVERYONE WILL DIE AT MY HANDS!" he kept bellowing, slashing his mighty claws at everyone who stood in his way. Exorcists and Finders alike met their deaths by this person. Even the Marshals could not stop this insane person. The dead bodies of the Marshals appeared carved up fully, making it so that they were no longer even close to recognizable. The dead bodies of Finders and Exorcists had traces of multiple stab wounds, and slash wounds, seemingly as if a claw were responsible for this mess. Finally, he came upon a certain dark green-haired Exorcist.

Her eyes were wide with terror, as well as the fact that she was speechless due to the horror of all her comrades dying, each piece of her world being destroyed one-by-one.

"You ready to die yet, bitch?" he sneered, his claws pointed at her throat. His face, clearly revealed, bore a red scar running down the left side of his face, his eyes had yellow isis and his eyes showed demonic bloodlust.

Her eyes were still wide with horror. She could not speak… all she could do was scream a blood curling scream, meanwhile scrunching her eyes closed, hoping for a savior to come, but to her luck, no one came at all to help her.

"Combo Seal! Strong Thunder of the Heavens!" a voice called out. Suddenly, a large vortex of flames containing a lightning dragon appeared, attacking the stranger.

The stranger looked at it, and moved his right hand to face the mighty dragon. "DIE!" he yelled, and with a flick of his fingers, the dragon attack reflected back at the caster.

"Agh! Damnit!" the person cursed, on the ground in pain.

The murderer walked over to the fallen body of the person who had recently attacked him. "Hello there, Lavi." he smirked his maniacal smirk, placing his claws to Lavi's throat. "Any last words, Lavi?" he asked.

"Just these… YU! NOW!" the redhead called out.

Suddenly, a sword swung down upon the stranger's left arm, seemingly appearing to have hit, but it did not even make a scratch upon that left arm. "Damnit." Kanda thought, jumping back.

"SAY GOODBYE!" he yelled maniacally, running after Kanda. His claws appeared seemingly closed, looking like a sword.

"Mugen, Disastrous Future. First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" he called out, swinging his sword from left to right. As soon as he swung it, a swarm of demonic insects flew out, attacking the stranger.

Suddenly, the insects were sliced, and diced by the claws of that stranger. "Sorry, Kanda, but that will not work on me…" he smirked, his claws looking more intensively threatening.

"FIRE SEAL! CONFLAGRATION OF ASH!" Lavi called out his next move, slamming his hammer upon the ground, releasing flames around the hammerhead. Suddenly, the flames formed into a fire snake, flying towards the murderous stranger.

He sighed, "You dumb asses never change." Suddenly, he felt eight energy spears hit his back. He thought, "Shit, I left him unattended." Next, the conflagrating snake made contact with the stranger, engulfing him in high degree flames. If this were any other human, they would have probably died, but since this person managed to murder **all** of the Marshals, then he for sure could not have been dead just yet.

"Once more! Innocence, Level 2, Activate! Fire Seal, Conflagration of Ash!" he called out his move yet again. He slammed his hammer's head upon the ground, releasing flames around the circular part of the hammer. Suddenly, another conflagrated snake rose, launching itself towards the murderer.

"MURDER I WROTE! OH WAIT, I ALREADY AM MURDERING!" a voice called out from the flames, and the flame burst into red, diamond-shaped particles. "HAHA! YOU THINK THIS WILL WORK ON ME? HA! A MARSHAL COULD NOT STOP ME, LET ALONE TWO OF THEM AT ONCE! YOUR ATTACKS ARE NOWHERE CLOSE TO A MARSHAL'S ATTACK, LAVI, AND KANDA!" he yelled maniacally, running towards Lavi's flaming snake. Everyone seemed confused, because he was running **towards** the fiery snake, unlike the opposite, which was what enemies normally did. "OH SHIT! RUN FROM THE FLAMING SNAKE!" would be the usual thought running through a person's mind, but this psychopath decided to run **towards** the damn thing. He punched it with his left hand, knocking the attack right back at Lavi.

"AH!" his own flames began to burn him, giving what could probably be 5th degree burns, or possibly even worse!

Kanda's eyes were wide with surprise. His eyes were not wide from surprise; his eyes were wide with fear. (Note: Wait, Kanda… Super-violent-ninja-samurai Kanda, is afraid? Holy crap, then this person must be outrageously strong!)

The stranger looked to Kanda, a smirk forming over his face.

"Don't you dare touch the Exorcists!" a voice rang out from behind slamming his fist into the stranger. The fist attack seemed strong, but the failure was that it only knocked the murderer forward by only several inches.

"You call that an attack, Chaoji?" he about-faced, looking at the Exorcist whom had been nicknamed 'Hercules'.

"Wait… No… It cannot be… y-you?" Chaoji said out of fear, recognizing who this person was.

Before Chaoji could finish his sentence, the stranger cut him off. "Death to you… AS WELL!" he yelled, piercing his long, sharp, black claws through Chaoji's stomach, and grabbed his throat with his free hand. "PERISH!" he yelled, squeezing Chaoji's throat harshly. The results of squeezing the poor man's throat were not a pretty one. The man's head exploded from too much squeezing, causing blood to rain everywhere. "DEATH! RAIN, BEAUTIFUL BLOOD! YES! EVERYONE DIE! EVERYONE MUST DIE! HAHAHA!" he screamed. Suddenly, two swords thrust forth from his stomach. "What… the hell…?" he thought, coughing up blood.

"Mugen, Disastrous Future. Second Illusion: Two Illusion Blades." Kanda whispered from right behind him. "Eight Flowers, Praying Mantis!" he called out his next move, a burst of eight, blue Innocence energy spears burst forth from the twin Mugen blades. The eight spears of energy zapped through the stranger. He pulled back, panting. He thought, "Did I get him?"

"… My own blood… spilled, and is now on the floor… You fucker… I am going to make you…" he whirled around swiftly "PAY!" and stabbed his claws deep into Kanda. This time, each claw had thrust into different locations, which were all (Unluckily) vital organs.

"Damn… it…" Kanda thought, falling forth towards the killer.

"HAHAHA! FINALLY, YOU FALL TOO!" he laughed maniacally.

Lenalee was sitting through all this, watching as her world tore to pieces one by one, too helpless to do anything, and too shocked to move at all. Fear and misery ran through her body, causing internal conflicts. She wanted to move and save her friends, but her fear seemed to be much stronger, for it kept her from moving at all. She thought "Damnit, move! You are my legs! Move, now!" In her head, she kept demanding for her legs to move, but her fear and shock kept her body in total paralysis. She was helpless, so all she could do for now was scream yet again. She screamed another blood-curling scream. … No one came to her rescue this time.

The stranger walked towards her. "Scream as much as you want, you bitch, but no one will save you. I killed them all anyway, so no one should be saving you at this point!" he laughed, his claws ready to go for the kill.

Blood covered the claws… the blood of the people that Lenalee held as her world. Now, look at them… they were dead… everyone…

"DIE!" he yelled, thrusting his claws towards her. Suddenly, a figure jumped in the way at the last minute, taking the claw stabs. "You bastard… I wanted to kill her!" he yelled.

"Don't you dare… harm a hair on her…." the person said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled, slicing his claws upwards, his claws exiting his body from the left shoulder. He then sliced down from there yet again to finish the job. "YOU PERISH AS WELL! I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN!"

Komui was now completely sliced in half, both parts of his body falling and gushing massive amounts of blood. "Le…na…lee…" he softly spoke, his voice slowly disappearing. Suddenly, the older brother's eyes closed, meaning that he was now dead.

Lenalee's eyes widened and she screamed again, her scream stopped, for her voice had broken. She silently looked up at the stranger, her tears falling, and meanwhile some droplets of blood on her face.

The stranger bent down on one knee, his index claw's tip pressed against her throat. A smirk formed over his lips as he licked off some of the blood from her soft lips. "And this is where we part!" he thrust the claw forth, through her throat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Note: This is not a one-shot, it is still in progress, you will just love the surprise -Evil, maniacal laughter.- Oh, and for those who are confused with why I deleted the Naruto story, it is because (again), I hated the damn thing. I got bored of it. I do not like the show to that kind of extent. I could make a talk-show fic for it, but not an actual writing one, so I am sorry to those who liked it by some extent. Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic. Review please! Bye!


	2. Enter Akatsuki and Hakumei

Lenalee's eyes widened as she screamed from her nightmare. She immediately looked around, now seeing that everything was perfectly all right. Nothing was on fire, no one was dead, and her world was safe from the tears that her nightmare showed. She seemed to have been gasping for air, sweat riding down her body due to the fear that her brain generated by the nightmare. "My God…that dream… it… happened yet again… it always happens before that other nightmare… Why… I thought I was cleared of these nightmares when Allen returned, but now these nightmares continue to play through my mind like a video that just won't stop repeating itself…" she thought, tears running down her face. Her fists weakly, and yet so shakily tightened while she thought "Allen… Komui… Kanda… Lavi… everyone…" Immediately, knocking came from the door. Lenalee nearly jumped out of her own skin from the heart attack that the unexpected knocking gave her.

"Lenalee! Are you okay?" a voice rang out from the door. The voice belonged to Komui, for only Komui could take in such a worried, sister-complex-like voice.

Her lips formed a smile, noticing that amidst all the sadness and hurt, her brother would always be there for her, but then suddenly, the dying Komui from her nightmare reappeared in her mind. Her lips slowly turned to a saddened expression. More knocking came from the door.

"Lenalee, answer right now, are you alright?" he asked once more.

"Coming, brother." she said, slipping into her shoes. The red ankle bracelets that she had worn were still there. Those red ankle bracelets were the inactive form of her Dark Boots, which had only recently evolved into the Crystal-Type Innocence, given by God to help the Equipment-Types have a better advantage in battle to combat the Earl and his army of Akuma. She walked over to the door, shakily, for her body, mind, and soul seemed to have scars from the nightmare. Suddenly, in her mind, flames formed in her room, the bodies of dead Exorcists and Finders lying around, meanwhile one large figure, the center-point of her bloody nightmare was standing in front of her, laughing with his claw to her throat. Out of fear, she screamed yet again.

"Lenalee!" he called out, his voice reaching her from the darkness of her nightmare. Suddenly, the images of her nightmare began to disappear.

She walked towards the door, slowly twisted the doorknob, and looked up to see her worried older brother.

Komui placed his arms around his sister, holding her as tightly as possible.

To Lenalee, it felt like she was being hugged by a bear, but strangely safe within the bear's arms for some strange reason.

"Are you alright, my sweet Lenalee?" he asked in a brotherly tone, a smile forming over his lips.

"Yes, it is nothing. No need to worry about little old me!" she forced a chuckle, lying to her brother, for she did not wish for him to get worried, especially with the war going on.

"Lenalee, I am your older brother, so of course I worry. Please, tell me what made you scream so loudly…?" he asked, wanting to know because he did not want to see his sister in pain, nor in fear, all he wanted was her happiness.

"It is nothing brother, okay?" she said, her lips forging a larger, fake smile. She had hugged the 'bear' of a brother that she had. "I have to change, so would you mind leaving." she chuckled lightly.

Her brother smiled "Okay." parted ways with her and walked away, down the hall. The door closed, and -clink- went the lock…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Komui was now in the Observations Room, watching the front entrance in case of anything. Strangely, there were two teenagers standing in front of the Black Order building. One was black-haired, meanwhile the other was white-haired. The white-haired teenager seemed to have a long black scar running down the right side of his face that seemed to resemble that of Allen Walker's. His hair was styled like Allen's when his Crown Clown is activated. His eyes were bright green, like emeralds, and a physique that seemed to nearly match that of Lavi's. Meanwhile the black-haired teenager however was a different story. His black hair was styled like Allen's when his Crown Clown is **not** active, and a tail that resembled Kanda's. He had a long red scar which rested upon the left side of his face, exactly like Allen Walker's, except no pentacle at the forehead. His eyes were bright yellow, like that of a Noah's. His physique seemed to look muscular, like Ichigo Kurosaki's (From BLEACH). Also, he had a katana, sheathed in a pure black sheath, which rested on his back, strapped to his back like Toushiro Hitsugaya (Again, from BLEACH. Note: This guy is a hell of a lot of BLEACH references! -Laugh.-) "Activating scanners…" he said softly, scanning the two teenagers. "Okay, you two can come in!" he said through a loudspeaker.

"Holy crap! Brother, that scared me!" the white-haired teenager jumped in fear. His personality matched his physique, weak, depending, but when needed, he will be strong for his own causes.

"…" his brother did not answer at all. The black-haired teenager was strong, but always quiet. He never preferred to fight, unless the battle was necessary. Though he always enjoyed peaceful, quiet things. The girls always surrounded him, but he had not the least bit of interest for the ones who kept crowding around him. It seemed like he just did not give a damn about it all, nor anything. These two teenagers were orphans, both having lost their parents in a bit of a freak accident. Their parents… that is a story for another day, just not now.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you!" Komui apologized.

"It is alright!" the white-haired brother smiled again. Suddenly, the gates opened up slightly revealing the figure of a girl. The white-haired brother tilted his head in confusion, seeing her, but not recognizing her.

The girl was… Lenalee! "Hello guys, welcome to the Black Order!" she said in a cheerful voice, despite the nightmare she had earlier.

The black-haired brother looked at her, seeing in her eyes that in reality she was in pain, but, he was going to keep quiet about it. To avoid having to converse with her, he walked right by her.

"Oh, by the way, what your names?" she asked, looking at both the brothers.

"My name is Hakumei Hikari!" the white-haired teenager chuckled.

"And yours is?" she looked over to the other one.

"…" no response came from him.

"His name is Akatsuki Hikari! Sometimes I call him Akky!" he laughed and danced around like a child.

"Shut up, Hakumei. Now then, if you would please escort us through a tour, I would enjoy seeing through this building and not have to stand out here, wasting my time." Akatsuki said in a cold voice.

Lenalee thought "He sort of looks like that guy from my nightmare… I must be careful around him…" She walked over, walking to get ahead of him, but he was a bit in the way.

"Oh, I am sorry." he said. Even though his voice was cold, he still used polite words. He moved out of the way so that Lenalee could get ahead and give them their tour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three of them arrived at Komui's laboratory. "Hello! So glad to finally meet with you." Reever said, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Do you drink a lot of caffine? It sounds like you do!" Hakumei chuckled like a child.

"Hakumei, do not be rude to the man who let us into the building." he said, looking around at the lab.

"Whoa, he was the one who opened the door? I thought he was just a voice in my mind!" Hakumei gasped.

Akatsuki sighed and thought "Why did our parents have to leave me with the damn family idiot… I could call random people on the phone, and even **they** would know what the hell I was talking about…"

"My name is Reever, I am the Science Section Head. As I am sure of, you have met Lenalee Lee. Do not look at her inappropriately or try to date her." he said.

"Why, does she have a boyfriend?" Hakumei asked.

"No, she has a **brother**." he responded with a sweat drop.

"Why would the brother care if we date her? She is datable, and it is not like he has a sister-complex and loves his sister more than as just a brother!" Hakumei said.

"Hakumei, just shut up and let me do the talking, the last time I let you talk, you got us chased out of town by a mob that was playing Black Jack against me." he punched Hakumei in the head, his vein popping over his forehead.

Lenalee thought "Wow, this is really going to be a long day if this keeps up… Am I sure that is the guy from my dream?"

"Anyway, we have to examine your Innocence, and adapt it depending on what it is." Reever said.

"Our Innocence are already adapted into Anti-Akuma weapons… Just scan them normally." Akatsuki said.

"Huh? By who?" he seemed confused.

"Er, lets just say someone who used to visit here was the guy that taught us, and adapted the Innocence into Anti-Akuma weapons. For some reason though, Hakumei lost a hell of a lot blood, and it formed into a weapon. I know nothing of it thought." he explained.

"Wait, then how come he has not died of massive blood loss?" Reever asked, amazed by the story told by these two teenagers.

"My Innocence you may need to scan to believe me. As for why he has not died yet, is because our family has a strange hereditary trait that runs in the blood. Our cells begin a high speed regeneration process that allows our blood to grow back, no matter how much we lose. So if we fight a vampire, then we would end up being their fountain of youth…" he answered with a sweat drop.

Reever pulled Akatsuki over to a escalator, taking him down to where Hevlaska should be.

"Who is this child?" she asked.

"This child is a new Exorcist, and claims that his Innocence will need scanning in order for us to believe his story." he said.

Komui, almost out of nowhere, said "BOO!"

Reever almost jumped out of his skin, meanwhile Akatsuki just sarcastically clapped his hands in sarcastic applaud.

"Okay, so what is the status with his Innocence?" Komui asked.

"You walked in while we were going to have him scanned." Reever sweat dropped.

"Oh…" Komui sweat dropped.

Hevlaska picked up the black haired teenager, beginning the scanning process. She made a slight gasp, which sounded more dramatic since it was coming from her!

"What?" Komui looked at her.

"His Innocence… it seems that he has a Innocence that has never been surfaced before… It has **both** the Equipment and Parasitic signatures…" she answered, putting Akatsuki back down.

Komui and Reever's eyes were wide with surprise, for it was true, an Innocence like that has truly never surfaced ever before…

"I told you so…" Akatsuki sighed, looking at the dumb adults that were in shock and surprise of his never-before-seen Innocence…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, and I probably never will, otherwise this would be in the actual anime, not in !

Author's Note: Yes, I seem to update faster when the ideas are already written down, so I might keep trying that. Anyway, keep revealing, tell me if it sucks, is good, or eh. So, have luck with your fan fictions my fellow authors!

Oh, and I will begin a talk show here hosted by me!

Akatsuki: Did you forget what happened the last time you did that?

Kira: GO DIE!

Akatsuki: You created me, right?

Kira: Yeah, and?

Akatsuki: -Pull him into a dark room.- Then you know how this works, right? -Innocence Activated.-

Kira: ... Aw shit...


	3. Akatsuki's First Embrace

"Brother…" Hakumei sighed, looking over to Akatsuki. It was the middle of the night. It was a quiet night, unlike most other nights were. The night air usually contained remnants of air of excitement after a greeting party for newly allied Exorcists, but strangely, it was quiet…

"Yes?" Akatsuki responded finally. He seemed to have been lost in thought, maybe thinking about something… or was it **someone**? He rolled on his bed, sitting up straight with his knees raised up to his chin. His arms wrapped around his knees, that way to keep them how they were. "What is it, Hakumei?" he asked softly.

"Brother, that girl looked sad… she was faking her smile like a deceptive Akuma…" he said quietly.

"She is not an Akuma, Hakumei. She is just suffering inside because of something… She seems to be suffering from something deep inside…," he said quietly, move so that his feet reached the ground. He stood up on his feet, walking towards the door, looking possessed.

"What is the matter?" he looked at Akatsuki.

"I am just leaving so I may get something to drink." he opened the door, walked out of their room, and closed it quietly. He looked down the dark, ominous hallway. "It is so dark…" he thought, beginning to walk. "Dawn of day may be near, but it is still so dark…," he thought, meanwhile walking towards the kitchen. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. He thought, "Someone else is awake? Impossible, no one should be up right now except for me since I have an excuse to go there right now." he thought with suspicion now. Quietly, he walked into the kitchen, seeing a figure move around in the darkness. Dimly lit, a candle stood in the middle of the kitchen table, revealing only a figure, just not providing the details of who it was. Quickly, he sprang into action by jumping towards the figure, pinning their arms down on the ground "Identify who you are at once!" Suddenly, the features of the figure were now visible to Akatsuki. Dark green hairs, and eyes, which seemed to reflect his face, were the details of the figure. He sweat dropped, now realizing who he had leaped upon "Er, excuse me, Lenalee." He quickly rolled off, stood up onto his feet, and extended his arm out to her, to help her up.

She looked a bit annoyed, but she just smiled and extended her arm towards his, their hands meeting.

He pulled her back up onto her feet. "Sorry about that." he said. "I thought you were an enemy sneaking around," he explained, beginning to walk over to the refrigerator. He opened it, searching for a bottle of water.

She giggled in a soft tone. "It is alright. Shouldn't you be in your room." she nagged teasingly, as a mother would.

"Haha, no, I am here for another reason. I came here to drink some water. Would you like some?" he looked at her, meanwhile filling a glass of water. The candle between them still dimly burned on, looking like the start of a certain fiery emotion. He filled another glass of water and passed it over to her.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, taking sips of her glass of water. She was still slightly suspicious of his yellow eyes that glimmer like gold against the dim candlelight, but her resolve of being suspicious of him seemed to waver by some extent.

He smiled as well, unknowing of what she was truly thinking of him. Since he was caught up in the moment, he sipped his glass of water slightly, seated on the other side of the table from Lenalee, that way if Komui walked in, at least he would not be accused of anything. He wanted to ask Lenalee about why her eyes revealed pain, but he just could not do it.

"Hey, Akatsuki… Do you believe in a nightmare coming true?" she asked, her voice sounding depressed, meanwhile her eyes looking down upon the surface of her water. She was thinking about the nightmare, that is why she did not sleep.

"Oh no, not really." he responded. "I do not believe in something that stupid. Who told you that?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, no reason." she chuckled, lying to him with her deceptive chuckle that hid the pain that her nightmare provided.

"Tell me… did you have a nightmare or something? Because you sound like you did…" Akatsuki asked.

"No! No! I did not!" she kept chuckling, fearing that she may be discovered and may be worried about by others.

He sighed, "You do not need to hide it from me. I could keep this up all night until you finally tell me what the matter is." He was serious, for he had several horrifyingly sick nightmares, which is what gave him his usual cold personality, but when alone with someone, he tends to reveal a side of him that even Hakumei had never seen.

She looked into his yellow/gold-glimmering eyes, the eyes that she thought she was never going to trust. Immediately, she stood up on her feet, walking away quietly.

"If you need to tell something that you feel no one else should have to worry about, and then you can feel free to tell me what it is, I am here for you as well as all the others." Akatsuki said, picking up her glass and his to wash and place back to where they belong.

She silently continued walking away quietly, acting as if she had not heard his last words. She opened the door to her room, entered, and closed the door quietly, the lock clinking yet again.

Akatsuki sighed, thinking, "I must have upset her…" He walked over to her door and knocked on the door gently. "Lenalee, forgive me if I have hurt or upset you… I will take my leave now," he said.

"It is okay…" Lenalee's voice rang out from behind the door. She sounded a bit depressed.

Akatsuki was surprised that Lenalee had forgiven him so quickly, for usually when he hurt someone, that person ended up hating him until he disappeared with his brother in the middle of the dark, silent nights. Then again, whenever they were around during the night, any place, no matter where, would have a silent, eerie feel in the night.

"I had a nightmare…," she said quietly, grabbing his hands. She pulled him into her room, so that they may speak in private. She locked the door, that way if her brother awakens, it gives Akatsuki time to hide, or run off before Komui gets the wrong idea.

"What was the nightmare about--" Lenalee cut Akatsuki off by placing her right hand's index finger upon his lips, meaning to tell him 'lower your voice'. "What was the nightmare about?" he asked in a soft tone, that way only she could hear the question.

"Everyone in Black Order… They all…" she went silent. "They all… were brutally massacred…," she answered, appearing to be ready to break into tears.

"Oh… I have had several dreams where my brother died, and it was all my fault, that is why I tell the kid to shut up all the time, that way to keep him from trouble that way to keep him alive…" he said softly. "Do not worry, I am sure that with someone like you around, everyone will fight their hardest to defy that nightmare for your sake," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Could you not tell anyone of this?" she looked at him with pleading eyes that just screamed 'do not tell anyone!'

He sighed, meanwhile a smile forming over his lips "Fine then, have it your way." He looked down at her, looking at her eyes. Her eyes this time did not show pain, nor did they show depression. Her eyes were now just beams of happy sunlight! "I have to go," he said, waving with just his forearms and hands. Suddenly, the arms of Lenalee Lee just wrapped around him, surprising him. This hug had caught him off guard, for he never experienced a meaningful hug from anyone other than his parents.

"Thank you, Akatsuki Hikari.," she said with a smile forming over her lips. Her tears began to fall, but they were not of sadness. The rains of her tears were just tears of joy. The sun was already beginning to rise, meaning that the two Exorcists had to part for tonight.

"Hah, anytime, Lenalee." he said with a smile, beginning to walk away. He opened the door, exited her room, and closed it quietly. "Goodnight, Lenalee." he thought in his mind. Someone's throat cleared out of nowhere. Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought, "Please tell me that is just my mind…" He looked over to the side slowly, like a creaking puppet. The person who cleared his throat was… Komui Lee! "Uh… I can explain!" he sweat dropped.

"What were you doing in my precious Lenalee's room?" he asked, a vein popping. He appeared to be **really** pissed off, since he was getting the wrong thought.

"W-We were just talking! She wanted to know something and I answered!" he said, sweat dropping a lot. His sweat drops were like rain droplets, all of them falling down.

Komui somehow reached behind himself, pulling out multiple, deadly drills, needles, and other sharp objects that functioned well for surgery, but were now tools for killing someone that deserved it. "I will give you a five second head-start.," he said with a smile over his face.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and ran off as quickly as he could down the hall to get away from the mad scientist.

"5..." he started saying.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY FROM THE CRAZY SCIENTIST!" he thought, running as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. He reached the foyer, looking around to see where he should run off to next. Quickly, he ran up the stairs, heading for his room. His room was close "I AM ALMOST THERE!" he nearly shouted aloud. Crushed, were his hopes, while his legs were slowly coming to a halt. Why would he do that after so much running? Oh, wait, because Komui was standing right in front of the door.

"Gotcha…" Komui's lips formed an evil smirk, running at him with the drills, needles, and other sharp objects in his hands.

"Oh son of a bitch…" Akatsuki thought with a sweat drop. As soon as Komui was nearly in range to hit Akatsuki with the tools of surgery that were now tools of mass destruction, he jumped onto the shoulders of the mad scientist, and jumped off.

Komui fell to the ground, and Akatsuki landed on his feet safely.

With that, he ran yet again, opening the door, entering, and then slamming the door shut. Quickly, he locked it up, took out blocks of wood, a hammer, and several nails, hammering them to his door to keep the man from breaking and entering. "Phew…" he thought, now knowing he was safe. He looked to see that his brother was still asleep, despite all the loud noises occurring. He smiled and laid down on his respective bed, falling asleep, hearing Komui's footsteps slowly fading, meaning he was leaving. Akatsuki did not care, for now he could sleep peacefully without the need to worry for someone… but why did he feel something inside him that burned with joy when his whole talking to Lenalee moment replayed throughout his mind. "Is this…? No, impossible!" he thought, falling asleep again, this time, truly drifting off to sleep…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Author's Note: I am now accepting flame mails if you hate my story! Be brutal if you wish!


	4. Akatsuki's First Mission

Several hours passed ever since Komui saw Akatsuki exit Lenalee's room, so he decided to install some new security on her door, and on the way to her side of the Black Order building. He installed pitfall traps, as well as tiny, unnoticeable holes on each side of the walls, that way needles filled with paralyzing potions would shoot out as a security system. Also, he set up the floor to open up, revealing a large chasm in which someone would probably end up falling, forever and ever possibly. Not only that, he also installed electrostatic mines which were nearby her room's door. It did not just end there sadly. Whenever he sees a guy that appears to be flirting with her, he overreacts, so he tends to overdo things when it comes to security… The security seemed to act like it had a mind of it's own. The security he set up only activates when someone other than Lenalee, or Komui goes nearby her door. Since no one goes past her door either way, the trap would capture whomever was trying to enter her room. "Bwahaha! You have outdone yourself yet again! Now Lenalee is safe from all dangers!" he laughed evilly to himself. "Oh no, but wait! There is also the matter that there will be guys around her when she is not in her room!" he gasped, finally thinking about it. He looked around, making sure no one was around to see him. In a criminal, robber-like fashion, he snuck into her room, finding Lenalee asleep on her bed, snoring a light, yet slightly loud snore. "Aww! She is so cute when she sleeps and snores!" he cooed in his thoughts about his sister. (Note: HE HAS A SISTER COMPLEX! WHAT THE FUCK! -Laugh.- Let us hope he is not thinking of raping the poor girl!) Komui creeped towards his sister's sleeping body, but then thought "I might be considered a pervert if she wakes up to find me here… No, anything to keep my sister safe!" He gently placed a small patch on her left shoulder, and it suddenly blended in with her skin tone, allowing it to be there without being seen. This patch was a patented device created by Komui himself. Anyone that touches Lenalee, even if the touch was on her clothes, it would immediately send electro sparks to that area, undetected by Lenalee's body. The spark would then shock the said person, and possibly knock him out. This patch was specifically designed to only lock onto a boy's touch, excluding Komui of course. "Perfect!" he thought, creeping away from her bed. He silently opened the door, rushed out, and closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lenalee awoke for a new day and yawned quietly. She raised her arms into the air and arched her back, stretching the usual morning stretch. She stood up, thinking about what occurred last night. She looked up at the ceiling of her room, her knees raised up to her chin. She embraced her knees tightly, holding them close to her. "Can I really trust his words? Or will he just betray me in the end and kill me like the nightmare predicted…" she thought, feeling her doubt returning. She shook it off "No, I cannot continue to doubt him." Lenalee walked to her mirror, brushing her hair to fix it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was now outside her room, looking for Akatsuki so she could speak with him yet again, but so far, he was nowhere to be found. She walked over to her brother's office, bringing his usual cup of coffee. "Do you know where Akatsuki went off to?" she asked him.

"Oh, he went on a mission with Hakumei, and Lavi to find another Innocence that has reacted in Beijing, China. Why?" he asked, looking confused as to why she would go looking for someone that was in her room last night.

"I just needed to talk to him, I guess I will talk to him when he is back from his mission." she replied, handing him the cup of coffee. Immediately, she left the office, waving goodbye to her brother.

"That is really strange… she is asking for the person who was in her room for no reason. Could he have said something to her? WHAT DID HE SAY?" he thought, getting the wrong ideas in his head… as usual…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki looked at his teammate, Lavi. He thought "Why do I get the feeling that he is a womanizer?"

Lavi looked to him "What are you looking at, Mr. Noah?" he asked with a small chuckle.

A vein crossed over his forehead "I AM NOT A NOAH FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!"

"Brother, do not yell, we are in the middle of a mission." Hakumei shushed him. He put his index finger to his respective lips, meaning 'shut up!'.

"If you do not put that finger back down this instant, I am really going to kill you." he said, pointing the sheathed katana of his to Hakumei's throat.

Hakumei gulped, as well as Lavi. Hakumei thought "Brother is just like the devil!" He sweat dropped, and put his finger back down from his lips.

"Good." he growled, putting the sheathed sword right back where it once was.

Lavi thought "Holy shit, he might actually be Kanda's equivalent!" Now he knew that there was yet another person to not mess around too much with.

Akatsuki sighed. The mission was a total pain in the ass for him. He trained under Tiedoll, so of course he would know how much it was a pain in the ass since the guy usually had Hakumei and him search for Innocence, meanwhile he would just go off drawing every color in his way.

Hakumei looked at both Lavi and Akatsuki, seeing that the both of them seemed to have the same facial expression now. They both had the appearance and faces that just screamed 'I AM BORED!'. Hakumei's eyes widened suddenly, feeling the presence of the active Innocence. "I FOUND IT!" he said quickly. His talent was the ability to know where the Innocence is, if it is within a 50 feet radius of course.

"Where?" Akatsuki and Lavi looked at him quickly, looking as if in a rush to finish the damn mission.

Hakumei sweat dropped "The Innocence is about 25 feet that way!" he pointed at the direction of a house.

"BE MORE SPECIFIC!" Akatsuki smacked the back of his brother's head.

"Ouchies!" Hakumei said, rubbing the back of his head with both his hands. "FINE! THE DAMN HOUSE IS **EXACTLY** WHERE I POINTED!" he said.

"Thank you." Lavi said with a smile, running off.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU!" Akatsuki ran off with him. Little did they know, something was going on here. Someone was making their moves in this little town…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Haha, my idiot brother seems to not be doing his job well…" a dark figure laughed from inside a dark room.

"Do you wish for one of us to carry out the extermination of those Exorcists?" another voice rang out in the dark room. Barely any bodily features could be located, so no one could see each other, but could hear each other anyway.

"No, just introduce yourself, my dear friends." the dark figure chuckled, an aura of Dark Matter forming around himself.

"Yes, sir, your mighty emperor-ship sir!" all the other voices in the room said, leaving, meaning silence.

"Hahaha, brother, we shall see who is fit to be the destroyer of worlds…" the figure chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki arrived at a empty house, as well as Lavi. He looked around, thinking "Where did Hakumei go to?" He just shrugged and kicked the door down, his hand gripping the katana hilt in case it was needed. He was feeling some strange presence, not an Innocence, but the presence of Dark Matter… He looked up at the ceiling quickly. "Lavi, get back on guard! Something's coming!" he said, ready to unsheath his katana when it was necessary. He growled, and suddenly, the ceiling cracked, revealing a large hole, big enough for a family to jump out of. The presence of Dark Matter seemed to be multiple people, but who were they? "Damnit... there seems to be more than one of those bastards..." he thought, slowly unsheathing his katana. Despite all of this, the true question is, who is he preparing to fight? Why was he sensing Dark Matter? Who were these people with such levels of Dark Matter that could be sensed by them? Find out in the next chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, nor will it ever be possible… -Cry in a corner.-

Note: I have decided to take more flame mail! No one is brave enough to flame me for making the story become a Lenalee x OC thing? -Laugh.- Anyway, if you have any questions, I will open talk shows for you to ask them, and for them to be answered! BYE BYE FELLOW AUTHORS!


	5. The Cain Clan

"Hello there, Akatsuki." a voice rang out from the smoke. The smoke began to clear, revealing a purple haired teenager who appeared the same age as Akatsuki. His hair was styled nearly like Crowley's when his Innocence is active. The horn-like hair spike-up was the pitch-black. The person was definitely a guy, and his eyes' isis were the color of pitch black. The teenager kept his hands in his pockets, not moving them from there, like Ulquiorra Schiffer (From BLEACH). He yawned "So, how is your dumb, useless life going?" He did not seem threatened by the katana-ready Akatsuki Hikari.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Akatsuki asked; meanwhile growling. He was not getting good vibes from this teenager, almost as if he were feeling threatening vibes from him. "Why does this guy have a malicious aura around him…?" he asked himself in his mind, growling, keeping an eye upon this stranger who somehow knew his name.

"Oh, it is pretty much easy. You have a nametag on you that says so." the stranger pulled his left hand out from his left pocket, pointing at his chest.

Akatsuki looked down at his chest, seeing the name tag that was clearly labeled with 'Hi, my name is: Akatsuki Hikari'. He sweat dropped, thinking "My stupid brother was at it again with his dumb ass jokes…" He looked at the stranger once more, taking fight stance again "At any rate…"

"Why are you looking there?" a voice whispered in his right ear. The voice sounded exactly like the voice from the stranger… but… he was supposedly over in that direction, why was his voice now playing next to his right ear. "Wondering why I am here all of a sudden?" the voice asked in a strange whisper.

Quickly, Akatsuki whirled a full 180 degrees, unsheathing his sword and swinging at what was now his left. The details of the sword was the same details as a simple katana, but the blade of the katana was made of pitch-black metal, meanwhile the hilt seemed to have the symbol of the moon and the sun next to each other. His eyes widened as he saw that the stranger was no longer there. "Where the hell…? Is this even possible…?" he thought, his eyes widening.

"If you keep looking in the wrong direction, I might accidentally kill you without you even knowing it…" his voice rang out from above.

Akatsuki looked up to see the stranger there. "How the hell are you doing this?" he asked, getting ready to leap at his opponent.

"Haha, I guess you pathetic Exorcists have never met any of us before." the stranger chuckled.

"You dumb ass, of course they have not met us!" a second voice rang out from the hole that was left on the ceiling.

Akatsuki looked there to see someone jump out from the hole. When the person landed on the ground, the ground shook slightly. The person's features were now clear… The new person was a girl, and she seemed to be of a young age. Probably about 11-12 years old. She had blood red hair, with long, black bangs. Her hair was long and flowing. Her long hair reached down to her waists in length, and covered nearly her whole back. Her eyes were ruby-red, and purple Dark Matter was wrapped around her body. Her eyes appeared to have shown calmness, or was it just the calm before a storm?

"Haha… you really are a stupid one, Shin." she chuckled, and then looked to Akatsuki. "Oh, sorry, hello there, Akatsuki Hikari." she giggled, pointing at the nametag.

"I swear I am going to kill my brother one of these days…" he thought with a sweat drop. "No matter, I would like to know what the hell you bastards are." he said, his katana blade ready to slice at the opponents.

"Haha, looks like we found a tough one." someone else said, meanwhile applauding noises were occurring, meanwhile another figure jumping out from the hole. Someone else entered the fray of battle. This person seemed to be fully strange. He was wearing glasses that made him appear to be a non-threatening person, but in reality, he probably was if he jumped in out of nowhere with these other bastards. His hair was curly, just like Tyki's, except the hair color was snow white. His eyes were unable to be identified, for the glasses strangely did not show his eyes, as if he were hiding his eyes from everyone. His physique seemed to be that of a weakling's and his age appeared to be that of a 20 year old.

"Know what? Fuck this! ALL OF YOU JUST FUCKING REVEAL YOURSELVES!" Akatsuki cursed, becoming enraged that everyone was only appearing one-by-one. He looked at hole, observing that three more figures had just leaped into the fray.

The final three appeared to be older than the three Akatsuki seemed to have been dealing with. One was a 24 year old-looking blonde woman, meanwhile the others on her left and right were men. The one on the left was wearing a strange mask on his face, which appeared to be that of a pharaoh's, meanwhile the other man was wearing a strange smile. His eyes' isis were the color of light, sapphire-blue, meanwhile the woman's eye color was a beautiful shade of gray. The woman had long blonde hair, and her lips had red lipstick on. She appeared to have a flirty face on her, winking at Akatsuki.

The man on her left who was wearing the mask had short, spiked red hair with a headband on that was written in Japanese Kanji. His physique however made him appear to be a very dangerous looking man.

Meanwhile the man on the right looked like he always maintained that strange smile of his. His hair color was pitch-black, styled like Lenalee's short hair. His physique made him appear to be averagely strong.

"Hahaha, look here, a young one, and feisty too. I like my men **feisty**." she said, licking her lips as if tasting the flavor of her red lipstick which covered her lips.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought "Is she trying to flirt with me or something?" He shook it off, seeing Dark Matter around their bodies. "Something's off… they appear human, and yet they have so much Dark Matter around their bodies… who the fuck are they?" he wondered in his mind.

"So, you wish to know who we are, correct?" Shin asked, looking at Akatsuki. His lips forged a smile that seemed to be sarcastic, like a last minute smile before having to die at the hands of the person who sarcastically smiled.

"Yes, all of you bastards, explain yourselves right now." Akatsuki growled.

Lavi was silent within this conversation, still shocked to see that so many enemies swarmed in.

"Haha, like we are going to reveal that so easily…" Shin's voice started up near Akatsuki's right ear again. He turned his head to the right to see Shin standing right next to him.

"You…" his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Stupid Exorcists, you will never know who we really are…" Shin frowned, thrusting his left hand towards Akatsuki.

Quickly, Akatsuki leaped high into the air to dodge the attack. 'What the…?" he thought, his mind still in shock of how this human managed to move so quickly.

"Haha! Everyone, leave him to me!" he laughed, Dark Matter wrapping around his legs.

The woman said "No, we cannot fight them, nor do anything to them right now. We must let them find the Innocence. Remember, emperor, his lordship, said that we may just introduce ourselves to the Exorcists, after so many years of hiding…" She sounded as if she were a straight to the point person, not a person who would take their time and beat around the bush.

"Grr, fine. Listen here, Akatsuki, and Lavi--" he was cut off by Lavi.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"IT IS CALLED A NAMETAG! IF HE HAS ONE, THEN YOU AS WELL HAVE ONE!" Shin yelled, now pissed off since it was the first time he had been cut off. "Now then, we are… The Cain Clan…" he laughed lightly, his sarcastic smile forming on his face yet again.

"The… Cain Clan…?" Akatsuki asked, confused.

"Watch this…" he laughed lightly. Suddenly, his skin changed to a gray-tone, just like the Noah Clan's skin tone, but now was something different. 7 pure-white crosses formed across his forehead, meanwhile his eyes' isis changed to an emerald-green color. His hair color changed to the color of pitch-black. Dark Matter seemed to be the aura on his body, wrapping around him with slight, violent purges.

"What the…?" Lavi and Akatsuki thought, the both of them completely amazed that they had never heard of such a clan.

"So what, you look the same as a Noah!" Lavi said.

"HAHA! They think you guys are half-arses, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Lavi responded.

"Because to us, **they** are the half-arses, meanwhile you are just nothing compared to us." he laughed, clenching his fist as soon as he raised it up close to his face.

"That is what they said, until some of us kicked their asses of course." Lavi said with a smirk, readying himself for battle.

"Do not think that we are as weak as they are…" Lavi heard Shin's voice coming from his right ear.

Lavi turned around in reaction "Big Hammer, Small Hammer, Grow, Grow, Grow!" His Tessei activated, growing several sizes and he slammed his hammer's head down upon Shin. "Ha, looks like you are not all that invincible." he said with a smirk.

"Why are you looking in the wrong direction…?" Shin's voice said next to Lavi's left ear.

Lavi looked to his left to see the Cain right next to him. His eyes widened as he thought "How the hell did he get the chance to do that?" He gulped, sweat dropping, now knowing that he cannot move if he values his life.

"Haha, you pathetic Exorcists…" Shin chuckled.

"Just what are you Cain Clan?" Lavi asked, looking at Shin.

"That you will learn some other day, Exorcist." Shin chuckled, walking towards his family members. "Let us now leave since we followed **his** orders…" he said, the Dark Matter around all of them beginning to engulf their bodies.

"Get back here, you bastards!" Akatsuki yelled, running at the family.

Shin sighed, and prepared his left hand as if he were going to finger flick someone. "You are really annoying me…" a green glow appeared on his finger, which was the Innocence that the Exorcists were trying to find. "Tell the higher ups this… 'Emperor has finally decided to join the fray, as well as the Cain…'." Shin chuckled. He flicked the Innocence in the direction of Akatsuki.

Akatsuki panicked, flailing his arms around to protect himself, but that seemed to be a failure since the Innocence hit him head-on on his forehead, knocking him out cold.

"Haha, dumb ass humans… It is always fun to watch you half-arses suffer…" he chuckled, a portal opening up suddenly. "Farewell, Exorcists…" he said, leaving off with his family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several hours later, Akatsuki's eyes slowly. "Ugh… what happened to me… Wait!" he immediately rose up, sitting up. He looked around his surroundings, his eyes adjusting to the current brightness and colors. "I am in the… sickbay of Black Order…" he thought, his eyes wide open.

"Hey, looks like you woke up." a familiar voice rang out from next to his bed.

He looked to see someone's lips that formed a smile. He slowly looked up, looking at the person's eyes that appeared to smile like their lips. His eyes widened as soon as he saw the hair of the person standing next to him. "Lenalee…" he softly said.

"Yes?" she responded with a soft smile on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man, but I now have the actual font! -Laugh!-

Author's Note: I am starting to like this! Hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!


	6. Ominous Premonition

"Lenalee… how did I get here? Where is Lavi and Hakumei!" he asked, his eyes wide open as if in panic.

"Yo, captain." a voice rang out from across the room.

Akatsuki turned his head to see Lavi, who was chuckling, standing next to a chuckling Hakumei. "You dumb asses… You both had me worried for a moment…" he said with a smile.

"No need to worry about us, brother." Hakumei's lips formed a soft yet sweet smile.

Akatsuki suddenly appeared to be confused when he looked at Hakumei, who seemed scratch-free. "Hakumei… why were you not with us?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, I only passed by right after your little meeting." Hakumei answered with a chuckle.

"Oh, I see…" Akatsuki said.

Lavi whispered to Hakumei's right ear "Let us leave these two alone, something may happen!" He smiled, to show what he truly meant.

Hakumei sweat dropped and dragged Lavi out of the room. He whispered in Lavi's ear "Uh, are you a pervert by any chance?"

"No, I was meaning that these two might kiss!" Lavi laughed. He seemed to sound like he hoped for that.

"Oh great, so you want me to lose my brother to a girl? I really should not be listening to you…" Hakumei sweat dropped, now unsure whether to get his brother out of there, or to allow whatever would be the following events as soon as he leaves. He shrugged "Fine, lets go now." Hakumei left off with Lavi, leaving the two Exorcists alone again.

"How was the mission, and did you get the Innocence?" Lenalee asked, seated on a chair that was next to his hospital bed.

"Oh, just the usual pain in the ass!" Akatsuki chuckled, lying about how he gained the Innocence.

"Then what is with the head injury?" Lenalee pointed at the bandage that was now on his forehead.

"Er… Well… a person named Shin kind of…" he blushed embarrassingly, "…he flicked it at me…"

Lenalee appeared to have been trying hard to not break out into laughter, covering her mouth with her left hand.

"Go ahead, laugh it off." Akatsuki said, looking in another direction. He seemed to not care if Lenalee would break out into laughter. "Lenalee… does the Black Order know anything about the emperor and the Cain Clan?" he looked at her, wanting to know the answer.

"The Cain Clan? Don't you mean that Noah Clan?" she said, looking a bit confused. Her confusion was not stupidity, it is just that she never heard of the Cain Clan, she only knows of the Noah Clan.

"They are a group of people who claim to be much more powerful than the Noah Clan…" he answered softly, remembering the proof of Shin's speed and strength. He fought only one Noah before, and managed to kill him barely, but now he was dealing with the **Cain** Clan. Could he take them on?

"I think Bookman might know." Lenalee responded. "He appears to be out right now for some strange reason, so how about we stay on standby while we wait for him so we can ask about them." she said as a smile spread over her lips.

"Haha, okay." Akatsuki chuckled with a smile, turning his body so his legs could reach the ground. He stood up and stretched his back by bending backwards slowly. Sudden cracking noises occurred from his back. "Haha! I love hearing that sound." Akatsuki chuckled.

"Akatsuki, I have a question for you…" Lenalee said, her face turning serious now. She was looking for him previously, so she could not let her chance to speak to him go to waste.

"Huh? What is it, Lenalee?" he asked with confusion spreading over his face.

"Why did you help me the other night? Most others would not notice it, or if they did, would just walk by. You on the other hand, helped me as soon as you could, why is that?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Heh? Haha, that is because I could not let someone walk around with such pain inside of themselves, so I had to do something about it. I do not enjoy seeing others suffer." he answered honestly, a sweet smile forming over his face. Yet again he was acting out of his usual character, cold and not caring, but now he acted like he cared and had some kind of emotion inside.

"Oh really?" she asked, meanwhile her body seemed to be moving in closer to him.

"Heh?" he seemed confused, seeing Lenalee's body closing in upon his. He felt the warmth of her body against his, feeling comfortable, but suddenly, he felt high voltage running into his body. "OUCH!" he thought aloud, feeling the voltage trying to knock him out. "Is she trying to kill me…?" he thought, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. Not a good thing to be touched by, especially in Lenalee's case, the high voltage shocking his entire body. Anyone would have been knocked out at the first second, but he somehow managed to remain awake.

"Is that really true, or are you just lying to me…?" she asked in a soft tone, questioning him while looking into his yellowish, gold-like eyes.

"It is true…" he answered, more voltage entering his body, still trying to remain awake. He felt her soft lips press against his forehead.

"You pervert." she winked and giggled. "You thought I was going to kiss you? You seemed like you wanted a kiss on the lips." she giggled.

"Heh… nice prank…" he said with a smile, his eyes closing as he was losing consciousness from receiving constant high voltage.

"Huh? Akatsuki? Akatsuki!" she panicked, shaking his body as his eyes were closing. Her voice was beginning to fade away from his hearing, until finally, his eyes were closed, now rendered unconscious. She panicked, thinking "I killed him! No! No! No!"

Lavi walked in, "Hey Lenalee, have you seen--" He blinked several times, trying to process the situation. He was seeing Lenalee, hugging Akatsuki, who appeared to be knocked out. It took him several seconds to now get the wrong idea "WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAKING TEAM KILLER?" he panicked, questioning her with the panic in his voice.

"Er, it is not what you think it is!" she failed her arms in panic, unsure of what to do in this situation. "Calm down Lavi!" she said.

Lavi placed his hands on her shoulder "No, you should calm down Lenalee!" he said. Finally, a shock of high voltage emerged into his body, knocking him unconscious immediately.

"Oh no! I **am** a team killer!" she cried to herself in thought.

Hakumei walked in with Allen and Kanda, now seeing what happened. "…" Hakumei sweat dropped.

Allen sweat dropped "Lenalee, did you hug them until they were strangled…?"

"No! You guys are not understanding!" she began to run to them.

As a quick reaction to what they thought had happened, Allen, Kanda, and Hakumei ran off immediately, trying to get away from the team killing Lenalee.

"No! Guys! You are thinking it wrong!" she cried, chasing them as if she were a rapist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you introduce yourselves, my friends?" the dark figure chuckled, his chair looking upon a map of the current world.

"Yes, my lord." Shin said, a smile forming over his face out of the satisfaction that he did his job perfectly.

"And did you remember to do **that**?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"Yes, I remembered to do it, anytime now, those stupid Exorcists should be able to detect it." Shin chuckled with his answer.

"Good, then that should mean that everyone will know of our moves. Brother, you may have cursed me into a slumber that should have been eternal, but I will do my duty, and kill you. I will take my rightful place upon destroying this world and forging it into the perfect world… a world of… Cain…" the dark figure chuckled a maniacal chuckle.

"Hahaha, you never cease to surprise me, my lord." Shin chuckled, leaving the room that his master was in, leaving the chuckling figure to chuckle away to his heart's content.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Earl sneezed "Achoo!" He sniffled, wiping his nose with a handkerchief.

"Are you okay, Millennie?" Road asked, sitting on a chair with dinner ready on the table.

"Yes, but I think someone is talking about me somewhere." the Earl chuckled with his large smile.

"I wonder who it is." Road smiled and giggled.

"Yes, that I would have to wonder as well." Tyki said, his long, noble-looking hair flowing with a gentle breeze. "Earl, I really need to cut this hair." he sweat dropped.

"What did you say?" Road twitched, looking at him.

"I said, 'I need to cut this hair'." Tyki repeated himself.

"No, you cannot cut that hair! I will not allow it! I like you with your hair like that!" she cried and complained, using her cute charms to try and force Tyki to not cut his hair that she liked.

"… Fine." Tyki looked away, thinking "I am still going to cut this damn hair whether she likes it or not…" Tyki looked at the Earl "Earl, I have a question."

"What is it?" he asked, looking at Tyki, tilting his head in confusion. By the looks of that, he seemed be wondering what the mystery question was.

"Where are those twins? Jasde… Debi… Er, Jasdevi." Tyki sweat dropped, not truly remembering the twins' names.

"Oh, that is what I have been wondering as well." Road said, looking up at the ceiling in confusion.

"Oh ho, ho, ho, that is the mysterious question of the day I see. I cannot answer that either, for I am not a God who can oversee who lived, and who died." the Earl chuckled. "The answer shall arise to the occasion, but I predict he may be dead, just like poor Skinn Bolic…" he said.

"Master, a new egg is now being prepared…" Lulubell said. She was standing at the entrance with her Noah features active.

"Oh perfect!" the Earl clapped his hands like a child. It is a wonder why is it he was such a threat with such child-like acts, and yet such a formidable opponent to Allen Walker…

"Shall we begin that other plan you had in mind, master Earl?" she asked, getting straight to the point, as usual.

"No, not just yet. Gather everyone, we shall be having a celebratory dinner!" the Earl chuckled.

"Everyone is here…" Tyki sweat dropped, pointing out what the Earl should have known by just one glance.

"Oh…" the Earl of Millennium sweat dropped. Suddenly, he sneezed yet again, this time nearly 4 times, and suddenly, the room shook violently. "Huh? Why am I sensing such high pressure of Dark Matter?" the Earl thought, his smile still there.

"Are you okay?" Road sweat dropped, asking yet again.

"Yes, yes I am." the Earl chuckled, ignoring what he just thought, but he felt something coming in an ominous fashion. They might as well have dinner now, before the ominous force comes…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Author's Note: Enjoy~! Oh, and please review, thank you!


	7. Fall of the Earl

"Ho, ho, ho, ahh, that was good! That was the best dinner I have ever had!" the Earl chuckled, patting his belly like the fat ass he is.

"Hahaha, lord, you look like you just satisfied yourself with the last meal you will ever have." Tyki chuckled, cleaning his lips with a napkin.

"That ominous force is near… I may as well have them take their leave…," the Earl thought, beginning to stand up on his two feet. He clapped his hands "Noah Clan, this is not the only reason I gathered you here."

"Huh?" Road looked at him, confused that she did not know the true reason for this dinner.

The other Noah looked at him, unsure of why the Earl would be hiding the true meaning of the dinner from them.

"I would like for you, as much as I hate to have to say it, hide with the Exorcists." he said, his tone saddening, but his smile not disappearing. It can only be safe to assume that the Earl's face probably froze with the smile, keeping his face from ever changing.

All of the Noah had their eyes wide open as soon as the words 'hide with the Exorcists' came up. "You are kidding us, right?" Tyki sweat dropped, unsure if the Earl was truly joking with them, or was telling the truth.

"As I have said, as much as I truly hate to say this, but you must hide with the Exorcists, for something is coming in to kill us," the Earl answered, sighing.

"Millennie, what is coming to kill us? I will kill them before they could even lay a finger upon you--" Road was cut off by the Earl slamming his hand down upon the table, resulting in the table cracking in half.

"This thing coming to kill you is my brother, much stronger than me. Though I feared this day would come, I knew there was no avoiding it…" the Earl responded before Road finished her sentence.

"Your brother is now alive? Is that not a good thing?" Lulubell asked traces of curiosity within her voice. She looked at the Earl, waiting for her answer.

"No… I sealed him away long ago ever since I breathed the air of this world for a decade. He was a threat to my ambitions, so I sided with the Innocence to rid him of my sight first. I thought he would remain sealed forever, but now I see that I was stupid enough to believe he would be gone forever…," the Earl answered. "Run away, and stay away, I would prefer it if you just stayed away, so you would not have to see my soon upcoming death…" he sighed, pointing towards an Ark gate, labeled with '-39-'.

"No! We should stand here with you and fight to the biter end!" Road said in rebellion, refusing to leave the Earl to his death.

"My family, take well care of her." he said with a sniffle as tears ran down.

Quickly, Tyki grabbed Road, and ran towards the gate, as well as the other Noah, bidding their final goodbyes to the Earl of Millennium… Soon after all the Noah entered, the Ark gate closed, taking them to their next destination.

"Now then… brother…" the Earl looked at the doorway, expecting that his brother walk out from there.

"Haha, you always did have the ability to know when I was arriving or not…" an evil voice came from the doorway. Out from the doorway, showed a thin man who was the dark figure from before. This man had the same large smile as the Earl, also wearing gloves. This man was wearing the same prince-nez spectacles just like his brother. He was about as tall as the Millennium Earl, and he wore a top hat that seemed to have a white cross on it, meanwhile the image of a snake slithering around the white cross. "How are you doing this evening, Earl of Millennium?" he asked with a chuckle, swinging a tiny cross that was in his left hand.

"I am doing well, how about you, Emperor of Eternity?" the Earl answered in sarcasm, grabbing Lero by its handle.

"I am doing well, I have adopted a family just like yours." the Emperor of Eternity chuckled. "Would you like to meet them?" he asked.

"Huh? You mean there are others out there who are like the Noah?" the Earl asked, for he had never heard of such an unpredictable thing.

"Yes, the ones who have fallen from the grace of the God we all know and love. The Cain Clan." he chuckled, meanwhile another figure walking out from behind him. The figure who had walked out from behind the Emperor was, Shin.

"Oh, so you are the supposed Earl of Millennium?" Shin asked, chuckling. "Wow, with such a name, I had expected you to look more threatening, but you really just look like a big, fat ass balloon ready to be popped." he said, an evil chuckle forming in his voice.

"And who is this?" Earl asked, his eyes widening for he had not sensed the presence of Shin when he had entered.

"Emperor, your lordship, may I kill him?" Shin asked, looking up at the Emperor. He wanted to kill the Earl so badly, for he knew that his powers were most likely stronger than the Earl's powers, but he wanted to see, and experience the furthest extent of the Earl's powers.

"Sorry Shin, but no. He is my brother, therefore I am the one who will kill him. Before any of that wonderfulness, reveal yourself my friend." he chuckled lightly, patting him on the head.

"Fine, Emperor of Eternity." Shin looked to the Earl, his hair beginning to turn pitch-black. Next, his skin tone began to change to the familiar tone of gray that the Noah have, and finally, 7 pure-white crosses bore themselves upon his forehead, representing stigmata. "Prepare for a world of change… Earl of Millennium… a world tainted by the power of the Cain, and the Emperor of Eternity… That is our goal…" Shin chuckled, tilting his head in several ways to crack his neck.

The Earl was silent, his large smile still there, but his silence probably either represented fear, or it represented surprise.

"Now then, little brother, it is time I removed you from this world as an equivalent as to what you have done to me. Just because you are a sorcerer does not mean I will be surprised by your power again." the Emperor chuckled his evil chuckle. Suddenly, high amounts of Dark Matter gathered in his left hand. He dug his right hand through his pocket, almost as if searching for something. "Ah! Here it is!" he pulled out an Innocence.

"You are staining your hands with the Innocence?" the Earl asked, chuckling. "My, my, my, looks like my brother has gotten so desperate that he is staining his hands with the Innocence." he chuckled, meanwhile Lero was now transforming into the sword that was the opposite of Allen's Sword of Exorcism.

"Brother, you are going to see something that you have never expected…" the Emperor chuckled, placing the sphere of Dark Matter on the Innocence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Akatsuki, something is not right about this Innocence." Komui stated, the Innocence in his hands.

"Huh? Komui, what in the hell do you mean by that?" Akatsuki asked, confused. He was called out for this as soon as he awoke from his unconsciousness

"There is a strange reading of Dark Matter emanating from this Innocence. Are you sure that you found it without anyone holding it?" Komui asked.

"Oh, yes someone held it. They flicked it at me which knocked me out. Aside from that, it was a person who claimed to be a part of a clan called the Cain Clan. The ones fallen from God's grace." Akatsuki said, looking to Komui so he could know about who they were.

"I have never heard of such a clan. The only clan we know of is the Noah Clan… I am getting an ominous feeling about this…" Komui said, his hand on his chin.

"Shin sent a message for us… he said that the Cain and the Emperor are now making their appearance…" he responded.

Allen walked in to report that he was finished with his mission and to give in the Innocence. "The Cain Clan? Funny, I got the same story from some other person who was attacking us." Allen tilted his head in confusion.

"Another Cain?" Akatsuki asked, looking at him. "Oh wait, I do not know you… My name is Akatsuki Hikari, my brother, who is not here right now, is named Hakumei Hikari." he said with a fake smile.

"My name is Allen Walker, and yes I know your brother, we ran away from Lenalee who was busy team killing both you and Lavi." he chuckled lightly, remembering what he, Kanda, and Hakumei walked in upon.

"Oh shut up, I was caught off guard by her." he looked away.

"Lenalee team killed? HOW? IT IS NOT POSSIBLE! NOT MY SWEET LENALEE! YOU ARE LYING!" Komui screeched, pulling out drills, needles, and swords from his back.

Akatsuki sweat dropped "She hugged me and shocked me into unconsciousness…"

"Oh, that sounds weird." Komui said. He remembered that he placed a shock patch on her that will shock the person touching her. He sweat dropped, but then shook it off. "So you had a similar experience, Allen?" he asked, looking at the white-haired child who was destined to be the Destroyer of Time.

"Um, yes. She attacked Kanda and I. Suddenly, she grabbed the Innocence away from the child who was using it, and threw it at us." Allen explained. "Also, she destroyed all the Akuma that were attacking us, without even a special ability. She just killed them all with her fists…" he answered.

"Hm, that sounds more like something a Noah would do…" Komui looked confused, now unsure of this new development.

"Komui, something ominous is happening… we must prepare… otherwise we may lose our lives in a flash…" Akatsuki said in an ominous tone.

"Yes, it seems that these 'Cain' are coordinating themselves perfectly. What I think would be an example is the Innocence that you are holding… you said that it is emanating Dark Matter, correct? Komui, is it possible for Innocence to be tainted with Dark Matter?" Allen asked, looking at Komui.

"It is unheard of, but it may be possible with enough Dark Matter…" Komui said, rubbing his chin.

"If that is possible… then it looks like we may need to gather up the Marshals for assistance, because if it can be tainted… then that means Akuma, Cain, and Noah could possibly use these tainted Innocence to destroy us ironically." Akatsuki said, looking at the strange Innocence.

"Looks like it…" Komui said, preparing to call them into his office.

Akatsuki sensed something was strange, and so did Allen…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tainted… Innocence?" the Earl asked in surprise, his body already half-way dead.

"Hahaha, brother, you really are pathetic. Dying at the hands of something so stupid. I cannot believe you sealed me away so long ago. I am older than you, and yet you still lose to me." the Emperor chuckled, walking away. "Shin… finish him off…" he said quietly.

"Sure, Emperor." Shin smirked.

The Millennium Earl looked to where Shin was, but saw that he was no longer there.

"Everyone looks in the wrong place…" Shin's voice rang out from behind the Earl. Suddenly, he stabbed his fist directly through the Earl, right past his heart.

The Earl's smile did not disappear, for now he was dead… The Earl's blood rained everywhere… how ironic… he spills blood for the joy of it, now… his blood spilled for his death… Oh the irony.

"Farewell, fat ass…" Shin chuckled, pulling his hand back out and walking away with the Emperor of Eternity, finding that he was destroying the Akuma factory. "Wow, you are so powerful, sometimes it really still amazes me." Shin chuckled.

"This is step one my friend… Next step will happen soon… gather all of the Cain Clan, we are going to have a family dinner…" the Emperor chuckled lightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Note: Hope you liked this chapter!

Answer for questions:

Kira: Oh, and that is because he has long enough hair to do that! Do not ask a stupid question like that! -Laugh.-


	8. Noah Chaos

"Okay, looks like we have lost nearly everything…" Tyki said, trying to rationalize the current situation. "We have to join with our enemies in order to stop the Earl's brother, that is if our dear Lord Millennium did not lose to him…," he said, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

Lulubell in the meanwhile was sitting in a nearby corner with her knees up to her face. She was hugging her knees, preventing anyone to see her current face. However, anyone could predict what she was probably doing though… (Note: SHE IS EMO!)

Road punched and kicked Tyki "Why did you drag me away from Millennie!" is what she kept on screaming. It was obvious that she hated the fact that they left the Millennium Earl alone with his brother and probably to his own death.

"I am sorry Road, but Millennium Earl wanted us to be safe. Trust me Road; he did it for your safety especially." Tyki bent down to his knees to wipe off Road's tears with a smile on his face. "Do not fear for all is not lost. We will find a way to avenge the Earl, for now, we must stain our hands by assisting the Exorcists." he said in a soft tone.

Road sniffled and wrapped her arms around Tyki. "Fine… Wait, we are going to hide with the Exorcists?" she pulled away from Tyki with a gasp. "That means… Allen will be there! That also means I can hide with him, and snuggle with him, and be with him for a long time!" she jumped around, cheering like a happy student.

Tyki chuckled, and took out a box of matches. He struck a match gently, and the match lit on fire. He then put away his box of matches, and pulled out his box of cigarettes. Next, he pulled a cigarette out with his mouth, and put away the box of cigarettes from which the cigarette in his mouth originated. He then tapped the match onto the tip of the cigarette, igniting it. Finally, he threw the match away, and breathed out heavily, releasing a puff of smoke. His initial goal was to try to make a smoke ring. He gave up and dug through his coat pocket, searching for something. He pulled out candy and looked at it for several seconds. "Hey, Road, here, have them." he tossed the candies at Road after calling her attention.

Road caught them and sweat dropped "What am I, your dog?" She glared at him, waiting for what his answer would be. If she heard him say 'yes', she would most likely kill him, if she heard him say 'no', then he would most likely be safe.

"Er, no, I did not consider you my dog. I just wanted you to have some candy I found in my pocket." he sweat dropped; meanwhile the lit cigarette was still in his mouth. He finally found what he was looking for in his pockets, and grabbed it. He then pulled out a book that had a deck of cards on top of it. He put the deck of cards back into his pocket, but stopped when he felt a card slip out of his hand. He looked down to the see the ace of spades card on the ground. He picked it up, and placed it back within the deck. "I probably will get to play another game of cards with the boy… I wonder how he has been doing…," he thought as he put the deck away.

"Tyki you seem deep in thought, what is wrong?" Road looked at him, meanwhile waving her hand in front of his face. She was trying to check if he was okay, for he was still one of her favorite family members and would kill the person who killed him.

"Oh no, nothing." Tyki chuckled, putting the deck of cards back in his pocket. Then, he opened the book he was holding, reading its contents.

"Tyki, you seem to have been attached to reading many books ever since you have changed into your current form. Why is that?" she asked in confusion, looking at the eyes of her uncle.

"Oh no, I just suddenly became interested in reading, especially dramatic novels. They bring so much pleasure. I even find pleasure within the tragedy books. One moment, you see that the characters are in love, and next, they die a not so expected death in so many interesting ways." he made his evil smile that he always did whenever he was in his Noah form during the times he had held back the Noah within.

Road sweat dropped "Wow, that seems a bit… uh… interesting…" She backed away slowly from Tyki as if he had 20 heads or something like that.

Tyki sweat dropped, appearing to have flipped through several pages within barely a minute.

Road blinked several times "Tyki, you have to be joking, no one can read that fast!" She seemed confused about his reading speed because no other person read as fast as he did just now.

"Hm? What is wrong with me reading though so many pages? I just have fast reading speed." Tyki sweat dropped, explaining to Road.

"Then how did you get so good at speed reading through the book?" she asked in wonder with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"That is something I could never reveal, just like a magician." he smiled and bowed from his waist like a performer. He then flipped through several pages yet again, and removed his cigarette from his mouth with his free hand. He breathed out heavily, not attempting to make the smoke ring again, but by some miracle, a smoke ring escaped from his mouth! Tyki looked to see the smoke ring and sweat dropped. He thought "Wow, I do not even make an attempt at it, and yet it formed…"

Road, without looking where she was going, accidentally brushed her right arm against Tyki's left hand which held the cigarette. "Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot!" she screamed, leaping into the air and panicking. She brushed her right arm with her left hand quickly, removing the bits of tobacco on her shirt. "Tyki! You owe me a new shirt!" she said, pointing at him.

"Hey! It is not my fault that you do not know where to look!" he argued back, accidentally raising his left hand up to her forehead.

"OW! HOT! HOT AGAIN! HOT!" she screamed, panicking and running around to wipe the hot tobacco off her forehead.

Tyki sweat dropped. "What am I now, the Noah of Burning People?" he thought, watching as Road ran around in panic as if she were on drugs.

Lulubell meanwhile seemed to be nowhere within this conflict. She was just sitting there, sobbing. Little did she know that a necklace was on her neck with a rolled up message inside of it. Finally, a gate opened up with the label '-40-' on it, meaning that they now arrived at their destination.

"Hey, Lulu Kitten, get up. It seems that we can now meet with the Exorcists…" Tyki poked her with a twig that he picked up on the floor.

"Stop poking me…" she stood up and wiped her eyes clean of the tears. She walked over towards the gate, now straight to the point yet again. The other two Noah just shrugged and followed up behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suddenly, a black gate appeared, labeled with a '-40-'. It appeared in the middle of Komui's office. Akatsuki leaped in surprise, thinking "Holy crap, where did that come from?"

Allen sweat dropped and thought "The Earl chose now to attack? He chose a bad location then…"

Road, Lulubell, and Tyki walked out of the gate as if nothing were wrong, looking at all the Exorcists. Their instincts to kill them were becoming active, but they tried not to, that way they could keep from killing the people they had to hide with.

"Allen!" Road cheered and jumped towards him. She appeared to have jumped at him to tackle him.

"Road?" he seemed confused as the girl Noah jumped towards him. He was tackled down into the ground and their lips met on sheer accident, or was it something Road wanted to happen? Their lips parted a bit after, and the whole room went into sudden panic.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Akatsuki yelled, creeped out that a Noah kissed an Exorcist instead of trying to kill him.

"Allen! Stay with us! Are you alright man?" Lavi shook Allen in panic as a result.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought "Wow, everyone is panicking and yet we have 2 other Noah here that can kill us… dumb asses…" He looked to Tyki, seeing that Tyki was just reading a book.

"Wow, do you like the boy that much?" he raised his left eye brow, asking Road while reading his book.

"Hey Noah, why are you here if you are not here to kill us Exorcists?" Akatsuki asked, looking up at the family of Noah.

"Hm? Oh, I am sorry. We are not here for killing you today. We are here under the Earl's command. He told us to hide here because his brother is a immense force to be reckoned with." he answered, bowing in politeness. He then looked back to his book, reading some more.

*Meow* a black cat purred from next to Akatsuki's left ear. The cat was perched upon his left shoulder was black, and licked at its paw gently. It then snuggled its cheek against his.

He thought "What the hell? I can tell this cat is in reality a Noah… is she flirting with me or something?" He shook off the thought and looked specifically at the neck, seeing a rolled up message. He placed his hand upon the message and looked at the eyes of cat, hoping the cat would allow him to read the message.

She nodded her head, giving him permission to read the message left on her neck.

He smiled and pulled the rolled up message out, unrolling it slowly. The wording was in plain English, not in some random encrypted code or anything. "The Emperor of Eternity has arisen and if you are reading this Exorcists, I wish for you to protect the Noah Clan. Protect all of them, even the newly awakened ones. This is my last wish as the Millennium Earl, who will fall down at the hands of the Emperor of Eternity… my brother…" was what the message read as. "Can I be sure to trust the Noah…?" he thought, looking at the three Noah. "Tiedoll taught me that there are only 13 Noah in existence, but a strange 14th one, better known as the 14th, the Musician, the Player, is in existence… He said that the person who is next in line, or better yet, **is** up is Allen Walker… the Destroyer of Time…" he thought to himself.

Road was still on Allen, giggling because she kissed the boy that she liked.

Allen sweat dropped, getting a strange feeling from Road that she was probably going to do something in his sleep. He thought "I may have to stay awake in my sleep then…"

"Okay, why are you Noah here?" Komui asked, breaking up the whole meeting.

"Uh, Komui. Here, take this." Akatsuki handed him the message, awaiting for the Chief Monitor's reaction.

His eyes widened and he looked upon the Noah, thinking "Another threat far more fearsome than the Earl…?"

"I know. I have heard of him once before though. He apparently was born at the beginning of time, as well as darkness itself. That is all I know of him." Akatsuki said, explaining only what he heard.

"… Everyone, get ready… we are now in the shadowy masquerade of yet another war…" Komui said ominously, looking to everyone. Everyone looked at him as well, realizing the same as him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Author's Note: NOW FOR THE SHOW!

D. Gray-Corner:

Kira: WELCOME TO THE SHOW WHERE CRAZY SHIT HAPPENS!

Akatsuki: -Sweat drop.- You just love doing things like this, do you?

Kira: Yuppers!

Akatsuki: -Sweat drop.-

Hakumei: DEATH TO THE WORLD! Whoa, did I say that out loud?

Road: HELLO!

Lulubell: Hello…

Tyki: -Sweat drop, reading a book quickly.-

Kira: Wait, Tyki, when in the hell did you learn to read?

Tyki: I have no clue… -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Wow, that's pretty… amazing…

Grimmjow: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?

Kira: Grimmjow, get out of here, you are a Arrancar, not a Exorcist, nor a Noah. So leave.

Grimmjow: HELL NO!

Kira: Do you want me to release **him**?

Grimmjow: Who is that supposed to be? Ichigo!

Kira: Fuck no. Here comes… Tenshi no Ashi!

Tenshi no Ashi: Just call me Tenshi for short…

Kira: Okay!

Grimmjow: Who the fuck is that guy? Is he an Arrancar?

Tenshi: -Twitch.- Must… hug… Fluffy!

Grimmjow: YOU FUCKING GAY PRICK!

Tenshi: But you are a kitty cat! Since you are a part of the cat family, you are technically a cat, and I looove cats!

Grimmjow: -Sweat drop.- -Run away.-

Tenshi: GET BACK HERE! -Chase him.-

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Now then… feel free to ask questions and you will get surprising feedbacks from the characters! Goodnight!


	9. The Cain of Sadism

The Noah spent the night in an empty room. The ones keeping a watch on them were Kanda, Allen, and Akatsuki. Hakumei on the other hand was out on a mission with Lavi. The mission was to gather intelligence upon the subject of the Cain Clan.

"Ugh, watching these guys is giving me the creeps…" Akatsuki sighed, meanwhile holding a cup of tea. He did not really want to do this, but had no choice because Komui told him to. It was also a way to get him away from Lenalee, which was probably going to be a good thing since he needed to distance himself from Lenalee. In his hands was a dimly lit candle that way they had some form of light so they may see within the black, ink-like darkness, which masqueraded the halls and doors of the Black Order.

Allen drank several small sips from his cup of tea. "Hey, Akatsuki, Bakanda, you are not letting yourselves be a part of this conversation we should be having, try your best to contribute." he said in a creepy, teasing voice.

"Shut up, bean sprout." Kanda said, turning away from the white-haired Exorcist.

"My name is Allen, not bean sprout! Oh wait, I am sorry, I forget that your brain is as slow as your body. Jus like when we were in Edo, fighting off the Noah. Took you long enough to show up and try to save everyone." Allen responded, twirling his hair with his index claw.

"Shut up, bean sprout! I will chop your head off, fill it with water, grow it with the cabbages, then fill it with hot sauce and sell it in town square!" he responded, his Mugen drawn close to Allen's throat.

Allen sweat dropped "Wow, what a long description, and how do you plan on getting the job done that quickly if your body is so slow." His claws were already near Kanda's throat, meanwhile looking at him with an "I do not care" face on.

Kanda twitched "Then I will cut off your hair and sell it to old men!"

"Wouldn't you get better profit if you sell black hair?" Allen asked in response to Kanda's stupidity.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought, "I wonder how these guys even get their jobs done with so much argument within…" After what felt like years, Allen and Kanda finally stopped disrespecting each other and fell asleep on the spot.

Allen was snoring loudly. Oh, wait, sorry, his **stomach** was doing the snoring for him since he had not eaten before he fell asleep.

Kanda on the other hand still looked violent, even though everyone was safe with him being asleep. Even so, he still appeared to be threatening, which scared the crap out of Akatsuki.

Akatsuki looked around and felt something moving ahead of him from the room that the Noah took shelter. He looked to see a figure moving in the shadows. "Go back to bed…" he said softly, holding the hilt of his sword, ready to use it against the Noah if necessary.

The doorknob twisted with a creepy creaking sound, and slowly, the door opened with a slight creak. Out came the Noah of Lust; formerly known as Lulubell. Her Noah features were active. Her blond hair was now pitch-black, her skin tone was now gray, and across her forehead, ran seven pitch-black crosses in a straight row. He yellow, gold-like eyes shimmered against the dim lighting of the candle held by Akatsuki. "I am just here to drink some tea…," she said, not even bothering to beat around the bush as any other person would.

"I still have a cup here with me. I did not drink a sip, so you may have it. Do you drink green herbal tea?" he asked, a smile forming over his lips. He reached his arm towards her, the cup of tea pointed at her.

"You would offer me tea that you were supposed to drink, but decided not to drink it? Thank you again, Akatsuki Hikari." she responded, her hand extended towards the cup of tea that he offered her. Her hand wrapped around the handle of the cup, holding it so it would not fall. Her hand brushed against his gently on accident, but they did not mind.

He just smiled, but then the smile faded when he remembered that she said 'thank you again'… "What do you mean by, 'thank you again'?" he asked, looking, and feeling confused.

"Oh, it is because you saved me one time with that Innocence of yours. You just jumped in and saved me though you did not know who I was. I wanted to kill you because you had Innocence, but I decided not to. It was before I ever awoke as a Noah," she answered, taking a small sip of her tea.

"H-huh, we met? That is impossible… I do not even know you…" Akatsuki said sadly, thinking that Lulubell was probably confusing him with someone else.

"No, you did help me. We met about 7 years ago on a night of the new moon," she said calmly, trying to help him remember what happened so long ago. He looked at him in his eyes and took a small sip of her tea yet again, looking directly into his eyes so he could look into her eyes as well.

He looked into her eyes, searching for a spec of truth since he still did not fully trust the Noah Clan entirely well. There were specs of truth in her eyes, but for some reason, he still did not know her.

"Does the name 'Lulubell' mean anything to you?" she asked in a soft tone of voice.

"Sounds more like a cat. Wait, I forgot, are you not a cat? Well, a person who has cat-like behaviors?" Akatsuki responded.

"Yes, yes I am." she responded.

"Then would you like for me to bring you some milk?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Okay then." she chuckled lightly. She seemed to be a bit more out of character than usual, who knows what could have broken her usual train of thought. Together, both Akatsuki and Lulubell walked towards the kitchen to obtain milk for her to drink. They traveled down the dark hallways, deep into the darkness. The darkness had barely any lighting due to the dim candle that Akatsuki held onto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who the hell sent us on this mission again?" Hakumei complained, bored because he was finally apart from his brother, but saw that being away from him made him feel bored.

"It was Komui, and it is an important mission. We really do need the information on the Cain Clan." Lavi answered, explaining the situation to Hakumei. The both of them were in a library that Bookman owned, looking through the vast number of books that may contain some information on the Cain Clan.

"Hey, I found something here about a guy named Cain!" Hakumei cheered, waving a book that had the name 'Cain' written in an old style of English. Suddenly, a whole shelf of books fell down because he literally **yanked** the book out of the shelf, so of course the books on the same shelf would fall on him. "Ouch!" he squeaked, buried beneath many books. Several more books rained down upon his buried body, burying him further under a tomb of books.

"Hahaha, need help getting out of there?" Lavi chuckled lightly, removing books to help him out of his book 'coffin'. His eyes widened as soon as his eyes looked upon a book that had the title 'The Cain Clan'. Was this a setup by the Emperor of Eternity? If so, he would have to take the risk to look at it if it were the real thing. He forgot about Hakumei and looked through the book, reading upon what he needed to read. "Hmmm… This is information that the Black Order may need…" Lavi thought as he thoroughly analyzed the book's contents. "_It began with a man named Cain, who betrayed his brother and killed him. In result, he fell out of the grace of God, and tried to regain that grace, but never did… The Cain Clan contains the memories of his negative emotions. The titles of them are so far unknown, and this may just be a hoax to cause the public to believe in such a clan, but the information seems much too real. As a side note, the Cain Clan can taint Innocence into Dark Matter, making it usable by the Akuma, Noah, themselves, the Earl, and the Emperor of Eternity… The Emperor of Eternity joined with the Cain Clan to assist their plans. They wish to stand on the world and taint everything that God handed down to the Exorcists. They wish to taint all the Innocence and create a world of their own in the name of Cain_…" Lavi thought in his mind, reciting what he read in the book.

"I AM DYING HERE!" Hakumei complained, his voice sounding strange due to not being able to breathe. He was still buried beneath the books, choking from lack of air.

Lavi finally remembered Hakumei and quickly put away the book that had information on the Cain Clan. He then began to remove the books that were on top of the poor child, trying to not let him get killed. Little did the know, an ominous force was watching them from the outside.

"Tch, looks like the flame-haired bastard seemed to have figured something out about us. Hm, I see… he is the successor to the Bookman Clan… interesting. They used to… never mind. Aside from that note, I think I should return to what I was doing before stopping here…" a person thought from the outside. The person was a girl, and she seemed to be of a young age. Probably about 11-12 years old. She had blood red hair, with long, black bangs. Her hair was long and flowing. Her long hair reached down to her waists in length, and covered nearly her whole back. Her eyes were ruby-red, and purple Dark Matter was wrapped around her body. Her eyes appeared to have shown calmness. Slowly, her skin began to change its skin tone to the color of gray, meanwhile her forehead began to form 7 white crosses in a straight row. Her eyes then changed to the color of emerald green, which were the features of Cain. "Death is like a fine wine, it should be enjoyed, and I sure as hell enjoy when I kill the damned humans…" she thought, a sarcastic smile forming over her face.

"Innocence Level Two, Fire Seal! Conflagration of Ashes! Hell Fire. Hell Fire Cyclone!" Lavi's voice called out, and a snake of high degree flames was launched at the Cain.

She looked at the snake, and prepared to leap to dodge the damn thing, but it was too late for the conflagrated snake already hit its mark. "Damnit!" she thought in her mind, taking high degree burns.

"Ha, it's a good thing good old Hakumei here was able to see you from the window." Lavi chuckled, the head of his hammer on the floor. He thought "I guess I will have to pay for this, but still, its not like the panda will mind truly…"

The snake of flames burst immediately like a balloon, an angered Cain being revealed. "YOU BASTARD! YOU SINGED MY BEST DRESS!" she screamed at Lavi, now really ticked off.

Lavi sweat dropped and thought "She seems to be worried about her dress, and yet she is a Cain that is spying on us…"

"TAKE THIS!" she yelled and punched in the direction of Lavi, sending a sphere of Dark Matter in his direction.

Lavi's instinctual reaction was to dodge, but instead, he stood there to wait for the attack, holding his hammer in a battle ready manner. As soon as the ball was in range to be hit, Lavi swung his hammer like a bat, sending the sphere of Dark Matter flying right back at her.

She sweat dropped and thought "Did this just turn into Dark Matter Baseball?" Quickly, she jumped, dodging the attack made by Lavi. She was now upside down in midair, standing there as if she were on solid ground.

"How the hell…?" Lavi thought, confused. His eyes widened as soon as he saw a shroud of Dark Matter wrap around her like an aura.

"Prepare yourself, for I am going to rip that useless weapon out of your hands." she said with a smirk, licking her lips. "Before that, I will give you my name… My name is Allie… Allie Kishi. I am also known as the Cain of Sadism…" she sarcastically giggled. Suddenly, blood splashed from her left and right shoulders. Her eyes widened as she said softly "Son of a… bitch…" She looked behind her, trying to see who launched that attack.

"I see you forgot about me… My name is Hakumei Hikari, and now that I know who you are, I can just simply kill you." he said, his voice sounding serious. In his left hand was the hilt of a katana, but it had no blade. The hilt of the katana seemed to be blood-red from the hilt guard, and the material around the hilt handle that his hand would wrap around. The rest of the hilt seemed pretty much normal steel. The hilt guard was shaped like a crescent moon with the sun in the middle of it with 8 tips coming out of it with an even distance between each tip. The northern and southern tip connected to the tips of the crescent moon. Upon the middle of the sun part of the hilt guard was the base where the blade would go. "Destroy the enemies of the twilight and dawn… Twilight Blade…" he said softly, looking at the Cain that he cut. He noted that the blood splashing from her shoulders was black.

She stared at him with hateful eyes, meaning that she really wanted to see his blood rain today, no matter what was needed to be done…

Lavi watched in amazement, for he had never seen someone move at such a speed, and manage to cut such deep wounds on the Cain.

Suddenly, the wounds that Hakumei left upon the Cain were healing slowly. "I hope you are ready to be killed at the hands of I, the Cain of Sadism…" she smirked, readying herself to fight again.

"…" Hakumei did not answer, using the same manner as his brother for this battle…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Author's Note: Hakumei's Innocence is now revealed! What will happen? Will he defeat the Cain of Sadism? Find out in the next issue (chapter)!


	10. Lulubell

"Now then…" Hakumei said, and suddenly, a burst of yellow-orange light escaped forth from the base of where the blade was usually located. The light slowly thinned, taking the shape and length of a 24-foot katana. "Twilight Blade…" he said in a soft whisper, and disappeared with a flash of light.

Quickly, Allie reacted by an animal-like instinct, whirling in a circle; meanwhile swinging her arm like a sword. Suddenly, sparks flew out from a blade grinding against her arm and she smirked "So I was correct…"

"Damn, how did you know about my ability?" Hakumei asked, his body materializing back to being physical. His features were now clear. Now she could see the poor Exorcist who was surprised.

"You seem a bit too predictable… I was able to sense your Innocence while you were moving, so I can keep up with that light speed movement of yours." she chuckled lightly, a smirk forming over her face.

"You say that, but if you can keep up with that, then that means I will not need to hold back because of the fact that you are a woman." Hakumei smirked as well, and tapped the flat edge of his Innocence Twilight Blade. "Burst, Twilight Flare!" he called out his attack, a blast of orange-colored Innocence energy burst, engulfing Allie's surprised body. The burst of energy pushed forward, sending her backwards along with the blast of Innocence energy. The blast pushed her into a building, resulting in an explosion from the Innocence energy being deprived of moving.

The smoke began to clear, revealing the body of Allie who was now really pissed off. Her clothes now had multiple tears, and singes. Her body of course had many scars and burns, but all of them slowly began to heal on their own. "Are you recording this, Bookman Jr.?" she looked at Lavi with a sneer.

With Lavi's name mentioned in the sentence, his eyes widened for he thought that she did not know who he was. He took fight stance again, "Combo Se--" he was immediately cut off by Hakumei saying "Shut up Lavi and stay out of this. This bitch is mine."

Hakumei smirked, taking fight stance with his Twilight Blade. "Just so you should know, I am only taking you on with barely a fraction of the Level One's powers," he said softly, almost as if belittling the Cain of Sadism. "Now then… Twilight Twin Flare!" he swung his sword in the direction of Allie, twice in the form of an x-like shape. For the first slice, a flow of orange Innocence energy formed, and on the second slice, a yellow flow of Innocence energy formed, forming the x-like shape. "Burst!" he shouted, and the x-shaped flows of Innocence energy launched itself at Allie in the form of x-shape, formed from two sickles.

Allie's eyes opened widely as she witnessed the strong attack launched at her. She prepared herself to dodge the attack, but Hakumei appeared behind her with his Twilight Blade's flat edge on his back.

"Burst, Twilight Flare!" he called out his attack, a flare of orange Innocence energy pushing her forth towards the attack. Both of the attacks engulfed her completely, meanwhile Hakumei danced around like a child, cheering "Sandwich!"

The smoke cleared, revealing Allie's body as a completely scarred, yet destroyed body. Any other human should have died from taking such damage, but she was a Cain, so there is no way to get around her abilities of high-speed regeneration. "YOU BASTARD!" her scarred, and deeply wounded body leaped at Hakumei. She seemed really piss off as she dashed towards Hakumei.

Hakumei sighed and disappeared, reappearing behind Allie who seemed to have continued moving in the direction she leaped at. Quickly, he sliced her back, her shoulders, and stabbed through not only the back of her neck, but he as well pierced her heart through her back, and through her lungs. He disappeared, reappearing on the roof of the building that she had made impact with previously.

Suddenly, her black blood rained down from her body, splashing from her shoulders, heart, lungs, and throat. Not only was she bleeding outside, but also inside as well since it was Innocence that pierced her. "You… fucking… bastard…" she cursed underneath her breath, her body beginning to regenerate at a slow rate. It seemed that her defeat might be possible if he kept attacking with his Innocence.

"Looks like I figured you out… your body refuses to die, so it will continue to heal. It's another story when it is damaged internally by the Innocence though, which means that if I use that the whole time, you will disappear from this world." he explained, thinking he figured out the truth on how he can kill her.

"… HAHAHA! THAT IS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO CORRECT!" she cackled a maniacal cackle. "Allow me to show you what I can do…" she smirked, pulling out a tiny little cross. "Impurity… activate!" she said, and the cross began to emanate Dark Matter from it. Slowly, it cracked, and transformed into a bow made of Dark Matter (Like Uryu's Reishi bow from BLEACH). "Pierce all into nothing, Dark Bow and Arrow…" she said softly.

"That looks like Innocence…" Hakumei thought, his eyes widening as he remembered Innocence from his travels that looked **exactly** like that…

"TAKE THIS!" she placed her hand between the ends of the curved bow, and pulled back as if pulling back an arrow.

"If I am correct, the bows shot from those are able to pierce through Akuma and destroy the soul of malice within them, but since this is Dark Matter, it may possibly destroy a human easily," he thought, taking fight stance again.

Suddenly, all the wounds on her body began to heal at a quick rate, as if the slow speeds were just a distraction. "TAKE THIS!" she screamed like a maniac, blasting an arrow made of Dark Matter at Hakumei.

Quickly, Hakumei managed to leap into the air to dodge that attack.

Allie smirked and pulled back her hand, another bow appearing. "EAT THIS!" she screamed and let go, allowing fifteen more arrows to be launched at Hakumei.

Hakumei's arms glowed with orange Innocence energy, and he somehow managed to bat all of the arrows away with several quick movements that the human eye could never hope to catch up with in millions of years. He panted, meaning he was now tiring, but it seems that this Cain could go on forever if she wished to.

"I really hate you right now; you do know that, right?" Allie asked, twitching several times.

"Like I give a shit," he responded, panting because the Innocence right now was taking its toll on his body. He never used it often, so his body was not truly used to the effects of the Crystal-Type Innocence.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" she screamed, launching twenty Dark Matter arrows at him.

He used his lightning fast movements again to bat them away with his Twilight Blade. "Damnit, if this keeps up, I may actually die…," he thought, gasping for air. Suddenly, a portal opened up between them, and out came Shin.

"Hey, it is dinner time Allie." he said, waving with just his forearm as if saying 'hi'.

"Awww, but I was busy trying to kill this Exorcist bastard," she complained, flailing her arms.

"Too bad, the Emperor said so." Shin sighed, for he did not want to deal with this girl.

"You suck!" she stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, I will go," she said in a grumble. She looked at Hakumei and smiled a sarcastic-looking smile "Next time, it will be your blood that rains. Get stronger, because I really will kill ya next time." She walked towards the portal with Shin, disappearing off to who knows where.

Hakumei sweat dropped "I had to deal with **that**?"

"Hey, are you alright? You look extremely tired." Lavi said, pointing at Hakumei.

"No shit, Sherlock. I am tired since this Crystal-Type Innocence is taking its toll on me…" he responded, meanwhile the blade of Innocence energy retracted back into the hilt as if nothing had ever happened. "Hey… it looks like the Cain Clan is making their move…," he said, looking at Lavi seriously.

"Yeah… I think we should warn everyone…" Lavi said, beginning to walk with Hakumei to where the Ark gate should be located, waiting for them…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, 'Lulubell'… how do you know me exactly?" he asked, looking into the eyes of the Noah of Lust. He could not stop looking at her. Why was that? It was probably because he wished to know who she was. He seemed to have been concentrating on her, trying to figure out how they knew each other by looking within the deepest reaches of his mind.

"We met on the night of a new moon. You witnessed a Level Four Akuma attempt to kill me, but then you used your Innocence to destroy it, saving me. Even though I am now a Noah and I am strong enough to fend for myself, I still thank you for saving me that one time. After you killed the Akuma, you took me into your home to help me. I have a question, why did you disappear several days after you took care of me?" she asked softly, looking into the eyes of the child who saved her long ago.

"Huh? I remember that I left home because I received information about my long-lost brother's location. Therefore, I journeyed to search for him. When I found him, he was with Marshal Tiedoll, and was interested with my Innocence. Because I did not wish to separate from my brother yet again, I decided to travel with them," he said in reply

"Oh, I see…" she said in reply. In her hand was a glass of milk, which she had been literally gulping down like a hungry cat. This was her twelfth glass of milk. "At least you told me the truth," she said, feeling like she should smile, but her lips only formed a silhouette of a smile that barely seemed to appear to be a smile.

"Hahaha, well, if we do know each other, then I am sorry for having unable to remember you." he bowed his head in apology.

She placed her index finger underneath his chin, raising his head upwards so they could be looking at each other face-to-face. "Do not worry about that, it is alright with me." she responded.

"Ah… okay." his eyes quickly averted her gaze, as if too nervous to even look into her eyes. He seemed a bit more shaky than usual, and his palms were slightly sweaty. "Uh… I do not know what to say or do.," he said with an obvious embarrassed blush.

"It is okay, for I have to sleep now." she yawned softly. She pointed the right hand's index finger upward and wagged it back and forth, as if telling him to come closer to her.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but shook it off and leaned forward, just to listen to what she was going to say. "Yes?" he looked into the gold-like eyes of the Noah of Lust.

Softly, she pressed her lips against his forehead, leaving a trace of red lipstick on his forehead.

His eyes widened in surprise and his whole body froze. His body seemed pale, as if the kiss impaled him. "U-Uh, w-what was that for?" Akatsuki asked; meanwhile his eyes were still wide with surprise. His eyelids fell slightly, as if he melted into the feel of the kiss. Suddenly, he felt something crushed against his lips, and his eyes widened and he saw Lulubell's face already close to his, her lips crushed against his… "A kiss from the beautiful Lulubell…" he thought, his eyelids lowering as he melted into the kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, so stop making me say this so much!

Author's Note: DEATH TO THE WORLD!


	11. Romance in Black Order

Lulubell's arms slithered up his body, and encircled around his neck. Lulubell's arms wrapped around his neck in a romantic way and the tip of her tongue stroked against Akatsuki's lips. (Note: Irony, I made my first OC kill her, and now I made my OC fall for her! Bwahaha, oh the irony).

Akatsuki never had a kiss before in his life, even though many girls were around him and his cold indifference, but he never received, nor gave a kiss in this way before. Therefore, he was lost, unsure of what to do. His eyes widened when he felt her tongue on his lips, so his natural instinct was to at least open up his mouth, even though he was unsure of what would happen if he opened his mouth.

Lulubell pushed her tongue through to his mouth, her tongue penetrating the soft 'opening', which were his lips, which led to Akatsuki's mouth. Her tongue stroked against the insides of his mouth in a gentle manner, exploring the warm home that was Akatsuki's mouth.

"Mmm…" he moaned gently, unable to speak clearly due to her tongue being in his mouth. He was not used to a kiss in that way or form, so he felt pleasure from the kiss that he never felt before. His eyes widened as he felt his breath was running out, but he did not care, nor could he do anything anyway. His arms slithered around Lulubell's body, and wrapped around her waists gently. His vision began to blur, meaning he was running low on oxygen and needed to breathe now or he would pass out.

She pulled away in respect of the fact that he was only a human and needed to breathe the breath of life. As she pulled away, a strand of saliva formed between them, keeping their lips connected.

Akatsuki gasped, catching his breath. He noticed the strand of saliva that kept the lips of Lulubell, and Akatsuki Hikari joined. His lips formed a smile, but then his face appeared confused yet again. "Lulubell… why did you do that?" he asked in a soft tone of voice. As he asked that, he placed his right hand on the table, feeling Lulubell's left hand gently resting upon his right hand.

"I have my reasons," she answered calmly, not swayed by the fact of what she did, nor by the fact that he consented to what she did. She pulled her hand away and began to walk towards the dark hall. She looked back at Akatsuki "I am going to need a light, could you lead me back?" she asked softly.

Akatsuki smiled and walked with her through the darkness, lighting the way with the dim candle in his hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"DEATH! BEAUTIFUL DEATH!" someone bellowed with an evil cackle behind the voice. The person who yelled that had murdered numerously massive amounts of Black order members. "EVERYONE DIE! EVERYONE WILL DIE AT MY HANDS!" he kept bellowing, slashing his mighty claws at everyone who stood in his way. Exorcists and Finders alike met their deaths by this person. Even the Marshals could not stop this insane person. The dead bodies of the Marshals appeared carved up fully, making it so that they were no longer even close to recognizable. The dead bodies of Finders and Exorcists had traces of multiple stab wounds, and slash wounds, seemingly as if a claw were responsible for this mess. Finally, he came upon a scared to death Lenalee._

_Her eyes were wide with terror, as well as the fact that she was speechless due to the horror of all her comrades dying, each piece of her world being destroyed one-by-one._

_"You ready to die yet, bitch?" he sneered, his claws pointed at her throat. His face, clearly revealed, bore a red scar running down the left side of his face, his eyes had yellow isis and his eyes showed demonic bloodlust._

_Her eyes were still wide with horror. She could not speak… all she could do was scream a blood curling scream, meanwhile scrunching her eyes closed, hoping for a savior to come, but to her luck, no one came at all to help her._

_"Combo Seal! Strong Thunder of the Heavens!" a voice called out. Suddenly, a large vortex of flames containing a lightning dragon appeared, attacking the stranger._

_The stranger looked at it, and moved his right hand to face the mighty dragon. "DIE!" he yelled, and with a flick of his fingers, the dragon attack reflected back at the caster._

_"Agh! Damnit!" the person cursed, on the ground in pain._

_The murderer walked over to the fallen body of the person who had recently attacked him. "Hello there, Lavi." he smirked his maniacal smirk, placing his claws to Lavi's throat. "Any last words, Lavi?" he asked._

_"Just these… YU! NOW!" the redhead called out._

_Suddenly, a sword swung down upon the stranger's left arm, seemingly appearing to have hit, but it did not even make a scratch upon that left arm. "Damnit." Kanda thought, jumping back._

_"SAY GOODBYE!" he yelled maniacally, running after Kanda. His claws appeared seemingly closed, looking like a sword._

_"Mugen, Disastrous Future. First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" he called out, swinging his sword from left to right. As soon as he swung it, a swarm of demonic insects flew out, attacking the stranger._

_Suddenly, the insects were sliced, and diced by the claws of that stranger. "Sorry, Kanda, but that will not work on me…" he smirked, his claws looking more intensively threatening._

_"FIRE SEAL! CONFLAGRATION OF ASH!" Lavi called out his next move, slamming his hammer upon the ground, releasing flames around the hammerhead. Suddenly, the flames formed into a fire snake, flying towards the murderous stranger._

_He sighed, "You dumb asses never change." Suddenly, he felt eight energy spears hit his back. He thought, "Shit, I left him unattended." Next, the conflagrating snake made contact with the stranger, engulfing him in high degree flames. If this were any other human, they would have probably died, but since this person managed to murder **all** of the Marshals, then he for sure could not have been dead just yet._

_"Once more! Innocence, Level 2, Activate! Fire Seal, Conflagration of Ash!" he called out his move yet again. He slammed his hammer's head upon the ground, releasing flames around the circular part of the hammer. Suddenly, another conflagrated snake rose, launching itself towards the murderer._

_"MURDER I WROTE! OH WAIT, I ALREADY AM MURDERING!" a voice called out from the flames, and the flame burst into red, diamond-shaped particles. "HAHA! YOU THINK THIS WILL WORK ON ME? HA! A MARSHAL COULD NOT STOP ME, LET ALONE TWO OF THEM AT ONCE! YOUR ATTACKS ARE NOWHERE CLOSE TO A MARSHAL'S ATTACK, LAVI, AND KANDA!" he yelled maniacally, running towards Lavi's flaming snake. Everyone seemed confused, because he was running **towards** the fiery snake, unlike the opposite, which was what enemies normally did. "OH SHIT! RUN FROM THE FLAMING SNAKE!" would be the usual thought running through a person's mind, but this psychopath decided to run **towards** the damn thing. He punched it with his left hand, knocking the attack right back at Lavi._

_"AH!" his own flames began to burn him, giving what could probably be 5th degree burns, or possibly even worse!_

_Kanda's eyes were wide with surprise. His eyes were not wide from surprise; his eyes were wide with fear. (Note: Wait, Kanda… Super-violent-ninja-samurai Kanda, is afraid? Holy crap, then this person must be outrageously strong!)_

_The stranger looked to Kanda, a smirk forming over his face._

_"Don't you dare touch the Exorcists!" a voice rang out from behind slamming his fist into the stranger. The fist attack seemed strong, but the failure was that it only knocked the murderer forward by only several inches._

_"You call that an attack, Chaoji?" he about-faced, looking at the Exorcist whom had been nicknamed 'Hercules'._

_"Wait… No… It cannot be… y-you?" Chaoji said out of fear, recognizing who this person was._

_Before Chaoji could finish his sentence, the stranger cut him off. "Death to you… AS WELL!" he yelled, piercing his long, sharp, black claws through Chaoji's stomach, and grabbed his throat with his free hand. "PERISH!" he yelled, squeezing Chaoji's throat harshly. The results of squeezing the poor man's throat were not a pretty one. The man's head exploded from too much squeezing, causing blood to rain everywhere. "DEATH! RAIN, BEAUTIFUL BLOOD! YES! EVERYONE DIE! EVERYONE MUST DIE! HAHAHA!" he screamed. Suddenly, two swords thrust forth from his stomach. "What… the hell…?" he thought, coughing up blood._

_"Mugen, Disastrous Future. Second Illusion: Two Illusion Blades." Kanda whispered from right behind him. "Eight Flowers, Praying Mantis!" he called out his next move, a burst of eight, blue Innocence energy spears burst forth from the twin Mugen blades. The eight spears of energy zapped through the stranger. He pulled back, panting. He thought, "Did I get him?"_

_"… My own blood… spilled, and is now on the floor… You fucker… I am going to make you…" he whirled around swiftly "PAY!" and stabbed his claws deep into Kanda. This time, each claw had thrust into different locations, which were all (Unluckily) vital organs._

_"Damn… it…" Kanda thought, falling forth towards the killer._

_"HAHAHA! FINALLY, YOU FALL TOO!" he laughed maniacally._

_Lenalee was sitting through all this, watching as her world tore to pieces one by one, too helpless to do anything, and too shocked to move at all. Fear and misery ran through her body, causing internal conflicts. She wanted to move and save her friends, but her fear seemed to be much stronger, for it kept her from moving at all. She thought "Damnit, move! You are my legs! Move, now!" In her head, she kept demanding for her legs to move, but her fear and shock kept her body in total paralysis. She was helpless, so all she could do for now was scream yet again. She screamed another blood-curling scream. … No one came to her rescue this time._

_The stranger walked towards her. "Scream as much as you want, you bitch, but no one will save you. I killed them all anyway, so no one should be saving you at this point!" he laughed, his claws ready to go for the kill._

_Blood covered the claws… the blood of the people that Lenalee held as her world. Now, look at them… they were dead… everyone…_

_"DIE!" he yelled, thrusting his claws towards her. Suddenly, a figure jumped in the way at the last minute, taking the claw stabs. "You bastard… I wanted to kill her!" he yelled._

_"Don't you dare… harm a hair on her…." the person said in an exasperated tone of voice._

_"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled, slicing his claws upwards, his claws exiting his body from the left shoulder. He then sliced down from there yet again to finish the job. "YOU PERISH AS WELL! I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN!"_

_Komui was now completely sliced in half, both parts of his body falling and gushing massive amounts of blood. "Le…na…lee…" he softly spoke, his voice slowly disappearing. Suddenly, the older brother's eyes closed, meaning that he was now dead._

_Lenalee's eyes widened and she screamed again, her scream stopped, for her voice had broken. She silently looked up at the stranger, her tears falling, and meanwhile some droplets of blood on her face._

_The stranger bent down on one knee, his index claw's tip pressed against her throat. A smirk formed over his lips as he licked off some of the blood from her soft lips. "And this is where we part!" he thrust the claw forth, through her throat._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lenalee awoke, screaming yet again. She looked around, seeing that her room was normal, and everything was right where she left it. "That dream…" she whispered, and tightened her fist around the bed sheets. "That dream keeps playing like a broken record… why is that…? It is making me doubt the new Exorcist…," she whispered. Suddenly, knocking could be heard from the door.

"Lenalee, are you okay?" a soft-toned voice rang out. The voice belonged to Allen Walker. "Er, Lenalee. Are you okay? I heard your screams," he said softly.

"Yes… you may come in if you wish…," she said softly, raising her knees to her chin. She then wrapped her arms around her knees.

Allen opened the door and walked in, seeing Lenalee seated the way she was. He walked closer to her bed, looking at her.

"Why are you here? You should be watching the Noah with Kanda, right?" she looked at him, her eyes showing hurtfulness and depression.

"I heard you scream and became worried, so I ran to you as soon as possible," he explained with a smile, walking over to her.

She smiled as well "So you got worried?" She moved so her feet reached the ground as she looked up to the white-haired boy.

"Yes, I was worried for you." he responded and stopped directly in front of her.

She placed her arms around him as she looked up at the eyes of Allen Walker, seeing caring and compassion.

Allen seemed surprised that she took such a movement, but he just smiled and did the same, holding her close to him.

She felt stronger, almost as if Allen's strength was pouring into her weakened body. "Allen… I had yet another nightmare… everyone was… dead…" she said softly; meanwhile her tears beginning to fall.

"Do not worry, I will make sure that nightmare never comes true. I promise that as a promise from me, to you," he said, smiling.

"Allen…" she said his name softly, remembering when they first met. "Haha… it was foolish that we sent Kanda in to attack him that time… such a long time ago…" she thought, a smile forming over her lips. She suddenly realized that her lips were a hair strand's distance away from Allen's. "Did I just subconsciously move this close?" she thought; meanwhile her face turning red.

Suddenly, Allen felt a slight tap that pushed him forward into Lenalee, his lips now crushed against hers. His eyes widened, as well as Lenalee's. Allen noted that he was now on top of her, but she seemed to have not minded the situation, as if Lenalee were melting into the kiss.

"Hahaha, I knew you guys would go perfectly together." a comical voice rang out.

Allen quickly pulled away from Lenalee to see Lavi who was standing right behind him with his Tessei active.

"Hello." he chuckled, holding his hammer while looking at the two Exorcists that kissed for the first time.

"Lavi… you better run!" Allen said with an evil smile. He was now going to take his revenge upon Lavi.

"Oh come on, I just brought the both of you together. You two would be a good couple." Lavi complained, not wanting to be killed by the vengeful-looking Allen.

Allen smiled, "Fine, I guess I will not kill you." He sighed "However, next time you do that to me, I will be forced to kill you." He pointed his index claw at Lavi in a threatening manner "Got it?"

"Oh god, he is now turning into Yu…" Lavi sweat dropped. Together, they jut laughed, amused at the current situation as if nothing was happening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why did you kiss that Exorcist?" Tyki asked Lulubell. He was questioning her because usually nothing good would come from a Noah and an Exorcist being together, especially with the fact that their weaknesses were each other.

"I have my reasons for it." Lulubell responded in a cold tone of voice, looking away from Tyki Mikk. She thought in the deep reaches of her mind "Why **did** I press my lips against his human lips anyway…? Could it be that I find the same elements as master in that child? Or do I… love him…?" She walked over to her bed that was next to Road Kamelot's, and laid there, ready to fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Author's Note: DEATH TO THE WORLD! AGAIN!


	12. The Noah of Darkness

Akatsuki's eyes opened, meaning that awoke for yet another day. He stretched and opened his mouth, releasing a soft, morning yawn. He jumped hesitantly, feeling something brush against his thighs. He looked down to see a black cat on his thighs, sleeping peacefully. He sweat dropped and thought, "Wow, Lulubell scared me… that really has never happened to me." He shook it off and scratched her head gently as if he were the pet owner of Lulubell's cat form.

Lulubell twitched slightly and purred in her sleep, as if enjoying the luxury of the pet-like treatment by Akatsuki. She yawned and her eyes opened as she looked up at him with her gold-colored cat eyes. She meowed and snuggled against him.

"Hahaha, looks like Lulubell must like me." he thought as a smile formed over his lips. He then scratched behind her left ear gently.

Suddenly, Lulubell turned to her human form, but what surprised Akatsuki out of his own mind was the fact that she was without clothing right now.

"Lulubell! Put on some clothes!" he said, covering his eyes with his right hand immediately. (Just like the whole Yoruichi naked in front of Ichigo moments in BLEACH! -Laugh.-)

"It is fine, I was not stupid enough to not bring along clothes for when I change from cat to human," she said softly while moving his right hand away from his eyes.

His eyes adjusted, and he saw that the once naked Lulubell was now clothed. "Oh, phew. You scared me that moment." Akatsuki chuckled with a sweat drop. He moved over so his feet touched the ground as he began to stand up. He walked over to his cabinet and picked up a towel, walking over to the shower room. "I will be back," he said softly as he entered the washroom and closed the door. First, he removed his shirt, then he removed his pants, and finally he removed his under garments. He turned on the hot water and the cold water at equal levels to keep from being burnt or frozen by the water. He walked into the shower and stood there, thinking about it all. He still had a foggy memory about Lulubell. He doubted that the person who saved her was himself… He could still not believe that he did something like that…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh, this is boring, that much I have to admit." one of the seven Cain sighed. The Cain was having a familial dinner for once. This was the first time they ever reunited as a family, for they were just drifters for a long time.

"Hey, at least we are here today with our respected leader, Emperor of Eternity." Shin sighed, looking at the other Cain Clan members as if they were strangers. He then looked around as if trying to locate someone. "Wait a minute, where is he anyway?" he seemed confused, seeing that the Emperor of Eternity was not present at the moment.

"I do not know, you idiot." Allie sighed. "Why do I feel like I am stuck with idiots sometimes? I just want to go back to kill that fucking white-haired kid." she mumbled to herself.

"What was that? Is there anything you would like to share with us, Allie?" Shin asked, tilting his head so his left ear was facing her. He also placed his left hand behind his left ear as if he did not hear her perfectly.

"Grr, nothing. I said nothing, got it?" she said in a grumble. She truly hated this family dinners. Even though this was her first time being at one, as well as the others, she detested having to be there. She would much rather go to kill a certain white-haired Exorcist who managed to beat her around.

"Good." Shin smiled softly, and then looked at the other family members. "I am bored…," he thought with a sweat drop. He looked to the large doors, seeing them burst open.

"Hello my friends!" someone said loudly, walking in. That person… (They expected Emperor) was not the Emperor of Eternity. This person had pitch-black hair, styled like Hidan (From Naruto Shippuuden), and was wearing a white mask that covered his face. His mark seemed to have red marks on it, as well as a one-way visor, allowing only the wearer of the mask to see, but the others could not see his eyes. He was about as tall as Kanda, and his physique was that of a weakling, making him appear light enough to be sent flying for miles if hit hard enough.

"What the…?" Shin sweat dropped. He looked to the stranger, studying all of the details, still having no clue who the hell he was.

The Emperor of Eternity walked in from the large doors as well, looking to the family of Cain. "Now then, I would like to introduce you to someone that I was friends with a long time ago. The Noah of Darkness, James." he chuckled lightly, pointing to the stranger.

The Cain all looked at him as if ready to kill him. "Why is a fucking Noah here, in our home? Emperor, did you just **have** to bring in the one type of person that we fucking hate?" Shin looked at him, his left hand cracking the knuckles of his right hand, and then vice-versa.

"YOU FUCKING RACIST!" James yelled, pointing at Shin. "Maybe I should behead you, you fucking Cain! I hate you fuckers!" he said in a racist-like tone of voice.

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Shin stood up, slamming his fists upon the table as if trying to hold back by just hitting the table. He twitched, his eyes showing that the Cain inside him, and that he himself had complete hatred for the Noah.

"The both of you calm down. Under my roof, we are all friends, and under my watch, we are all friends. If I find that one of you killed James, then I will find you and kill you. If James however in turn kills any of the Cain, then he dies as well." the Emperor clapped his hands, making everyone catch his attention.

All of the Cain Clan and James sweat dropped, thinking at the same time, "Is he treating us like we are dogs?" They shook it off. James shrugged "Fine then."

The Cain Clan sighed "Fine then. We will make a truce with the Noah bastard."

"Okay, James. Brief them on who you are, and all the usual things." the Emperor chuckled, patting James on the head as if he were a pet.

"Touch me like that again and I will fucking knock you into next week." James growled.

"Hey, you would not do that to your brother, would you?" he sweat dropped, the large smile now turning into a nervous smile.

"Brother?" all the Cain exclaimed, looking at the Noah of Darkness and the Emperor as if they both had five heads.

"Whoa! You really **are** unlike the Earl! Your smile that was like the Earl's just changed!" James said in complete surprise as if he did not know that.

"Shut up, you knew me long enough to know that." the Emperor responded, his smile turning into an emotionless face with a sweat drop.

"Aside from that…" he said softly, looking at the Cain Clan. "Allow me to explain myself in a bit more of a formal explanation. Yes, I am James, the Noah of Darkness. I am the Emperor's technical brother because we were born ever since time ever began. We were not aware of our existence until humanity began. Once humanity began, we kept a secret watch upon them all, checking on the bastards. Finally, when we feel that, they have committed to much evil; we destroy everything that has to do with the humans, making all humanity start once more. We do not interfere with the restarting of humanity, but if it is completed and they commit evil again, then we destroy it. We will keep fucking destroying it all until the bastards do something right for once. You are the ones that survive because you have the genes of Cain. I myself cannot die unless there is no longer any darkness anywhere, which will be impossible. The Emperor cannot be destroyed either unless time is somehow stopped and destroyed, which we all know is the most impossible sounding task ever." James said in a cold tone of voice, which was his usual tone of voice.

"Hmph, you make yourselves sound so invincible." Allie stood up, slamming her fists on the table. The table shook so hard, the table literally cracked in half and fell apart, causing the dinner to fall onto the ground. "Heheh… whoops…" she sweat dropped with a nervous chuckle and nervous smile.

"Idiots…" James thought in his head, glaring at Allie. The other Cain Clan members glared at her as well, for she was the one that now made their dinner fall to the ground and now they could not eat it… unless they were sick and hungry enough to eat it from the ground of course.

"Do not worry." the Emperor of Eternity chuckled. He snapped his fingers, as if he were expecting something to happen immediately at his command when his fingers snapped. Suddenly, everything went right back to where it began, before Allie stood up to smash the table.

"H-huh?" she said in confusion, her eyes widened with surprise. She looked around at the table, seeing everything back to its original form. Even the food was on the table, clean and ready to eat.

"I can reverse time only on certain levels. I can reject the event that has happened to it, and erase whatever occurred to it. For example." he explained and dug through his coat pocket, pulling out an Impurity. Impurities (As you should know) were the Innocence that the Emperor and the Cain Clan could taint and use as their own weapons. He clenched his fist tightly and a burst of Dark Matter escaped. Suddenly, purple dust dropped out from his hand, drop-by-drop, grain-by-grain, one by one. Each grain fell to the ground like the sand in an hourglass. He then snapped his fingers, and the Impurity reconstructed itself, forming in his hand once more. He opened his hand, showing the tainted Innocence to the Cain Clan family members.

"Whoa…" Allie said in surprise, looking at the Emperor of Eternity.

The Emperor chuckled lightly as he walked to the table and pulled a chair out. He sat on the chair, and placed a handkerchief on his neck as if he were a child. "Time to eat the feast of the century! You can join in as well if you wish, James." the Emperor chuckled as he began to serve himself some ham and mashed potatoes.

"No, I do not plan on gaining weight… I will just watch out for any new Noah, and kill them in the process. Also, I will try to figure out where the fuck the Black Order is." James responded. He walked over to a shadow in the corner.

Allie looked at him and yelled "EMO!" She yelled that because usually an emo would go into a corner or so she thought since it was the usual stereotype.

He looked back at her and yelled back "WHORE!" He then smiled in sarcastic happiness. He really just had to disrespect her. He jumped on the shadow, and phased right into the shadow as if it were a pool of pitch-black water. Who knows where he could be by now…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Looks like I am safe… for now." Cross though as he looked around. Cross was hidden in Munich, Germany. He did not know German, but he had his ways of slipping by. He just did not bother talking to the Germans, but they did give him a nice pin with a swastika on it! "What the hell does this mean anyway?" he looked down at the pin, wondering what the hell it even meant. "I know I heard something about Nazis since he said it in an English-like tone… but seriously, what the crap? Also, it seems that my debts are rising…" he thought with a sweat drop. He shook it off as he saw several Crow members walking around as if doing a manhunt. It seems that a certain Hitler-like person was with them. He too was searching for the certain Marshal that faked his death. "Damnit, looks like I spoke a bit too soon…" he thought, backing away slowly to hide himself deeper into a forest. He turned and walked calmly, onwards to another town, for now he was not safe in Germany… "I heard from one of the Crow members that the Cain seems to be making their move… I think I may need to have a word with my idiot apprentice…" he walked onwards to a docking bay, that way he could head to where the new Black Order should have been located. However… how was he going to get there?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Author's Note: Yes this fan fiction took place **immediately** after the latest chapter of D. Gray-Man which if I am correct was 179.


	13. Akatsuki's New Mission

Akatsuki was seated on a bench, looking bored because the people he was waiting for had not arrived just yet. "Looks like I have to go out on another mission." Akatsuki sighed. He suddenly remembered that ever since Lavi returned, he had never seen his brother around. "Huh? Where the fuck did he run off to…? Oh well, at least it saves me another day of more annoyances." he sweat dropped while in thought.

_Your mission is to find the Innocence reacting in Paris, France. Locate it, find it, and make sure that the Cain, nor the Emperor of Millennium taints the Innocence. Good luck. Your mission partners are Kanda, and Lavi._

That was the mission that Komui handed to him, but one problem… his mission partners were not even at the meeting point! "Bastards… if I get my hand on their throats, I swear I will be the one to squish them and stab them until they would be considered swiss-fucking-cheese." he grumbled to himself, trying to keep his temper. He simply sighed, and flicked his hair strands which was getting on his face. He was now calm, holding the hilt of his katana with one hand, meanwhile holding his head up with the palm of his other hand, the elbow supporting his head from falling down by being on his lap.

"BAKA USAGI!" someone yelled while chasing a red-haired person. The person chasing the red-haired boy had blue hair (Or black, some people think it is black, but it looks dark blue to me.), and had a katana as well, chasing the red-haired boy while swinging the katana. These people were Kanda and Lavi.

"YU~!" the red-haired boy chuckled, continuing to run from the pissed off Kanda. He continued to run from Kanda, zipping right past Akatsuki where he was seated.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought "I was supposed to be waiting for those two idiots? Damnit, why do I get stuck with the crazies, but my brother gets normal people who are less crazier than these guys…?" He sighed and stood up, waiting for the perfect timing to stop the movements of the super violent, ninja samurai. "… I see no fucking openings…" he sweat dropped. He knew that if he tried to stop them without jumping into an opening to stop them, then he would be sliced down into nothingness for no apparent reason. "HEY IDIOTS! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING ON A MISSION!" Akatsuki yelled, trying to get the idiots to calm down. Sadly, no effects because Lavi was still running, being chased by Kanda.

"Awww, what's the matter Yu? Cannot catch up?" Lavi sneered and chuckled, continuing his running to keep from being killed by the very angry Kanda.

"IDIOTS! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING ON A FUCKING MISSION!" Akatsuki yelled against, grabbing the red haired, and the blue haired Exorcists with a very annoyed expression on his face. Many of his veins were crossing, showing signs of not only annoyance, but aggravation as well. "Now then. Can we just start the fucking mission?" he asked with his eyes closed and his left eye twitched.

"… Get your hand off me." Kanda said, brushing Akatsuki's hand off him.

"Fine. You are just no fun!" Lavi said like a child would.

"You are an Exorcist, and yet you act like a fucking child. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Akatsuki asked, now strangely more pissed off than before!

"Okay, we can go on the mission." Lavi said, pointing a white portal that just now appeared. The portal was labeled with a red '-12-' imprinted upon it. This was one of the gates for Noah's Ark that the Black Order would be using for means of transport from one place to another. Following along with them were 4 Finders. Lavi ran towards a random door with an 'x' mark on the window. Lavi slammed the door open and ran in.

"LAVI! WAIT!" Akatsuki yelled, but stopped with a sweat drop, realizing that it was now a bit too late to stop the red-haired teenager.

Lavi was then somehow hurled into a random building with bruises all over him. The door then slammed shut. "Ouch… Lenalee sure is violent…" Lavi said with a dazzled yet confused tone due to how badly he was beat up.

"Lavi you dumb ass, you should not run into a random door here. You do not know where we could end up…" Akatsuki sweat dropped, helping the teenager stand right back up.

"Baka Usagi, remember his advice for you may need it later on when you are sent to a mission…** alone**." Kanda said, standing about 20 feet away from Akatsuki, and 4 feet to Akatsuki's left.

"Yes, sir!" Lavi laughed, and ran off again to another door like a happily stupid child.

"Damnit all! LAVI!" he went chasing him again, this time several veins crossing again. He witnessed as Lavi ran into a door that was marked with a 'Do not enter' sign on it. "Oh no… I wonder what trouble Lavi will get into now…" he sweat dropped. He ran over to the door immediately to see Lavi swimming for his life away from a Great White Shark. He sweat dropped and thought "He is fucking screwed…"

Lavi kept on swimming to try and survive. He did not truly wish to be the shark's lunch, so he kept on swimming as if he were magically mutated into a fish! He thought in his mind "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! I just had to walk into that door!"

Akatsuki noticed that the water did not spill into the room from the door, so he wondered why that was. As soon as Lavi was close by, in range of his reach, he grabbed Lavi by his collar and pulled him towards the door, yanking him away from the Great White Shark.

Lavi fell on top of Akatsuki as a result and kicked the door shut. "I am never running into another door again!" the wet red-haired teenager stated.

"Good, because next time I will not fucking save your ass!" Akatsuki yelled in a grouchy manner. He was really pissed off because all that occurred today were distractions and nothing more.

Kanda sweat dropped, now realizing that the two of them were complete, total idiots. He sighed and pointed at the door labeled with 'Paris, France' on it. "You idiots really need to **read** the signs. Not just look at a door and slam it open, thinking that one will be the right ones. Oh, and you were entering the doors that the Black Order made tests on, Baka Usagi. Next time, watch what you are doing." he said, sighing as if he were talking to a bunch of idiots, but in this case, he really was talking to idiots!

"Aw crap, that's the one thing I did not notice… Kanda, you know more about the Ark than I do, what does it truly do anyway? I was never briefed about it, so of course I would know nothing of it." Akatsuki looked to Kanda, awaiting his answer.

"…" he did not reply, he just looked away quietly, almost as if either he knew nothing, or he just did not want to answer a question from an idiot.

"You know nothing of this matter, do you?" Akatsuki asked with a sweat drop, now knowing that Kanda knew nothing about the Ark. "Lavi, do you know anything?" he looked to Lavi, waiting for the answer to his question to at least come out from **somebody**.

"… Well, judging from how it made it from Black Order, to here, and how we will be going through that door to Paris, France, I can deduce that--"

"You truly do not know what it does, do you?" he sweat dropped, glaring at the both of them for not knowing what the Ark does, nor how it even **functions**…

Both Kanda and Lavi sighed, as if they were sorry for not only being stuck with the new kid, but for also having to be questioned and know that the new kid acknowledged them as retards.

"Lets just go." Akatsuki sighed, walking over to the door and opening it like a gentleman. He then walked into the door, wishing to see what would they have to explore through for their mission…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cross was now in Poland, still wearing the pin that had the swastika on it. He still had no clue what it meant, nor could he care right now at the moment. What he focused on was trying to get away from the Crow members and Leverrier so he could try to find a way to the Black Order so he may speak with Allen Walker. "Damn it is getting colder here. I think I may need to take shelter somewhere for tonight." he thought, heading over to the nearest Motel possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He entered the Motel, and saw a Jewish Motel keeper. The Jewish Motel keeper had blond hair, dark brown eyes, and was a woman. He was not satisfied with seeing her because she was flat-chested, but he had to stay somewhere and this was his only option left. It was either stay there, or end up having a nice stay in Black Order while being dragged around in handcuffs by Malcolm Leverrier. He walked over to the front desk. "Yes, I would like a room just for one night." he said, placing the Poland currency on the table which was about enough for a day and a night in the motel.

The lady studied the Cross' features and then noticed that he had a pin with the swastika on it. He eyes widened with surprise because she never saw a Nazi before, but she was not really looking at a real Nazi, just a man who was given the pin for no reason. She passed out, falling to the left.

Cross sweat dropped and thought "Do I just have that amazing effect upon women?" He turned to leave but sweat dropped a second time with a blanked out face. Standing in front of him, blocking the exit was a mob of Jewish people, all of them holding torches, sharp sticks, and other weapons that would kill anyone normally, but what they did not realize was that first off, he was not a real Nazi. Second off, he was an Exorcist, not just any other human. So, using his amazing powers as an Exorcist he… simply ran off to the bathroom and locked it, buying himself at least some time to get out before the mob swallowed him alive and stabbed/burned him to death.

He looked around, trying to find a hole in the wall or a window. Any opening would do right now! 'Damnit! There's no windows… There is a hole in the wall, but then again, I cannot fit in that size hole… Shit, I think I am screwed…" he gulped in mid-thought. Now he really was screwed, there is no possible way he could escape this time…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Author's Note: I have noticed that not much fighting occurred in this fic… I think in the next chapter there really will be fighting… Hey, at least I tried to do an all comedy chapter, hahaha.


	14. Akatsuki vs James

Kanda, Lavi, and Akatsuki were staying at a nearby hotel, staying there because they had nowhere else to stay. Akatsuki sighed and said in a bored tone "There is nothing to do at the moment, is there? Where are the Akuma when you need them?"

"Why would we need Akuma? Stop such serious thoughts! One must sleep upon them!" Lavi said with a sweat drop, looking at the new Exorcist.

"Shut up, I can see why you do not know anything of the events around you. Your brain is dead, and needs some form of re-awakening so that you may finally think straight for once in your life…" Akatsuki said with a cold tone in his voice.

"Er, ouch." the red-haired teenager sweat dropped. He now felt not too good vibes from the brother of Hakumei Hikari. He then finally remembered something that Hakumei once told him about Akatsuki.

"_Akatsuki and I are more like opposites. When you write our names in Kanji, it is written as Dawn (Akatsuki) and Twilight (Hakumei). So of course, our looks and personalities are complete opposites of each other. I am more of the relaxed, laidback sort of person. My brother on the other hand is the one that would prefer to move on ahead no matter what. So do not try to detour him, otherwise he may give you several death threats…_"

That was what Hakumei had told him. Lavi sighed and thought, "Why are they like this? Is this because they are twins? Nevertheless, another thing has been bothering me… This all began as soon as they walked into the doors of Black Order… Lenalee had nightmares the night before these two brothers arrived. Something just does not seem too right…" He shook it off and looked at Akatsuki, noting the scar that resembled that of Allen's. "Hey, I would like to know something. What is up with that scar on your face?" he asked, eyeing it carefully that way he would not confuse Akatsuki's scar with Allen's scar.

"You mean this eye? This eye has the ability to differentiate between anything. I can see a Noah, and tell the difference between them and a human. It has the same effects with an Akuma." Akatsuki explained.

"No, I meant to know how you got it exactly. Interestingly enough though, can it tell which is a Cain?" he asked.

"No, what I told you was a lie and a joke. I know that Allen Walker is the one with that form of power, not I.," he answered with a sigh. He looked to see that Kanda was asleep with his katana held cautiously close to him. Akatsuki thought in his mind "Why do I sense that he has a curse placed upon the mortal body of his?"

"Are you going to answer my question anytime soon?" Lavi asked, looking at Akatsuki seriously.

"Ugh, fine. An Akuma scarred my left eye. If I am correct, it was a Level Four that scratched me there." Akatsuki answered.

"Then how come you are not dead right now? The Akuma virus is spread through physical contact when it's the case of a Level Four Akuma." Lavi said in response, watching him carefully to see what nonsense Akatsuki would spill out next.

"I am not lying. You never heard of what my Innocence read as, correct?" Akatsuki responded with a sarcastic smile on his face, waiting for the red-haired Bookman's next question. It was almost as if he were sitting in a boring interview, so he was just answering questions for the hell of it. The reason he did that was so that that way when an Akuma passes by, at least he could do something that involved actual movements.

"No I never heard a report on what type your Innocence is, nor have I heard of what it can do. Care to explain it?" Lavi asked as a response as he took mental notes of every word Akatsuki was saying. Before he was sent on this mission, Bookman had left a message meant for Lavi.

"_Keep a close eye on that child; he sounds too strange to be another normal human. Keep an eye on him, and keep mental notes on what he says, or emphasizes. Make sure that you also figure out what his Innocence is, if it is one. I heard that his Innocence is an abnormal one, it has the energy readings of both an Equipment-Type and a Parasitic-Type."_

Those were the instructions in the message left for Lavi, and Lavi was going to do as the old man told him. "So what is it?" Lavi looked at Akatsuki, waiting for the answer.

"…" Akatsuki did not answer. He looked at his shadow as if feeling something strange coming from it. "Reveal yourself, fucker." he said quietly and pulled out a hidden knife from his sleeve. He then threw the knife at his shadow.

"Ouch!" his shadow said, revealing that it was alive.

"IT SPOKE!" Lavi proclaimed loudly in surprise, pointing his right hand's index finger at the shadow.

"I knew of it…" he responded, watching his shadow carefully by grabbing the hilt of his katana.

"Huh?" Kanda awoke, massaging his temples as if he had a headache.

"You fucking bastards! That really hurt!" Akatsuki's shadow complained, squirming around on its own.

"You idiots, you are supposed to kill the unnatural looking shadow!" Kanda yelled as if he was lecturing a bunch of idiots. He quickly stabbed the shadow once, then another time, and finally another five times.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! YOU FUCKING FUCKER!" the shadow screeched and formed as a lump, taking the shape of a human.

Akatsuki's left eye began to burn immediately as the presence of this shadow began to mold into shape. "Damn, I think this thing… may be something pure… evil…" he thought, covering his left eye as if he were trying to keep it cool. That was still a failure; it was still burning him like a cursed sear.

"Fucking bastards…" the shadow figure grumbled, and his humanoid features began to show. The person had pitch-black hair, styled like Hidan (From Naruto Shippuuden). He also wore a white mask that covered his face. His mask seemed to have red marks on it, as well as a one-way visor, allowing only the wearer of the mask to see, but the others could not see his eyes. He was about as tall as Kanda, and his physique was that of a weakling, making him appear light enough to be sent flying for miles if hit hard enough. His left hand was holding the mask in place, as if hiding the face behind the mask, which was probably hiding something hideous (Like most people do).

"What the hell are you?" Akatsuki asked, unaware of the fact that his shadow was no longer where it originally was.

"I am the Noah of Darkness, James," he said, his voice sounding cold.

"A Noah? I thought all of them were already hidden at Black Order." Akatsuki said, holding the hilt of his katana tightly.

"Yes, I am a Noah. I am the Noah of Darkness, born ever since the beginning, just like the Eternal Emperor, born at the beginning of time. I am his twin brother. I have no attachments to the Noah, for I assist the Cain Clan." James chuckled, standing in front of the Exorcists with his hands in his pockets.

"Have you ever removed that mask you are wearing right now?" Akatsuki asked, almost as if forgetting the fact that they were supposed to be fighting right now.

"Not really." James answered with a chuckled, amused by the fact that Akatsuki asked a question.

"Now then, aside from that." he said softly, unsheathing his katana. Akatsuki jumped at James with his katana ready for battle.

James laughed and parried; meanwhile keeping his hands in his pockets. Every time Akatsuki swung, hacked, and sliced with his katana, James just kept parrying all of the attacks as if they were just aimless attacks.

"Damn," he swung to the left and James dodged, "you! Stop moving! You are making my attacks all miss!" he stabbed, thrusting his katana blade towards James' body.

James sighed and parried that attack as well, and then grabbed Akatsuki's arm that was holding the katana. He then whirled around, bringing Akatsuki with him and threw him out the window, sending him flying out with glass flying everywhere from the shattered window.

Akatsuki landed on the ground, leaving a crater. His back was bleeding, for some glass shards were piercing his flesh, but that did not matter much, for now he met an enemy that would at least entertain him for quite a while.

"Ready to die?" James asked in a cocky voice, as if he knew he would be the winner and not Akatsuki.

"I do not value my life that much, but hell, I plan on living until the end!" Akatsuki responded with a smirk.

James jumped down from the window and landed on his feet in a graceful manner. "Fine then, if that is the case." he sighed and pointed the palm of his hand at Akatsuki. "Take this!" he said, meanwhile Dark Matter charged in his hand. The Dark Matter was then launched at Akatsuki, leaving pulse waves of Dark Matter from where it originated from.

Akatsuki's initial reaction was to dodge it, but instead, he chose to use a different method that was guaranteed not only defend, but to attack the opponent as well. By using his mighty strength as an Exorcist, he fulfilled the stereotype for all guys and just batted the ball of Dark Matter with his katana blade's flat edge. With that, the ball of Dark Matter flew directly back at James.

James sweat dropped and thought "What the hell? He just made the stereotype for guys become true…" The ball of Dark Matter landed next to him at a distance of 25 centimeters to his left. It began to expand, meaning it was now going to explode. "I do not feel like getting hit by the explosion, so I am going to move away now." he sighed and his shadow began to squirm and shiver. His shadow then jumped up, engulfing James' whole body. Then, in the blink of an eye, the figure covered in the shadow disappeared.

"Huh?" Akatsuki's eyes widened. He looked around, trying to locate James. "Where the hell could he have gone?" he thought. The orb of Dark Matter finally exploded, engulfing only about a 3 inch radius. He felt James' presence behind him, as well as the wind's sudden changes, like what it would feel like when a sword is swung. Quickly, he whirled around with his katana at hand and he heard the sound of two blades grinding against one another. The sword that his katana grinded against was a normal katana with a pitch black blade. There seemed to be no hilt guard, and the hilt had black leather around where the hand would wrap around the handle. The bottom part seemed to have a chain attached to it, but the chain was a short one.

"Damn, looks like you figured me out." James said, still sounding pretty cocky.

"Ha, its too easy if you keep making your presence known." Akatsuki said with a smirk, feeling his scar continuing to burn.

James jumped back, performing several back flips. "If its so easy, then take this!" he said in a maniacal-sounding voice.

Akatsuki seemed confused. "What am I supposed to be taking?" he asked. Before he could run to chase James, several spots on his body were stabbed by something really sharp. He looked down to see sharp-pointed chains stabbing through him. 'What… the… hell?" he thought as he looked over to the location where the chains originated from. "Damn…" he thought, seeing that the chains came from the shadows. He was about to pass out from massive blood loss.

"Bye bye, Exorcists." James said in a happily sarcastic-sounding voice as his shadow engulfed him once more, meaning that now he got away and the Exorcists could not catch him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Author's Note: DEATH TO THE WORLD!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!


	15. Surprises Within Each Corner

Akatsuki's eyes slowly opened, symbolizing that he was awakening. "Huh…? Where am I…?" he grumbled like a grumpy old man awakening from his nap. His eyes adjusted to the current settings and he now realized that he was in a pure white hospital room. Literally, everything in this room was white, even the tools were white. "_Am I dead…?_" he thought as he looked at the racist white room. The only thing that literally stuck out from the corner of his eye was the hilt of his katana. Just to check if he was alive, he placed his hand on his cheek and pinched his cheek harshly. "OW! Yup, looks like I **am** still alive." he sighed, still feeling the pain of pinching himself so hard. He looked to the door, hearing some strange voices.

"_Are you sure he is okay?_" one of the voices said.

"_Yes I am sure, this boy seems to be much more luckier than most Exorcists. He took all that damage, and his Innocence reacted by mixing itself into his left arm. Then, it just healed his severe wounds on its own._" the other voice said.

"_These are probably the doctors…_" Akatsuki thought. He looked up at the ceiling but then thought "_Wait, my Innocence responded to my wounds? Are these doctors on crack?_" He looked back at the door, seeing one of the doctors walk in. The doctor looked pretty much like an average old man. He had a white mustache, white hair with a large bald spot on the center of his scalp, and a white beard that connected with his mustache. He had blue eyes, and seemed to be about half of Komui's height.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked. His voice was soft, much like a children's doctor.

"Yes, I am okay. Where am I anyway?" Akatsuki asked, looking around for he still did not know **where** exactly he was. All he remembered was being thrown out a window, fighting a Noah that self-proclaimed himself as the Noah of Darkness, and getting severely stabbed by several sharp-pointed chains.

"You do not have to be so suspicious of this place. You are in a hospital that is associated with the Black Order, so we help out the Exorcists who are damaged during their missions. There are other facilities like ours. We are Black Order's supporters." the doctor answered as he turned on a sink to wash his hands.

"How did you heal me so well? I had fatal wounds and should have been dead by now, why is this?" he asked. He still remembered what they said about his Innocence healing him, even that is not even remotely possible.

"You Innocence is a Parasitic-Type, correct?" the doctor asked, turning to look at Akatsuki.

"No, it is different. Mine can transform from Parasitic to Equipment when I will it so." he answered, waiting for the doctor to explain a more efficient explanation than what Akatsuki was thinking of. He thought "_If my Innocence truly is the one that saved me, then either I am dreaming, or my Innocence may be The Heart…_"

"You Innocence transformed on its own while we were going to close up the wounds. The steel on that katana of your just melted, and jumped onto your arm. All of the tears and rips on your organs and flesh then just began to heal on its own. Particles of your Innocence probably moved itself into your wounds, but then when the healing finished, your arm turned back to normal. The melted steel then just crawled back to the hilt of your katana, slid back into the sheath, and just laid there like a normal katana would." the doctor explained. "Oh dear, I am sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Sullivan." he said with an awkward chuckle.

"That is okay… my name is Akatsuki Hikari." he answered. "Now then, my Innocence reacted on its own you say? Hmm… sounds strange…" he went right back to the point.

"That does not matter though, you need to keep yourself rested. You still are running low on blood." Sullivan said. Sullivan handed Akatsuki a bottle of pills meant for replenishing blood.

"Haha, that is okay. My family shares genes in our blood that allows for fast regeneration, so my blood will be replenished as soon as I get a drink of water, and something to eat." he chuckled lightly, waving his hand in front of the pills.

"Oh, is that so? Then we need to research on you then! You might actually be a future superhuman!" Sullivan sounded astounded by the fact that his blood replenishes on its own.

"Not really. I still am a human, and my family had this trait, so I do not think it would work too well on others. I do not know too much about it though. All I remember was that my parents did some… never mind." he said, looking away as if remembering something painful.

"Oh, okay." Sullivan said. He was probably disappointed at the fact that he could not check on whether or not Akatsuki Hikari was a human or superhuman, and then try to give that same gene to future generations of Exorcists.

"Just leave for now, and could you get me that cup of water with possibly some bacon?" Akatsuki asked, looking at Dr. Sullivan.

"Hahaha, okay." the old doctor chuckled, and walked away, going to get what Akatsuki requested.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Emperor, I just recently fought some Exorcists." James said, reporting back to his brother. He was in the throne room of the Eternal Emperor (Or Emperor of Eternity, however you wish to call him).

"Did you figure out where the Noah are hiding themselves?" the Emperor asked as he looked at his brother.

"Well, they are hiding in Black Order, but I cannot follow those bastards. There's one Exorcist among them that can sense me for some reason." he said, sitting down in Indian-style.

"Hmm, that is strange. Not one person in this world can sense a person… Looks like I will have to send in my minions to take him out… Hey. The both of you come out of hiding." he said. Suddenly, two large, lizard-looking giants walked out from the shadows, making themselves clear. The one on the left seemed to have cannons coming out from their hands, serving as replacements for a lizard's claws. It stood on its own two feet like a human. The fangs seemed to be razor sharp, and its tail was long, and whip-like. It had yellow-gold eyes. The main color of the creature was red and black. The one on the right however was different in looks. It had blue eyes, and had razor sharp, detachable claws. It had a long tail with a cannon opening at the end. Also, the fangs on this one were smaller. Behind those fangs however were another row of fangs. Its arms and legs were long, and it stood on all-fours, unlike the other lizard-looking creature. This one's main colors were black and green. One trait that the both of them shared was that they both appeared to be mechanical.

"What do you need from us, Emperor?" one of them said in a mechanical voice.

"I need you to destroy the Exorcists in Paris, France. I would like for you to bring me a certain one that James will point out for you. You listen to **everything** James wants you to do, even if it sounds virtually stupid." he instructed them.

"Yes my lord." the other one said. The voice from the other sounded a slight bit more human compared to the red-black one standing next to it. Both the creatures walked behind James whose shadow was squirming around yet again. It spread out so that it was underneath both the creatures. The shadows of himself, and the creatures then jumped, engulfing their bodies and taking them someplace else.

The Emperor chuckled and thought "_Lets see how they fare against them…_" He walked over to what looked like a refrigerator and grabbed the handle. He opened it slowly, revealing a whole selection of desserts. "Oh happy day! My favorites are still here!" he said in joy as he grabbed a plate. On the plate was a brown cheesecake, a chocolate-flavored cheesecake possibly. He grabbed a fork from the door and closed it slowly. He then skipped happily towards his throne, like a happy child would. He sat on his throne and began to take small fork bites of his chocolate-flavored cheesecake. "_Delicious! I wonder why Earl did not like desserts so much… Oh well, whatever._" he thought and continued to eat his dessert happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Looks like I escaped…" Cross sighed. Suddenly, a blizzard-like wind passed by, blowing his hat away. "Crap!" he thought immediately. He quickly looked around, trying to make sure that no one could see him right now. All he saw was the townspeople in Poland circling around with torches, burning the swastika flag while cheering "Death to the Nazis!" Cross sweat dropped and thought "_I should get out of here before the Jewish people come looking for me…_" "_I need to meet with my idiot apprentice soon. The Cain Clan if I am correct can be defeated only through the abilities of at least three Noah, but Allen is a different case. If I can tell him what their weakness is, then this war shall be won, for only the Musician can truly expel them._" he thought as he walked towards the direction of where Russia should be… His mission was to get Allen quick, but he could not simply just walk into Black Order, he needed to get to his home and pick up something first that could help him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hope those Exorcists are ready to get brutally murdered." James thought with an ominous chuckle.

"Stop being a clown and focus on our fucking mission!" a human spoke next to him. This human was the disguise for the creatures that the Emperor created.

"Yes, if you keep getting off topic, we will **make** you get back on topic." the other spoke in a hiss-like voice.

"Blah! Fine, lets get back to the dumb mission." James said in complaint. "I hate you both, those damn mechanical/hissing voices is starting to creep me out…" he sweat dropped, still complaining.

"Oh shut up, its not our fault." the one on the left said.

"The Exorcists are that way!" he said as he pointed at the direction of Lavi and Kanda.

"Finally! Something to fucking kill!" one of them said. Suddenly, the skin on both of the humans melted off, revealing the creatures in their true forms as they dashed towards the Exorcists, ready to kill them.

James laughed a sadistic laugh "_This is going to be fun to watch…_" he thought while laughing sarcastically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Note: This is the last chapter for now, this will now be on hold for Tenshi no Ashi and I will begin our joint Fan Fictions. Blargh Honk Honk is the name of our joint account.


	16. Insei Akuma

Lavi looked to see the two lizard/robot creatures leaping at them. In response to what he was seeing, he yelled "YU, WATCH OUT!" and activated his Tessei as soon as he could. He was unsure of these creatures, but he theorized them to be Akuma, and his hammer gained six seals encircling his hammer. He then slammed his hammer upon the ground and said "Innocence Level Two; Fire Seal, Hell Fire: Hell Fire Cyclone!" Suddenly, a giant fire snake emerged from the ground and flew at the lizard/robot that was mainly in the color of green and black. The snake of conflagrated ashes flew, and engulfed the entire body of the lizard/machine.

Kanda responded into action immediately as well, and drew his Mugen out from its sheath rapidly. "Mugen, activate!" he said, and crossed his hand against the entire flat edge of his katana as it glowed a slight blue now. "Mugen, Disastrous Future; First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" he swung his katana in a sideways movement. As the blade whooshed against the air, a tiny portal opened up, and demonic-looking insects flew from the portal. The insects all flew towards the lizard/machine that was mainly in red and black coloring. "Oh, AND NEVER CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" he shouted to Lavi as he jumped back. The insects from a blue 'hell' attacked the lizard and immobilized it.

"Is that the best you Exorcists can do?" one of them hissed in a demeaning manner. (In case you forgot since the last update): The one on the left seemed to have cannons coming out from their hands, serving as replacements for a lizard's claws. It stood on its own two feet like a human. The fangs seemed to be razor sharp, and its tail was long, and whip-like. It had yellow-gold eyes. The main color of the creature was red and black. The one on the right however was different in looks. It had blue eyes, and had razor sharp, detachable claws. It had a long tail with a cannon opening at the end. Also, the fangs on this one were smaller. Behind those fangs however were another row of fangs. Its arms and legs were long, and it stood on all-fours, unlike the other lizard-looking creature. This one's main colors were black and green. One trait that the both of them shared was that they both appeared to be mechanical.

"Are you pathetic, weaklings ready to die just yet?" the other asked, while engulfed in flames still. The flames immediately expanded and burst into nothing, turning into tiny, red diamonds making it appear like red snow… probably representing that blood is going to rain…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James chuckled with an evil thought in his mind. Now that he was here, he might as well have fun too, by completely destroying Akatsuki Hikari. He looked at the hospital window to see Akatsuki who was getting back into his Exorcist's uniform. "Perfect… I will take him on when he gets his weapon back… Wait, why is he still… never mind, I will kill him later anyway." he chuckled an evil chuckle in mid-thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda looked to Lavi and said "You take the bastard on the left, I will take the one on the right!" He said as he began to run towards the red creature. "Mugen, Disastrous Future; Second Illusion: Twin Illusion Blades!" he called out the second release of his Innocence. A second copy of Mugen appeared in his other hand, meanwhile a string of blue Innocence energy lined behind his back which connected both the illusion blades.

Lavi nodded his head in agreement with Kanda and ran towards the green colored creature. He again smashed his hammer onto the ground "Combo Seal! Strong Thunder Of The Heavens!" he called out his combination seal attack, combining Fire and Heaven seal. A dragon of thunder, wrapped in a vortex of flames emerged and engulfed the creature he was aiming at, sending it flying high into the sky. He ran to follow it, that way to keep out of Kanda's way.

"Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" he called out his next move and he swung his katana four times. Blue spears of Innocence energy emerged forth from the tip of the blade as flows and shaped itself into a flower.

"You have to be fucking kidding me… flowers?! What's next? Butterflies?!" the creature Kanda chose to fight mocked him. He creature was a mocking-type of person, but was an excellent fighter to back it up. He raised his left arm up in a threatening sort of manner. Quickly, he mightily swung his claws at the flower-shaped attack, utterly destroying it and sending a blast of wind to go with it.

Kanda stood his ground, trying to not get blown away with the wind. "Damn, he just made my attack look like it was just a fly for him to flick away with a swing of his claws. This might not be an Akuma…" he thought with an epiphany in his mind. He now realized that these were not Akuma, for he saw a number imprinted on the left cheek of the creature. It was branded by a '-12' on it. "A negative leveled Akuma?" he thought. "Hey, explain yourself, what in the hell are you?" he asked, almost as if stalling for time so that he would know what exactly he was going against.

"Very well then, since you are going to die, I may as well explain what I am. I am a Insei Akuma." it answered, its hissing-like voice filling the area in an echo-like sound. "We Insei Akuma are as our name and brand suggests, Negative Akuma. We can Level Up just like any other Akuma, but us Level -12's are stronger than the Level 3's your group had problems with previously. About two of us could destroy the Level Fours you have had problems with as well. Now then, our strongest is Level -1. No one has ever seen, nor achieved that form of Level, so it is unknown, even to us. My partner and I are the very first of his lordship's creations." it explained as it readied its claws. "Now then, samurai, I am going to kill you, and if I kill you, I may just get the chance to Level Up!" it opened its mouth and a sphere of Dark Matter formed in its mouth. The energy signatures escaping from the sphere of Dark Matter were high above the charts of a blast from a Level 3, that much was for sure.

"Damn, if I take then, then I will be destroyed, but if I let it hit the hospital, many others, including Akatsuki Hikari will be caught within the crossfire… Either way I will be damned!" he looked at the creature charging the high density of Dark Matter. I never thought I would have to use this form of attack in a fight against a lower Level, but I guess I have no other choice…" he thought as he prepared himself to fight once again… "Get ready…" he softly said as he crossed the two illusion blades in the shape of an 'x'. Both of them glowed What was he planning in his mind?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" a mechanical voice came from the lightning dragon attack. Suddenly, the lightning and the vortex of conflagrated ashes burst into tiny red and white snow. "I AM GOING TO FUCKING DESTROY YOU!" it yelled and pointed its right arm 'claws' at Lavi. Suddenly, blasts of Dark Matter emerged from each opening, flying in the general direction of Lavi.

Lavi immediately used the ability to extend his hammer's handle to a good use. It stretched and the bullets of Dark Matter missed by several feet underneath him. He pulled his hammer to lift it up and he yelled "Combo Seal! Strong Thunder of the Heavens!" while slamming the flat side of the Tessei hammer head. The fire seal and the heaven seal merged together. A vortex of conflagrated flames appeared with a dragon formed of lightning within it. The conflagrated vortex and the lightning dragon flew towards the Insei Akuma.

"Fuck that!" it yelled in a mechanical, maniacal voice and swung its 'claws' in the direction of the attack. Dark Matter formed at the opening of the cannon/claws, creating a flow of Dark Matter. The form of the Dark Matter was an undulated flow and burst forth to the attack that Lavi released. The shape now resembled that of a sickle and was flying towards the mighty thunder dragon that was coaxed by a flaming vortex in a swift movement. The attack sliced right through the combo seal attack that Lavi used.

Out of pure luck, Lavi remembered that his Innocence can extend. Lavi rapidly reacted by leaping high into the air, dodging the attack. He looked forward to see the Insei Akuma in front of him, pointing its cannon claws at him in the range of point blank. Now then, if he took the attack, he would end up taking a very hard hit by a point blank blast. He had no other choices because he was in the air, which restricted him from even coming close to dodging, let alone anything else. "Extend!" he said quickly as the handle of his hammer extended higher into the sky.

"GET BACK HERE, FUCK FACE!" the Insei Akuma he was fighting had yelled. The voice of the Insei Akuma was still sounding like that of a machine/maniac's. It flew towards Lavi, cannons ready to blast at Lavi.

Lavi leaped off his hammer, freefalling down the length of the hammer handle. He passed right by the flying Insei Akuma, still freefalling. Once he slipped by it, he grabbed the handle of the hammer and it shrunk down to its normal activated size. He landed on the ground and lifted his hammer up high to the sky. Several seals appeared around the head of his Tessei hammer head. "Never thought I would have to use this…" he thought as the hammer head glowed blue as well as one of the many seals. "Innocence Level 3…" he softly said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Author's Note: He has a level 3?! What is it?! Find out in the next chapter. Wow, it has been a while, has it not? Aside from that, hope you enjoyed my chapter, I think my writing evolved somewhat from taking a break… Oh well, I will update anytime possible. ANOTHER ILLEGAL UPDATE!!!! -Laugh.-


	17. Insei Akuma Part Two

"Mugen, Disastrous Future; Second Illusion Part Two; Eight Bladed Illusions" Kanda called out his next move. Suddenly, the blades that were crossed glowed a bright blue and the string of Innocence behind him slipped past his body and to the front. Bladed formations formed on the string, flowing endlessly like a chainsaw.

"What the hell? There seems to be no change in your Level Two ability." the Insei Akuma he was facing off with sweat dropped.

"Thirty-Two Flowers, Praying Mantis!" he called out his attack. He swung both his katana in the general direction of the Insei Akuma that he was fighting. Suddenly, burst of Innocence energy emerged forth as flows per swing. He swung his katana only eight times, and the next thing that happened was that twenty-four tiny spears of blue Innocence energy burst forth from the lace of blue Innocence energy that tied the blades together. The energy of the flower shaped flow and the spears pierced through the large ball of Dark Matter that flew at him, literally incinerating it. From the smoke, the same attack flew out, heading directly for the Insei Akuma.

"What the hell?!" the Insei Akuma shouted. Quickly, it leaped into the air to dodge the attack. It sighed, thinking it was safe from harm. Suddenly, the spears and flows of Innocence energy changed its course and flew directly at it again. "DAMNIT!" it yelled and flew higher into the sky to make an attempt to dodge the attack.

"It is too late, you allowed the ability of the Illusion to come into effect. The Innocence bursts will continue to home in on your Dark Matter signatures, and will continue to follow you until you are either eliminated, or if you manage to destroy them." he said softly, holding his fight stance in case he would need to fight again.

"Damnit! I WILL NOT DIE! I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO RETURN TO THAT ACCURSED VOID!" it yelled, flying to keep dodging the attack, but it would not let it, for it continued to follow it. The attack gained more speed, beginning to catch up with the cowardly Akuma. "SCREW THIS!" it yelled and slashed its claws in an upward movement. The claws grinded against the attack, causing sparks of Dark Matter and blue Innocence energy to fly everywhere. "I… WILL NOT… RETURN TO THE FUCKING VOID!" it yelled and its claws broke.

"Goodbye, Insei Akuma, you put up a good fight." Kanda said and walked away from the battlefield as the Insei Akuma was swallowed whole by his attack. Within the light of the explosion, blades sliced at the Level -12 Insei Akuma, completely shredding it to pieces. The second illusion blade disappeared, and Mugen returned to its inactive form. He sheathed the blade and looked to where Lavi had run off to, seeing an aqua blue light emitting from that direction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi softly said "Innocence Level Three; Aqua Seal: Dank Vortex!" he slammed the head of his hammer against one of the many encircling seals. He slammed the head of his Tessei on the ground, causing a light blue glow to occur.

…

Nothing happened… "WHAT THE HELL?! NOTHING HAPPENED DUMB ASS!" the Insei Akuma he faced off with chuckled and blasted several bullets of Dark Matter from the openings in his claws that were actually cannons. It then jumped high into the air and blasted several more bullets of Dark Matter. It then swung its other set of 'claw cannons' at Lavi, resulting in four separate flows of Dark Matter to burst forth towards Lavi. The attacks seemed like they would hit but then a wall of water rose, absorbing the attacks into its body. "Huh?!" the Insei Akuma sounded surprised.

"You fell right into my trap…" Lavi smirked as he slammed his hammer against the body of water. The body of water that was in the shape of a wall undulated from the impact of the hammer and a cyclone formed due to the disturbing undulations. The cyclone turned into a whirlpool which quickly spread out towards the entire wall. The wall that contained the vortex then began to spin, transforming itself into a vortex as well. Lavi dug the sharp tip of his hammer into the vortex and it spun around his Tessei's sharp tip. He lifted the hammer up from the ground, almost as if he were not bothered by how much weight that heavy amount of water should have increased. The vortex spun on top of the hammer like a top.

"What the hell?! JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" the Insei Akuma yelled. It seemed to be surprised because Lavi seemed to be a superhuman at the moment. It never saw an Exorcist use such an attack like that, then again, it never met an Exorcist until today anyway… Quickly, it blasted more and more bullets and flows of Dark Matter out of fear. Then, it opened its mouth and launched a large blast of Dark Matter from its mouth, blasting it at Lavi's vortex. The attacks did not affect the vortex, for they were absorbed right into the core of the vortex.

"I am nothing more than a simple Bookman standing at the sidelines of the war between you bastards and the Exorcists…" he said softly as he swung his hammer in the direction of the Insei Akuma. The vortex immediately detached itself from the tip of the hammer and flew towards it.

"NO! I DO NOT WANT TO RETURN TO THE VOID! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!!!!!!" the Insei Akuma shouted in fear while it attempted to fly away to dodge the attack, but the Dank Vortex swallowed it completely before it could even move. The vortex remained in mid-air, and several explosions could be heard coming from the vortex which were purple bursts. Those bursts were the Dark Matter bullets it absorbed into the attack, as well as the burst that the Insei Akuma blasted from its mouth.

"Now then, freeze into your salvation…" he said in a soft tone of voice. Slowly, the vortex began to freeze out of nowhere. The freezing process finished, and the ice radiated slightly, enough to keep a clear view of the contents within the frozen vortex. Inside of the ice, the Insei Akuma was there, its whole body completely torn apart from all of the bursts that the vortex contained within it. "Now then, set its soul free so it may be saved…" he said, and the frozen vortex cracked. Suddenly, it burst into tiny ice shards, taking the Insei Akuma with it. "Now, Insei Akuma Level -12, you have been defeated." Lavi softly said as he walked back towards where Kanda was probably waiting, expecting that he had finished off his opponent much quicker than he did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki looked at himself in the mirror, noting that he was missing his katana. He looked around to see it was in a corner, sitting there, all alone. "Oh, that was where they put it…" he sweat dropped and picked up the katana. He reattached it back to his waist as he began to walk towards the window. He unlocked the switches that locked the window, and opened it. He jumped out the window and landed on the ground on his own two feet. He looked around and felt the Dark Matter of a certain someone. Quickly, he looked towards where he felt the presence of the Dark Matter to see a person with a mask on their face. "You again… Noah of Darkness; James…" he growled as he reached for the hilt of his katana.

"Oh no, no, no. I am not going to let you try to fight back against me this time." James chuckled and his body suddenly broke down into the form of black mist. The black mist traveled much quicker than the human eye could even process, so Akatsuki could not predict where he would show up next. James' body reformed into its physical form behind Akatsuki.

Akatsuki quickly whirled around as soon as he sensed James' Dark Matter presence, but was then hit by a rising uppercut, perfectly done by James. This uppercut was no normal one, for it sent Akatsuki flying high into the air.

James leaped high into the air and used the shadows around him to create a sphere made from the shadows. The sphere of shadows turned into a widely dilated circle, and he threw it towards Akatsuki. The circle of shadows engulfed Akatsuki, almost as if assimilating him, and taking him someplace else. James then jumped towards the shadow circle, being engulfed by it as well. The circle made of shadows then burst, returning the shadows back to from whence they originated from.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki's eyes slowly opened as he saw himself in a place of pure darkness, nothing but darkness and a swirling object in the middle. The swirling object should have probably pulled him in by now, but it did not, all it did was just swirl, while the screams, moans, groans, and yells of people emitted from the swirl. "Where… where am I…?" he asked in a shuddering tone of voice, feeling fear from having seen this swirl.

"You are in the Void… the place that everyone fears to be in… This is where God sent the worst of the worst… Those whose souls did not deserve to go to heaven or to hell. He judged them to go the Void, where they can suffer and repent for their sins for all eternity. This is a much worse place than hell itself… You do not want to try going near it, you will end up being sucked into it." a familiar, voice rang out. The tone of this voice was cold and sadistic.

"Huh?" Akatsuki looked around, and felt his body being dragged somewhere. He looked behind him to see a white hole in the never ending darkness, possibly another portal? "Where in the hell are you taking me?!" he asked, demanding to know where he was being dragged to.

"You are being taken to an old place that the Black Order used to acknowledge as their base long ago…" the voice answered. The light engulfed Akatsuki Hikari, and he quickly closed his eyes so that he would not be blinded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki opened his eyes slowly, his vision adjusting to where he was currently. He saw a completely broken down tower, which was the ex-Black Order. He looked up and sweat dropped at the fact that the height of the base seemed to have been like a skyscraper. "This was the original Black Order base?!" he asked, following the length of the skyscraper-like building.

"I will take you somewhere else." James chuckled with an evil intent behind his chuckle. Suddenly, a shadow jumped to engulf both himself and the surprised Akatsuki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The shadow spat them back out in a different location. Akatsuki looked around to see that they were high in the sky. "Holy crap!" he thought with a sweat drop. He looked over to see a hole in the ground which probably lead to the final floor of the Black Order building. Akatsuki was suddenly pushed into the hole by James. He landed on his feet, safe from whatever damage would he would have taken. He looked to see James right behind him.

James raised his right hand, pointing down at the ground, towards Akatsuki's feet as if something were there. He grinned the moment Akatsuki looked down and he kicked Akatsuki's torso, sending him flying backwards towards a nearby window. The window shattered, and there fell Akatsuki, falling from the highest floor of the Black Order building, unable to grab out for the ledge because he was too far out to grab onto it… Was this truly going to be his death…?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Author's Note: BWAHAHA! ANOTHER ILLEGAL UPLOAD! ALSO, CLIFFHANGERS!!!!


	18. James' True Face

Akatsuki fell rapidly towards the ground, and in the blink of an eye, his life flashed before his eyes. Each moment of his life was so precise, and yet it did not feel nor look the same as what he remembered he lived through… Suddenly, a rope of Dark Matter formed on his ankle without his notice, almost like a bungee cord.

James thought "Prefect! I got him right where I want him!" In his hands was a rope made of Dark Matter, tying itself to Akatsuki's ankle. He poked his head out the window to check if Akatsuki had hit the ground yet.

Akatsuki was nearly to the ground of London, landing with an aura of flames around him as if he were a meteor that would leave a large crater in the ground. Suddenly, he was pulled upwards by some powerful force, sending him flying upwards to the sky again. He looked down (In his case it should be down when people on the ground would be looking up to the sky) to see the rope of Dark Matter's origination point. He noticed that it came from a very familiar window. The shattered glass wounds on his back began to burn as he remembered that James was the one who pushed him out the window to send him to his death for fun.

"Hello there!" James chuckled from where he was, safely out of range from Akatsuki's anger. He just kept laughing, for he never had so much fun torturing an opponent in this form and manner. He then slammed the rope downwards, meaning to throw Akatsuki back down towards the ground.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought "Damnit, not this all over again…" As soon as he reached about 40 feet high in the sky, he began to fall right back down as if a great force pushed him down, nearly as strong as the force of gravity that pulled him downwards to the ground.

"Hope you have a nice trip, see you next **fall**!" James laughed hysterically, finding it completely funny that he not only said a pun, but it was also timed perfectly. He poked his head out the window again to watch as Akatsuki fell towards the ground once more. He pulled up mightily again, drawing Akatsuki back up to the sky for another round of laughs.

Akatsuki sighed, now seeing that his opponent, the Noah of Darkness; James, was just messing around with him. He thought "I guess I can let him have a taste of his medicine if I can just…" he noticed that he was close to the window in which James was poking his head out from. "Perfect, I can get him as soon as I get close enough." Akatsuki thought with a smirk, meaning he now had a plan in his mind.

James looked at Akatsuki, probably wondering what in the hell was he smirking about. "Why does he have the look that seems to scream "I planned something for you, you bastard"…" he sweat dropped, finally noting that.

Akatsuki shouted "NOW!" and as soon as he was close enough to the window in which James had been watching him, he grabbed James by his neck, gripping his throat tightly and pressing his thumb against his Adam's Apple hard.

"Fuck you, fuck face!" James croaked, unable to speak too clearly since his throat and Adam's Apple were being gripped tightly. Dark Matter formed around his body, trying to use a shadow that was around them, but one problem… not one shadow was in plain sight, nor in a good 40 feet radius. "Damnit!" he thought with a slight panic in his thought. "Wait, if we get close enough to the ground, I can make my escape, and thereby let him take another hit once again!" he thought.

Akatsuki quickly pulled out his katana, in hopes to stab James several times before dying by another crash to the ground. In doing that, a shadow formed from the sunlight gleaming on the katana, and the shadow of the katana formed on his hand, providing James with a shadow that he could use to get the hell on out of there.

"YOU FOOL! YOU JUST SEALED YOUR OWN DAMN FATE!" he yelled somehow, and the shadow of the katana flew off his opponent's hand, landing on his right hand in the form of a circle. "Goodbye, and good riddance!" he chuckled lightly, disappearing into the shadow with his instantaneous transportation ability once more.

"Aw shit." Akatsuki sweat dropped as he noticed that the rope of Dark Matter was still on his leg while he was still falling. Slowly, he began to be yanked into the shadow, which would act as a portal leading through the Void, towards James' destination. He passed through the portal sooner than he expected…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hm, looks like I forgot to detach you from the rope as soon as I entered the portal…" James' voice rang out from the endless darkness, just like last time. A spiral in the middle of the endless pit of darkness leaked out screams, repents, and cries of the souls who were judged as sinners through God's eyes.

"Damnit, this is starting to creep me out… I'm starting to wonder how is it that James isn't affected by all these screams from so many souls… cries for help… the souls all wish to repent for whatever they have done, and yet they can't get a second chance to make up for it… He chooses to turn a deaf ear upon all these souls that want to right their wrongs… maybe God isn't as divine as we thought…" Akatsuki thought in realization of what this 'God' truly is. He now thought that God was not the best thing ever, nor was God a real help for the people… he was just Satan, just standing on the throne of Heaven and smiling just as sweet as he could…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki found himself back at the floor in Black Order in which James had pushed him out the window. He looked to see James with Dark Matter all around his body. He stood up and readied his katana for a fight, this time he suspected that James was finally going to be serious about the fight.

"You wanted to fight seriously, correct?" James asked as he placed his hand upon the white mask he seemed to enjoy wearing on his face. His fingers pushed themselves against the surface of the mask, and he slowly moved his hand, lifting the mask off his face. His face was finally clear in view, revealing a face that seemed to be that of a pure-minded teenager, not the face of a threatening monster that was imagined. His eyes' iris were the color green, but they appeared to be more threatening than his pure-looking teenage face.

"Huh? You decided to remove your mask this time?" Akatsuki asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion, for he had not expected James to reveal his true face, and also he seemed surprised about the face that James truly had beneath the mask.

"Yes, so you at least have the chance to see the true face of the opponent who killed you…" he spoke coldly ad chains burst out from the darkness. These were not spiked chains, just chains meant for grabbing something. The chains grabbed his arms and legs, preventing any and all movements possible.

"Damnit!" Akatsuki thought, noticing that he had dropped his guard for too long, and too obviously. He fell into that way to easily, and now he was going to pay with his life if he did not try to do anything about it.

James grabbed Akatsuki by his throat, squeezing tightly to keep a good grip on Akatsuki, preventing escape. "Now then, I will treat you with the utmost respect and just kill you like this." he said with an evil smirk on his face. "I told you I would fight seriously now… but then again, I still grow tiresome of never having the chance to torture an opponent, so…" he whirled around in a fast movement, and within the blink of an eye, Akatsuki was flung across the room towards… another window! (-Laugh!-) He then flung a rope made of Dark Matter at him, and it wrapped around his ankle tightly, just like previously!

"DAMNIT ALL! I GET JOKED AROUND WITH ONCE MORE!" Akatsuki shouted as the glass shattered and pierced his skin. He fell towards the ground with great velocity, not only by the power of the push, but also by the power of the gravity pulling him down. He moved around, trying to stabilize himself so he could fall on his back, but it was probably not going to help at any time. He sheathed his katana to keep from losing it within the fall.

James pulled back, pulling the falling Akatsuki back upwards to the Black Order. He then let go of the Dark Matter rope and snapped his fingers, making it go 'poof'. As soon as Akatsuki flew past James' window, he chuckled a cold, sadistic chuckle as he watched Akatsuki fly high into the sky.

Akatsuki's body flew high into the sky, about 55-feet high in the sky. He looked to the ground and sweat dropped, losing all sight of anything down there. Soon after, he began to fall due to the strength of Earth's gravity, falling at a great intensity. His body felt like it was burning, for it was rubbing against many air particles, like how a meteor would, so an aura of flames appeared upon his body once more. His sight began to become clear, and he noticed the Black Order now in full view. Calculating his trajectory-point, he figured that he would fall on the garden of the ex-Black Order base within a few seconds.

James sweat dropped as soon as Akatsuki fell right past his face. "Damnit, I probably should have planned that out a bit more better…" he thought. "Oh well, I guess he got tired of the joke, so I can get serious now…" he spoke softly, almost as if speaking to himself. He began to walk towards a nearby shadow to use his ability of instantaneous transportation.

Akatsuki landed upon the bed of flowers, causing an earthquake that was mighty enough to crack the base foundation of the Black Order's ex-base by a slight bit. Also, he left a large crater where he landed, and his whole body felt sore from taking all those burns, and not only that, hitting the ground hard enough to leave a good 9 foot crater in the ground… Ouch that really has to hurt…

James appeared from the shadows with a smirk on face. "Are you prepared to die now?" he asked in a soft, yet so cold tone of voice. From the shadows, spiked chains flew towards Akatsuki, and several daggers flew out from the shadows, made of Dark Matter.

"I will not die… not here… I will survive for **her** sake… Angel and demons, rise again to allow the dawn of a new day… Innocence… Activate…" he responded in a soft tone of voice as he unsheathed his katana. His katana began to emit a glow of light green. Suddenly, the green aura of the katana ceased, and it glowed a red and orange color, then the aura slowly spread out towards his whole body.

James thought "He had an Innocence?! I thought he was a fucking Finder that had weapons training! Aw damnit, looks like I picked the wrong target to fight for no reason…" and he sweat dropped in mid thought, watching Akatsuki closely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! LEGAL UPDATE NOW!


	19. Fallen Angel, Equipment

"Angel and demons, rise again to allow the dawn of a new day… Innocence, activate… Fallen Angel…" Akatsuki whispered. Suddenly, the katana glowed with a green aura which was the usual color for Innocence auras. Slowly, it changed to the color of orange-red, the color of the dawn. "Have a taste of my power… Dawn Arising; Burning Purification!" he called out the Level One release of his Innocence. His body also glowed with the incandescence of the Innocence's orange-red glow. He leaped into the air and mightily swung his katana in the general direction of James. … Nothing seemed to have happened at all…

"HA! THAT DID NOTHING!" James shouted, laughing at Akatsuki. He thought something would at least happen, but strangely, **nothing** happened at all! "Idiot! It looks like you don't know your Innocence's abilities after--" he stopped as soon as Akatsuki disappeared from plain sight within the blink of an eye.

"Take this, bastard!" Akatsuki's voice rang out from right behind James. Akatsuki swung his katana upward, slicing James' back, leaving a deep cut on his back. "Now then, feel the judgment of the dawn!" he said.

James began to shout and writhe in pain, for a burning sensation ran through his body originating from where Akatsuki had cut him. "DAMN YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he shouted, demanding to know what just happened to himself.

"Simple, I sliced you with the Dawn Arising, the Level One Innocence release. If I cut something that has Dark Matter, that thing will burn on the inside, scream in pain and if I keep cutting that person or thing, they will die at some point…" he explained in a cold tone of voice. He prepared his katana to cut James once more, but James quickly lowered himself to the ground, stuck out one of his legs, and rotated clockwise in a whirling motion, attempting to sweep kick Akatsuki. Akatsuki reacted by leaping slightly, dodging the miserable attempt at sweep kicking him.

"Ha, got you right where I want you!" he scoffed at his opponent, and raised his right arm. He pointed his right hand at Akatsuki, and a ray of Dark Matter burst forth from his hand, pushing Akatsuki away.

Akatsuki stood his ground, blocking with his katana as soon as the attack began to push him back. "Dawn Arising; Heaven Cutter!" he called out, and suddenly a burst of blood-red Innocence energy exploded from the edge of his katana, cancelling out the ray of Dark Matter that James created.

"Ha, looks like that was your second release. Looks to me that your Innocence is not as good as you make it sound." James said with a cocky attitude, convincing himself that the attack that burst forth from his blade edge was the Level Two release.

"Incorrect, yet again, James. That attack is the second offensive to my Level One release. It can fire bursts of blood-red Innocence blasts towards the opponent. That is the long-ranged, usually used to distract the opponent, that way I can using Burning Purification's speed to disappear, slice at you, and burn you once more…" Akatsuki explained, sighing at the fact that he has to explain so much to a Noah that was his enemy…

"Son of a bitch, shut up already with your intelligent talk! Lets get back to the freaking fight already!" James said, excitement within not only his green eyes, but also within the tone of his voice. He pointed his hands in the direction of Akatsuki, and Dark Matter gathered around onto his hands, molding itself into the shape of a daito katana. It was long, nearly about 78 centimeters in blade length only! "Hope you're prepared to die…" he said softly. The wideness of the blade seemed to be normal, the hilt guard was in the shape of a 6-pointed star, and the hilt itself had pentacle imprints upon it. He mightily swung his daito katana in the direction of Akatsuki, while Dark Matter charged itself at the tip of the blade. As his blade brushed against the air particles, making a *whoosh* sound, a flow of Dark Matter formed, shaped in the form of a sickle.

"BLACK MOON SLASH!" he yelled in a maniacal tone of voice. Suddenly, the sickle-shaped flow of Dark Matter burst forthwith towards Akatsuki at an alarming speed. "HERE IS ANOTHER ONE JUST FOR YOU!" James yelled again, slicing again with another flow of Dark Matter forming at the tip of the daito's blade. The flow of Dark Matter took the form of a sickle and burst forthwith towards Akatsuki.

"I AM PRETTY SURE YOU REMEMBER THESE!" he shouted as he snapped his fingers. The shadows around them squirmed and wobbled. The only shadows that appeared to have not moved were Akatsuki's and his own shadow. Suddenly, chains with a spiked tip flew out from the shadows, all heading forthwith towards him.

"Hm, you seem to be making this an actual challenge for me. Stop the bursts of Dark Matter, and the chains will damn me. Stop the chains however, and I get utterly destroyed by the bursts of Dark Matter. A good riddle, but one that has already been figured out!" Akatsuki commented and leaped backwards, swinging his katana 4 times in different directions "Dawn Arising; Heaven Cutter!" he called out the next move. Suddenly, 4 bursts of blood-red Innocence energy formed, not only cancelling out the bursts of Dark Matter, but utterly destroying the chains that originated from the shadows.

Akatsuki whirled around immediately to see more chains flying in his direction. Quickly, he swung his blade at the chains to not only block them, but also leaving them at point blank for his next attack. "Dawn Arising; Heaven Cutter!" he placed the tip of his fingers upon the flat edge of the katana, and a burst of blood-red Innocence energy escaped, destroying the chains that were in front of him. He did all this so that they all went down with one hit after he blocked them.

"Nice one! That much I will have to admit! Don't think that this is the extent of my power, I am only using a fraction of it, so do not raise your hopes." James said with a smirk that just screamed 'I'm ready to kick your ass'. "Black Moon Slash!" he called his next attack, and sliced his sword in Akatsuki's direction, releasing another wave of blood-red Innocence energy forthwith towards him.

Akatsuki whispered "Dawn Arising; Burning Purification!" and disappeared with a small flash of light. He appeared behind James once more, and sliced in an upwards motion to leave James with another searing wound like previously.

He quickly whirled around in a tornado like movement the moment Akatsuki moved to slice upwards. He sliced downwards as if aiming to behead him, but actually to block the attack that would leave a burning wound if left alone to hit him. Quickly, he snapped his fingers with his other hand, and spiked chains flew out from every shadow, save their shadows.

Akatsuki sighed and pressed his free hand upon the blade's flat edge of his Innocence. Suddenly, the blade glowed a blood-red color as he whispered "Dawn Arising; Heaven Cutter…" Suddenly, a large explosion of blood-red Innocence energy burst, destroying not only James' daito katana, but also the chains that were aimed at Akatsuki.

"I will not be defeated so easily." he said in a soft tone of voice as his Innocence and his body continued to have the incandescence of a blood-red color. His eyes had a flame of burning courage within them, as if the will to live on, carry on, and face up to the next challenge, almost like Allen Walker's eyes. "Take this, Dawn Arising; Heaven Cutter!" he called out his next attack and he leaped into the air, swinging his katana in the direction of James once more, sending another burst of blood-red Innocence energy towards him.

James quickly parried the attack and pointed his hand at Akatsuki once more, releasing a blast of Dark Matter from the palm of his hand. The blast of Dark Matter was in the shape of a sphere, almost the size of a baseball.

As a quick reaction to the current situation, Akatsuki swung his sword by the flat edge, now swinging it as if it were a bat. He swung at the Dark Matter baseball, launching directly back at James. Quickly, he sliced his katana in James' direction, sending a flow of blood-red Innocence energy towards James.

Akatsuki then disappeared with a flash of blood-red light once again. He reappeared behind James with his katana being swung in an upwards motion "Dawn Arising; Burning Purification!" he called out his next attack. He had James right where he wanted him, there was no way James could resist attempting to dodge the attacks.

James could not tell which seemed to be the larger threat, the ball of Dark Matter and the sickle of Innocence energy, or the burning slice wound that he was going to receive by just letting Akatsuki slash him with the Fallen Angel Innocence katana. He finally thought of something that would save his ass! He snapped his fingers, and non-spiked chains flew out from the many shadows around them, wrapping around Akatsuki surprisingly.

Akatsuki fell to the ground, weighted down by all of the chains that had grabbed him. He grumbled "Damnit, he got me with that one…" and struggled, trying to escape the chains. No matter how hard he tried to escape, the chains continued to keep him down.

James pointed a hand at the Innocence burst and ball of Dark Matter that were flying towards him like missiles. Twin spheres of Dark Matter burst forth from his hand, clashing with the two projectile attacks that were aimed at him originally.

He looked towards the fallen Akatsuki, being held down pathetically by the chains which emitted from the shadows. "This is the end of your life, Akatsuki Hikari, Exorcist…" he said softly as Dark Matter gathered in his hands, forming a scythe. He moved the blade of the scythe to lie on Akatsuki's Adam's Apple, ready to behead him. "Any last words…?" he asked, an evil smirk forming over his face.

"My last words you ask? Heh… I never thought I would die this early, so I guess I will say something. I lived a good life, I probably ended up better than you, and also… **fuck you**." he said in a disrespectful tone of voice.

"Oh, so now we want to be a bit wordy, eh? Does not matter, you will d--" he was cut off by a blade stabbing directly through from his back, through his torso. "What the…?" he turned to see a blonde female, who wore a black suit with a blue tie and wore black shades, standing behind him. Her left arm was piercing through his body, in which was strange unless she somehow transformed her left arm into a sword. "Who… in the… hell… are you…?" he asked, panting.

"I guess you do not know your own Noah siblings… I am a Noah… the Noah of Lust; Lulubell…" the woman spoke softly, and her skin tone began to change to the shade of gray, meanwhile a row of seven, horizontally straight, pitch-black crosses appeared on her forehead. With her right hand, she raised it to her face, and removed her shades, revealing yellow-gold eyes. _Lulubell has now taken participation in the war to save Akatsuki's life? Can she defeat the Noah of Darkness or at least hold him back for any others to show up? Find out in the next issued chapter!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man (OF COURSE!)

Author's Note: I have to say, I love doing this, making cliffhangers of some sort, they always leave the reader tense, or bored, whichever as far as I can tell. See you all next chapter!


	20. Fallen Angel, Parasitic

Lulubell drew her sword/arm out of James. "You have betrayed your own kin, prepare to face an execution…" she said in her usual straightforward, cold tone of voice. Her arm began to transform into the shape of a whip and she cracked the whip towards James.

James quickly parried the attempt to attack him, and slashed his scythe towards Lulubell, who parried his attack. He then continued swinging his scythe even though she kept on parrying the attacks. "Damn," he swung and she parried, "you," he swung again, this time for her head, she parried once more, "stop fucking moving!" he yelled and threw his scythe at her in a spinning motion.

Lulubell used her ability of metamorphosis to transform her body to be composed of water. Once the scythe passed directly through her, she solidified her right arm, transforming it into a sword once again. She thrust her sword/arm towards James, but he managed to parry the stab.

"Damn it, stay something solid so I can fucking hit you!" he yelled, and blasted an orb of Dark Matter forthwith towards Lulubell. He then jumped into the air, and a daito katana made of Dark Matter appeared in his hands. "Black Moon Slash!" he called out wildly as he swung his katana and a flow of Dark Matter formed. The flow of Dark Matter became dense and burst towards her.

Without a surprise, she transformed her right arm back into water, and the attacks all just slipped right through her without any effects on her. She then turned solid and her left arm transformed into a drill. The drill spun at a high speed, and she ran towards James who idiotically left an opening in his defenses. She thrust her drill arm towards James as it spun violently. The drill pierced through James, leaving his torso completely punctured by the attack.

"Damnit!" he shouted, caught by her attack. He did not expect Lulubell to be **that **frontal about attacking him, or executing him. "You fucking… I'm going to fucking kill you!" he yelled as Dark Matter gathered in his hand.

Lulubell quickly pulled her arm out of James' torso and leaped back as her arm transformed back to normal, as well as the rest of her body. Her left arm then transformed into a cannon, and she pointed it directly at James. Burst of Dark Matter escaped from the cannon, all of them aimed at James.

James slashed his katana towards the bursts of Dark Matter, sending a Black Moon Slash towards the blast that she sent at him. He then leaped into the air, sending more Black Moon Slashes towards him without relent.

"You seem to fight wildly all the time…" Lulubell noted and she transformed her body into water as a defense. The burst of Dark Matter that flew towards her all slipped right through her yet again. Her body then turned back to its solidified state. She quickly ran towards Akatsuki. "Are you okay?" she asked as she turned her left arm into a chainsaw.

"Yes, and… er… try to not cut me with that…" Akatsuki sweat dropped as he noticed Lulubell's arm transforming into a chainsaw. He looked up at her, being saved by the one person he probably felt something for.

She finished cutting through the chains and helped Akatsuki back up to his feet. "Get up, and continue to fight, do not give up." she said as she stood up once more, preparing to fight the Noah of Darkness once again. Her left arm transformed into a sword again and she whispered quietly, that way only Akatsuki could hear "I know what your Innocence can do… I will create an opening, that way you can get to him much more easily so that he does not continue blocking, but you need to cooperate with my commands, got it?"

"Got it, I will make sure to keep an eye out for an opening then…" Akatsuki responded, taking fight stance. "Dawn Arising; Heaven Cutter!" he called out his next attack, and slashed his Fallen Angel katana in the direction of James in an up-down motion, sending a sickle of blood-red Innocence energy towards James.

James parried the attack, and swung his katana once more, sending another burst of Dark Matter towards the group. He then literally threw his katana towards Akatsuki in specific. Dark Matter gathered in his hands once more, taking the shape of his scythe.

"Take this! Dark Hurricane!" he laughed maniacally as he began to spin the scythe in an unending circular cycle while Dark Matter flowed from the tip of the blade to the tip of the staff, onto the other end. Suddenly, a vortex of Dark Matter burst forthwith towards Akatsuki and Lulubell.

Akatsuki immediately reacted by leaping into the air and slicing his katana towards James, sending another wave of blood-red Innocence energy towards him. Akatsuki then disappeared with a flash of blood-red light. He then appeared back on the ground and he sliced again, sending another wave towards the Dark Matter-charged vortex.

Akatsuki then thought "Looks like I could just use that other ability…" He shook off the thought and leaped as Lulubell ran towards James from underneath him. The blood-red Innocence wave cancelled out the Dark Matter vortex, so she took the opening that way to keep James distracted.

She ran towards him, and thrust her blade arm towards James. Her blade drove directly through James, and she turned her whole body into water. She slipped by underneath James in her liquid form, and reformed herself into her physical form, though her left arm was still in its liquid form. She grabbed James' head with her liquid arm, and the hand wrapped around his head, now preventing him from breathing to drown him.

"Innocence, Type-Switch… Equipment, change to Parasitic!" he said and his katana exploded, destroying itself. The shards of the katana began to float in the air, and wrapped whirled around his left arm. The shards all attached themselves to his left arm, and tightened. The shards then began to tear through the left arm's clothing, and permeate through his flesh.

"Fallen Angel, Parasitic…" he said softly, and his left arm turned completely black. Suddenly, his fingers transformed into long, thin claws, and a cross formed on his wrist. Several feather-like marking appeared upon the arm. Suddenly, something bulged on his back upon his right and left shoulder blade. "Ugh, this is the part I hate the most…" he thought with a sickened look on his face.

Suddenly, a large, black, bat-like wing burst forth from his right shoulder blade, causing some bits of blood to splash out from that area, meanwhile on his left shoulder blade, a large, white angel wing burst forth from him there. No blood came from the release of the left wing. "Now then, I can fight at a better rate without having to swing something so much…" he thought in his mind and flapped his wings to stretch them out. His wings appeared to have the wing span of six, and he disappeared within a flash of blood-red light.

"What the hell was that?!" James said as he looked around in panic. Of course he could not breath, but he still could speak and look around before his air ran out. He thought "I feel something coming at me… I better get this fucking woman off me before she keeps me strangled here…" and he pulled his elbow in a backwards motion. His elbow smashed against Lulubell's stomach, pushing her back by several feet due to his tremendous strength.

"Damn… I am sorry Akatsuki… I could not hold him off…" she said softly, struggling to remain standing. That hard hit of course would have either knocked out, or sent any human into a coma, but since she was a Noah, all it would do would at least keep her struggling with standing.

"Do not worry, I got him now. James, I am your opponent now, you do not aim for her." he said in a soft tone of voice, taking fight stance with his claws ready. He then disappeared with another flash of bright-red.

James quickly whirled a good 360 degrees while Dark Matter formed in his hands to form another katana. He swung upwards as if to attack or possibly block an attack. The screeching sounds of the steel grinding against something hard could be heard and sparks were released.

"Ha, looks like you sensed me. Nice innate sense of keeping sharp and keeping track of the opponent." Akatsuki reappeared where the grinding and sparks were occurring. He seemed a bit impressed, but not enough for him to panic.

"Sorry, but I do not care if you are impressed, I am not here to impress you, I am here to kill you in cold blood. My brother, the Emperor of Eternity wished for it, so I will grant him his wish!" he maniacally said, beginning to push him back.

"Hm, you sound like someone who seems to concerned for their brother, but this is getting stupid. Your brother is waging war to destroy the world, and yet you wish to assist him? So far, you are just being one of the enemies of society itself!" Akatsuki responded and began to stand his ground. He pushed James back even harder, to the point that the steel on James' katana broke off. One of the 5 claws on Akatsuki's newly formed left arm slashed at James' shoulder, leaving a gaping wound.

"Damnit!" James thought as he leaped backwards to get away from the attacking Akatsuki. Suddenly, his body froze with complete pain, and a blood-red cross formed upon his deep wound. "DAMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" James demanded, feeling even more pain run a course through his entire body.

"All I did was inject some of my Innocence energy into your body, and it seems to have the reaction to your Dark Matter, resulting in an internal conflict. With that, you should be feeling even more pain form across your entire body. Feel the pain of those who die at your hands… Pay with your life…" he said softly as he pointed his claws at Akatsuki.

"Fuck that! I will not be defeated by a pathetic human such as yourself!" James shouted as he stood up. Suddenly, a small purple incandescence appeared around the wound that Akatsuki left upon his shoulder. The wound slowly then began to heal. Dark Matter glowed around his hands and he ran towards Akatsuki, yelling "TAKE MY DIVINE PUNISHMENT; ANNIHILATION!" he called out, his hand nearly coming into contact with Akatsuki.

Suddenly, a certain blond haired figure jumped into action, taking the attack for Akatsuki. "Akatsuki…" she softly said… The blond figure was… The Noah of Lust, Lulubell saving Akatsuki Hikari once again.

"Lulubell…" Akatsuki said softly, watching what she was doing. His eyes widened as soon as she began to scream in pain. The attack had hit her from the right arm, causing a complete reaction. Bits of Dark Matter were chewing off on her flesh, beginning to attack everything beneath the flesh.

"Lulubell, you seem to love this child… I will not kill him, but I will in turn just kill you!" he laughed manically. Suddenly, he stopped moving, for he felt a sword pierce through his body. He looked down to see a cross on where his lung would be located, but no blood drawn…

"You, Noah, have committed enough sins, its about time you be erased from this world." a soft-spoken voice rang out. This person had a strange white cape-like thing on him with a mask nearly underneath his neck. He also had a scar upon his left eye, and no left arm. This person was Allen Walker!

"Heh, boy. You seem to actually now want to Exorcise those who are the enemies of your God…" another voice rang out. The voice sounded like that of a trickster's, or someone who took pleasure in certain ways. This person was Tyki Mikk! His hand phased through James' body and reached for his heart. "Tell me, traitor boy… How does it feel to feel your heart pulled out while you are alive…" he said softly as his hand wrapped around the Noah of Darkness' heart.

"Fuck this…" James said softly as he grabbed onto one of the shadows around him. Somehow, he merged into the shadows, causing him to disappear. A portal reopened several meters away from them and he softly said "Why do you continue to fight a battle in which you will never win? Are you that much of fools, or is it false hope that you may win…?"

"It is because wish for a brighter future, one in which the humans can live in peace. We also wish for a world without the threat of Akuma, or anything, all souls at rest without any need to become killing machines." Allen answered in a tone of voice that meant he was telling the truth.

"…" and with that, James disappeared. Everyone sighed in relief as soon as James left.

"How did you guys get here anyway?" Akatsuki asked, looking at Tyki, Allen, and Lulubell.

"We got here the same way you think we would, Noah's Ark." Lulubell answered.

"Oh, well, I think we can head home now... I am tired..." Akatsuki sighed. "Wait, what about Lavi and Kanda?" he asked.

"They are already back at base, they came back as soon as they found the Innocence and thought that you were back at Black Order." Allen answered.

"Okay..." Akatsuki replied, and walked off with the group, heading towards the Noah's Ark gate so that they could head back to the Black Order base...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man_

_Author's Note: How did you guys like the Innocence? Tell me in a review! -Laugh.-_


	21. Noah Allen

Akatsuki's eyes were open that night. He could not sleep at all… _Something ominous is going to happen… I can feel it_… were the thoughts in his mind. He felt the raw danger of something going to happen, but what was it? It could not have been a Noah attack, for the Noah were staying with them, even Lulubell was calm, she was sleeping next to Akatsuki… So who or what could have been causing this much distress in his mind?

He sighed and dismissed the thoughts as he closed his eyes. As soon as his eyes closed, earsplitting, loud screams echoed through his mind. His eyes immediately opened and he looked around, making sure no one was in the room other than himself and Lulubell. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door into the room and cautiously raised his hand to the doorknob.

He gulped, thinking "_Did someone die? Who died? Why was there such a loud, earsplitting scream? Looks like I will see once I open this door_…" He twisted the doorknob and pulled the doorknob to open the door to the Black Order's dark hallways. "_Nothing… What the hell is going on here? Am I hearing things…?_" he thought as he walked back into his room. The lock clicked, and he walked over to his cabinet to find a candle.

Suddenly, blood curling, skin crawling screams began to echo through the dark hallways of Black Order. "_Another scream…_" he thought in his mind, "_this is getting suspicious… all these screams happened tonight, after James left us alone… This is not right…_" He shook it off and struck a match, using it's dim light to search for his candle. He walked over to a nearby candle, and stuck the tip of the match which was on fire onto the tip of the candle, igniting it.

Light filled the room, extinguishing shadows from the room, allowing him to see what was in the room. He placed his hand upon the doorknob and twisted it. As soon as the doorknob was twisted, more blood curling screams were heard, this time the person who screamed actually said something faint, but it sounded like '_Save me! No, d-don't kill me!_"…

"_What the?!_" Akatsuki thought as he began to run to where he heard the screams. Suddenly, a foul stench of iron smacked him across the face. "_Smells like… iron… but there should not be anything here that smells like iron so it might be… __**blood**__…_" he thought in his mind. He searched himself for the hilt of his katana, which was on his waist. He grabbed onto the hilt, in case it would be needed.

Wild yells of a madman could be heard from down the hall. The yelling sounded almost like fear rather than a savage…

Akatsuki looked out the window to see it was the dawning time of day. He thought "This dawn looks… threatening… it looks like blood…" he thought in his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lenalee remained awake, hearing so many blood curling screams. Her skin felt like it was literally crawling due to such screams. She wondered, who could be screaming? The screams though sounded like her nightmare was now coming true… She thought "The screams… the screams… they… the screams sound like my nightmare… Did Akatsuki…" she thought. Suddenly, more screams rang out, this time these screams were ones that you would hear from person who got stabbed and was dying.

"_Did someone just die?! No, I can't let my world die now! I will fight back to make sure that nightmare never comes true, even if it costs my life!_" she thought as she sprung into action. She walked over to the door leading to her room and twisted the handle. She pulled the door, opening it and she activated her Dark Boots. The rings around her ankles transformed into high-heel boots with butterfly-like attachments at the back. Rings formed behind the butterfly wings, and bursts of green Innocence energy burst forth. She flew at top speed, flying to where the screams had originated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lenalee!" Akatsuki called out as soon as he saw Lenalee zip right by him with her high speeds. He had seen his own share of many dead bodies, as well as a river of blood. Though he did not get it, who was doing this? For what reason were they killing so many people?

She stopped and looked towards Akatsuki with a face that showed horror. She had seen many dead bodies, as well as seeing a lot of blood due to the bodies being slaughtered. The slaughtering occurred on only Finders, so it was safe to assume that the killer had not found any Exorcists just yet.

"Lenalee, I hear a lot of screams from that room over there… I think the killer might be there right now… Do you think you can handle whatever you may see there?" he asked, holding the hilt of his katana in preparation for the battle that lies ahead.

"Yes, this was nearly how my nightmare was… I refuse to allow my nightmare to come true, so I will stop the killer before he annihilates…" a sudden thought stopped her. "_Wait a minute… if he's there… then who_…" her eyes widened. Quickly, she kicked the door down…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"DEATH! BEAUTIFUL DEATH!" someone bellowed with an evil cackle behind the voice. The person who yelled that had murdered numerously massive amounts of Black order members. Blood of those he murdered, covered this person's hands. His left hand was strange though. It was all black, with long claws. His skin was the color of gray, meanwhile bored seven pitch-black crosses that ran across his forehead in a straight line. The murderer appeared to have been wearing a top hat, in which he hid his hair in, making hair color and style unidentifiable. "EVERYONE DIE! EVERYONE WILL DIE AT MY HANDS!" he kept bellowing, slashing his mighty claws at everyone who stood in his way.

"Could it be…?" Lenalee thought, her eyes widening. She was now thinking that it was… Allen Walker… "A-Allen…?" she croaked, almost as if calling out for Allen. As soon as she said that, the killer looked at her with a smirk on their face.

"Looks like you are more brighter than you look, bitch." the killer chuckled their cold chuckle. "Yes, I am Allen, but at the same time, I am not your precious little weakling, Allen Walker. I am the demon within him, the Noah of Purity!" the killer cackled and threw his top hat away. Pure white hair flowed from the Noah Allen's face, and his left eye was active, almost as if detecting Akuma.

"You are all going to die now that you have seen me right here, right now!" he laughed, running towards Akatsuki and Lenalee with his claws ready to kill them. The insane murderous intent reflected within his Noah and Cursed eyes, so both Akatsuki and Lenalee jumped back to get away from Allen.

Akatsuki unsheathed his katana and it glowed a blood-red incandescence. "Angels and Demons, rise again to allow the dawn of a new day… Innocence, activate; Fallen Angel!" he called out the name of his Innocence. The incandescence covered his whole body and he mightily swung his sword at the Noah Allen. "Dawn Arising; Heaven Cutter!" he called out his next attack. Suddenly, a large burst of blood-red Innocence energy flew at Allen at an alarming rate.

The Noah Allen smirked and parried the attack by dodge rolling to the right. Quickly, he grabbed the wave with his Crown Clown, whirled around in a tornado-like movement and threw it directly at Lenalee. "TAKE THIS FUCKERS!" he screeched in a maniacal way.

"A…A…Allen…" Lenalee's tears were beginning to fall. She did not expect Allen to be the person who destroyed her world… she had hoped the nightmare was just going to be a fake out, something that would never happen in real time, though sadly, it already is happening, and her world was going to crumble if nothing was done… Defeat Allen, and her world would crumble anyway, allow Allen to kill her friends though, her world would break into pieces and snap her into insanity… either way she would be damned…

"LENALEE!" Akatsuki called out, snapping her back into reality with his voice. He blocked the deflected attack with his katana, being pushed back by the Heaven Cutter. "Alright then, how about--" he was cut off by a figure appearing before him. This figure was… Hakumei Hikari!

"Brother, do not worry, we will take care of him… together…" he said softly as he pulled out the hilt of a sword from his pocket. "Destroy the enemies of the twilight and dawn… Twilight Blade!" he called out his Innocence. "Now then, Noah, time for your kingdom come!" he said and suddenly, a burst of yellow-orange light escaped forth from the base of where the blade was usually located. The light slowly thinned, taking the shape and length of a 24-foot katana. "Twilight Blade…" he said in a soft whisper, and disappeared with a flash of light.

Akatsuki knew what was going to happen next, so he did the, disappearing in a flash of blood-red light. He appeared behind Allen, as well as Hakumei. The both of them swung down on Allen. Akatsuki called out the attack name "Dawn Arising; Burning Purification!"

"Burst, Twilight Flare!" Hakumei called out his next attack as well. from the edge of his Innocence energy katana, a burst of orange Innocence energy in the shape of an 'x' flew at Allen.

Allen cackled a maniacal anger, and suddenly funeral music played by a piano played out of thin air. "TAKE THIS!" he shouted, and the music began to become louder, more threatening, and more funeral-like. Suddenly, images flowed through the twins' minds, images that related to their deaths…

For Akatsuki, he saw images of his loved one, Lulubell, slaughtered mercilessly by Allen Walker. This did not cause fear in him, yes it caused depression to have to see it, but it also allowed anger into his heart.

For Hakumei, images of his brother's death were playing, as well as his **true** past…

Allen walked towards the twins with his claws ready for murder. "This is my killing technique… cause depression within all of you bastards, and end your grief by tearing your pathetic human lives away from the cycle of life…" he said softly as he pointed his claws first to Akatsuki.

"Stay away from them right now, bean sprout!" a certain someone's voice rang out. Suddenly, a katana that glowed the color blue appeared out of the shadows, slicing up towards Allen.

Quickly, Allen jumped back to evade the attack. He looked to see who it was. It was Kanda, and he was not alone… Lavi was with him!

"Well, well, well Allen, looks like you turned into a Noah…" Lavi said softly as he activated his Tessei Innocence.

"Yes, and it is just fucking fun! I GET TO KILL EXORCISTS AND TEAR THEIR INNOCENCE AWAY!" he cackled. "Now then, I get the chance to kill the people that I have always wanted to fucking kill…" he said softly as his claws glowed with Dark Matter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Author's Note: YAY! NOAH ALLEN! -Laugh.-


	22. Destruction

"TAKE THIS FUCKERS!" Noah Allen yelled as he swung his claws in the general direction of Kanda and Lavi. Five separate flows of Dark Matter formed, and jetted towards them at an alarmingly quick rate. The five flows of Dark Matter seemed different per se about their densities. The flow that emitted from his thumb claw seemed pretty large, meanwhile the ones from his index, middle, and ring claws seemed thinner but faster, and finally the pinky claw's flow jetted at a more alarming rate, but focusing on those details were something Lavi and Kanda did not have time for.

"Mugen, Disastrous Future; First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" Kanda called out his attack while swinging his katana. A flow of blue Innocence energy formed at the tip of his blade while it sliced the air. Then, the flow became wider, in the shape of a portal and it released insects that looked nearly like demons. The demonic-looking insects threw themselves towards the flows of Dark Matter, which was going to be a suicide mission basically. The insects clashed with the flows of Dark Matter, being seemingly equal…

"Innocence, Level 2 Activate!" Lavi called out his next move as well while pointing his hammer towards the ceiling. Several seals appeared around the head of the hammer and he slammed his hammer forwards upon one of the many seals. "Fire Seal; Conflagration of Ashes! Hell Fire Cyclone!" he called out his next attack, and the seal of fire appeared underneath the head of the hammer, imprinted on the ground in a reddish color.

From the seal, fire began to rise and whirl in the form of a vortex. Suddenly, it flew towards Noah Allen, taking the form of a fiery snake. The snake opened its mouth and small embers appeared forth from the mouth, almost as if it were hissing.

"HA! I AM NOT SCARED OF THAT, FUCK FACES!" Noah Allen yelled a maniacal yell as he literally **ran** towards the snake created from conflagrated ashes. He swung his mighty claws towards the snake of conflagrated ashes.

As Kanda noticed that there would at least be several seconds interval before Allen could see them all again, he quickly ran towards the distracted Noah, and activated his Second Illusion: Twin Illusion Blades. The Mugen in his hand glowed a bright blue and formed a wire of blue Innocence energy around his back and ended in his other hand. The Innocence energy in his free hand then transformed into a second version of Mugen.

The snake burst into tiny red rhombuses, almost like red snow and Allen was the cause of it's destruction. He looked towards Kanda to see him swinging his swords eights times. The sword swings allowed bursts of eight blue energy spears to fly towards Allen in a flower-like formation.

Noah Allen smirked and ran towards the attack as if he were a daredevil. Even though the attacks could have resulted in a fatal wound, he took the chance to run at it, and leaped at an inhuman height. The height that he jumped soared over the attack that Kanda launched.

He grabbed the attack using his left hand, whirled around in a tornado-like movement again and flung it directly back at the two Exorcists. "Now then! HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE FUCKERS!" Noah Allen maniacally screamed as he flung the attack.

Kanda immediately reacted by intelligently leaping away from the attack, but he noticed that Lavi had not made a movement to get away from the attack. "BAKA USAGI! GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!" he yelled in a commanding sort of way.

Lavi did not move, but a white and red glow formed upon the head of his Tessei hammer. Several seals were around him, and a certain red and white one mixed together. The Heaven and Fire Seals mixed together for one of Lavi's combo attacks. He slammed the head of his hammer onto the ground and said "Combo Seal; Stronger Thunder of the Heavens!"

The combined seal of Fire and Heaven formed on the ground in the colors of red and white, now imprinted on the ground. First, a vortex of flames formed from the outer part of the circle. Then, a dragon forged of thunder rose from the middle of the seal, flying at the same rate as the conflagrated cyclone.

"GO!" he called out, almost as if he were speaking to the attack. The attack responded by jetting it's way to the flower shaped attack that was flung by the Noah Allen. The dragon and flaming vortex utterly destroyed the flower-shaped attack surprisingly and jetted it's way to Allen forthwith.

An evil, demonic smirk found it's way to Noah Allen's face and he pointed his claws directly towards the dragon and vortex made from Lavi's Innocence. "Disappear…" he said in a threateningly soft tone of voice, and the attack that Lavi worked so hard on, burst into red and white diamonds.

"Now then, I guess I can show you some more of my strength, but it certainly has been a while, ever since I was trapped in this weakling's body with him in control," Noah Allen said maniacally. He pointed his hands towards Lavi and Kanda. Dark Matter formed itself on the palm of his hands, beginning to forge into a shape that was not so clear at the current moment.

The Dark Matter then burst forth from his hands, and began to shape itself into an almighty dragon. The dragons were pretty much simple-looking ones. Large wings, large fangs, hell, even large claws! There were no eyes on these dragons, and their tails were long and thick. White spikes ran along the backs of the dragons as well.

The dragons both opened their mouths and a loud, tremendously fearsome roar emitted from their mouths. The room quaked as if in fear of the dragons and was cracking beneath just their roars. One of the dragons flew towards Kanda with it's gaping mouth wide open.

Kanda reacted by stabbing one Mugen katana on the upper section of it's mouth, meanwhile his other Mugen katana on the bottom section of it's mouth. Due to the mighty strength of the dragon, it kept pushing him back and trying to chomp down upon the samurai for lunch. Sadly, it's efforts were not being granted, but it did not disappear just yet.

"Let me introduce you guys to my pets. These are Dark Matter Dragons as you can tell. Also as you can tell, they do not disappear when they fail to attack you, they only leave when their mission is finished, or per se, if they end up being annihilated. Now then die!" he laughed sadistically.

Suddenly, a burst of blood-red energy, and orange energy sliced through Allen's left and right half of his body. Due to taking the unexpected hits, blood splashed out from those areas. As he fell, a completely worn out Akatsuki and Hakumei could be seen.

"DO NOT JUST STAND THERE YOU STUPID LACKIE! GET HIM!" Noah Allen yelled at his other dragon as he fell. Quickly, he spun around and flipped. By moving so much, he landed on the ground and leaped high into the air once more.

The dragon that he commanded quickly jetted towards Akatsuki and Hakumei. The twins nodded at each other and both disappeared. The dragon immediately came to a stop like an idiot and looked around, hoping to find the twins quickly before it's master yelled at it again.

"TAKE THIS!" the twins' voice rang out from high above the air. The dragon looked up to see both the twins' katana glowing violently, as well as a violent orange and red incandescence around their bodies. They swung their blades at the dragon, sending a spear of blood-red Innocence energy, meanwhile a burst of orange Innocence energy whirled around it in a violent manner. The dragon did not move, for it knew that it's death was now coming it's way.

"SWITCH DIRECTIONS!" both of the twins immediately called out to their combined attack. The attack forged by the twins took a sharp turn and flew immediately towards Noah Allen. Their true aim was to attack Noah Allen, not anything that did not have much to do with him.

"AGAIN?! YOU HOPELESS HUMAN FUCK FACES!" he laughed maniacally and drew his claws towards the combined attack forged by the twins. "DISAPPEAR!" he yelled, and a bright black light occurred. … The attack that the twins sent disappeared… almost like a magic trick.

"How the hell?!" Akatsuki thought as he watched what just happened. He shook it off and looked at Lenalee, whose tears were still falling. She knew not what to do. Her choices were difficult… Allow Allen to kill everyone and destroy her world, or destroy the only person that she ever loved with her heart…

"Damnit, it looks like this is getting to be hopeless," Akatsuki looked to his brother. "Brother, you do what you can to hold off that beast, I will go for Allen Walker with the assistance of the other two Exorcists, do you think you can handle that?" he pointed at the dragon with his katana.

Hakumei smiled "Yes, and anyway, you forget I still have another trick under my sleeve," he winked as he said that. He had a trick under his sleeve? What could it be…?

Akatsuki nodded his head and placed his thumb on his forehead, meanwhile covering his eyes with his other four fingers. "May you be triumphant in battle, and return alive, brother," he said softly, almost as if the sign meant for good luck. His brother in turn did the same and Akatsuki then disappeared with a blood-red light, appearing in front of Noah Allen.

"I hope you made your prayer with your damned God, for he ain't there," Allen said in a threateningly cold voice. The wounds that Akatsuki and Hakumei caused with their previous attack began to heal at an inhuman rate, but then again he **is** a Noah, so no surprise there. Something seemed a bit amiss though… Allen still had control over his Innocence, though he was a Noah.

Akatsuki thought "Allen is supposed to be a Noah, and yet that Innocence is not rejecting itself off his body… something really is amiss, for Innocence and Noah are vulnerable to each other, but on this child it looks like it's balanced and at peace with each other…"

He shook off the thought and prepared his katana which continued to glow a blood-red incandescence. "Engarde, Noah of Purity; Allen Walker," he said softly as he swung his katana at Allen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi leaped at the dragon that was attacking Kanda and slammed his hammer on it while yelling his next attack, "Direct Fire Seal!" The attack landed a hit on the dragon and a burst of flames emitted, causing it to scream slightly in pain.

Taking the chance that the dragon opened it's gaping mouth to scream, Kanda quickly jumped out of it's grip and swung his blades eight times, sending eight blue energy spears in the shape of a flower towards the dragon.

The conflagrated dragon screeched as the energy spears exploded on the insides of it. It took flight and flapped its mighty wings harshly, fluctuating the air enough to blow the flames away. It grinded it's fangs in anger while a growl emitted from it's mouth. It opened it's mouth once more, and a dense blast of Dark Matter burst forth towards Lavi and Kanda.

Lavi and Kanda looked towards each other and nodded. Lavi said "Innocence, Level 3..." and his hammer began to glow an aqua blue incandescence, meanwhile several seals appeared over his hammer's head.

Kanda opened his arms until they were wide open, stretching out the wire of blue Innocence energy. "Mugen, Disastrous Future; Second Illusion Part Two: Eight Bladed Illusions!" he said as the wire of blue Innocence energy slipped past his body and towards the front. Bladed formations formed on it, flowing endlessly almost like a chainsaw.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Author's Note: Liked this?! -Laugh.- Read and Review please!


	23. Cross Steps In

"Aqua Seal; Dank Vortex!" Lavi called out the Level Three release as he slammed his Tessei onto the seal that symbolized water, and slammed it against the ground. Suddenly, an aqua blue incandescence occurred around the hammer's head and it slowly disappeared. A wall forged of water burst from the ground, catching the blast of Dark Matter in midair. "Once more!" Lavi softly said and slammed his hammer again. "Aqua Seal; Dank Vortex!" he called as the aqua blue incandescence begun once more.

A wall made of water burst forth, forming from behind the Dark Matter dragon which idiotically did not notice or seem to care what Lavi was doing. All it appeared to have wanted was to kill them, so it was giving the two Exorcists a chance to set up a defense against what it would do next.

"32 Flowers Praying Mantis!" Kanda called out his attack as he swung his katana eight times, forming yet another energy flower. Suddenly, twenty-four smaller spears of blue Innocence energy burst forth from the wire that kept the two Mugen katana attached.

The dragon agilely dodged all the spears of blue Innocence energy and opened it's huge, gaping mouth. It began to blast more bursts of Dark Matter from it's mouth in rapid fire repetition. The blasts all were caught by the wall of water that expanded. Behind it, the blue Innocence energy spears were all captured by the wall that was created behind it.

"You idiot, you fell right into our trap." Lavi smirked as he slammed his hammer against the body of water. The body of water that was in the shape of a wall undulated from the impact of the hammer and a cyclone formed due to the disturbing undulations. The cyclone turned into a whirlpool which quickly spread out towards the entire wall. The wall that contained the vortex then began to spin, transforming itself into a vortex as well. Lavi dug the sharp tip of his hammer into the vortex and it spun around his Tessei's sharp tip. He lifted the hammer up from the ground, almost as if he were not bothered by how much weight that heavy amount of water should have increased. The vortex spun on top of the hammer like a top.

Kanda quickly grabbed Lavi, and used his quick speed to move Lavi to the other wall of water. As soon as he took him to the other wall of water, he smirked and he slammed his hammer against the body of water. The body of water that was in the shape of a wall undulated from the impact of the hammer and the same process as before occurred. The water cyclones that were on the tip of his hammer combined into one, meanwhile the contents as well were now all in just one large vortex.

The dragon opened it's large, gaping mouth and roared yet again. A large charge of Dark Matter formed in it's mouth, and burst forth in the fashion of a laser. The Dark Matter laser seemed strong enough to break down Lavi's vortex, so Kanda quickly reacted by swinging his katana 8 times at the attack, meanwhile the wire of Innocence energy burst out twenty-four more smaller spears of Innocence energy.

Both of the attacks clashed, and sparks of Dark Matter and blue Innocence energy flew. The attacks seemed to be at a stalemate since neither one were moving in a specific direction. Finally, the attacks that clashed resulted in an explosion that covered the space in between the Exorcists and the Dark Matter Dragon.

Lavi immediately swung his Tessei in the direction of the dragon, sending the aquatic vortex flying at it. The aquatic vortex flew and stopped, meaning that it hit it's target. The Dark Matter Dragon screeched in pain, almost as if it actually felt pain.

Bursts of Dark Matter and blue Innocence energy erupted from the inside of the aquatic vortex, meaning that the contents all came into contact with the Dark Matter Dragon. "Now… Freeze…" Lavi said in a soft tone of voice. As soon as those words emitted from his mouth, the vortex froze, and glinted a slight aquatic incandescence.

The contents of the frozen vortex were clear. The dragon was within the icy vortex with it's mouth still wide open as if still screeching in pain. The ice began to crack, as well as the contents. "Shatter…" Lavi called out the finishing sentence for the attack.

The cracking spread like a virus, moving at an alarming rate. Suddenly, the frozen vortex exploded. … It was gone, as well as the Dark Matter Dragon that was inside as well. Kanda thought in his head "Looks like that damn bean sprout is really aiming to kill us all if he sent something that strong at us…" Both Kanda and Lavi fell face forward, and hit the ground with a 'thunk'. They were both exhausted and could do no more for this battle…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hakumei disappeared within a flash of orange light and appeared high above the Dark Matter Dragon he was forced to face off with. He swung his Innocence katana in the direction of the dragon and said, "Burst, Twilight Flare!" A burst of orange Innocence energy launched itself towards the Dark Matter Dragon.

The Dark Matter Dragon immediately opened it's gaping mouth and as soon as the burst of Innocence energy flew into it's mouth, it closed it's mouth immediately. It then chewed several times, almost as if it were eating lunch and it swallowed.

Hakumei sweat dropped and thought "Did he just… **eat** my attack… what the hell are we dealing with here?" He shook it off and swung it several times more, then he disappeared and swung even more Twilight Flares. He kept going with that pattern until the flares were all encircled around the enemy. The flares were all just standing there, not moving at all.

The dragon looked around and released it's tongue to lick it's lips. It appeared to have found itself a nice dinner as soon as it looked around and calculated what was all around it. The flares all jetted towards the Dark Matter Dragon at an alarming rate as soon as Hakumei yelled "GO!"

The dragon agilely descended to dodge the attack, and as soon as they were nearly closed in on each other, it ascended to try and eat the energy flares. Suddenly, the flares split away immediately, flying into other directions as if they were under control of some strange force. It looked to see Hakumei firmly moving his arms in random-looking directions.

"Hah, idiot. You think I will just let you eat my attack again after working so hard in constructing it? Hell the fuck no." he smirked as he kept moving his arms. "Now then, Innocence Level Two; Activate! Twilight-Night!" he called out.

Suddenly, the katana constructed of orange Innocence energy solidified and hardened, now looking like an orange colored steel, meanwhile orange Innocence energy encircled around it like a tornado. It seemed to be a violent rushing, almost as if it could not wait to be used.

Hakumei himself began to glow the original orange incandescence from the Level One, and then suddenly, in his other hand, a negative replica of the Innocence katana formed in his hand. It looked exactly the same, just the negative colors of the original katana. The steel of the katana was of the color blue.

"Burst, Twilight-Night Flares!" Quickly, he swung both his katana several times, releasing many bursts of Innocence energy towards the Dark Matter Dragon. The bursts emitting from the orange katana were of course the color orange, meanwhile the negative version of his katana sent out bursts that were the color blue.

All of the bursts rushed much quicker than the original bursts that he threw in the Level One form. Quickly, Hakumei disappeared once more in a flash of blue and orange light, appearing behind the monstrosity he was fighting. He moved his katana in certain movements, making them all move according to his will.

The bursts he sent out in the first place had actually stopped moving previously, but now that he was in Level Two, they moved much more quickly and agilely, even making sharp turns could be done! He crossed both his katana on their flat edges, and all of the bursts combined in the middle of the space between both the Exorcist and the Dark Matter Dragon.

The dragon forged from Dark Matter opened its gaping mouth, and electrical charges occurred within it's mouth. Dark Matter began to gather within it's mouth at an alarming speed, and it's density rose beyond the charts. This beat really planned on literally **killing** Hakumei for it's master's sake.

The Dark Matter sphere in it's mouth then blasted out in the fashion of a laser, releasing an all-out attack upon the child. The Innocence bursts of orange and blue combined into the form of a phoenix and it screeched a mighty screech. The phoenix flew towards the orb of Dark Matter, and ripped right through it without much of an effort.

The dragon opened it's mouth and roared in fear. It began to try and fly away, but it was much too late, for the orange and blue phoenix was upon it, and tackled the dragon. An explosion occurred, and within the explosion of light was the dragon made from Dark Matter.

"Now then, slice it until nothing is left…" Hakumei whispered softly as he sliced the air with his katana, almost as if he were actually slicing the dragon without being there. Anyone would wonder what in the hell the child was really doing…

Within the light, the dragon was taking slice wounds from every direction, though it did not know where they were coming from, all it could do was just stay there in the light and take more damage until it was utterly destroyed. With each slice it took, it screeched in pain, almost as if it truly did feel pain. Suddenly, the light began to fade away, revealing a completely destroyed Dark Matter Dragon.

Hakumei sighed, almost as if he actually felt pity for the beast he was fighting. "You know what? I can tell you are probably feeling massive pain, and probably thinking that you hate me. So to relieve you of that pain and thought, I will destroy you…" he said softly, almost as if he were speaking to an actual human.

He disappeared and reappeared directly above the dragon that could not move any longer. "Farewell, nameless creature…" he said as he began to descend at a rapid rate, almost as if gravity were completely pulling him down. Both the blades of his katana pierced through the dragon, and the dragon went down with the child. As soon as they hit the ground, releasing a large quake, he disappeared once more.

Hakumei appeared high in the air once more and swung both his katana at the same time, releasing a Twilight and Night Flare that crossed to form an 'x'-like shape. The crossed flares were shaped like two sickles that began to mix together, forming a half-blue, half-orange flare.

The flares landed their hit upon the dragon, and exploded into a controlled explosion that took up only the whole dragon, not the entire room. The light faded away, revealing that the dragon that was once there, was now going… and going… and was now gone from this world…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki swung his katana towards Allen, releasing a blood-red sickle of Innocence energy. The blood-red sickle flew at Allen with an alarming speed. Akatsuki decided in his mind that he would take on Allen until someone decided to actually assist, but would he survive against a madman like this Noah Allen?

Noah Allen leaped high into the air and aimed his claws towards Akatsuki, releasing many rapid fire blasts of Dark Matter, each one far more potent than the last one. Then, as soon as he landed on the ground again, he leaped once more and swung his claws, releasing five flows of Dark Matter, but this one seemed strange.

The flows of Dark Matter had traces of green Innocence energy within them! Each flow burst towards Akatsuki with a five-second interval, giving him time to dodge each one precisely, or to negate it with another attack.

Akatsuki swung his katana multiple times and called out "Dawn Arising; Heaven Cutter!" Each swing of his katana resulted in a burst of blood-red Innocence energy flying towards Allen Walker. The bursts all phased right through Allen's flows of Dark Matter/Innocence energy.

Allen was about to leap mightily again to dodge, but then suddenly several incantations could be heard from the doorway. He looked towards the doorway to see Cross Marian, pointing his right hand to Allen and chanting several incantations.

As a quick reaction, Noah Allen ran towards Cross, aiming to kill him. "PREPARE TO DIE, PERVERTED TEACHER!" he laughed maniacally, but then suddenly diamond bars flew towards him, pushing him back towards a wall. He struggled to break free, but could not move from there.

Cross thought "Looks like I got here just in time, but now Allen has to take it from here…" He looked at all of the Exorcists who were currently in the room. So far, no fatalities, but then again, that was just for now, so no assumptions could be made for now. He noted that Akatsuki and Hakumei were about to make a move towards his student. "NO! DO NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY IDIOT PUPIL!" he yelled.

Akatsuki looked towards the Marshal and shouted back at him, "WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE NOT?! HE TRIED TO MASSACRE US FOR NO FREAKING REASON!" He seemed confused, because usually you were supposed to kill the person trying to kill you, not leave them alone…

"Do not blame him, it is the Noah within him trying to take full control, but Allen is struggling within that body to stop that Noah from hurting his loved ones. Let him continue his battle within while I keep him held down, you guys should help the other Exorcists in the room." Cross explained. Did he have a plan in mind for what would happen if Allen were to lose to his Noah instincts?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Author's Note: WOOHOO! I AM ON CRACK PILLS TODAY! WOOT! -Laugh.- I am updating this chapter to answer a question. The answer to that is:

Yes a katana is a weapon, but in the previous chapter (If you were actually READING the whole thing) the Parasitic form already came into being when he was fighting James. That is not a Level 2, that is the transcendence between Equipment and Parasitic, linking them together to be one whole Innocence, it was put into a katana, but the meanwhile, there are particles of that Innocence running through his body, though it is part Equipment, it cannot turn into the Crystal-type, nor count as one. Thanks for asking the question, and I hope what I said answered it.


	24. Allen's Inner Battle

A bright white flash of light occurred in the mind of Allen Walker. Suddenly, that bright light was being dominated by darkness, pushing it back like the eternal struggle between light and dark. "You are going to be dominated by me, so give it up Allen Walker." a creepily echoing voice rang out.

"No! I will not let this curse take over! This curse… I will turn it into my guiding light instead!" Allen's voice rang out. Suddenly, the light and the dark disappeared, revealing Allen Walker, standing in front of himself and a mirror image of himself. The room that they were both standing in seemed to be pure white, but nothing around. No furniture, no windows, nothing. Just strangely pure white…

The mirror image of himself literally was a mirror image of himself. Each detail of his original body was on the opposite side. His Crown Clown Innocence that was originally on his left, was on the mirror image's right and was in the color of white, rather than the original black. The Crown Belt section of his Innocence was in the color of black, meanwhile the color of the mask was still a light shade of gray. The crimson curse mark that was originally engraved on the left side of Allen's face, was on the right side of the mirror image's face, with a navy sort of color. Even the black Exorcist uniform was in reversed colors! It was white… (Note: I THINK HE IS A WHITE SUPREMACIST! -Gasp!-)

The hair color of the mirror image was not the original white (of course), it was the color black, and finally, the skin color of the Allen copy was the shade of a dark gray. Running across the forehead of the mirror image were the seven holy marks of the Noah, representing stigmata. The left eye of the mirror image appeared normal, but the eye's iris was the color of yellow.

"Now then, Allen Walker, I suppose you are going to pathetically fight me for dominance over your own body? Am I correct, or am I incorrect?" the mirror image smirked. The voice sounded like that of the 14th's when Allen first met him. He knew he was right, he just wanted to hear it coming from the mouth of his counterpart. He took fight stance with his right hand claws open and ready for murder. An aura of black Dark Matter formed around the claws, running along the length of each claw and swirling in a small vortex in the palm of his hand.

"You are correct, but I will win. I will not allow you to kill the one I love, never. Even if it requires for me to end up giving my life to protecting her…" Allen answered in a soft tone of voice. He took fight stance as well, opening his claws while Innocence energy swirled around each length of the claws. He dashed towards his Noah counterpart, with the will to throw his life away for the one he loved, and the friends that he cared for.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN!" the counterpart yelled as he ran towards Allen as well. The counterpart slashed his claws towards Allen while calling out the next attack "Cross Grave!" The palm of the claws landed on Allen's torso, meanwhile Allen's claws did the same. Crosses formed on the backs of them both. The cross began to fade and exploded, sending them both flying away from each other.

Allen thought "Damn, so this is how it feels to be hit by own attacks… The immense power really does hurt…" Quickly, he flipped and placed the palms of his hands on the ground, slowing down his flying slowly until he finally came to a halt. He bent his elbows at a 90 degrees, and sprang them back into a straight position, leaping up into the air using his hands. His feet landed on a wall and he leaped from the wall, flying towards his inner Noah with his claws ready while a sphere of green Innocence energy formed at the palm of his left hand.

The counterpart did the same as Allen, landing on his hands, then leaping into the air with his hands. He landed on the wall, and literally threw himself towards Allen with his white Crown Clown claws ready for use. A sphere of Dark Matter formed at the palm of the deranged counterpart as he began to laugh like a psychopathic maniac, bent on killing the opponent no matter what.

Both Allen's sphere of Innocence energy, and Counter-Allen's sphere of Dark Matter clashed, grinding into each other with the seeming pretty even. Sparks of green Innocence energy, and sparks of black Dark Matter began flying. The attacks were at a stalemate for too long, so both the attacks burst and pushed the users flying backwards from each other. They crashed against walls that were each on the other side of the room.

The inner Noah stood up and coughed with an evil smirk on his face. He thought "This fight is really interesting, we seem to be at a tie even when trying to kill each other over domination for this body…" He shook his thoughts off and dashed at Allen, ready to kill him with just the claws, while not even a speck of Dark Matter was on the claws.

Allen stood up, struggling to remain standing. It was almost as if he refused to stay down, nor be struck down, almost as if his own need to protect everyone was driving him to continue fighting though the low probability of winning. "Edge End!" he called out his next move and dashed at his counterpart while some energy was whirling around the lengths of his claws. He swung his claws, and the energy spiked into random directions exploding with each time they came into contact with something.

Noah Allen did not have time for reacting with a quick-shot attack, so he leaped at an inhuman height, in hopes that the attacks would not reach him at all. One energy spike seemed to be away from the group, flying towards the counterpart like a heat seeking missile. He immediately thought "Damnit!" and the attack landed a direct hit on him, exploding. A burst of smoke occurred, and from the bottom of the smoke field, the body of Noah Allen fell to the ground with a loud crash, leaving a crater where he landed.

He reacted as soon as possible and ran towards where the crater where his counter part landed. Raw green Innocence energy formed into the shape of a sphere in the palm of his Crown Clown claw's palm. "Crown Belt!" he called out his Innocence's other attack. The cape suddenly moved and stretched with tentacle-like movements, crawling to the crater. As soon as they found the body of Noah Allen, they picked it up, and pulled it to where the user was located.

As soon as Allen saw the struggling-to-escape body of his counterpart, he immediately dashed at it with the sphere of Innocence energy ready to be slammed into the opponent. The body and the sphere of Innocence energy neared, but then an explosion made from the color of gray occurred, causing a smokescreen. He could not see what was the current situation, but duly noted that his Crown Belt now had several singes on it from the explosion.

"Hope you liked that attack, that was an attack that your Innocence can do, called; Gray Burst. Trust me Allen, there is a world of attacks that your Innocence can do. Sadly, you do not have time to improve and discover them because you hang around with the fucking humans and worry about them. If you just let me take over, then you can learn all the attacks your Innocence has and earn power far greater than your current weakling strength." the 14th chuckled, offering Allen the chance of a lifetime.

"…" Allen did not answer and he took fight stance once more. "No… I will not accept that offer, all you will do is destroy the friends I have been trying to protect for so long… I refuse to let an offer like that waver my resolve…" he finally responded in a soft tone of voice. Innocence energy gathered violently around the Crown Clown Innocence's length in a violent rush.

He grabbed the wrist of the Crown Clown and pulled on it as it slowly broke down and transformed into more of a sword-like shape. As soon as he fully pulled out the sword, his left arm was now missing to the point where his shoulder was, leaving a cross-shape right there to cover the area that should be bleeding. "Critical Point Breaker; Crown Clown Activate…" he said softly. The violent surge of Innocence energy still raged among the length of the blade.

Noah Allen thought "What does he think that would do to me? I have the collinear opposite of that, so it would not matter much if he even uses that. He has to be in close-range to damage me with that." He smirked at the thought and did the same as Allen. The exact sword that the Earl wielded once before was now in his hands, and Dark Matter swirled and twisted along the length of the blade as well.

Noah Allen and Allen dashed towards each other, their swords ready to hit each other. The swords both clashed, sending disturbing vibrations in the air. The room quaked, leaving cracks on the ground and a slight crater. The both of them jumped away from each other since that ended up drawing out the stalemate once more. "Damn, he actually was even with me…" he thought while grounding his teeth together in frustration.

"Crown Clown is speaking to me…," Allen thought in his mind. The sword seemed to pulsate slightly while violent surges of Innocence energy swirled, twisted and flowed endlessly among the blade. The sword pulsated again, as if it were alive and slowly began to morph on it's own. The large sword transformed into the shape of a great sword. The blade imprinted a black cross, meanwhile the rest of the steel was the color of green. The cross guard was in the shape of a cross rather than a normal cross guard. The hilt of the new sword had a grip guard which was green steel as well, and the color of the grip for the great sword was green. Green Innocence energy emanated from the blade as an incandescence for it.

"Did that child… no way, impossible! He could not have been able to do that! He is too weak… no way…" the 14th thought in his mind. He grounded his teeth together in anger and dashed at Allen in anger, ready to swing his sword to kill Allen Walker so that he could keep dominance over the body. "YOU WILL NOT BE TAKING BACK THAT CROWN THAT ALLOWS CONTROL OVER YOUR BODY! FUCK NO! I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" he shouted as he swung his sword down at Allen.

Allen immediately swung his new great sword-shaped Innocence upwards, blocking the attack from the Noah. The Noah's sword began to crack from the strength of Allen's sword, as if he were stronger than the inner Noah. Was he winning?

"Damn you!" he shouted and jumped back immediately to get away from Allen. Soon after he dashed backwards, Allen swung his mighty sword in the counterpart's direction, emitting a large blast of green Innocence energy the sliced directly through his body. "Damn… you…" the Noah said as it coughed blood. It looked angrily at Allen as it began to slowly fade away.

"I should have told you before… it does not matter how strong you may be, I will become stronger on my own to combat you from ever hurting my friends… this time, I win…" Allen responded in a soft tone of voice while pointing his great sword at his Noah counterpart.

"I should tell you, I lied to those bastards in the real world… I am not the Noah of Purity… I am the Noah of Will, the 14th… That is why you seemed to have refused to lose the battle… I was testing your will… and it seems you passed, even though I hoped you would fail…" the 14th explained with an evil smirk on his face.

"Damnit… looks like it was fun while it lasted… you get control over my powers, and you can take back control over our body… Though if you let that will of yours dissolve even slightly and you fall back here, I **will** take you by your head and crush your fucking skull!" he cackled evilly as his last words, and he finally faded away. A bright white flash of light occurred in the room where Allen fought his Noah inside his mind, meaning the battle was over, and the balance of light and dark was now at harmony instead of war…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cross sighed and thought, "Finally, the battle is over… took my idiot pupil long enough…" He moved his hand away and chanted a few quiet incantations. The diamond bars that pinned Allen to the wall disappeared, and dropped Allen to the ground.

Lenalee stared at Allen, almost as if hoping that Allen was still alive and finally back to normal…

Allen rose up, his eyes appearing to be back to the gentle, calmness that they once were. "Ugh… I feel like I just suffered a migraine…" he said softly as he looked around in the room. Everyone seemed to stare at him as if they were seeing a three-headed monster.

Lenalee's tears stopped falling and smile formed upon her lips. She rose to her feet and dashed at Allen at full-speed, not caring about the fact that several people died in the process of his becoming a Noah. As soon as she neared him, she opened her arms, wrapped them around his body and her lips crushed themselves against his.

Everyone in the room reacted with a "WHAT THE HELL?! HE TRIED TO KILL US, AND YET YOU KISS HIM?!" sort of face. They remained silent, for they knew how worried she was about the safety of Allen Walker. They could suppose this was now the calm, but now that Allen was in control over his Noah, could it take over again?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Author's Note: Hope this was satisfying…


	25. New Enemies Appear!

All was okay, until a certain blond haired, Hitler-looking man walked in with someone following him. The details of the other person who walked in was that he appeared young, had a bowl-shaped haircut, with a long tail flowing down his head. He had two dots over his forehead, and the look on his face appeared to be a hardened look. His eyes were a light sort of blue, possibly of German descent?

As for the person who walked in first, this person appeared to have been of German descent as well. As described before, he had the appearance of Adolph Hitler, but was blonde, and the mustache that looked that of Hitler's was also blond. He had a hardened, threatening face for an older man. As soon as he came into the eye contact of Lenalee Lee, she froze, for she remembered the trauma that he wrought upon her.

He walked towards Allen Walker with a threatening look on his face. As soon as he neared Allen, he grabbed him by his collar and said "You are coming with us, Noah…" Even his voice sounded threatening and cold, cold enough to send shivers down someone's spine.

"Huh? Now why would I do that?" Allen questioned, looking at the eyes of the person who scarred Lenalee for life when she was a child. He did not seem afraid of Leverrier, almost as if he had already seen things much fearsome than that man.

"Ha, you are some amusing child. Aside from amusing me, you will be coming with me for you are under arrest for act of treason. You and all of the damned Noah in this building right now. You are all not to be trusted, so we will be keeping a monitor on you while you 4 remain in your cells," Leverrier explained.

Quickly, he took out several needles and forced them all to pierce Allen's throat. The drugs within the needles were of the color yellow, meant for paralyzing the person injected by it. He pushed down on their button-like activators, and the medication within the needles injected into Allen's bloodstream.

"What are you…!" Allen's sentence drifted off as everything began to become blurry. Suddenly, his vision became worse and worse, almost as if seeing the world as a blurry, dull place. He coughed and then dry heaved, for now he was drugged up by a lot of drugs in his bloodstream.

The Hitler-like man smirked and grabbed Allen by his collar and literally dragged Allen on the floor, heading towards the door to take him away, and lock him up under high graded, maximum security due to apparent 'treason'.

"No! Do not take him away! Please! I already nearly lost him, I do not want to truly lose him!" Lenalee jumped into the way while tears ran down her face. She did not want to see Allen be taken away by Malcolm C. Leverrier.

"Stay out of the way…," he responded in a cold, hypnotic voice that would send chills down even a Noah's spine! He shoved Lenalee out of the way and walked towards the exit, still dragging Allen behind him.

Everyone in the room watched as the all drugged up Allen was being dragged away by Leverrier, and yet everyone seemed so helpless to stop him… Akatsuki clenched his fists and he ran towards him in threatening manner with his katana ready to slice at Leverrier.

Quickly, Link jumped into action and swung his arm towards Akatsuki. Suddenly, a chainsaw-like item revealed itself from the cuff of his sleeve, clashing against the katana that Akatsuki was using. Both weapons grinded into one another, releasing sparks to be flying around.

Leverrier smirked as he left the room, leaving Link to do whatever he pleased against Akatsuki. The body of the drugged Allen was dragged like a luggage, uncared for. This represented both the hatred Leverrier held for Noah, and just how little he cared for the ones who sacrificed their lives in the war against the Emperor of Eternity…

Link appeared next to Leverrier after several seconds, meaning he finished his conflict quickly and precisely. No blood appeared to be on Link's clothing, nor on the chainsaw-like weapon that was retracting back into his sleeve… strange. "Sir, what are we going to do with the other Noah Clansmen?" he asked, looking towards the leader of Crow.

"Do not worry, they will receive the same treatment as Allen Walker, or as we should now call him; the 14th Noah; The Noah of Will…" Leverrier responded in his cold voice as he arrived in front of a prison cell. "We have arrived…," he opened the door to the prison and chucked Allen into the prison. "Now then, Link, do your job," he turned away from the body of the drugged Noah/Exorcist.

He silently nodded his head as Leverrier walked away. He walked towards Allen and chanted several incantations while launching several talismans at his body. Finally, he placed one last one over Allen's forehead, and he turned away, walking away from the Exorcist he did not care for…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lenalee sobbed as soon as Leverrier had left the room as well as Link She hated the fact that she could do nothing in the eyes of the man that snapped her mentality once before. She hated it even more that she let the one she loved be torn away from her, watching him all drugged up and dragged away…

Akatsuki walked over to her, as well as Hakumei and Lavi. The trio seemed worried about her, so they decided to attempt assisting her to make her feel better. "Lenalee, you do not seem okay… who is that man? He sort of reminds me of a German guy I once met before…" Akatsuki asked, extending his arm out towards her to help her back up onto her feet.

"Yes, who is he? He seems so weird, it's so creepy! Who is that man? Everyone in the room froze up as soon as they saw him except for Akatsuki. I only did not move because everyone seemed to have not made a move to stop him," Hakumei asked, his voice sounding a bit annoying.

"That man was Malcolm C. Leverrier…," she responded as she grabbed Akatsuki's hand and stood up on her own two feet "he is the Chief Inspector, and has more power than my brother does. He made me an Exorcist even though it meant tearing me away from my only family after our parents died from an Akuma attack… he did not care as long as another Exorcist was added to the ranks of Black Order…" she finished her sentence as the painful memories ran through her mind once again.

"That bastard… did that to you…? Yet he is still alive?! I am going to kill that fuck face!" Akatsuki said as he began to storm towards the exit with anger. The one thing he could never stand was when someone mistreated a woman or abused them, so fury was the very first thing in his mind.

"Brother, do not! Think about it! If he is a Chief Inspector, then he can easily have you arrested for treason like he did Allen. Also, the guard of his managed to kick your ass big time, so I suggest we do not take any course of action on him. What was done in the past is done, no need to bring it up for it may open old wounds," Hakumei grabbed his brother's left arm.

"That fucking bastard! He should not be allowed to live for what he did to Lenalee! That fucking fuck--" he felt an elbow smash into his stomach. Out of reaction, he looked to see it was his brother who did that. "Fucker…," he said as he fell face forth, now falling into a state of unconsciousness.

Hakumei sighed and smiled while looking at Lavi and Lenalee, who seemed extremely confused at what he just did to his brother. "What? Never seen someone hit their brother so that their brother can shut up before something happens?" he sweat dropped, feeling alienated now. "I will take him to the room, Lulubell will keep a watch on him," he said in a strangely happy tone while dragging the unconscious Akatsuki's body up the stairs.

Several shadows within the room squirmed and shivered, almost as if they were afraid of something, or someone. There was something there, watching them… but what was it? Was it another Insei Akuma?

Hakumei immediately came to a halt as soon as he felt the presence of something evil headed their way… He turned immediately to see the shadows squirming and shivering. He knew what this meant, so he immediately yelled "EVERYONE! GET AWAY NOW BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!"

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee turned to see shadows flying from multiple locations and whirling in a vortex-like shape. Out from the vortex, several creatures leaped out from the portal. Lavi's eyes widened as soon as he witnessed that nine of them leaped out. About six of them were ones he could recognize, same features as the ones from before, just differently colored. One half of them on the left seemed to have cannons coming out from their hands, serving as replacements for a lizard's claws. They stood on their own two feet like a human. The fangs seemed to be razor sharp, and their tails were long, and whip-like. They had yellow-gold eyes. The main color of these creatures were red and black, blue and black, and finally, green and black. The other ones on the right however were different in looks. They had blue eyes, and had razor sharp, detachable claws. They had long tails with a cannon opening at the end. Also, the fangs on these ones were much smaller. Behind those fangs however were another row of fangs. Their arms and legs were long, and they stood on all-fours, unlike the other lizard-looking creatures. This set's main colors were black and yellow, white and black, and finally, pink and black (Note: PINK?! -Laugh.-) . One trait that the both of the armies shared was that they both appeared to be mechanical.

Now then, the other 3 were completely unrecognizable by Lavi. One on the left appeared to be nearly the same as the -12's that he and Kanda were forced to deal with once before, except there were more differences. On the backs of both these creatures, they had small, tiny wings that did not seem matured, the fangs on them were razor sharp, and their gaping mouths were open, revealing a large cannon that was at the back of their throats. The claws on the hands of these creatures were much longer, and these two Insei Akuma seemed more taller and thinner than the -12's. Could they possibly be higher levels?

Finally, the other one behind them appeared extremely different in comparison to the -12's. It appeared to have more of the shape of a dinosaur with slightly larger wings compared to the set of Insei Akuma standing in front of it (No not a dragon). This one had the shape of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It had the length of 6.4 meters. That was with the tail! The tail was large and mighty, with several spikes all over it, meanwhile along it's back, spikes ran down in a straight line, passing between where it's wings were based. Also, there were spikes made from pure bone that originated from it's shoulder, and several at the top of it's head. The eye colors were pure white, while the whole body of the Insei Akuma was pitch-black. It opened it's mouth and roared a mighty roar, causing the room to quake and shake almost as if in fear of the Insei Akuma. Was this the end for the Exorcists? Find out in the next chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Author's Note: Honestly, this chapter sucked…


	26. Invasion on Black Order

Hakumei smiled softly as he looked at the dinosaur-looking Insei Akuma. He had chosen his target, and was formulating a plan as how to combat the mighty creature. "All of you, step away from the big guy, he's mine," he said with a smirk. He stuck his right hand into his right pocket to search for something. "Found it!" he drew his hand rapidly revealing that he found his Crystal-Type Innocence hilt. As soon as his arm was in the air with the hilt pointed downwards, a burst of orange-yellow colored Innocence energy erupted forth from the hilt guard, stretching to about 24-feet.

The dinosaur-shaped Insei Akuma looked towards Hakumei, seeing the Innocence come into activity. It opened it's large, gaping mouth and released yet another mighty roar. All of a sudden, the giant target disappeared within a shadow, in the same style as James.

Hakumei looked around, making sure that no one was watching him. So far, Lavi was fighting off three Level -12's, Kanda had successfully slain 3 of them, but no one seemed to be fighting the other two who were just standing there, watching everyone fight. "Strange, looks like I seem to be the only one fighting a stronger opponent…," he thought with a sweat drop. He shook it off and decided to make a run for it since fighting such a large opponent to maximum potential would require for there to be no fatalities. He made a run for the lobby, for at least no one was there.

A shadow was crawling on the wall, appearing to be the shadow of the Insei Akuma he chose to pick a fight with. Suddenly, the head of the Insei Akuma rose out from the head of the shadow, opening it's mighty jaws to chomp down on Hakumei like a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Hakumei quickly reacted with his usual quick movements by disappearing in a bright, orange-colored flash of light. He appeared several meters forward, far away from the head of the Insei Akuma's hungrily awaiting jaws.

The Insei Akuma dug it's head back into the wall, melting back into the wall as a shadow. It's shadow-like form crawled around, following behind Hakumei at an alarming rate. The speed of it seemed to be nearly as fast as a jet, for it literally glided in the shadows and was nearly catching up to it's prey, like a shark hunting their victims.

Hakumei looked back to see the Insei Akuma beginning to completely catch up. "Damnit!" he thought in his mind and ran as fast as he could. Afterwards, he disappeared within another yellow-orange burst of light, appearing several meters ahead once more. He thought, "I am nearing the lobby! Just a few mo--"

Claws ripped forth towards Hakumei, cutting off his train of thought. Luckily, the claws missed him by a hair strand's distance. The claws returned to the shadow, and Hakumei whirled around. He was now running backwards and he thought, "Damnit, it caught up with me already? Something's wrong, I was moving way faster than it previously…"

Claws and the face of the Insei Akuma leaped forth, it's mighty jaws wide open once more. It's mouth was over Hakumei and he stopped running, as well as the Insei Akuma. The Insei Akuma seemed to have not given Hakumei any choices, for if he did something funny, the claws and the mighty jaws would tear him to shreds. Though if he did not move, then he would be gobbled down like a stuffed Thanksgiving Day turkey!

"Hm, looks like this one is actually tough… Emperor seemed to have done a good job in creating these…," he thought with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, the lights in the hallway began blinking. Each blink retained a ten minute interval before the lights flickered back on.

"What's going on here? Explain yourself now, pathetic mortal!" the Insei Akuma growled. The voice of this Insei Akuma sounded like the voice of a savage, it's at-first human-like voice was now mutating to one of a primitive creature's.

"You are going to die… that's what…," Hakumei answered in a cold tone of voice. His hair drooped down from the style of Allen's hair when Crown Clown was active, to a long, flowing sort of hairstyle that turned from white to gray. The lights flickered off once more, and screams of terror could be heard. The screams all were, "NO! NOT THE VOID! PLEASE! NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE VOID!" After that, it was utter silence…

The lights flickered back on, revealing Hakumei back to normal. His hands were covered with black blood, and the scar on the right side of his face was traced with the black blood of the Insei Akuma. The giant Insei Akuma that should have taken a long time to kill, was utterly destroyed, laying on the ground with a giant pool of black blood forming around it. Part of it's body remained a part of the wall that it traveled in; while the rest of the body was torn apart beyond recognition. "Pathetic… he perfected them so well, and yet I was still able to finish it off so easily…" he spoke softly. The Innocence katana returned to normal and he placed it in his left pocket. "I guess Emperor has a lot of work to do…" he sighed as he walked towards where he had originally been. Explosions could be heard from inside the room, and he thought, "They are beginning to get serious… I may as well stay out here for a while for they will wonder why I was able to finish that thing off so easily…" He laid against the wall, staring at the ceiling and thought, "I wonder what they plan on doing to combat the Exorcists…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Looks like I am forced to have to use another Combo Seal…" Lavi thought in his mind. He raised his hammer, pointing it high towards the ceiling. "Combo Seal; Great Conflagrated Ash Hurricane!" he called out his next move. Suddenly, he slammed his hammer on two seals that were combining, which were the Wood and Fire seals. The head of the hammer slammed down upon the ground, and the combined Fire and Wood seal appeared on the ground. Suddenly, a burst of flames rose from the ground in the form of a tornado, maintaining it's form like a hurricane.

The three -12 Insei Akuma he was facing off with gawked at the hurricane made of conflagrated flames. "NO! WE DO NOT WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT ACCURSED VOID!" they all cried out and blasted multiple bursts of Dark Matter from their mouths, each burst much more potent than the last. Sadly, each burst was deflected by the hurricane of flames.

"Seems like you fear this 'Void' of yours so much. Who or what is this 'Void you speak of?" Lavi asked intelligently as the enflamed hurricane neared the Insei Akuma without relent. As the hurricane neared them, the more they moved backwards, for they were now aware that they could do nothing against his attack. Lavi did not receive an answer, so he closed his eyes and raised his right hand, pointing it towards the attack he recently release. Slowly, he snapped the fingers of his right hand, and the hurricane reacted to the snap by flying towards the Insei Akuma. Sudden explosions occurred, meaning they were now dead.

Kanda sweat dropped and asked, "Was that even necessary, Baka Usagi? You revealed yet another power of yours, which gives the enemy the upper hand, and by giving them the upper hand, you will have doomed yourself for the enemy will predict the attacks…" He pointed towards the two Insei Akuma that were just observing and finally they began to move.

One tilted it's head in several sickening positions, it's neck sounding like it cracked. "I guess you two maybe a match for us, just hope you know what death warranty you will be signing yourself to…," it spoke, it's voice sounding cold, yet mechanical.

The second one did not speak at all, nor did it move. It seemed to be officially bored and looked at the ceiling, almost as if having nothing better to do. It sighed and said in a soft, yet mechanical voice, "I will not participate in this fight…"

The other just shifted it's claws around, and the grinds of metallic movement could be heard from the movement of the claws. "Now we can finally have some fun!" the other said in a maniacal/mechanical sounding voice. It engaged battle by blasting several bursts of Dark Matter from the cannon in it's wide, gaping mouth. It then leaped and slashed it's claws in Lavi's direction, sending multiple flows of Dark Matter. Each Dark Matter flow was thick and dense, meaning that they must have been potent enough to back up the appearances.

Lavi immediately sprung into action and ran towards the Insei Akuma that swung it's claws at him, but then Kanda stood in the way, shaking his head as if to stop the Bookman from fighting. "Do not worry, Baka Usagi, I will take them **both** on at once…" he said with a smirk of interest forming over his face.

"You think you stand on equal ground with us? Ha! That itself is arrogance, thinking you can take on both him and I at once. What is next? You thinking you can defeat us with technical ease? Trust us, you cannot win against Insei Akuma of our caliber. The -12's you faced off with back then are weaklings compared to us, the Level -10 Akuma you arrogant fool!"

"I do not **think** I can defeat you both, I **know** so. Also, thinking I cannot defeat you when you have never seen my powers, nor my weaknesses is also arrogance, Level -10," he responded in a cold tone of voice as he drew his Mugen from it's sheath. "Aside from that…" he said, his pitch-black steeled katana beginning to glow blue. He placed his fingers on the flat edge of the katana and gently moved his fingers across it's surface and he said :Mugen, activate!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lenalee had quietly snuck out of the room in which where the Exorcists were fight. She was currently in the room where Allen was held captive, and to her luck, no one was keeping on an eye upon the Exorcist/Noah that she fell in love with. She was in horror at the state that Allen looked like. He was completely covered in seals, so she quickly ran towards him to remove the seals that were affixed on him. She removed them one-by-one, feeling explosive quakes originating from the room that she had left behind. She was now hoping that Allen would wake up, that way he could assist them in battle. Could he wake up, or would they be damned once more by the new enemies?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Author's Note: BLARGH! DEATH TO THE WORLD!!!!


	27. Darkness Returns

The Insei Akuma that had disrespected Kanda previously scoffed in doubt that he could even defeat them. "You must really be one arrogant Exorcist if you think you can overcome odds like defeating him and I… We are the best when we fight together!" it chuckled, practically laughing at Kanda.

He twitched, "So you scoffed at me…," he took fight stance "well now, I cannot let you get away with that. Overall, you doubt that I cannot defeat you both? Then I would like to see why that would have to be," he finished his sentence. "Mugen, Disastrous Future; Second Illusion: Two Illusion Blades…" he whispered in a soft tone. The katana on his right hand glowed blue, flowing endlessly. At the bottom of the hilt, a wire of blue energy encircled around his back and stopped at his left hand. Suddenly, a second copy of Mugen appeared in his left hand, held in an opposite direction. It too, glowed with blue Innocence energy.

"Oh wow, so you got a second katana. Oh I am so scared! Ha, ha, ha…," the Insei Akuma said in a sarcastic form of fear. "Now you just made yourself look stupid, a second blade will not do much effect on us Level -10's!" it laughed and fluttered it's tiny wings. As soon as the wings straightened out and stopped fluttering, sparks of Dark Matter released themselves off it's wings.

"Looks like he is excited to fight this Exorcist… strange, he never found interest in killing random humans, even though most could fight back using fists… what's so different about this Exorcist who was challenge by him…?" the other Insei Akuma thought in it's head. It shook itself clear of thoughts and raised it's claws, pointing them towards Kanda. "Take this… Disappear…," it said in a soft tone of voice. As soon as those words escaped it's mechanical mouth, Dark Matter gathered on the palm of the claws. It was compressed into the shape of an orb and launched it in the direction of Kanda.

The other pointed it's claws at Kanda, each of them pointed at different spots on Kanda's body, and it's wide, gaping mouth, open. The cannon at the back of it's throat rose up, and revealed itself by popping it's head out of it's mouth. Several spikes launched at the orb of Dark Matter in the other Insei Akuma's hand.

The spikes came into contact with the orb forged from Dark Matter, and it burst like a bubble that has been touched. Out from the burst, several Dark Matter spikes flew in nearly random-looking directions. The spikes then paused in midair, and shifted their relative positions. When counted, there were at least ten spikes, and they were all pointed at Kanda.

"PREPARE TO DIE, FOOLISH EXORCIST!" the disrespectful Insei Akuma cackled, and moved it's claws in random directions, as if it were a raging lunatic that were attacking imaginary objects for no apparent reason. Though his claws were moving in random directions, the spikes flew towards Kanda with the same movements that he was swinging his claws.

He thought, "It seems that his movements seem to reflect on the movements of those Dark Matter spikes. If I hit him, would they fly back? There are only two different explanations for this attack, either he is using the Dark Matter as his puppets, or the spike he originally blasted at the orb of Dark Matter injected sovereignty over the aftereffects…" He swung both his katana blades, not for attacking purposes. Quickly, he leaped high into the air, higher than a normal human could possibly jump, and he finally swung his katana blades. "Eight Flowers Praying Mantis," he called the name of the attack.

With each swing, flows of blue Innocence energy could be seen in a shockwave-like form, flying towards the enemies. The flows took the shape of a flower, spinning around in a violent, vortex-like manner, and flying towards their main target. They were aimed directly at the spikes made of Dark Matter.

Out of quick reaction, the Insei Akuma that seemed to control the Dark Matter spikes quickly slashed it's claws in a movement that seemed to move the spikes out of the way. "HELL NO!" he called out. He then thrust his claws forward in a fast movement, and the spikes all flew towards Kanda forthwith.

Kanda smirked, because now he could see the true ability behind those spikes. There were invisible Dark Matter strings attached to the spikes, originating from the tips of the claws, meaning that in order to defeat their little combination, he would have to aim for the one who supplied the spikes forged from Dark Matter. "Looks like I now know the secret behind your little tricks!" he chuckled and leaped. He flipped so the he was headfirst, pointed towards the ground. He then sliced his Mugen blades behind the general direction of the Dark Matter spikes, slicing their invisible puppet strings off.

"Damn you! That kid is too fucking sharp!" growled the Insei Akuma. The Insei Akuma opened it's mouth wide yet again, and a charge of Dark Matter gathered in it's mouth. The Dark Matter compressed itself into the form of what appeared to be a sphere that was about the size of a basketball.

The Insei Akuma's partner opened it's mouth as well, and pointed it's claws towards Kanda. Large charges of Dark Matter gathered at the tip of each claw, as well as at the opening of the cannon that moved from the back of it's throat to the front where it could be clearly seen in sight.

Both the Insei Akuma released their charges of Dark Matter at the same time, giving Kanda no chances for reaction. "Damnit, it looks like I may have to use **that** once more…," he thought in his mind as he growled slightly. The last time he used it was a risk, but he guessed it would have to be necessary in order to defeat both these formidable opponents. The attacks were nearing him, and now he was forced to have to decide whether to use that one move, or not… "Oh well, no choice left…," he thought.

"Sublimate… Mugen…," said softly. As soon as Kanda said that, his tattoo's power began to become active, and his pupil changes into three dots. Also, several veins rose around his eyes. Now that he activated that, a certain technique's activation could be performed. "Taboo; Three Illusions…," he called out. His whole body glowed with the incandescence of blue Innocence energy. The Dark Matter attacks exploded, causing smoke to arise, leaving the Insei Akuma unable to know what just happened.

"WE GOT HIM! WE GOT HIM!" one of them cheered, dancing around like a happy idiot. It moved around, swinging it's arms and legs while in midair, appearing to have been dancing like at a disco… Suddenly, two blades pierced it's torso and head. "Damn…," it softly said as it exploded. The one responsible for this was… Kanda!

He smirked "You two are the only ones left now…," he said as he pointed both his katana to the two remaining Level -10's. He then took fighting position and leaped at the one closest to him, which was supposed to be the one that supplied the Dark Matter spikes from before.

Quickly, that Insei Akuma side-stepped, trying to keep away from Kanda's killer katana attacks. With each swing that Kanda swung, even with his greatly increased amount of speed, the -10 kept on dodging them so easily. It yawned "Is this the best you can really do, Exorcist?" it asked monotonously.

"Damnit, how come he knows my attacks before I even launch them?" Kanda thought in his mind as he kept swinging his katana blades. Quickly, he appeared to have disappeared once more before everyone's eyes and reappeared behind the Insei Akuma. He thrust both his blades forthwith, towards the Insei Akuma.

Sadly, the Insei Akuma parried the attack perfectly once more. Then, it thrust it's claws forward, fast enough to match Kanda's speed, but Kanda as well dodged the attack through several back flips away from the Insei Akuma.

Kanda growled, for he knew he was losing to the Insei Akuma, but he did not plan on losing or dying here, even if it was the last thing he had wanted on this planet. He took fight stance once more, for he was at least satisfied that an opponent as tough as this Insei Akuma was before him. Both Kanda and the Insei Akuma ran towards each other, weapons ready. Kanda used the sheer increase in power that his Taboo Third Illusion provided, and the Insei Akuma used Dark Matter to fuel much more power into it's own attack. A clash of blue and purple occurred, resulting in an explosion between the two mighty warriors.

The third Insei Akuma looked at what just happened and sighed. "This is why I choose not to fight anymore… there is no point to it, and it brings the worst in all humans, and Akuma alike… even us Insei Akuma…" it whispered softly and looked towards Lavi, who was aiming his hammer towards it. "Go ahead… kill me… I do not give a damn any longer… I do not have that insane urge to survive… I just want to go back to the Void and see my family once more…," it spoke softly, as if begging to die.

"Wait, you are going to actually let me finish you off? Before that! I would like to know something about you Insei Akuma," Lavi said, taking the chance to actually question the more peaceful Insei Akuma before finishing it off.

"Well, go right on ahead. What would you like to know? Our origination? How we are created? Or is it something completely unrelated to those topics?" the Insei Akuma chuckled a satisfied chuckle, almost as if it read the Exorcist/Bookman's train of thoughts like an open book.

"Oh, well, those were exactly what I needed to know…," Lavi said in surprise. He felt like his mind was being read, so he just closed his eyes and awaited the answers so that he could record them in his mind for history's sake.

"Well, this is as much I can possibly say about myself. The Insei Akuma are created by the Emperor of Eternity of course, but he does not just use the dead souls to be called by others to put them into these mechanical bodies. He judges them by how much of a sinner they are, and how much they wish to live. That is when we are created, he pulls our souls from the Void, and then puts us in these accursed bodies.

"As time passes, we have the ability to evolve through the amount of kills we have performed. So far, the top dog is supposed to be the Level -1's. Aside from that, none have been granted the right of that form yet, our beginnings can be from -12 to -8, then from that point, we are on our own. He says that he will one day find the souls that deserve to be branded as -1's…," the kind Insei Akuma answered.

"I see…," Lavi replied. "Is that all there is to it?" he asked, looking back up towards the Insei Akuma. He pointed his hammer towards the ceiling and several seals encircled the head of the hammer. He was going to attack just in case the Insei Akuma was finished with it's explanation so it would not catch him off guard.

"Yup, so could you please kill me now? That would really be appreciated… one other thing… Destroy that bastard… do not let him live… He claims to be immortal, but you can be surprised what we learn while in the Void… We learned that you can kill him w--" a black steeled katana thrust through the Insei Akuma's body, and a burst of black Dark Matter occurred, completely destroying the Insei Akuma's entire body.

"That bastard was going to reveal too much… so I had the obligation to kill him…" a familiar, cold-hearted voice rang out from the smoke of the explosion. A figure walked out of the smokescreen, and all faces in the room (Excluding Kanda) went pale, for now the Noah of Darkness; James had stepped in… Behind him were several Cain Clansmen, about 3 of them. Black Order truly is damned once more…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, Hoshino Katsura owns it, but she is an awesome owner! Keep up the good work with the anime! Also, UPLOAD THE NEXT MANGA CHAPTER ALREADY, I AM GETTING SICK OF WAITING! -Laugh.-

Author's Note: … DEATH TO THE WORLD!!!!! As for questions however… Sorry if I did not answer earlier on Davi Kokoio. The answer to your question would be this most likely.

Allen: … I would have to prefer Yeegar… but he's dead… such a nice Marshal… -Sob.-

Me: Shut up -Sweat drop.-

Kanda: I pick none of them, I would rather go it alone than have to pick a Marshal.

Me: Pick a Marshal, or I stick you with Cross.

Kanda: … Fine, I pick Marshal Klaud, at least she is more quiet!

Hakumei: I pick Tiedoll! It was a blast having him as a teacher!

Akatsuki: I would say Cross, he seems to be the stronger Marshal, and also, he seems to have good dating tips.

Me: No!!!! HE WILL TEACH YOU PERVERTED STUFF!

Akatsuki: No, he is a good person -Sweat drop.-

Me: NO!!!! HE **IS** PERVERTED! P-E-R-V-E-R-T-E-D! PERVERTED!

Akatsuki: -Sweat drop.-

Me: As for Hotilolo's question. The answer to that will be revealed some other day, for now, just keep reading and you will soon find out -Wink.-

Me: That is all! Bye bye! See you all next chapter!


	28. Darkness' Epiphany

Akatsuki's eyes slowly began to open, and his eyes were adjusting to the current situation. He looked to see everyone in the room watching several obvious Cain Clansmen whose features were visible, but someone else in the room immediately caught his attention. "What the hell is James doing here? He had not a reason to be here…," he thought as he rose up onto his feet. He shrugged his shoulders and several cracking noises could be heard.

"Okay then, seems like I am going to have to fight James… Lavi can probably handle one Cain at least, same with Kanda… Wait, where did Kanda go?" he thought as he looked around. "Wait, what about Lenalee and Hakumei?" he immediately thought and panicked while looking around.

Hakumei entered the room, appearing to be tired with several scratches on his body. "Hm, this should be convincing enough…," he thought in his mind and he looked to see James standing with the three Cain right behind him. "What the? They decided to carry out something on their own?" he cursed underneath his breath.

"Hakumei! Are you alright?" Akatsuki said as he ran towards his twin brother. He stopped in front of him, panting. "Hakumei, where were you, and since when the hell did this whole little invasion/war begin?" he asked after he caught his breath.

"Hm… Huh? Brother? Why are you awake? I thought I knocked you out for a good hour by the very least…," he seemed to be drifting in other thoughts while talking to his twin brother. "Hm, I guess I will have to deal with them before something goes out of hand…," he thought as he cursed beneath his breath again.

"What? What are you talking about, Hakumei?" Akatsuki seemed confused. "Hakumei, let's go and fight off the Cain Clans--" and with that, Hakumei thrust his elbow towards Akatsuki's torso, and then thrust his other elbow at Akatsuki's head right beneath his chin. Akatsuki flew backwards by a great distance and hit a wall, knocking him out once more.

"Okay, now that he is out of harm's way…," he said softly as he dug through his pocket for the hilt of his Twilight Blade. As soon as he gripped the hilt that was his Innocence, he pulled it out of his pocket and a burst of yellow-orange light escaped forth from the base of where the blade was usually located. The light slowly thinned, taking the shape and length of a 24-foot katana. Quickly, he disappeared within a bright flash of orange-yellow light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now then…," James chuckled a cold, evil chuckle. He pointed his hand towards Lavi and an orb forged of pure Dark Matter formed on his hand. He was in point blank range of him, so if Lavi made any moves whatsoever, he would be hit by the charge of pure Dark Matter either way. "Tell me, what exactly did that Insei Akuma tell--" Suddenly, James' arm flew off by a katana slicing through it.

"Who the hell did tha--" he turned to see Hakumei, his Innocence active. Hakumei smirked. "You thought you could really get away with this? No, fuck that, you are going to be destroyed now!" he said as he swung his Innocence katana in James' direction. "Burst, Twilight Flare!" he called out his attack, and swung several number of times.

James immediately dodged each attack with precise movement. He even jumped slightly to get away from attacks that were aimed at his feet. He appeared to be bored, losing complete interest in fighting Hakumei. He then smirked and swung his katana in a random direction. The tip of the blade grinded against a Twilight Flare that Hakumei had swung. The Twilight Flare then turned a dark shade of orange slowly. Then it became black and was absorbed into the katana.

"Hmph, looks like an interestingly boring ability. That is still not going to stop me, fool," Hakumei said softly as his whole body began to glow a orange-yellow light. Suddenly, the katana constructed of orange Innocence energy solidified and hardened, now looking like an orange colored steel, meanwhile orange Innocence energy encircled around it like a tornado.

It seemed to be a violent rushing, almost as if it could not wait to be used. Suddenly, in his other hand, a negative replica of the Innocence katana formed in his hand. It looked exactly the same, just the negative colors of the original katana. The steel of the katana was of the color blue. "Twilight Blade Level Two… Twilight-Night…," he said in a soft tone of voice.

"Oh, so you managed to learn the Level Two to that Innocence? I never would have imagined that…," James said in sarcastic impression. Then an evil smirk found it's way to his face. "You remind me of that idiot with the blood-red attacks, the bastard who kept on burning my Noah for no reason…," he said in an annoyed tone of voice. He then whirled his daito katana around in many circular revolutions, as if he were twirling a baton like a cheerleader would. The katana slowly became longer by the hilt, and the blade began to bend from three-quarters away from the tip. It bent into a crescent-like shape, and dilated by a dilation of two. The hilt guard disappeared while the hilt extended, reaching from his hand to the ground. It was now a scythe.

"Meet my little friend, Dark Scythe. It's just as strong as me, and it is a ruthless Impurity," he said with a smirk forming on his face. He started to spin it once more, charges of Dark Matter appearing at both the end points of the scythe.

"Hm, so you use Impurity as well…," he noted, "well now, it seems you have just given me a perfectly logical reason to have to kill you now…" Hakumei said softly as both his katana blades glowed brightly.

The Cain standing behind James were preparing to make a move, but then sudden flashes of green, red, and blue light occurred, pushing them back across the room. One of them cursed and mumbled something, looking ahead to see Kanda, Lavi, and Chaoji standing right where they were knocked forward.

"Fucking fuck face…," one of them said, getting up onto their feet. Their features were clear. The person was a girl, and she seemed to be of a young age. Probably about 11-12 years old. She had blood red hair, with long, black bangs. Her hair was long and flowing. Her long hair reached down to her waists in length, and covered nearly her whole back. Her eyes were ruby-red, and purple Dark Matter was wrapped around her body. Her eyes appeared to have shown calmness, or was it just the calm before a storm?

Lavi sweat dropped "I remember her…," he said in a creeped out tone of voice, "she is… the apparent Cain of Sadism, Allie…," he sighed, finishing his sentence. He then took fight stance, just in case she began to move towards them.

"Ha, so it looks like you do remember me. Aside from that, I am going to kill every last one of you now!" she laughed as she took fight stance. Her right arm moved out from her pocket and she pointed her right hand's forefingers towards him. "Disappear, Reiten!" she called out maniacally as high charges of Dark Matter bubbled at the tip of her forefingers. The Dark Matter charge that bubbled then burst forth, flying towards Lavi forthwith in the fashion of a laser fired at the enemy.

Lavi smirked, for now he could use his newfound seal to combat Allie and show his moves to her. He raised his Tessei high to the ceiling and said "Innocence Level Three; Aqua Seal!" while several seals appeared above his head. He then brought his hammer down, slamming it against a seal that represented water, and it hit the ground, leaving a gigantic mark that represented the Aqua Seal colored in blue. A giant, mighty wall of water rose several feet away from the seal in time to take the attack. As soon as the attack hit the surface of the body of water, it began absorbing the attack that Allie launched into its body.

"What the hell was that?!" she demanded, wanting to know exactly what just happened. She seemed surprised, for she never knew that Lavi was strong enough to stop her attacks, but she smirked as she remembered that his attack strength was not on par with a Marshal's. "It does not matter what you do! YOUR ATTACK BEFORE WAS NOT EVEN ON PAR WITH A MARSHAL'S SO IT WILL NOT WORK ON ME!" she laughed maniacally and dashed towards Lavi, her prepared right fist ready to land a hit on Lavi.

"She will be walking into the seal in about five... four... three... two...," he thought in his head, keeping a countdown of when she would walk into the seal that was **still** imprinted on the ground. "**ONE**!" he immediately thought in his mind as Allie walked directly in the middle of the aquatic seal. Suddenly, the wall of water turned into it's vortex form and spun.

Allie smirked, "Fuck that! I will not be caught into something that slow!" she laughed, beginning to run again. Her feet did not move. "Huh? What the fuck is going on here?! TELL ME NOW YOU FUCKING EXORCIST!" she shouted, trying to move her feet.

"You fell right into my trap…," Lavi smiled. He pointed downwards to her feet, as if to point out something that she should have noticed happening to her. The vortex neared her, not giving her chances to react and kill him.

Allie looked down, seeing ice on her feet that prevented her from moving anywhere. "YOU LITTLE FUCK FACE! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE ALL THAT TIME AGO!" she yelled as the vortex of cold water absorbed her into it's body. A large explosion occurred within the vortex of water.

"Hey, Yu, help me out here for a second," Lavi called Kanda over by his first name, even though he knew the dangers of calling Kanda by his first name "I think she might still live from my attack, so I need you to cut her up with those kitchen knives of yours until she is nicely sliced and diced," he said, almost like giving orders to him.

"You do not order me around, first off, and second off… NEVER CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" Kanda responded with a face that literally said 'fuck you' and 'fuck off'. using his quick speed, he disappeared and reappeared in the air, beside the vortex of water. He then slashed his katana blades several times, releasing blue flows of Innocence energy that shaped themselves into spears. The spears all pierced the vortex, tearing the contents of it apart. The vortex of water evaporated, revealing a completely destroyed Cain of Sadism; Allie.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the other Cain said, sounding afraid of what just happened.

James thought, "Hmm, that seems strange… they keep fighting a useless battle that they will lose, and yet they keep going…," he was beginning to note this, and seemed to be questioning his own side. In his mind, the last sentence he heard from Allen Walker played in his mind.

'_It is because wish for a brighter future, one in which the humans can live in peace. We also wish for a world without the threat of Akuma, or anything, all souls at rest without any need to become killing machines…_' was the words that flowed in his mind. "So they fight for that…," he thought and he pointed his free hand in the direction of the two remaining Cain, still blocking Hakumei's attacks with his scythe.

_"Then I too, will fight for that…_," he thought in his mind as a blast of Dark Matter emerged from his hand and engulfed the last two Cain Clansmen, utterly destroying them. "Mankind might really be changing for the better…," he whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Author's Note: Please review damnit! -Sad face.-


	29. The Return of the Twins!

The room fell silent. James had destroyed two Cain without remorse, nor was he joking about it. "Well now, I guess the Cain are not as strong as Emperor told me…," he said softly as he looked at his hand which had a scorch mark on it for holding a ball of Dark Matter on his hand.

"…" Hakumei did not say anything nor did he move. His eyes were wide with surprise, but then he looked at James, who had lowered his guard severely. "TAKE THIS!" he yelled as he swung his orange steeled katana towards James.

James parried the attack, lowered himself to the floor, and stuck out one of his legs. He then whirled around in a three hundred sixty degrees motion, sweep kicking Hakumei down onto the floor. Then he caught him in midair, and threw him high in the air.

Hakumei quickly spun and flipped, taking control and stability over his flying high in the air. Then, his katana blades both glowed. The orange steeled katana glowed orange, meanwhile the blue steeled katana glowed blue. "TWILIGHT-NIGHT FLARES!" he yelled and swung both his katana blades. A flow of blue and orange colored Innocence energies. The flows morphed into a blue and orange colored cross, flying at James.

James sighed, "You are now just being stupid… I assisted you and yet you keep attacking me…." he pointed his scythe in the direction of the blue/orange Innocence cross flying at him. "Take this…," he said softly and he spun the scythe in a multi-revolving form of way "Dark Hurricane!" he called out his next attack and a vortex of Dark Matter launched itself towards Hakumei.

Hakumei did not have time to react for he was still in midair, so he swung his blades again, in hope that the flows would actually stop the violently whirling vortex of Dark Matter. The attacks that he had launched were all absorbed into the almighty vortex of Dark Matter, and thrown right back at him.

After that, the vortex engulfed his whole body, but it did not tear him apart like a normal hurricane should… The hurricane faded away, revealing a completely immobile Hakumei. "FUCK YOU!" he yelled, struggling to regain movement.

"Sorry, but sovereignty over your movements are now under my control…," James said with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Aside from that now… Exorcists… I have decided to be not your enemy any longer, but to be thy ally in battle," he said. Was this a trick? Could the Exorcists truly trust a madman such as him to be their ally?

"Explain why we should be trusting you, traitorous Noah?" Kanda questioned as his Third Illusion faded away. He pointed his katana towards James in a threatening sort of way, meaning that if he does something funny, he might get stabbed.

James sweat dropped and sighed. "Okay, you know Emperor, correct? Well, he is my brother, we originated ever since the beginning. Twin brothers, but I can choose my form how I wish to. Aside from that topic, I know exactly how to kill the bastard, but you have to trust me in order for you to even **know** how to kill him," he said with a smile.

"…" everyone in the room fell silent. They were now put into a very tight spot. Could they trust the brother of the Emperor? Also, what was with the 'This is not my true form, but I can choose my form how I wish to'? Many questions were running through everyone's minds…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki began to open his eyes and he shook his head. "Damnit, when the hell did I teach Hakumei to be so violent? He keeps hitting me and knocking me out…," he grumbled and looked around while his eyes were adjusting to the current situation. He noticed that James was in the middle of the room, appearing to have been compromising with the Exorcists.

He could not hear a word, but he guessed some form of agreement was either being placed, or James was giving them a death threat… He stood up and wiped the dust off himself that got on his clothing. "Well, may as well check the situation…" he thought in his head and began to walk towards where the Exorcists and the Noah of Darkness were compromising. He stopped and thought, "Wait… whatever happened to those three Cain Clansmen that were right behind him?" He shrugged and walked forwards, ready to ask the question when he had the chance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Somewhere in the Ark…**_

"DEBITTO!" a familiarly idiotic voice rang out.

"JASDERO!" another voice rang out. It was utter darkness, but then suddenly, a light pierced through the dark, revealing the twin Noah brothers that Crowley supposedly killed, formerly known as; Jasdero and Debitto.

The blond twin with the stitched mouth ran to his brother with the short, dark blue hair who appeared to be more normal than him. "DEBITTO!" he cried out, and tackle hugged his twin brother, causing the two to land on the ground.

"Hahaha, Jasdero calm down. All is alright, except we are going to get revenge on that vampire bastard!" Debitto said, clenching his left fist tightly. Anyone could guess that he probably still had some form of hatred left for Aleister Crowley III…

"What do we do now, Debitto?" Jasdero asked, standing up straight and awaiting for instructions on what would be next. It seems to be that Jasdero is the more submissive twin, meanwhile Debitto is the more dominant of the two.

"Well first, we need to figure out where we are… now then… We were on the Ark, fighting the vampire bastard… So if we are not dead, then we are probably somewhere in the Ark, and need to find our way back to the room where we fought him…," Debitto said, recalling past events, and planning out the next move.

"Okay! Whatever you say!" Jasdero seemed to agree, proving the point that many people probably thought, pointed out, or theorized. He looked around "Er brother… how are we supposed to get out of here? I do not see a way out…" he sweat dropped.

"We will find a way brother… we will…" Debitto sweat dropped as well and walked over to where the light could be seen. "Hey, could this be a possible exit?" he asked and then several question marks appeared over his head. He grabbed his brother by the right wrist of his brother and dragged him towards the light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHOA!" Jasdero and Debitto called out as they were thrown out of the grotto-like thing in the middle of a giant study room. "Ouchie…," Jasdero complained, rubbing his backside since he landed on it after being thrown out of that dark place.

"Ugh, stupid dumb ass room!" Debitto complained as well, just not completely as childishly as his twin brother did. He looked around. "Whoa… we are back where we originally started… This room is so perfectly fine though… HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! WAS THIS CROSS' FAULT?!" he shouted, flailing his arms. He calmed down finally and kicked a door open, which somehow lead to London. He sweat dropped and said, "This is not what I expected…"

He shrugged and walked through with his brother, now emerging into the real world. "Well, we are not on a hunting mission… so I guess we can just go to our 'white' forms, as Tyki called it so that we can figure out the next move," Debitto shrugged. Suddenly, his Noah features began to fade away, revealing white skin and calm, yet childishly light blue eyes. His features seemed to be that of an Goth still, but more normal at least.

Jasdero nodded his head and his skin tone began to change as well. His skin tone changed to the same light skin as Debitto, but his eyes' iris were in the color of light green, appearing childish. His looks were more like that of a child who was Goth… "Uh, brother… why are there girls looking at us in a hungry way?" he asked, pointing towards a crowd of girls with hearts in their eyes.

The crowd of girls began to dash towards the twins, as if chasing a boy band that they loved to listen to a lot. They all shuffled, and ran towards them viciously, screaming "WE LOVE YOU CUTIES!" and things a bit more indecent.

Jasdero and Debitto sweat dropped, looked at each other and screamed in terror. They both then began to run in the other direction, away from the crowd of girls. The door to the Ark was gone, so they would have to find their way out if they wanted to survive the attack. "RUN AWAY! KEEP RUNNING!" they both shouted, trying to keep away from the swarming crowd of women.

The twins turned many different corners, as many as they possibly could, until they ran into a certain white-haired boy and green-haired girl.

Debitto sweat dropped, trying to recognize the boy, for he knew him from somewhere but could not lay a finger on it… "Wait a second… CROSS' IDIOT PUPIL, ALLEN WALKER! AS WELL AS THE CRAZY GREEN HAIRED BITCH LADY, LENALEE LEE!" he pointed at the white-haired boy and green-haired girl, finally recognizing them.

Allen sweat dropped and thought, "Am I just going to be known as Cross' idiot pupil…? Wait a second…," he immediately looked at Jasdero and Debitto, trying to figure the two out. "… JASDERO! DEBITTO?!" he suddenly shouted, pointing at the pair.

Lenalee shook her fists, pissed off not only by Debitto's 'crazy green haired bitch lady' comment… not only that, also past memories of the twins rushed into her mind and she sweat dropped, seeing a crowd of crazy, horny fan girls running up behind where the twins were standing. "Can we just let them get torn apart by the girls?" she complained, looking to Allen.

"Sorry Lenalee, but no…," he sighed and picked up the twins. Quickly, he picked up Lenalee as well and ran as fast as he could to escape the women who were running after him. The crazy women and girls that were chasing after them were now throwing things and yelling, "GET YOUR OWN TWINS', and "FUCK YOU! YOU ARE NOT TAKING OUR TWINS! WE SAW THEM FIRST!" and several other things that were indecent. He lead them to the base where the Black Order had newly based themselves, and quickly ran in, closed the gates and sighed.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF US!" Debitto yelled and struggled to escape Allen's strong grip as well as Jasdero.

Allen sighed, now feeling stupid for saving the Noah twins instead of letting them suffer what they deserved for knocking Crowley into a coma, but then again, that was because he pushed himself over the top… He walked upstairs taking them to the Noah's room and threw them in there.

Road cheered, "YAY! Looks like they really **are** alive!" she giggled.

"Oh, so Idiot Twins are here?" he asked, looking at them. Then he looked to Allen Walker, "Hey, Cheating Boy A. Mind playing Poker against me once more? This time, boy, I will be the winner of the duel."

Allen sweat dropped and sighed, "Fine…" He sat down to play a game of Poker with the Noah family, even though he was going to most likely win with his secret cheating styles.

**_Several hours passed_**...

Allen Walker had not been stripped of any of his clothing, but the clothing of Tyki Mikk, Debitto, and Jasdero were removed to the point that they were only wearing boxers with hearts on them. Lulubell and Road did not participate, nor did James who was asleep on his own bed. Allen laughed, having fun with the Noah Clan, meanwhile Lenalee chuckled as well, amused by the current situation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Author's Note: I think this was a bit too funny this time -Laugh.-


	30. Twilight of Doom

Akatsuki's eyes opened once more for another morning. The sun shone brightly, several birds chirped, and Black Order had still not awaken. He sweat dropped and thought, "Seems I awoke much too early…" He looked over to Lulubell, who slept right beside him, like a guardian, and a lover at the same time to his eyes. His lips curved, forming a smile and he brushed his left hand through her beautifully cascading blond hair.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up towards the person she had apparently felt something for. Would this be the day that she could admit her feelings for Akatsuki, or would she just end up having to lie to him once more that it is a reaction of her body. "Akatsuki… Hikari…," she said with a smile.

"Lulubell… show me your arm again, the arm that James had used his assassinating technique on…," he said softly, looking at her arm that probably would never heal from the utterly severe burns that were on there.

Tiny particles of Dark Matter were on her right arm, gnawing away at her flesh slowly. Though this was happening to her, she did not scream in pain, nor flinch in pain when the horde of Dark Matter molecules that were gnawing more and more away of her own flesh.

"Damnit, James says he knows nothing of stopping this fucked up virus… Damnit, damnit, damnit all…," he thought of James, clenched his fists and tried to resist the powerful urge to kill James while he still had the chance to. A thought finally hit him in the head. He thought, "Why did I not think this before? Innocence can stop the Dark Matter from fluctuating on the spot, but it might hurt her…"

"Lulubell, I just now came up with how I can stop that virus that is gnawing at your flesh slowly. Please relax, this may hurt, but the virus will be gone as soon as I use this treatment I just came up with. There is Innocence in my blood, if I can get one droplet of my blood to attack the Dark Matter, then it will be neutralized and you will be alright," he explained. He took a small scalpel out of his pocket and pressed the blade against his index finger.

"Are you sure this will work on the Dark Matter attacking my body rather than destroy me slowly?" she asked in a hushed tone, looking at his eyes. She knew about the flaw, but she held out her hand so she could receive the treatment. Either she lives, or she dies, it did not matter for either thing was destined to happen to a person everyday.

"I am sure, now then…," he held his finger to be above the Dark Matter particles that were gnawing at her flesh, muscles, tissues etc. A droplet of his blood fell down like the first drop of rain in the sky and splashed on the continually opening wound. He looked at Lulubell to see what would happen to her now…

Lulubell twitched several times, meaning the blood was working, but it was doing a bit of a number on Lulubell due to the wound being open enough for his blood to enter the bodily systems. The Dark Matter particles on her arm were beginning to fade away, one-by-one, but she kept on twitching, for she was internally in a world of pain.

Akatsuki held his hand out to her, placing it underneath one of her hands. He closed his hand on hers. His fingers slid in between her fingers perfectly, almost as if they were meant to fit together. He closed his eyes, whispering a small prayer in a much different sounding language that no one seemed to understand, not even Lulubell knew.

She closed her eyes and eventually followed along with the small prayer, even though she truly had no idea what he was actually saying. The genes of Noah that were inside of her were combating the blood that originated from Akatsuki's body, destroying it, which put her insides through a hell of a lot of pain.

Akatsuki opened his eyes as soon as he finished his prayer. He looked at Lulubell, seeing that she was not twitching currently. "Lulubell, are you okay?" he asked, keeping an eye on her. He slid his arms around her body, waiting for the response.

"I am feeling better right now… my flesh is not being consumed, the particles of Dark Matter disappeared and I am only hurt slightly on the inside…," she responded as she slid her arms around his neck. A smile found it's way over her lips and she softly said, "Thank you once more… you saved again…"

"Anytime, and anything for you…," he said with a smile forming over his face. He stared into Lulubell's eyes, his thoughts drifting into nothing. He stared into those beautiful eyes, the ones that made him forget everything that ever happened and made him full of love for her once more. Slowly, yet steadily, their lips met and locked for a romantic meeting. Both their eyes were closed, sharing their kiss. (Note: Yes I will be going into detail with this one…)

Akatsuki parted his lips slightly, and his tongue slid out for a nice day. His tongue stroked against her bottom lip, almost in a forceful manner. His tongue appeared to have been demanding entrance, and so far, it was getting a response because Lulubell's lips were slowly parting. His tongue slid into her mouth quickly, only to be welcomed by Lulubell's wonderfully warm, wet tongue.

Both their tongues wrestled each other over dominance, and so far it was a tie. Their tongues swirled, twisted around each other, pinned each other down, escaped from the other's grip, but no winner so far. They were at it once more, trying to see who would be the one with dominance. Finally, Lulubell's tongue pinned down Akatsuki's, leaving his tongue unable to move any longer. It was official, Lulubell won this round. (Note: 3! 2! 1! DING DING DING! LULUBELL WINS!)

She then literally took Akatsuki by his arms, and pushed forwards forcefully. She ended up landing on top of him, pinning him down onto the bed, rendering him unable to escape her grip, but then again, he probably did not wish to escape her grip either way. The room went dark and silent, for Lulubell had closed the windows and locked the doors. She also covered the windows with the shades.

(Note: To any and all Hentai-freaks… I do not detail into that, nor will I send you amore detailed copy, so dream on bitches and keep reading the damn thing - -; )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Death… a wasteland… the world; utterly destroyed… No sound… not a word… not even a pin drop could be heard. Even time itself had frozen… The only person left standing was a strange, white-haired boy with a scar on the left side of his face. His left arm was black, and his right arm was a normal, light skin tone. His face seemed to be horrified, for the world around him was destroyed. The sky was pure black, like the twilight, but the moon in the sky was not even there any longer... As if it never existed..._

"_W-what just h-happened…?" the boy spoke, looking around. The voice of the boy echoed through the night. Nothing moved, nothing swayed, nothing even reacted to the echoing of his voice. It was as if the world itself was dead too… This boy was… Allen Walker… Suddenly, a tall figure appeared before him, with a shadowy figure standing next to him._

_The person that appeared before him was the Emperor of Eternity, and the shadow standing next to him resembled that of James, but it was not him at the same time… "Hahaha, foolish child, you allowed for the destruction of the world…," the Emperor of Eternity chuckled, and pointed a Medieval Long Sword at Allen's throat. "Now then, die… Fall into the world in which your friends will never be in… fall to the afterlife whereas you will be the only one there… fall there, and never return… Mr. 'Destroyer of Time'…," and with that, the Emperor thrust his long sword towards Allen._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen immediately opened his eyes, meaning that he woke up, sweat running down his body. He panted, as if he had exercised none stop, and the sweating running down his body literally **streamed** down his body, like tiny rivers of endlessly flowing sweat. He looked at a nearby mirror, seeing his Inner Noah just watching him, as if he were a quiet predator ready to attack. Though the Noah looked like it wanted to attack and take over, it could not, for Allen now had eternal control over their shared body until death.

The last words of the Inner Noah ran through his mind once more… 'Damnit… looks like it was fun while it lasted… you get control over my powers, and you can take back control over our body… Though if you let that will of yours dissolve even slightly and you fall back here, I **will** take you and crush your fucking skull!'. Even the maniacal cackles of the Noah ran through his mind… He sighed and laid back down. He closed his eyes, waiting until he finally fell asleep once more…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James sat on the roof of the Black Order commanding building, watching the moon and the stars. He thought, "Just nineteen more nights until that 'promised day' of yours, brother… though I wonder something… why did I detect evil within that boy, Hakumei Hikari when we were fighting… I guess it is just what a person has inside when they are fighting an important battle… or possibly something more…," he thought in his mind. He looked over in town square to see that some crystallized spikes rose like pillars out of nowhere, and crowds of people were screaming in fear. He thought, "Well now, looks like brother is still searching for the souls worthy of becoming Level -1's…," and he stood up. "I said I would stop this… I might as well adhere to what I said I would do…," he sighed and stood up. His shadow squirmed and jumped at him, absorbing him and disappearing into the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He appeared at town square, looking around to see what was the cause of the trouble. He looked up to see an Insei Akuma that appeared to be more mutated compared to the dinosaur looking one from before, but still resembled a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He sweat dropped and raised one of his hands high in the air. The dim lighting of the town square flickered several times, as if unable to decide whether to be light or dark in the area.

He smiled and said in a murderous/child-like voice, "OH MY GOD A T-REX, I WANNA PET IT!" and ran towards the Insei Akuma, now seriously in his mind sure of what he wanted to do. Suddenly, he slammed his hand against the leg of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and it bubbled, as if the Dark Matter within it's body was now being driven into insanity. Suddenly, the Tyrannosaurus imploded, removing it from existence. He clapped his hands as if to remove dust from his hands and he walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, well not yet anyway…

Author's Note: I hate every last one of you… (Not really…)


	31. For What Is To Come

"All Black Order's Exorcists, including the Marshals, report here to the main lobby, **now**," Komui commanded on the speakers. His voice sounded serious, which meant something was up if he was really that at all serious about something.

All Exorcists and Marshals (Including Cross!) all grumbled as they rose out of bed, heading towards the lobby in their uniforms. "Why do we have to go to the lobby, it's only three o'clock in the morning… why us…," several of them complained, while others just headed over quietly.

"Looks like something important has come up…," Akatsuki thought as he walked behind the few numbers of Exorcists. He turned his head around several times, as if searching for his brother within the crowd of Exorcists, though his brother was nowhere to be seen… "Strange, usually Hakumei would be dancing around on a table to show excitement for no reason…," he thought. He looked to see Allen and immediately walked over to see him holding hands with Lenalee. He sweat dropped, remembering that she literally tried team kill him previously with weird shocks…

Strangely, something sharp poked at his back and he leaped up, almost jumping out of his skin. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he whirled around with his katana ready. He sweat dropped, now knowing who poked him in the ass with something sharp… It was the red-haired boy, Lavi.

"Hahaha, you really fell for that one!" he chuckled, seemingly taking what he did as a joke.

"Bastard, that could have made me bleed from my freaking anal rectum, ass hole!"

"Well don't throw a fit, **mom**. You really need to lighten up once in a while, you know that?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HAVE A POTENTIAL FEAR OF BEING RAPED, IDIOT!"

"You do realize we are near a crowd of Exorcists, mostly male, correct?" he sweat dropped and pointed towards the crowd of Exorcists that were heading towards the lobby room.

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE BUT A BAKA USAGI AND A RANDOM EXORCIST, THANK YOU IF YOU LOOK AWAY RIGHT NOW, AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL SLICE YOU INTO CUBES, FILL YOU WITH CABBAGE JUICE AND SELL YOU TO THE LOCAL MARKETS!" he yelled at the crowd of Exorcists who were staring at the two. The Exorcists quickly looked away and went about to their business once more.

Lavi chuckled, "You seem to have your way with words, Mr. Noah," and he threw himself backwards, laughing a fit.

Akatsuki's veins crossed on his forehead and he sweat dropped, trying to figure out whether to kill the red-head, or just stab him and run… Due to his loyalty to his friends, all he did was lift his leg, step on Lavi's ankle, and walked away, his fists shaking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**In the lobby room…**_

Komui clapped his hands, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen… AND MY PRECIOUS SISTER LENALEE!" he screeched. He looked to see his sister holding Allen's hand and sweat dropped, unable to decide whether to use a drill on him, or to kill him with another Komurin robot… He dug through his pockets, pulling out drills and needles of various sizes in the most threatening of manner.

Allen sweat dropped, wondering why Komui was holding so many large, dangerous weapons.

Komui ran towards Allen and Lenalee, the drills all activated and ready to go.

Allen sweat dropped, let go of Lenalee's hand, and whirled around to run in the other direction, away from the crazy, sister-complex formerly known as; Komui Lee.

"EVERYONE CALM THE HELL DOWN!" a voice rang out from the front door. All heads in the room immediately stopped and looked to the front door to see James, his arms folded. "Now then, to start this off--"

"Why should we listen to you? You're a Noah that literally tried to kill off our own numbers, kill off your own kind, and joined with the Emperor of Eternity," one Exorcist called out from the crowd. The Exorcist was… unidentifiable by anyone. A new Exorcist perhaps? Definitely a girl due to the uniform, long, waterfall-like flowing brown hair, soft, mint-like green colored eyes. She was about as tall as Kanda, and had a strange crescent-shaped blade that was carried on her back due to it's large size. The crescent-shaped blade was about as long as a Tachi katana blade.

"Wait a second, who in the hell are you? A new recruit?" James eyes laid upon her, as if she were somehow familiar to him for some strange reason.

"No shit, Sherlock. My name is Amber Mugen," she said in a sarcastic tone of voice. All eyes laid upon her, for no one dared to speak to James in that way or manner due to the fact that he could kill instantly if he wished to.

"Wow, you have about as much spunk as someone I know," James chuckled, clapping his hands to commend her for the bravery she just showed. "That is beside the point, I called all of you here to test you guys…," he said softly.

"Test? What sort of test?!" Chaoji immediately asked.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought, "I suck at tests… he just had to call us down here to test us… that fucker…," He looked at James, still unsure of his true intentions. Come on, if you were attacked by a Noah that now all of a sudden wishes to join your side, wouldn't you be suspicious of them too, or would you let them in, close to you at a dangerous range and pretend that nothing happened?

"It is a test of purity. It is simple. My reason for testing you is because as the Noah of Darkness, I judge people from the dark, so far, humanity itself seems to be doing a good job, but the ones I never judged yet was the Exorcists and my brother. If you do not pass, I will end up destroying everything as I previously have. I am the cause of the 'Big Bang' and have been doing that for several generations, possibly many. It wasn't a single atom that did nothing but stick around until it exploded. I don't know where the scientists get their facts, but that is still beside the point. So, pass, you win, fail, everything dies. If you can defeat your own shadow within the next hour, then you all pass, of course if it goes past the time limit, even if you figure it out at exactly six o'clock, everything will be destroyed, got it?" he answered coldly.

Everyone in the room fell dead silent. They did not know what to do at this point… Not only were they thrown the description of the identity to the Noah of Darkness, but they were also thrown a test that would either save, or annihilate all of humanity… Were they up to the task?

Of course, Allen, and Akatsuki stepped forth in unison and said "Bring it on then, you just test us both rather than everyone," they tried to compromise a deal with the Noah.

"Sorry, but no. **Everyone** must participate, I can make it a one-to-one thing if that would suffice, but that just decreases your chances of survival. None of you can tell each other of what you may discover about the test," he said, pointing to the floor. Suddenly, Dark Matter manifested onto the ground and rose up, shaping itself into the shape of a square. It then disappeared, revealing a large hourglass. "Now then, since it will be a one-on-one per, there will be a set time limit per Exorcist. It will be, by the very least, sixty minutes divided by about what I believe to be fifteen Exorcists, counting the newbie, which should be about… four minutes… Change in plans then, I will extend each Exorcist's time to be ten minutes. Meaning you have about two and a half hours to complete this test…," he said as an evil smile formed over his face.

The room continued to remain in silence.

"Now then," he raised his right hand and his left hand. His left hand was pointed at a door, while his right hand was in position to snap his thumb and middle fingers. "Prepare yourselves, you may not like what you see, whoever dares enter first," he chuckled an evil, sadistic chuckle.

The Exorcists all sweat dropped, until finally, Cross stepped forth with a white, shining pistol in his hand. Could it be? No, it couldn't be… it was his Judgment! Nevertheless though, everyone in the room seemed confused, he abandoned it before, but now he has it back?

"I will take the test first, since no one here has the balls to do such a thing. I expected my idiot apprentice would at least do the honorable thing and come first, but I guess he's not man enough for the job," Cross chuckled in confidence, awaiting for James' next move.

"Fine then, Cross goes first…," he said softly and snapped his fingers. A ray of Dark Matter jet forth from his left hand, flying towards the door and engulfing it. The Dark Matter on the door soon scattered to fly away from the door, revealing a completely pitch-black colored door. "I now welcome you to the second version of the Void, my own world that I created over the years. It is specifically designed to be like Road Kamelot's dream world, except my world changes depending upon who or what walks in…," he said softly, explaining the door.

"So basically, almost like the doorway to hell, correct?" Cross looked at James as if making an assumption that he were that much of a demon.

"Yeah, pretty much if you wish to put it in religious terms. Hope you made peace with your God, for he isn't going to be there in that world…," he said in an ominous tone as he looked at Cross, then soon after, looked at all of the remaining Exorcists. "Strange, that boy is missing…," he duly noted in his mind.

Cross walked to the door that James spoke so darkly about, and rested his hand on the doorknob. He didn't seem afraid, but everyone in the room could hear their own heartbeats as if their heart were now in their throats. They were in fear of what would happen to Cross if James was speaking such terrible things about that world. Cross pulled the door open wide enough for he alone to enter, and he closed the door behind him… He was now taking a journey to the hell James was speaking of, would he survive? Find out next time…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, otherwise it would be on the anime and I would be cheering like a child.

Author's note: I hate every last one of you except Amber (not my OC, a real life person), James (Not the OC, a real life person), Icy (Again, real person), and myself… never mind -Crosses that out.-


	32. The Test Part One: Cross

Darkness… everything… dark… pitch black… no light… Was this the Void? No, this was much worse than the Void… this was James' world, and it began to swirl around in a whirlpool. Cross stood at the middle of the whirling world, walking. "Hm, looks like something I have seen in a nightmare…," Cross thought as he wandered the dark, dark world. Suddenly, the darkness erased itself, revealing a strange town, possibly somewhere in London, France. "Huh? Why does this look so familiar?" he asked himself.

"You bastard…," a voice rang out "you left me for dead… I hate you…," the voice sounded so familiar to him. Something about it he could not lay a finger on, it was so unidentifiable to him. "You left me for dead… I hate you… I loved you and this is what I get… death…," the person cursed him.

"Huh? This voice…," Cross thought as he turned. "The voice sounds familiar…," he completed his thought, and his eyes widened as if he saw his greatest nightmare. The person who cursed him… the person who wanted him dead was… Anita's mother! (I cannot remember her name… so if anyone would like to supply me with that bit of info, thank you…)

"Yes, it is me… Cross Marian… I have come back to kill you…," she responded in a ghostly tone.

"Why would you want to kill me?" he asked, now confused because not only did this not affect him by much since he knew the real truth.

"You let my daughter die… you did not protect her…," she said as she brought a knife from her pocket to her hand.

"No, she died of her own freewill, I have nothing to do with her death," Cross answered as he raised his Judgment towards the body of the woman he was once with. Slowly, he pulled his finger back to pull the trigger, until suddenly a dagger blade thrust forth, through his back and through his torso. "Huh…?" he asked, now in a daze. He turned around to see Anita, looking as beautiful as ever, but holding several throwing knives in her hands.

Cross coughed blood, thanks to the knife that was now in his back. His body shook slightly. He was losing his ability to stand, for the knife that 'Anita' launched at him had pierced nearby his own spinal chord's nerve system. "Damn, she always did have quite the good throw…," he cursed to himself as he drew his gun to the direction of Anita. He walked sideways in a crab-like motion, and turned a ninety-degree angle, that way to keep an eye on both Anita and her mother.

He pulled the trigger of his Judgment twice in a regrettable manner since he felt that he was now shooting the people he cared for previously. The bullets made from Innocence both flew towards the fake Anita and Anita's mother and pierced their bodies. The bullets then burst since their targets were hit, resulting in utter disappearance of the two.

Cross sighed in relief and raised the gun near his lips. He then gently blew at the tip of his gun, blowing away the smoke that came from the opening. He then turned around, looking towards the black sky. "Was this my test, or are you cooking up something else?" he asked in a soft tone, almost as if he were speaking to God.

The response was utter silence, but a sense of something ominous approaching. Cross stared at the black sky, seeing a flash of bright white. "Something ominous is approaching… that sun is not natural… it is the color white… something is up with this strange world…," he thought. Immediately after he felt the presence of something threatening, he turned around to see a copy of himself that was completely black. Every detail of this thing now standing in front of him was exactly like Cross, but each part was just black.

"That was part one of your test, if you can move on without remorse… now for the second part… a face off with your shadow… Can you handle it?" the shadow asked with a chuckle. The voice sounded almost exactly like Cross, just with several, creepy, spine-chilling echoes behind each word, and each breath…

"Oh really now? Well then, I guess it's time to pass the test!" Cross said as he fired his bullet towards his shadow.

His shadow raised it's arm towards him, and a gun that looked exactly like Judgment appeared in it's hand. Suddenly, a bullet made from Innocence burst forth from the Judgment copy, blasting towards Cross at an alarming rate. Both bullets hit their targets. The shadow fell back.

Cross' eyes were wide with surprise, and he thought "Damnit… so that's how it feels to be hit by my own attack…," He fell to the ground. He suddenly moved, sitting up, and his shadow did the same. "Is that bastard copying my movements?" he thought in his mind as he struggled to stand up.

"Time is up…," a voice called out, and the world began to crumble. A door opened immediately, sucking everything in, turning the created world into pure darkness.

Suddenly, Cross was now back in the real world. "Huh?" he thought to himself as he looked around. He looked at his bullet wound, and then looked at all of the other Exorcists. "Why am I back here?" he asked and looked up to James, who stood over him.

"You failed; your time limit was up. You spent too long on the first part, therefore did not have time to fight your shadow by much," he answered, not looking at Cross. His gaze remained fixed upon the brown haired Exorcist who spoke to him. "Why is she familiar?" he thought in his mind, for he could not lay a finger upon the answer.

"I will go next…," Aleister Crowley said, walking up towards the door. He was taking a risk for the Exorcists, if he ended up dying in there; it would most likely result in a failure… Cross was just lucky that his time limit ran out…

"Fine then, Mr. Vampire," James said as the door slammed open by itself. Black mist drifted out from the door. "You have ten minutes, just like everyone else in this room…," James said without even looking at the vampire Exorcist. "Mind closing the door on your way out?" he asked.

"Sure," Crowley answered as his Innocence already invoked itself on his way towards the door. He closed the door as soon as it was now behind him.

"He best be ready… he might have to end up going through hell for his first part, meaning he may not make it to the second part…," James said with a soft chuckle. His gaze was still fixed on Amber Mugen, still trying to figure out the mystery behind this female Exorcist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness all over again… Crowley shivered, for he felt something was amidst in this strange, dark world. The world swirled around him, like an endless vortex, and he was the eye of the vortex. The vortex then stopped, and the darkness shattered, like glass dropped on the floor. The world changed itself into the shape of what appeared to be the castle he once lived in before being taken in by the Exorcists.

"Aleister…," a soft, voice called out from behind him.

Quickly, Crowley turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "…," he could not form a word for his sentence, for he was in mortal shock…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It seems that James is making his own movements, my liege, the Emperor…," a voice said from the darkness of a shadow.

"Oh really now? How so?" the Emperor chuckled while holding a strawberry ice cream sundae. He took a spoonful of the ice cream, lifted it to his large, gaping smile. He opened his mouth slightly and the ice cream was now in his mouth. He then swallowed. "Mmm, that's mighty yummy!" he chuckled like a child.

"James destroyed two of our own kind, and is right now assisting the Exorcists…," the voice said in an ominous tone.

"… Looks like brother is now figuring out some more about his true self. Each day, part of his memory is carved back into his mind… at this rate he may as well awaken to what he himself truly is… it will be a granduer thing if he were to finally figure it out I suppose..."

"His true self? What do you mean by that? Why would you need that to happen?"

"Never mind, just leave and continue your job my friend."

"Okay Emperor…," the voice drifted off, meaning that the person was now gone.

"… Brother, seems like you are awakening… this is perfect, now I do not need to taint the Innocence Heart in order to destroy everything… HAHAHA!" he cackled to himself. The room shook slightly at his mighty laughter, and he immediately stopped. He coughed several times. "Damnit, I really am getting a bit too old for that sort of laughing…," he sweat dropped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Author's Note: I will now answer a question that Haunting Shadow asked me. No, she is not the same character as before. I will explain that to you at school. Now then, aside from that… BOO! I am bored now, oh, and please send me a new title/summary to this story, I am really starting to hate this one… Oh well, good night, and have sweet dreams and nightmares… Note; My updating is getting slower by the every day… -Cry.- Also, I am not sure, but I may put this fic on hold so I can work loosely on the Fullmetal Alchemist fic, I am not sure. I may decide on it later on though, so keep a look out in case I have started updating it. Also, please review the freaking chapters to this story, not **all** of them, but at least on one because it takes very little time to tell me if I suck and should stop writing these damn things - -;; Now then... good bye.


	33. The Test Part Two: Crowley and Lavi

"Eliade…," Crowley said in a soft, surprised tone of voice. This was something he did not expect… his dead lover… alive. Impossible, no way that she should be alive, he himself even made sure that he killed her…

Eliade smiled a deceptive smile, the warm smile that Crowley would always smile for because it made him happy. "What is the matter, Aleister?" she asked in a seductive sort of tone as she walked towards him. She walked exactly the way he remembered, and spoke the same way that he remembered her… Could this really be Eliade?

"E-Eliade…," he could not even form a sentence, for this truly caught him off guard. He just stared at Eliade, unable to do anything. Eliade's arms wrapped around his body, and for that moment, he was in heaven. He slid his arms around her waists, holding her close and he softly said, "Eliade…" Everything that happened was now just a blur to him, the war, the fact that he was in a fake world, all gone… All that was there was love for Eliade, the undying love he had for her…

Eliade smiled and she softly said, "Crowley…," and her lips pressed against his in a surprising moment.

Crowley's eyes widened in surprise, for he never expected Eliade to do such a thing so quickly. His eyes slowly closed, for he was melting into the kiss. Suddenly, his eyes snapped wide open, for he remembered that he was in the world created by James; the Noah of Darkness.

His Innocence invoked itself once more, his hair spiking up and the colors of his eyes changing. Too late… a dagger thrust forth through his back, stabbing through a pressure point on his body. His vision became dotted, and he struggled to stand, but his body was now paralyzed… He could not move, nor could he counterattack…

A door burst open, absorbing the entire world once more, and the deceptive Eliade smiled and softly said, "Goodbye, Aleister…" Soon, she was gone, removed from that world. Soon after, a hand reached out from the light, grabbing Crowley and dragged him out from the world…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He failed as well…," James sighed. He looked at the crowd of Exorcists, as if trying to figure out who would react with what, and who would step forth to stand up to his test. He thought, "At this rate, the Exorcists are pretty much going to end up failing…"

"WHAT?!" everyone reacted in great surprise. They did not expect Crowley to fail, but then again, they knew nothing of what he faced within that world… it could've been anything as far as they knew. They all looked at the unconscious body of Aleister Crowley.

"Tch, that vampire bastard couldn't even get past the first challenge… he should've sucked the blood out of the enemy, thereby killing the enemy so that he could at least make it to that second part of the test…," Amber said, looking away from the weakling.

"Don't disrespect him, you don't know what he saw in there…," Akatsuki said softly, looking directly at the door.

"Go suck a dick, I do not care what he saw in there. All that matters is destroying the enemy, if they are your loved one, then utterly destroy them as well," she said, looking at him in a pissed off manner. She seemingly does not care for who she would have to kill to move on through life.

"Aside from that little thing going on between you two… he did not even clear the first challenge, unlike Marshal Cross, whom I commend may do a better job than all of you put together…," he sighed and rested the unconscious body of Crowley on the floor. "Now then, who will be going in next?" he smiled evilly, looking at the rest of the Exorcists who had not been tested just yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_About several minutes passed_**…

Everyone in the room panted in exhaustion, except for Lavi, Allen, Akatsuki, and Amber. Everyone else faced their challenges as well, and every one of them… failed… (Note: What the fuck? Are they that stupid?)

Lavi sighed, "I guess it's up to the smarter one to figure it out!" He smiled cheerfully and walked over to the door that everyone lost their sanity to, became unconscious, or took severe wounds… He twisted the doorknob, and pulled the door, opening it yet again. Nothing but darkness within the room… endless darkness… "Wow, creepy…," Lavi shivered as he looked at the dark contents of the door. "Is there any chance that I can say 'no' to this test?" he asked.

"Hell the fuck no, unless you want to destroy all humanity, then you better get your ass in there, and beat down whatever the fuck is in there to test you!" Amber said immediately as she walked over to Lavi. She raised her foot, and push kicked him into the door without remorse. She laughed in complete sadism, and stood there to await how messed up Lavi would end up when he walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi opened his eyes, seeing himself in what appeared to be 1886, New York, United States of America. He grumbled several times and looked around. "Wait a second… this looks like the aftermath of the 40th war I attended, watched, and recorded long ago… Why am I here again? Is this was James' world is capable of doing?" he thought as he looked around. Suddenly, explosives went off, and the battle scarred world disappeared.

The world appeared to be fluctuating, as if unable to decide how to settle on one thing in Lavi's mind. The world kept switching to what happened with all 49 of Lavi's identities. He yawned and thought "This world really has a hard time trying to pick something… wait… THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!" he quickly ran around in the world, though it kept changing, to try and find his first part of the test. The world finally stopped changing and remained at a 1889 time, in London. During this time, apparently prostitution was at it's highest...

"Hee, hee, hee… he's here girls! You know what to do!" a seductive voice rang out. Suddenly, women of several kinds jumped out of the shadows of a alleyway and clung to Lavi. "Oh my hero!", "Oh my sexy hero!", "Oh my lord you are so cute!" they said, all of them wearing seductively seducing voices.

Lavi sweat dropped, and a heart formed on his eye. He then cheered, "STRIIIIIIKE!" so happily. "You are all my types! Yes! Score, big time!" he laughed, acting as if he had won the lottery and was rewarded with all these women.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki and Amber sweat dropped, as well as Allen. "I could have sworn I heard some giggling in there… and someone screaming "Strike" or something like that…," Amber said. She looked over at James to see that he was asleep. "Oh what the fuck! We are busy risking our asses in there, and yet he fucking goes to sleep!" she yelled, pointing her right hand's index finger at the sleeping James.

The door suddenly slammed open, and from the dark came… Lavi! Lavi appeared to be burned, and had several lip shaped, lipstick marks on his face. His shirt was also removed, revealing more kisses on his body. "Wooo! That was the best!" he laughed.

Akatsuki face-palmed himself, now seeing the stupidity that Lavi had. He sighed and looked to see that Allen was walking over to the door. "I thought we agreed I'd go…," he said.

"No, this is as far as it goes, I will end it…," Allen said softly as he turned his head slightly, looking at Akatsuki with the left side of his face. His cursed eye was active, looking so threatening, while at the same time creepy. He then smiled and turned to look at the door. "I will keep moving on… Mana…," he thought as he opened the door that destroyed many others… Would he survive and pass? Find out next time…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own D. Gray-man

_**Author**'__**s Note**_: I will stop this for now, I will begin working on my Fullmetal Alchemist fic… so… bye!


	34. The Test Part Three: Allen Walker

Allen looked around at where he was. It was completely black… an utterly dark world with nothing… No sound… Not even a speck of light… Just complete, pitch-black darkness… "Looks like that time when I was nearly taken over by my own cursed fate…" Allen thought as he wandered through the darkness. Finally, he came to a halt as soon as the world began to change its shape.

Buildings rose, the sky shifted to being pitch black with a white crescent moon. This appeared to be some town in England, but to Allen, it wasn't just any town… It was his hometown… Where Mana raised him… and passed away…

Memories ran through his mind, and tears began to trickle from his eyes, down his face and landing on the ground. Within those tears, were the memories of Mana that he held so close and so dear.

"Don't fall for this stupid trick…" a voice suddenly called out from his inside. The voice sounded familiarly scary. The voice echoed slightly while the original part of the voice sounded like a darker, colder version of Allen's voice.

"Huh? A trick? What's that supposed to mean?" Allen thought in his mind. A bright flash of white light occurred in his mind and time seemed to have come to a halt in the real world…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen now stood in a bright white room, face-to-face against the opposite him, his inner Noah… "What do you mean by a trick and how exactly would you even know that this was a trick?" Allen questioned, looking at his Noah while waiting for the answer.

"This is just the first part of this bastard's test. It's usually a rerun of having to fight against things of your past. People you loved, cared for and the demons of your past.

"The main point of it is that this one wishes to test if you're ready to fight, even if the enemy brings memories back or appears to be one of the many that you cared for. Now then, the true test is the second part, a fight against your own shadow," the Noah explained.

"I see… One other question though…"

"What would it be?"

"How do you know so much about James' tests? Did you take it before?"

"Er," the 14th sweat dropped, "I took it before…" The 14th Noah looked away, thinking about his past experiences with the examination that he was given by James; the Noah of Darkness.

"So how did you do on it?" Allen asked, pressing on with his question. He was most likely thinking that the 14th passed it.

"Let's just say I was the cause of worldwide destruction… Two hundred twenty-five different times…" the Noah sweat dropped as he backed away from Allen. He raised his arms and placed his hands over his ears, that way to cover his ears for the upcoming laughter.

Allen twitched several times as if he were holding back what he wanted to do. Sadly, the laughter got to him and he began to laugh up a riot. He fell into the ground, still laughing at his inner Noah. "You… failed it two hundred twenty-five different times! How's that even possible for a Noah?" he continued to laugh.

"You might want to get back to your test. All I have to say is, you may be fighting against everyone you know and hold close to your heart. Mana, Cross Marian, Lenalee Lee, Lavi and all the other people you kept close basically," the 14th explained.

"I see… All right then, thank you very much for this information, I can at least now move on forward like I promised to Mana," Allen smiled. He thought in his mind, "Though they will attack me, I will defeat them so I can move on…"

A bright flash of white light occurred in Allen's mind once more, and time began to roll in the real world yet again…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen looked around, seeing that he was now back in the hometown that he once lived in and was once raised in by Mana Walker. Footsteps could be heard out of nowhere. Allen looked around, hearing those footsteps. "Come out and reveal yourself!" he said, calling out for the enemy to reveal themselves.

His Crown Clown activated, transforming into the black claw that everyone knew and possibly feared. His Exorcist uniform then gained the white body armor-like cape that came with it, as well as the white mask that was underneath his head.

An enemy stepped forth from the shadows of a nearby alleyway. The enemy appeared to be… Lenalee Lee! "How dare you Allen… I loved you and yet you… You destroyed my friends in Black Order…" Lenalee said while holding a knife in her hands.

Allen flinched for a second, but then remembered that this was just an illusion that James created to test him. He leaped at Lenalee and sliced his claws directly through her. Though it didn't feel right, he had no choice if he wished to move on.

Suddenly, he heard more footsteps just to see more people he cared about walking out from the dark alleyway. All of them were friends from Black Order and the Asian Branch… "I'm sorry," he spoke softly as he used Edge End to finish off everyone that walked out.

- - - - - - - - Some time later after brutally destroying them… - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen panted, for he was now becoming slowly exhausted by having to fight many people of his past. He sighed and looked at his shadow, watching it squirm and jiggle on its own.

The shadow extended forth, moving away from Allen until it finally detached itself from Allen's body. The shadow then began to stand up, morphing slowly as if taking a new form. The shadow finally took the form of Allen Walker with his Crown Clown already activated. The shadow was exactly like Allen, except with everything on the opposite side.

Allen bowed his head in respect. The same went for his shadow. Allen then took fight stance and leaped at his shadow. His claws were wide open, ready to give off a direct attack.

The shadow took fight stance as well and leaped at Allen. It opened its claws, ready to drive them through Allen as soon as it landed a direct attack. Both Allen and the shadow's claws clashed, grinding into each other.

The claws gave off sparks, so both of them jumped backwards to get away from each other. Allen thought, "This is going to be tough… Do you know anything about this part of the test?"

"Not a clue, I kept fighting the fucking thing and it countered my attacks perfectly. The shadow seemed to have been able to predict my moves no matter what I did…" the 14th responded.

"I see…" Allen took fight stance yet again. He then ran directly at his shadow with his claws ready. His white cape flew behind him, flowing with the rush of wind that lifted it slightly.

The shadow did the same. It took fight stance and then ran directly towards Allen Walker with its claws ready for battle. The cape it wore waved in the wind behind it as it continued to fly. Both Allen and the shadow clashed claws once more. The results were a complete tie. With that, the warriors both jumped back away from each other.

"Looks like I will have to use the Beyond Critical Point-Breaker that I used when I was fighting with myself…" Allen thought in his mind as he placed his right hand to grip around the wrist of his Crown Clown claws. He tugged at it slightly, and his arm began to transform into the large sword that represented that of the Earl of Millennium's.

The shadow did the same. It placed its left hand on the Crown Clown that was on its right arm. It pulled on the wrist, and the Crown Clown claws transformed into the Sword of Exorcism that was in Allen's hands as well.

Allen then concentrated on his Innocence as his sword began to glow bright green. Slowly, the sword began to change its shape to the sword that Allen used when he was fighting against his inner Noah.

The blade imprinted a black cross; meanwhile the rest of the steel was the color of green. The cross guard was in the shape of a cross rather than a normal cross guard. The hilt of the new sword had a grip guard, which was green steel as well, and the color of the grip for the great sword was green. Green Innocence energy emanated from the blade as the incandescence for it.

The shadow's Sword of Exorcism did the same either way…

Allen sweat dropped, thinking, "This is getting ridiculous… He keeps following my every movement! If I throw myself off the Eiffel Tower, I'm pretty sure he'll end up following that too…" He shook it off and began to run at his opponent. Quickly, he jumped high into the sky and swung his new sword in the direction of his shadow. While he sliced the air, Innocence energy filled the sliced air, forming a flow of condensed Innocence energy. The energy then burst forth towards the opponent at nearly lightning speed.

The shadow sliced the air with its own version of Allen's new blade. Dark Matter filled the air that it sliced instead of Innocence energy. The Dark Matter then formed into a flow and rapidly flew towards Allen Walker.

Both the flows that they both burst had collided, seemingly even. The attacks then burst, creating a stalemate. Suddenly, the world around them crumbled into nothing, and the darkness once more took its place. The shadow waved at Allen as if waving goodbye.

Allen sweat dropped, watching it wave goodbye at him. He looked around noticing that the world was back to the eternal, never-ending darkness that it was before. "So does this mean I passed?" he thought in his mind as he wandered around in the world of darkness once more.

A rectangle-like light appeared from the darkness. Voices and hushed tones could be heard from the door. "STUPID RABBIT!" was also heard. The voice was very familiar… Allen sweat dropped yet again, "Looks like Lavi called Kanda by his first name yet again…" He walked towards the door; now realizing it was the way back home…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door that James had created burst open, revealing Allen who was now completed with his test. "I have finished my test and possibly passed I suppose…" he announced and looked at James. He gawked at James in surprise.

James was… **asleep**… He was on the ground, lying on his back… asleep… (Note: Wow, one of the strongest Noah alive is… asleep… That's about as amazing as me when I haven't eaten much in a day - -;) "Zzzz…" James snored.

Kanda's veins bulged as he pulled out his Mugen katana. He pointed it at James, "So this bastard decides to sleep while we have to take his stupid test? I say we just kill him! At least we'd be rid of another Emperor's lackey!"

All of the Exorcists spoke to each other, collaborating on what to do now that James was asleep. Akatsuki sighed and face-palmed himself while shaking his head. "Looks like even James himself is lazier than we are…" he sighed.

"Someone wake the bastard up because Akatsuki is next…" Amber inquired as she was speaking to the other Exorcists. She did not hear what Akatsuki said, so it made him feel like he was just spoke to himself once again.

James opened one eye and yawned. He rubbed his left eye and sat up. "Ugh, all you Exorcists keep on doing is complain and complain! Sheesh! If you wanted me to stay awake this whole time, you should've told me you little schmucks! Now then… Akatsuki you're up next…" James yawned yet again.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought, "I have to take the test next… If they throw me a multiple choice test, I'm seriously going to fucking kill him…" He then began to walk over to the door.

"Oh wait a second, I never evaluated for Allen… Sorry guys… Allen," James looked up at Allen Walker.

Allen looked down at James, "What happened? Did I pass the test, or did I fail it?" His heart raced, for he wished to know if he failed to save humanity, or if he succeeded in preventing its destruction by the hands of James; the Noah of Darkness.

"You failed… big time…" James sweat dropped as soon as he said that. "Seriously, you failed because you ran out of time. You didn't even manage to figure out a fraction of the puzzle as to the purpose of the second test… Oh, and I know you had assistance from the 14th, so that's all the more reason for your failure…" James sweat dropped once more after that explanation.

"Then I guess it's my turn…" Akatsuki sighed. He was hoping Allen had passed, that way he wouldn't have to step into the world created by James. Now a lot was riding on his shoulders. If he failed, then Amber was the only hope left for humanity. If he passed however, then at least humanity would have been saved at the last second. He walked into the door, wondering what would now lie in the wait for him within the world created by James…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: Yay! I finally got back to writing this fan fiction! Woot! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Missed me? No? Then go fuck yourselves –Laughter- Aside from that though, there are collaborations going on within myself in what I should eat because I haven't eaten since I woke up… T T; Oh well. Goodbye everyone! Oh, and have a Miserable New Year! –Laughter-_**


	35. End of the Test True Love Arises

Akatsuki looked around at his new surroundings as soon as he slipped past the door to the new dimension. "… It's all just darkness… pure, unending darkness… This seems to be similar to the Void that James showed me all that time ago… Except this place has not one speck of light in appearance…

"Oh well, I suppose I should stop rambling on before I miss whatever the first part of the test may be…" Akatsuki thought as he yawned. He did not fear the darkness or the light. He knew he'd be seeing a hell of a lot of light and darkness within his lifetime, so either he gets used to it, or becomes ignorant of the world…

Suddenly, the world around him began to fluctuate in an unusual manner. Akatsuki watched the world shift around him. "So this is how the others saw it when they were in here… I'm pretty sure this world drains your memory and selects the most painful of times to test you… I won't fall for it… I've already lived through hell once and got over it… living it again will be easier to bear when I destroy everything in the way…" he noted.

The strange, dark dimension that continued to fluctuate finally came to a halt. It now appeared to be Akatsuki's hometown, which was located in Miami, Florida of the United States of America. Every detail of it seemed to be the exact same as the past, when his parents were around. "So this is—" a pile of papers slapping his face cut off Akatsuki's thought. He sweat dropped and removed the stack of papers from his face.

Akatsuki looked at the stack of papers and his eyes widened as if he were seeing a three-headed monster. "This paper… it's…" he gasped, covering his mouth with one of his hands. "It's a multiple-choice test! What the hell James?!" he complained as he slammed the paper down to the ground. He then stomped on it several times and walked away, now feeling a bit pissed off.

Crunching of footsteps could be heard, meaning someone was following him. Akatsuki paused for a second, for he knew he was being followed. Quickly, he began to run, that way to confirm if he was being followed. He stopped at a nearby shadow, just to see Lulubell walk out from the shadows.

"Interesting… he chose my lover as the one to torture my mind…" Akatsuki smirked. "Sorry, I love you Lulubell, but it seems I have to destroy you in this realm…" he said softly. He quickly unsheathed his Fallen Angel Innocence and leaped high in the air. Quickly, he slashed his katana several times. With each slice in the air, blood red Innocence energy filled the cuts that he laid on the air. The blood red Innocence energy then formed themselves into sickles as they began to dash at Lulubell.

Lulubell watched as the Innocence energy sickles flew at her. She then quickly leaped high in the air to dodge the attack. The attacks exploded from beneath her feet, meaning Akatsuki's attempt was just futile.

"Why are you looking there?" his soft voice whispered behind her ear. Suddenly, a blade stabbed right through her throat, pulled back and then stabbed her right through her torso. "Sorry… I know I love you and you love me as well, but this shall be farewell since you have crossed me…" his voice warmly whispered behind her ear. "Dawn Arising; Burning Purification…" Akatsuki said softly. He then pulled the katana back out from her torso and thought, "Perfect, I got through with that in only forty-five seconds, leaving nine minutes for me to finish part two…"

Suddenly, his shadow began to squirm and twist just like it did with Allen, Kanda and all the other Exorcists who managed to get past part one of the test. The shadow then leaped away from Akatsuki, taking the form of a dark blob that jiggled several times as it rolled away from him. The black blob finally came to a halt and began to sickly squirm as it began to morph into a humanoid shape.

Akatsuki took fight stance and thought in his mind, "I suppose that the shadow is going to transform into me and fight me with everything its got… All I have to do is surpass it in my own way and I shall emerge victorious from this encounter…"

The shadow finally finished morphing, taking the shape of Akatsuki's exact opposite. The shadow Akatsuki held his blade with his right hand, meanwhile the scar on his face was on the right side and the same color as Hakumei's scar.

"Well now, I see I'll have to fight myself… Very well then… Bring it on!" Akatsuki said as he gripped his katana with both his hands in a Kendo-style type of manner. He than ran towards his own shadow immediately, refusing to let up.

The shadow quickly gripped the katana that it was holding. Held it tight with both its hands, holding it in a Kendo-style manner as well. It then ran towards Akatsuki and swung down at him.

Akatsuki's eyes widened, for has was swinging upwards at the same time his shadow just swung down. As soon as the katana blade edges touched, their katana blade edges began to grind against one another, causing thousands of sparks to fly.

Akatsuki then quickly, leaped back, and his shadow did the same. "Hm… my shadow seems to continue to follow my movements… I shall test this to see if it's true…" Akatsuki thought as he ran towards his opponent yet again, engaging in yet another battle.

The shadow ran at Akatsuki as well, running at the same speed that Akatsuki was running in. This time however, Akatsuki halted, and so did the shadow. Then, both Akatsuki and the shadow leaped back and sliced the air with their katanas.

From Akatsuki's katana, blood red Innocence energy seeped into the cut he left in midair, meanwhile navy blue Dark Matter filled the cut that the shadow left. Both of their creations then flew at each other, colliding. The energies did not move, thus meaning they were equal. With that, instead of one overpowering the other, they instead neutralized each other out of existence.

"So I was correct," he thought in his mind. He then smirked and just stood still perfectly fine, waiting to see if his shadow would even make the slightest bit of movements. Some time had gone by, and the shadow had done nothing. "James, you may let me out now, I passed the last part of your idiotic test…" he sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James' eyes widened with surprise as soon as that sentence entered his mind from that dimension. "So it seems one of them figured it out… but how? The human mind works to attack the first thing they see as their enemy…

This child seems to be thinking on a higher intellect than I thought he did… I'm fairly impressed, so it seems at least one Exorcist knows of peace when it's staring him/her in the face," he thought.

James chuckled and stood up, turning to face all of the Exorcists who attended the meeting for his tests. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement," he cleared his throat as he waited for the crowd to shut up and look at him.

All of the Exorcists gathered today then looked at him, wondering what the news was. "Did Akatsuki actually pass?" several of them thought. "What, did the idiot fail?" Kanda thought. "I get the feeling Akatsuki passed…" several others thought.

"Your friend… Akatsuki Hikari… has…" he started in an ominous tone of voice that made all of the Exorcists, except Kanda, lean in closer to listen to his statement. "Your friend, Akatsuki Hikari… has passed my test. Humanity is saved on your extent…" James finished his sentence as he opened the gateway to his dimension.

Black mist came out from the door, and out came Akatsuki Hikari. He sighed, "That was too easy… Everything seemed too obvious. You use your realm to dig through our minds for a place we held dear in the past, or a place we have been to. Then, you select the things you know we would never even **dare** to hurt in the real world. The reason for that would be is because you wish to know if we can face anything no matter who or what it is…

"After that's all done, you create an opposite replica of us using our shadows. The shadows will have the same exact attacks and abilities that you have, to some extent of course. The shadows will fight back with equal strength and use the same attack you use to fight back with. Now then, the only way to pass that test is to just stand still and do nothing. That is the true way to pass the second part of the exam.

The reason for the second exam I suppose is because you wish to know if someone realizes there's a pointless battle and that peace is standing right in front of them when we stop using our weapons…" Akatsuki explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something," he twitched as he unsheathed his katana and pointed it at James' head. "YOU FUCKING PSYCHO! YOU THREW A **MULTIPLE-CHOICE** TEST AT ME!" he shouted in anger.

James sweat dropped and looked away with his eyes, "Hey, that was to screw around with you since you're so easy to piss off. Frankly, I find it fun to piss you off. Remember when I threw you around during our second battle?" he began to laugh his ass off afterwards.

Akatsuki twitched and glared at him that would even make **Kanda** quiver with fear. He sighed and shook it off quickly. He walked over to the crowd of Exorcists, seeing everyone beginning to applaud for him since he saved humanity from being destroyed again after who knows how many times it's been destroyed. "Oh it was nothing guys… Literally…" Akatsuki chuckled with a sweat drop.

Komui cheered, "Let's throw a party for Akatsuki!" Everyone else in the room cheered, "YEAH!!!" meanwhile Akatsuki sweat dropped while squeaking to himself, "It's not needed…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was at the party having a blast. The music was great. Hell, everything was great! Even Akatsuki himself had some fun on the dance floor with Lulubell.

Allen however, had to hide secretly with Lenalee to keep Komui from seeing what he was thinking of doing next. "Er, Lenalee… Remember what happened the other day with Lavi sort of…" Allen sweat dropped as the memory played in his mind.

"Oh yeah," Lenalee giggled, "why, feel like getting revenge on Lavi or something? Now, now, now Allen, you know that revenge is not a good thing… Unless you have someone to help you!" she lectured and then giggled.

"Er, that's not why…" the white-haired Exorcist replied as he looked at Lenalee in her soft, beautiful eyes that now made him remember all the good times he shared with her. Today… Today would be the day he told her how he truly felt on the inside. He gulped just thinking about what might have been Lenalee's reaction.

**Situation Number 1;**

"_Hahaha! That's too funny Allen. Sorry Allen, but I don't want that kind of thing in my life right now. Hope you understand!" _Lenalee giggled.

**Situation Number 2;**

"_I'm sorry Allen… but my brother wouldn't allow it anyway… Anyway, I don't feel that way for you… You're younger than me anyway…"_ Lenalee sweat dropped as she looked at Allen.

**Situation Number 3;**

"_Sorry Allen, but I'm with Lavi… Too little too late… Sorry…"_ the green-haired Exorcist apologized.

Allen decided to throw all caution away just for this moment… the moment that he had been waiting for… "Lenalee… I…" He thought he had said those words, but they never came out. They only came out in his unreal imagination…

"What is it Allen?" Lenalee asked, confused at Allen's sudden silence after saying 'Lenalee… I…' She then tilted her head in confusion. "Why would Allen be suddenly silence and so utterly nervous about this? It's not like we never spoke in private before about moments with Lavi… Unless… Allen likes Lavi?!" her eyes widened in pure horror of seeing Allen kissing Lavi.

Allen sweat dropped, "Er Lenalee… you look horrified…" he pointed out.

"S-Sorry, something came up in my mind. Allen, do you like Lavi? Well, I mean **love** Lavi as more than a friend?" she asked with a slight glare in her eyes. She needed to be clear if her suspicions were correct or not…

"Uh, **love** Lavi? Last I checked, Lavi is about three years older than me and he's a guy…" the white-haired boy sweat dropped as thoughts of him and Lavi now arose in his mind.

"Aw great! Now I have images in my mind!" Allen complained as he grabbed his head. He wildly brushed his hands on his head, trying to remove the images while imagining several others things.

"Then here Allen, let me assist you in clearing those thoughts out of your head…" Lenalee spoke softly with a smile as she slid her arms around Allen. She held him close and thought in her mind, "At least he's not interested in Lavi… Though whom could he possibly be interested in?" She had to know, and tonight was the night that she would try to find out.

"Er, Lenalee…" Allen's cheek veins filled with some blood, turning them a slight shade of red. "I…" he said as he slid his arms around her waists, "I love you, Lenalee." As soon as those words escaped the boy's lips, utter silence fell between the two.

Everyone else in the party room was now no longer in existence to the two. To them, they were the only people left in the room… No, left in the world… Allen's heart began to race, for the silence was killing him. Did Lenalee feel the same for him, or did she not? What could it be?

"Allen… I… I love you too…" Lenalee responded as blood filled the veins in her cheeks. Her cheeks turned several shades of red as soon as those words left her lips and her heart began to face. She placed her left hand on Allen's head, gently touching his snow-white hair, the hair that usually catches people's attention.

Allen placed one of his hands on her green hair and his lips curved into a smile. He was happy to have heard that response, even though there were so many other situations that could have happened at this time.

Aside from that, he was still glad that Lenalee felt the same way for him as well. His hand gently brushed through her beautiful green hair. He stared deeply into her eyes and she did the same. Slowly, their faces moved towards each other, and they both tilted their heads to their lefts. Their lips finally met for a romantic reason instead of the accident that Lavi had caused previously. Nothing mattered to them anymore…

The both of them seemed to not remember that they were in the middle of a party hosted by Komui Lee who would kill Allen if he saw what just now happened. To them, the war was not even going on, nor was anything happening.

"Oh ho, ho, you sly dog! Trying to sneak one on her before having to face the war that will decide the fate of the world… Nice move, but I would've done it much better than you!" the 14th chuckled in Allen's mind.

Allen ignored that, for all he cared about right now was Lenalee Lee, his first true love… His lips finally parted from hers and they both curved their lips into smiles. Such a romantic moment… That was the night in which both Allen and Lenalee were both in love and together as a couple… well… in secret anyway…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, but I would so love to own the claims on AllenxLenalee! 8D_**

**_Author's Note: I liked the way I wrote this chapter. For once I feel proud of my work! Holy shit that really is a first! –Laugh- Alright then guys, have a Happy New Year! Woot! 2009, here I come!_**


	36. Comedies Within the Black Order

Akatsuki opened his eyes for another day at the Black Order. His body felt a bit numb due to staying up so late at the party last night. His eyes were in severe pain, especially his left one. He also had an earsplitting headache that kept and pounding and pounding as hard as thunder claps. "Ugh… I wonder if Komui has some medication for this," he grumbled as he stood up.

He looked to see Lulubell asleep on his bed yet again. As soon as he saw her, the pain went away temporarily and his lips formed a smile. Akatsuki truly was in love with Lulubell, but truly unsure if whether or not to say it. He then gripped his head yet again, for another headache attack just went off.

"I really need to see Komui to get some of the headache medications… I better hope he doesn't try to fix me…" Akatsuki mumbled as he walked over to his door. He closed his eyes to soothe the pain of keeping them open and the pain of keeping them open. He moved his hand around, searching for the doorknob.

This was like searching for a needle in a haystack while in the middle of the night, because it took him several minutes to finally grip the doorknob. Akatsuki then twisted the doorknob and pulled on the door. The door opened and he began to walk out. "There's no sound… This'll be extremely difficult, especially since I didn't memorize the entire structure of Black Order… No one is awake so I can't ask anyone here for assistance…" he thought in his aching mind.

Elsewhere in Black Order, Allen had just awoken with a smile. In his mind, memories of him and Lenalee together at the party flashed. His saddened, dark world now became brighter because he was finally able to admit to Lenalee that he loved her. He yawned and stretched a bit. He stood up from his bed and began to change into his Exorcist's uniform.

"Yo," a mysterious person called out from behind him. The voice sounded like that of a joker's, so Allen presumed it to be just some other Exorcist.

Allen turned around to see it wasn't **just** any joker… It was Lavi. "Oh, hello Lavi… Wait a second… How did you get in my room without me noticing it?!" he asked with his eyes widened with surprise. He tried to imagine how Lavi could have possibly got in without him noticing.

**Situation Number 1**

Lavi opened the door to Allen's room while Allen was asleep and walked in easily with an evilly playful chuckle to give Allen a good scare when he wakes up. Lavi then somehow gained powers like Spiderman and crawled up the wall and hung upside-down, waiting for Allen to wake up.

**Situation Number 2**

Lavi just plainly snuck in the window using Tessei's 'extend' ability.

**Situation Number 3**

Lavi entered Allen's room at the same time that Allen went to sleep and hid under Allen's bed like a monster would do to a small child. "Oh don't worry Allen, I'm going to give you a very big surprise tomorrow!" Lavi chuckled from underneath the bed.

Allen sweat dropped at the thought of all of those situations. "Lavi, by any chance, did you just sneak into my room to give me a good scare?" he asked while reaching behind his clothing cabinet for something.

"Uh not really. I snuck in here to say good morning? Why would you th—" Lavi was cut off by a splash of cold water slapping across his face and onto his body. "… Haha, really funny Allen, you threw cold water at me…" Lavi sweat dropped and his veins crossed and bulged over the left side of his forehead.

"Sorry, that was my obligation as a friend to get you to learn that you shouldn't be sneaking into people's rooms." Allen smiled as he made that response. His eyes widened with surprise, "Er Lavi… what're you doing activating your Innocence?" he asked shakily.

"I am going to give you until five for you to run and find a good place to hide…" Lavi said in an almost funnily threatening voice. He then moved his hammer to the point in which it was merely a few inches above Allen's head. "5…" Lavi began.

Allen's eyes widened and he began to run in the other direction. He immediately twisted the handle of his door, opened it and ran down the hallways.

Lavi sighed and shook his head. "Extend, extend, extend!" he said in a comical voice. His Tessei hammer began to fly behind Allen, giving chase.

Allen took a quick left turn, thinking that the hammer wouldn't follow a curve. He looked back to see that the hammer took a left turn to follow Allen down the hall. His eyes widened with surprise and he began to run yet again to get away from the hammer of doom.

He saw Akatsuki whom was trudging down the halls with his earsplitting, thunder-like headache. "Akatsuki, you may want to run!" Allen immediately said as he continued to run.

"Huh…?" Akatsuki turned to see Allen run right past him. He looked above himself to see Lavi's hammer hanging overhead. His mind couldn't process the current situation… until the hammer was brought down and hit Akatsuki in the head. Everything went black for him due to the hard hit in the head he took because of Lavi's hammer.

Allen walked back to where Akatsuki was and sweat dropped. "Lavi brought his hammer down on Akatsuki thinking he was me…" Allen thought. He looked to see a happily skipping Lavi skipping down the hall. "Er Lavi… you sorta hit Akatsuki rather than me," he sweat dropped.

"Oh god… We should get him to the infirmary!" Lavi panicked as soon as he saw Akatsuki on the floor instead of Allen. What Allen told him also was what caused the panic. Both Allen and Lavi picked up Akatsuki and carried him to the infirmary room nearby.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki began to open his eyes, his eyes adjusting to the current situation. "Ugh… What just happened to me? First I walk down the hallway. Then, I see Allen run past me then… Bang, I got hit in the head by a hammer." he explained in his mind. He looked to see Allen and Lavi standing at the doorway.

"Thanks idiots… I wake up and next thing I know you knock me out… I should be thanking you more properly, you removed my headache for me without the need of me going to scary Komui who could pull out a bunch of unneeded tools to try and fix me up." Akatsuki chuckled.

"Oh you're welcome. It was our pleasure…" both Lavi and Allen chuckled. In just several seconds, the whole group ended up laughing up a riot about what happened before and the current situation. Yet another peaceful moment that would probably end up being lost within the flames of war…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After several hours of being in the infirmary room, Akatsuki was now in the cafeteria room, eating some soba noodles like Kanda, except with 90% less of the attitude problem.

Lulubell sat at the same table as him, as well as Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Crowley, Miranda, and Chaoji.

Tyki, Road, James, Jasdero and Debitto ate down the row from them. They seemed to have a preference eating together rather than with the Exorcists even though the Earl of Millennium told them to befriend the Exorcists and take safety with them.

Cross of course was missing… Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier searched for him to question/interrogate him… Everything in the Black Order now seemed to be the usual, but one thing was forgotten…

Hakumei Hikari was still missing. This didn't go unnoticed by Komui until about several minutes ago. "I would like Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee (MY PRECIOUS!!!) and Akatsuki to report to my office," he called the Exorcists through a loudspeaker system he worked on that would allow him to be heard by **everyone** in the Black Order.

(Note: Not a smart idea since that allows **everyone** to hear you and whatever you say or do will be heard if you were to accidentally activate it…)

Akatsuki sighed, "Please let this not be a mission… Wait, where's Hakumei? I haven't seen him since yesterday while James was testing us…" He looked around for his brother, but sadly, no results. "Strange… He's usually around annoying all of us," he thought. He rose from his table and walked away with the other Exorcists, wondering what the mission was going to be…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I would all of you to fan out and search for Hakumei Hikari. He hasn't been here ever since the day before yesterday, which is getting to be strange. The enemy might have kidnapped him, that way they could taint his Crystal-type Innocence." Komui stated the mission.

"Wait, kidnap my brother? Ha, now that is something I find completely hilarious!" Akatsuki laughed aloud.

"Akatsuki, your brother's life may be in danger, and yet you laugh at it?" Allen asked while looking at him.

"I just have to admit, my brother isn't that much of a bargaining chip, and they probably got annoyed by him by the time they finished tainting his Innocence!"

"You don't value the life of your brother…?"

"Not really, I was raised to not care about the ones that are close to me. Though my love is for Lulubell only…" Akatsuki began looking around with shifty eyes.

"So you don't care for your brother, but you care a Noah clanswoman because you apparently love her?" everyone in the room said in unison with a sweat drop.

"Let's just drop this so we can get to the next mission…" Akatsuki rolled his eyes at the Exorcists who were staring at him in disbelief (Except Kanda of course who could barely even care less). He then began to leave off with the Exorcists to head for the next mission.

"Oh, and bring along the Noah clan with you. It'll be just in case if the enemy Cain Clan lies in the wait to ambush you," Komui warned them in an ominous tone of voice. The Exorcists simply nodded and left off on their mission. Would they return successful? Find out in the next chapter of Dark Future!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: This story is actually beginning to get better ever since I left –Laugh.- I think I should do that more often. Take a break, move to another story, and then come back later… or not. It gets annoying… Anyway, have a nice night! Oh and by the by, if you guys like reading this story, and reading the way I put James, the Noah of Darkness; Then read from his true owner, Haunting Shadow. /~hauntingshadow is the account of my friend James who owns the Noah of Darkness and is writing the fic 'Angel of Darkness'. So read it and review it since James isn't mine –Laugh.-_**


	37. War

"This is beginning to get boring…" Tyki sighed. He thought, "Why am I forced to have to go on this mission? I mean seriously, only two Noah were seemingly efficient, why does it have to be about… Lulubell, James, Road, Jasdero, Debitto and I… Six Noah and yet **all** of us were called out…"

"Sorry if this is not to your interest, Tyki Mikk, but we have to drag all of you along in case of an enemy ambush while we search… Just be glad a certain one of us hasn't tried to kill any of you…" Kanda answered in his usual cold tone of voice.

Tyki sweat dropped, "Oh, Mr. Kitchen Knife?" He then looked to Allen, then to Lavi and then at Akatsuki. He thought, "What does our sister Lulubell see in him? Strangely, I suppose she's developed a liking to him like Road does to Allen…"

"If you're going to stare at me then take a picture or something since they last forever…" Akatsuki said in a cold tone of voice as well. He didn't understand why the Noah Clan was truly needed. All of the Exorcists together were already powerful enough as it is. Also, this was just a search and rescue mission, so not many enemies would be there anyway…

The whole group was walking through the Ark, searching for the door Allen created that would lead to a town called Markt Schwaben located in Munich, Germany. Sadly, they currently can't find it (Note: -Sweat drop.- That seems to suck…)

Allen sighed and took a left. "I could've sworn I made the door right about that way…" Allen pointed towards a flowerpot that had a door covered with random flower drawings.

"Are you sure about that, Bean Sprout? If not, I will cut you until you can't even be identified…" Kanda threatened and pointed his Mugen katana at Allen's face.

Allen sweat dropped, "I'm pretty sure Kanda, and if you haven't noticed, shift your eyes to look below your neck…" he responded to the super violent ninja samurai's threat.

"What the hell—" as soon as Kanda laid his eyes upon what was below his chin, he saw Allen's pitch-black Crown Clown claws already positioned to slice at Kanda's throat. "So Bean Sprout, you were able to react the fastest…" Kanda growled at the face that the Bean Sprout reacted faster than him.

Lenalee giggled, while Lavi just burst out laughing. Everyone else sweat dropped (Excluding Allen and Kanda).

Akatsuki sighed and twisted the handle of the door that Allen said would be the right one. He then just walked in without looking at the contents of what was behind the door. "Why do I feel nothing beneath my feet?" he asked himself as he continued moving his feet. He looked down to see darkness beneath his feet. "Please don't tell me…" Akatsuki sweat dropped.

Lavi quickly grabbed Akatsuki's hand. "Geez Mr. Noah, you seem to have taken quite the bad turn!" he then laughed at Akatsuki's stupidity.

Akatsuki looked at Lavi, flashing a death glare. He then pulled out his katana and pointed the sharp tip of it against Lavi's throat. "Now then, Idiot Red Head, what was that comment involving the word 'Noah'?" he pressed the tip against the flesh of his throat.

Lavi sweat dropped, "Hey, you're forgetting I'm holding the key to your life. I drop you, you're as good as dead." He was hoping to use that as a bargaining chip that way to get Akatsuki to calm down.

"Tch, fine. You win this time, Idiot Red Head, or as I would much more prefer to call you, Mr. Eye Patch" Akatsuki rolled his eyes.

James sweat dropped at the current situation and thought, "They managed to go through hell like this? I have to admit, these guys are pretty fucking lucky to go this far without dying yet…"

"Looks like you mistook a testing door for the real one… The Black Order tried to do more research on the Ark's transportation abilities, so they decided to make me use it on the edge of a cliff… Sorry about that…" Allen sweat dropped.

Akatsuki sighed, "Can we just go on with the mission? I mean seriously, all this is doing is pretty much pissing me off…" He closed his eyes and clenched his free fist in annoyance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Looks like the Exorcists are coming… Ooh, and they brought along Noah Family members to the party!" a mysterious person chuckled. This person was a male. This person seemed to be fully strange. He was wearing glasses that made him appear to be a non-threatening person, but in reality, he probably was if he jumped in out of nowhere with these other bastards.

His hair was curly, just like Tyki's, except the hair color was snow white. His eyes were unable to be identified, for the glasses strangely did not show his eyes, as if he were hiding his eyes from everyone. His physique seemed to be that of a weakling's and his age appeared to be that of a 20 year old.

"Oi, Deception, are you in place?" he asked as if he were talking to someone else.

"Yeah, the idiots just won't see it coming…" a voice rang out from the shadows.

"You realize there's no need to do that here where the Exorcists are heading, right?" the person asked with a sweat drop.

"I know, but I don't wish to be seen by accident and blow our cover. Now then, get ready, and get the - 8's, - 6's, and - 4's ready for battle… Their future is in our hands…" the hidden person began to laugh.

He sighed, "Fine, fine, fine. Making me do all the work… I hate you sometimes, you know that, right?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Something's wrong with this picture…" Akatsuki whispered as he looked around.

"What do you mean by that, Akatsuki?" Lenalee looked at him.

"It feels like something dark… As if something were…" several gun fire cut off Akatsuki's statement. Everyone immediately parried the bullets. They were in what appeared to be an abandoned mansion that Allen planted a door to the Ark.

"Looks like the enemy was waiting here for us the whole time…" Lavi smirked as his tiny hammer then turned into his large hammer, meaning his Tessei was now active.

"I suppose so…" James answered as Dark Matter wrapped around his left hand. The dark matter then took the shape of a scythe, "Dark Scythe Activate…"

"Well now, it appears that something exciting is finally going to happen!" Tyki exclaimed as he forged the butterfly-looking arm-sword that he used against Lavi prior to his transformation.

Road licked her lips "Now I can see if a certain type of blood will make excellent rain…" she said in a sadist tone of voice as sharp candles arose almost out of midair.

"Jasdevi will pulverize the enemy!" Jasdero and Debitto both said as they pointed their guns in unison in a random direction.

Allen prepared himself with his already drawn Crown Clown claws. He thought, "How did the enemy know we would be here? Did they discover the door prior to us getting here, or did someone… No, that would be impossible…" he then shook off the thought.

Kanda unsheathed his Mugen "Mugen… Draw!" he called out. He then laid his forefingers on the flat edge of the katana. He quickly stroked them along the length of the blade, all the way to the tip. The blade was now part black, part white and ready for battle.

Lulubell's left arm began to transform due to her ability of transforming into any creation. Her left arm transformed into a sword as she prepared for battle against the enemy that loomed. "Looks like the enemy spotted us," she thought in her mind.

Akatsuki didn't bother with activating his Fallen Angel just yet; he only drew the katana out and held it with both his hands in a kendo-style stance.

Several mechanical lizards tore through the wall, all of them looking all too familiar. There were about three of them that appeared to have more of the shape of a dinosaur with slightly smaller wings compared to the set of Insei Akuma that stood behind them. These had the shape of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. They had the length of 6.4 meters.

That was with the tail! The tail was large and mighty, with several spikes all over it, meanwhile along their backs, spikes ran down in a straight line, passing between where their wings were based. Also, there were spikes made from pure bone that originated from their shoulders, and several at the top of their heads.

The eye colors were pure white, while the whole body of the Insei Akuma was pitch-black. One opened its mouth and roared a mighty roar, causing the room to quake and shake almost as if in fear of the Insei Akuma.

There were two others behind them that seemed to retain a more dragon-like shape. They appeared to be the size of a Level - 10, but the features were much different. They had claws, and pentacles all over their bodies. Their claws were about 5.6 feet long and sharp to back it up. The claws were the color of black.

They had large, bat-like wings that were the wingspan of eight. Their bodies were thin, and they stood on their hind legs, which appeared to have talons rather than claws. Their arms were not long, just like a Tyrannosaurus Rex's. They had eyes that were pitch black with a long white slit running in the middle of them. They appeared to be completely savage and dangerous!

There was one behind them that seemed to be completely ripped. The claws, talons, and fangs were black; meanwhile the eyes were now just fully red with a pitch-black slit running down the middle.

On its back, where its shoulder blades would be located were giant wings that seemed to have the wingspan of 12. The tail was longer than the Insei Akuma in front of it, but this was different. At the tip of the tail was a snake-like head. The talons on the creature's hind legs were much longer than the one in front of it by at least another 3 feet, and were shaped with sickle-like features. The claws on its front row of claws were long, and seemed to have tiny jagged edges running across the length.

It opened its mouth, revealing three rows of jagged fangs that looked tough enough to break a boulder to nothingness. Its body was long like that of a snake, and its underbelly was the color of black. The upper part of the creature was the color green.

Akatsuki sweat dropped. "This looks like complete overkill…" he said in a soft tone of voice.

"Not really. I'm the Emperor's brother, so I would know the weakness to these things. The ones in front are the – 8's, the ones behind that are – 6's, and finally, the one directly behind all of them is a – 4… Seems like brother is already pulling out the big guns and ready to kill us all…" James noted.

"Basically, your brother just wants to kill us?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Just leave this to my awesome leading skills. Akatsuki, you take on the Level – 4. I and the Noah Clan will take on the Level – 6's in the middle, meanwhile the rest of you take on the Level – 8's since you're all such amateurs…"

"Wait a minute. **I** have to take on the tougher one? Why don't you do that since you're the one with more control over Dark Matter and know about these things?!" Akatsuki shouted.

"No, you are much stronger, and I need to assist my family. So, you will take on the – 4. Trust me, I'm sure you'll win that match…" James snickered as if he has cracked a joke. "If Akatsuki wins, I get praised, if he loses, he dies. Works either way for me!" he thought.

"Fine. I blame you if I die in that battle though…" Akatsuki sweat dropped as he ran over to where the – 4 was located.

James nodded at Road as if giving her a signal to do something against the enemy, and with that, Road nodded back and closed her eyes. James then placed his hand on her head as if adding to whatever she was going to do next. Shadows squirmed and reached out to grab the Insei Akuma that James assigned the Noah Clan to take on. Others grabbed the – 4 and Akatsuki to transport them someplace else, leaving the other Exorcists to take on the Level – 8's.

Kanda immediately ran over to one of them and swung his katana, creating a flow of blue energy. The flow then widened like a portal. "Mugen, Disastrous Future. First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" he called out his attack. Suddenly, a wave of demonic-looking insects flew at the Insei Akuma that he engaged in battle with.

Allen grabbed the wrist of his Crown Clown and tugged on it. It then slowly began to transform. The claws turned into the hilt, meanwhile the whole length of his arm transformed into a large sword. "Critical Point Breaker; Crown Clown Activate…" he said softly as green Innocence energy whirled around the length of his Sword of Exorcism's blade. He prepared himself to fight the one in the middle.

Lenalee activated her Dark Boots. The crystal ankle-bracelets around her ankles then morphed into high-heel boots that were blood red. At the back of them were butterfly-shaped figures and a large ring was around them. She took to the sky, ready to engage one of the Insei Akuma in battle.

Lavi pointed his hammer at the one that Lenalee decided to take on to assist her. His Tessei's head began to glow red. This was going to be one hell of a fight… Not even a fight… This looked more like a **war**…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Meanwhile, where the Emperor had based himself**_;

The Emperor of Eternity began to laugh. "Looks like my toys are beginning to do their jobs perfectly! Soon, the souls of pure evil will reveal themselves to me in the Void, and I will finally have my destined – 1's!

"Finally, after so long… My brother too will--… Why do I sense another Exorcist within the midst of all this?" Emperor asked himself as if he were able to watch the battle from afar. "Oh, ho, ho, ho! Looks like brother is going to die today! This will be excellent indeed…" he chuckled as he waddled to a nearby refrigerator.

He pulled the handle, revealing many different desserts of all kinds and shapes. He grabbed one that appeared to be a cheesecake. It had whipped cream on top, and had some chocolate sauce on the top that were shaped in letters.

The letters spelled, 'Death'… He took a spoonful of the cheesecake by stabbing his spoon through the cake and then lifting the spoonful to his mouth. He opened his mouth, and ate the cheesecake spoonful. He then danced around in a giddy, child-like manner.

"I still don't understand why Earl hated these things! They are so delicious and sweet! I remember one Noah that enjoyed sweets… Now what was his name? Skinn Boric? Hmmm…" he thought in his mind. He shrugged and returned to eating his yummy, soft, delicious cheesecake.

Several Cain Clansmen watched him dance like a complete, total idiot and sweat dropped while watching him. "Why is our leader dancing around like a complete, total idiot?" Shin asked as he walked into the room.

"I have no clue why…" one of the Cain Clansmen spoke.

"Well now… I guess it's fun to watch him act like an idiot, but… This is just getting to be down right ridiculous…" Shin sweat dropped as he looked away from the Emperor of Eternity. What will happen now that everyone is split into separate group battles? Will they become victorious? Who is the Emperor speaking of? Find out in the next chapter of Dark Future!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino… She's been gone for too long, can I just own it so I can make all this junk happen? –Laughter.-**_

_**Author's Note: Okay, this is just getting down right ridiculous. I do all the work, you people read it, and yet you have no courtesy to freaking **__review__** one of my new chapters? What in the hell is wrong with you people? I mean seriously, how long does it take to tell me that I suck at writing? Or how long does it take to type it?! I mean seriously... Why must I ask pointless questions since you won't review anyway? –Sigh.- Whatever, I suppose I'll keep writing anyway… I'm still on my mother's computer sadly. Stupid delivery people haven't arrived yet. I will update soon, bye bye for now.**_


	38. Kanda vs 8

The Insei Akuma that Kanda engaged battle with literally opened its mouth as the demonic insects flew into its mighty, gaping jaws. It immediately closed its mouth around the sects and moved its mouth as if it were chewing on the insects.

Kanda sweat dropped and thought, "Did he just do what I think he just did…? What an idiot… Though I will commend him on his bravery to **eat** my attack…" He shook it off and immediately launched himself back into combat by swinging his katana yet again. Another flow of blue energy formed from the tip of the Mugen katana blade. The blue flow then widened and more demonic-looking insects flew out from the 'portal'.

The Insei Akuma shrugged and opened its wide, gaping mouth. Some purple smoke leaked out from the corners of its mouth. Suddenly, demonic-looking insects that looked almost like Kanda's flew out from its mouth as well, looking more on the side of purple with yellow eyes.

Both the purple insects and the blue insects (Released by Kanda of course…) clashed, and numerous sparks of dark blue and purple began to fly as they were pushing at each other. The two attacks were equal, so they just burst in midair, creating a stalemate.

"Huh, so the bastard brought out an equal attack that cancelled mine's out… I'll need to figure my way around that if I wish for victory…" Kanda thought in his mind as he began to take fight stance once more. His Mugen katana began to glow entirely and he whispered, "Mugen, Disastrous Future: Second Illusion; Two Illusion Blades!"

The blue glow that wrapped around his katana took the shape of a blade and whirled around Kanda's arm at the tip of the hilt. It then encircled around his back and whirled around his other arm. It ended on his other hand and another Mugen katana formed in his free hand, forming a twin Mugen.

"I see you're going second already. I suppose I'll do the same…" the Insei Akuma spoke in a demonically animalistic voice. More spikes grew out of its back and it opened its wide gaping mouth once more. Its fangs began to grow much more sharper.

Then, Dark Matter wrapped around its claws as an aura, making them appear to be more threatening. Afterwards, Dark Matter formed in its mouth as if readying to charge a blast of Dark Matter.

"Eight Flowers; Praying Mantis!" Kanda ran over towards the opponent and swing his katana blades several times, sending eight flows of blue Innocence energy that then morphed into the shape of eight spears. The eight spears then took the form of a flower-like shape, spinning while flying at the opponent.

The Insei Akuma snarled at what Kanda had just released. Quickly, the Insei Akuma released the orb of pure Dark Matter that was charging in its mouth. The Dark Matter flew at Kanda forthwith, flying right past Kanda's Eight Flowers; Praying Mantis.

Kanda immediately swung his katanas at the ball of Dark Matter that was flying at him. The Dark Matter ball was then sliced into nothing by Kanda's mighty swings of his katana blades. The attack Kanda sent to his opponent hit its mark.

The Insei Akuma growled in pain and then shook it off. "I hunger…" it spoke in its cold mechanically demonic voice. It opened its mighty jaws and dashed at Kanda at full speed, throwing away all defense to attack him.

Kanda sighed, "Fighting you is just like every mission I've been on and people I've fought with… They got boring after about five minutes…" He then took fight stance again and began to run using his inhumanly high speeds. He began to cut the Insei Akuma in many different places.

The Insei Akuma began to scream and began to wildly slash at the air, hoping to at some point hit Kanda. With each slash of its claws, flows of sickle-shaped Dark Matter flew out.

Kanda was barely managed to dodge one of the flows of Dark Matter. The flow sliced his cheek, leaving a mere flesh wound on his face. "Close one, but too bad… Looks like I win…" Kanda thought as he swung his katana eight times yet again. Eight Flowers; Praying Mantis was thrown at the Insei Akuma yet again.

The Insei Akuma turned immediately to see the Eight Flowers; Praying Mantis flying at it. It tried to back step away from the attack, but it was too late, for the attack landed a hit on its target.

Blood splattered from every direction as soon as the attack landed its hit. The Insei Akuma fell face forward. "I hate… you… humans…" it said as it squirmed, trying to stand up.

"You lost this fight… Insei Akuma," he responded and pointed the tip of his Mugen katana at the Insei Akuma's head. He then thrust it forward, stabbing it through its head. The Insei Akuma then began to fade as Kanda whispered, "I hope your soul never finds salvation…" He then withdrew his Mugen and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: I hate this day… I feel like cutting myself because someone special to me hurt me… I feel like I wanna die… I probably won't post chapters as long as before due to depression… See you next update…_**


	39. Lenalee and Lavi vs 8

**_Author's Note: Yes you must be surprised that I decided to update a day later than usual. I am pretty much still depressed, but not depressed enough to keep me from writing a new chapter to my story… Now then, enjoy a new chapter of Dark Future –Smile and laugh.-_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lenalee immediately dashed gracefully towards the Insei Akuma that she decided to initiate battle with. Her legs glowed a slight green as she continued to fly gracefully at the Insei Akuma.

The Insei Akuma immediately flailed its arms, trying to bat her away like a human would to a fly. "DAMNIT! STOP FUCKING MOVING SO I CAN SMASH YOU INTO HELL, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BITCH!" it yelled/growled as it swung its claws in a savage manner.

Lenalee sweat dropped and pretended to have not heard his comment. She then flew at the area underneath his chin and flew upwards, sticking her left leg out. The boot then smashed into the under chin of the Insei Akuma, causing it to screech in pain as it rose up into the air slightly from the impact.

Lenalee then kicked her right leg forward and withdrew her left leg. She then continued to kick, withdrawing the opposite leg with each kick to prepare it for another kick until the Insei Akuma was finally near the ceiling.

The Insei Akuma then flew higher upwards, still screeching in pain from the barrage of attacks that Lenalee was attacking with.

"Lenalee, stand out of the way, now!" Lavi immediately called out as several seals appeared, encircling the head of his iron hammer Innocence. He then slammed his hammer's head down on the ground, calling out "Heaven Seal; Thundering Lightning Whirling in the Skies!"

Lenalee immediately parried the large bolt of lightning that flew out from Lavi's Innocence. The lightning bolt then continued to fly towards the Insei Akuma. An explosion occurred, meaning it had come into contact with its target.

The smoke began to clear away, revealing that not even the slightest bit of harm could be seen on the Insei Akuma, thought it seemed to be quite smaller… The size of the Insei Akuma now was the size of a Level -10 Insei Akuma. It began to chuckle a cold-blooded chuckle. "You guys actually thought that would harm me?" it asked.

"What the? The Insei Akuma seems to have decreased in size…" Lavi immediately began to think as Lenalee continued to fly gracefully at the Insei Akuma, attacking in graceful, ballerina-like motions.

She seemed so beautiful, yet so dangerous as she danced in the air, attacking the Insei Akuma with great grace. Thought her attacks seemed to have been close to landing a hit on the Insei Akuma, it continued to dodge at the last possible second, almost as if it knew what she was going to do.

"You keep moving… Shoo fly, don't bother me…" the Insei Akuma sweat dropped as it swung its claws in the direction that Lenalee was hovering in before she even arrived there.

Lenalee's eyes widened and she immediately used her Dark Boot's quick speed to arrive to a halt. She then burst forth upwards by a slight bit, dodging the tip of the Insei Akuma's claws. She then burst downwards in the direction of the Insei Akuma, bending her right leg in a preparing sort of manner.

The Insei Akuma prepared to strike at Lenalee once more as Dark Matter began to glow around each claw like an aura. It then molded around the claws, taking the shape of the claws as if to make them more lethal.

Too late, Lenalee spun around and stuck her right leg out, roundhouse kicking the bastard in its face. The Insei Akuma flew backwards slightly and she screamed, "NOW LAVI!"

Lavi immediately slammed his hammer on the ground, combining the Fire and Heaven Seals together. "Combo Seal; Heaven and Fire! Strong Thunder of the Heavens!" he called out his attack. A vortex of flames and a dragon of lightning began to emit from the circle, flying towards the Insei Akuma forthwith. Another explosion occurred, engulfing the Insei Akuma. Did they win?

The smoke cleared, revealing that the Insei Akuma still did not perish within the attack that Lavi and Lenalee teamed up to create. The Insei Akuma appeared to be much more smaller than it did previously, about the size of a Level 4 Akuma now. "HAHAHA! YOU PATHETIC EXORCISTS! YOU'LL NEVER WIN AGAINST ME! HAHAHAHAHA!" the Insei Akuma shouted as it opened its mouth widely.

Some purple smoke emitted from the corners of its mighty jaws as the darkness within its mouth began to emit a purple glow. The purple glow was in the shape of a sphere, emitting static electrical sounds. The bastard was going to let out a big one!

Lavi immediately slammed his hammer onto the ground once more and called out "Wood Seal; Mud Shield! Lenalee, get over here quickly!" he called out, looking to Lenalee.

Lenalee looked to Lavi. She then simply nodded in comprehension of what was going on and flew gracefully towards Lavi.

All seemed to be safe for her as the ground began to shift around Lavi's body. The ground around his arose in the shape of a circle, closing around him from the top. "Just a bit more… Just a bit more…" he thought as Lenalee neared the barrier that he was creating. He reached out to Lenalee with his free hand, ready to grab her reached out hand.

The Insei Akuma immediately grabbed Lenalee as the last possible second as soon as Lenalee and Lavi's fingers barely touched. "AHAHAHA! I WIN!" the Insei Akuma laughed and lobbed Lenalee towards the other side of the room.

"LENALEE!!" Lavi immediately shouted as soon as she was taken away from him and thrown away to the other side of the room.

Lenalee crashed into the wall, leaving a large crater in the wall. "Ugh…" she grunted in pain as she tried to stabilize herself. "He really got me…" she thought in her mind as she struggled with trying to stabilize herself in midair.

"Ready to die, foolish Exorcist?" the Insei Akuma asked as it opened its mouth once more. The charge of Dark Matter in its mouth then began to glow a dark, dangerous glow that seemed represent the fact that the Insei Akuma was going to kill her.

Lavi could not help Lenalee, for he was now trapped within his own barrier, so she was now on her own. "Wait a minute… It seems to shift size every time we release something large at it… Something's off though, it never bothered with transforming back to its original size… Is it possible that it cannot return to its original size?" she thought in her mind.

Immediately, she thought about trying to hit it with one of her original attacks from the previous form of her Innocence. Quickly, she swung her leg forward in the direction of the Insei Akuma. A burst of wind blew in the fashion of a vortex, dashing towards the Insei Akuma as she thought "Waltz of the Piercing Wind!"

The Insei Akuma immediately began to glow a slight purple aura as it began to decrease in size. It then flew away from the Waltz of the Piercing Wind attack, dodging it with perfect ease.

"Looks like I was right!" she thought as the Insei Akuma was now the size of a Level 1. She then quickly kicked up even more hurricanes, bursting them at the opponent, sending more Piercing Wind bursts.

The Insei Akuma seemed to panic as it began to shrink a little bit more. It took on the size of a bean sprout on accident. "HAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE NOW YOU CAN'T HIT ME!" he laughed with a scrawny, puny-sounding voice.

"I never said I was going to need to hit you," Lenalee smiled as she said that. She then calmly raised her left hand, pointing to something that was behind the tiny Insei Akuma.

The Insei Akuma began to hear wings flapping as well as the sound of a stomach, rumbling in hunger. "W-What the…?" it sweat dropped as it began to turn its head around in a fearful manner. Behind him was a golden sphere-like object with wings and a strange cross shape on the side facing it. It also appeared to have a mouth, for teeth could be seen as well as a tongue…

"Dinner time, Timcanpy!" she giggled as she said that.

"NOOOO!!!!" it screamed in a scrawny voice once more. It then began to fly away, still being chased by the ever persistently hungry Timcanpy. It turned and gawked as if it were seeing hell and continued to try and fly away from Timcanpy.

"Good evening, Insei Akuma," Lenalee bowed her head in respect as Timcanpy began to open his mouth around the Insei Akuma.

Timcanpy closed his mouth around the Insei Akuma that continued to scream in not only agony, but also in fear. Timcanpy began to chew and then swallowed. Several seconds later, he opened his mouth and burped lightly. His tail twitched slightly as his tiny little feet began to move slightly. Timcanpy appeared to be dancing in midair…

Lenalee sweat dropped, "I suppose he's happy for either being of help to defeat an enemy… Or he's happy he had something to eat…" she thought in her mind. She shook it off and looked over to Lavi, whose barrier was now going down. She smiled and then looked towards Allen, seeing that his battle had yet to end just yet.

She hoped, "Allen… Please win… Don't die… Please…?" Lenalee was hoping that the love of her life wouldn't end up dropping dead on her, but then she shook off the thoughts of worrying, remember what they had been through.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cross Grave!" Allen immediately called out as he slammed the palm of his left hand claws on the body of the Insei Akuma. A gray cross appeared on the body of the Insei Akuma and pushed it backwards. Several seconds later, it exploded, a smokescreen appearing to now shroud the very existence of the Insei Akuma.

A cold laughter could be heard from where the Insei Akuma was now hidden. "I suppose you thought that would damage me? Fool, that probably worked on the weakling Level 3's you've dealt with previously, but we, the Insei Akuma, are much more stronger…" its voice coldly rang out from the shroud of the smokescreen.

"Oh really? You are the same as an Akuma… My left hand exists for the Akuma, while my right exists for the humans… I will salvage your soul from this wretched, cursed body of yours…" Allen smiled his warm smile.

A figure walked out from the smokescreen. The figure was the Insei Akuma that Allen engaged battle with, not a scratch on it. "Hahaha, Akuma are forced souls. I am a soul from the Void, given a second chance by Emperor to live… I owe him my life, so I will live as long as possible…" it said in its cold, demonic tone.

"Then I suppose he has brainwashed you… Fine then, I'll show you what you should really be doing instead of thanking the Emperor… Instead, you should be repenting for your sins and doing something to make up for them, but instead you choose to serve under the Emperor of Eternity…" Allen responded in his soft tone of voice as he readied his claws for another round against the Insei Akuma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_D_****_isclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: WOOT! –Laughter.-_**


	40. Allen's Resolve

Allen immediately ran towards the Insei Akuma that he chose to engage battle with. Energy swirled around the clawed fingers of Allen's invoked Crown Clown as he ran at the Insei Akuma.

He then swung his claws, which unleashed a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's Crown Clown. "Crown Edge!" he called out the name of the attack as the barrage flew at the Insei Akuma.

The Insei Akuma just laughed a cold laughter as Dark Matter swirled around both sets of its claws. The Dark Matter then solidified around its claws, creating a more threatening aura around it. The Insei Akuma then swung its claws at the crown-shaped rings that were thrown at it, utterly destroying them.

Allen quickly back flipped away from the Insei Akuma, keeping caution of the Insei Akuma, for he did not know the ability this Insei Akuma may retain hidden. "You still have time to give up and make up for your sins before I may have to be serious.

"Your soul will be forgiven if you make up for your sins and maybe God will send you to Heaven rather than the Void…" he said softly as he readied his claws for another round.

"Hell the fuck no. I only look up to Emperor. He's the one that saved me from the Void! He's the one that gave me a chance to live a second life, even as a weapon under his control! He… He let me live again!" the Insei Akuma opened its mouth and roared a mighty roar. The room completely shook violently from the mighty roar emitting from the Insei Akuma's mouth.

Allen sighed, "I see… Oh well then, your soul has spoken and now I know what I will do…" He then began to run directly towards the Insei Akuma, his claws wide open and ready to attack.

The Insei Akuma swung its clawed fingers at Allen as well, its claws about to collide with that of the Exorcist's. The Dark Matter aura around the claws glowed with intensity as it neared the collision with the Exorcist's pitch-black, slender claws.

"Edge End!" Allen called out the name of the attack and the claws both collided with each other. Millions of sparks began to rain as the claws were grinding against one another. Allen pushed forward with great strength that wasn't even his! Was the Innocence assisting him once more?

"Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit all!" the Insei Akuma thought as it tried to push back against Allen's sheer force. "How is it that a pathetic Exorcist like you, is able to push through hell and yet still win?!" the Insei Akuma screeched.

"It's not the strength of the body that allows the ability to prevail at anything. It's the will of the mind and the person to push on forward no matter the situation… That's why we continue to win, even if we seem dysfunctional…

"We still press on for a better future, a future that has no threats to humanity, no threats to world order…" Allen smiled as his clawed fingers began to glow a bright grey glow. "Gray Burst…" he whispered softly as the grey glow engulfed both the body of Allen and the body of the Insei Akuma. The grey light then resulted in an explosion, a smokescreen covering the battlefield.

Allen immediately jumped out from the smokescreen-shrouded battlefield. "Did I win?" he thought in his mind as he landed on the ground and watched the smokescreen shroud carefully.

"So… You fight on because you wish for a better future…?" a cold, demonic whisper rang out from above Allen.

Allen immediately tilted his head upward to look up at the ceiling. What he saw was something not so welcoming… It was the Insei Akuma. On the surface, it seemed to have several dents in its mechanical armor, but not enough damage on it to prevent the creature from moving.

"I notice that you have a Pentacle Eye bored upon your left eye… I can tell that something lives within it, for it is quite unusual for a human to bear the scar of an Akuma and live to tell the tale…" it spoke gently.

"Yes… This eye allows me to see the pained soul of the Akuma… Though one thing seems to be bothering me about the eye though… Why is it that I cannot use it to see your soul and notice you from a distance, even when you are far away from eyesight?" he asked as he looked up at the Insei Akuma.

"That is because we are not the pained souls of an Akuma. Your eye can only detect Akuma, not the Insei Akuma… You can use your eye to see our soul to see our souls though…" the Insei Akuma answered as it began to take battle stance with its claws ready to rip Allen to shreds.

Allen's cursed left eye turned into a black and red ringed eye. After the appearance of the black and red ringed cursed eye, a strange technological piece resembling a sort of cogwheel monocle covered the eye as if protecting it from the outside.

What he expected to see on the Insei Akuma he was fighting was a tormented soul, just like all of the other Akuma he had faced before. Though this came to a surprise to him… This wasn't the pained soul that he usually saw… What he saw was a calm soul that wasn't in pain nor appeared to be forced.

"You see? We are very much different than those pathetic Akuma you have been facing up against before… We're not pained, nor are we forced to do this. We chose to be freed from the void by the Emperor to live a second life, even though it's to live on as a destroyer of humans…" the Insei Akuma sounded like it was chuckling slightly.

"So you chose for this… That means…" Allen took a serious fight stance and grabbed the wrist of his Crown Clown arm. He transmuted his entire left arm into a massive sword with a large cross-like shape that was emblazoned on the blade.

In doing so, his left shoulder was capped with a cross-shaped emblem, and his cowl usually forms a cloak to cover the missing arm. "I'll have to go seriously now… Critical Point Breaker, Crown Clown Activate…" he finished his statement.

"Oh? So you weren't serious previously when you weren't using those claws of yours? Child, in this world, you must take things seriously, or they will drag you down by your skull and fucking crush it to dust…" the Insei Akuma sounded as if it were chuckling once more.

Allen simply chuckled, "Oh really? Then I suppose I really will go seriously." He then smiled and began to dash at his opponent at an inhuman speed. His skin slowly began to change to a shade of gray while seven pitch-black crosses formed over his forehead in a straight line.

The Insei Akuma laughed and swung its claws at Allen, becoming interested in the fact that Allen was finally becoming serious, "TAKE THIS YOU IDIOT CHILD!"

Allen immediately came to a halt and leaped, dodging the swipe of the opponent's claw. He then began to run up the arm of the Insei Akuma.

The Insei Akuma immediately shook its arm, trying to remove Allen from its arm, but sadly that did not result too successfully…

Allen immediately leaped as soon as he reached the shoulder of the Insei Akuma and pointed his sword downwards, aiming it directly at the head of the Insei Akuma.

The Insei Akuma looked up to see Allen's right eye now changed. It was the color of a yellow-gold; meanwhile his right eye remained active with its cogwheel monocle covering the cursed eye.

"Ah… so the child is a Noah…" it thought in its mind as it studied each detail of Allen. Then, it swung its free arm at Allen, swatting him away like a fly. "I have now lost all interest in you, child…" The Insei Akuma said in a monotonous manner.

Allen left a large crater in the wall. "Ugh… Looks like he got me this time…" he thought as he began to stand in a stabilized manner. He looked at the Insei Akuma with his yellow-gold Noah eyes. He gripped the sword tightly as he began to run at the Insei Akuma yet again.

The Insei Akuma opened its mouth, charging a ball of high density Dark Matter. The ball of Dark Matter began to expand, growing larger and larger with the every second that it was charging the Dark Matter ball.

Allen just said "Crown Belt!" and his cowl began to move like a webbing of Innocence energy and extended, raising Allen into the air while flying towards the Insei Akuma. He was moving much faster than he did when he was just running.

The ball of Dark Matter expanded to the size of a dinosaur egg and then burst forth towards Allen in the fashion of a laser. The laser was as thick as the original form of the dinosaur egg-shaped Dark Matter ball.

Allen swung his broadsword at the laser of Dark Matter. The tip of the Sword of Exorcism began to pierce through the Dark Matter laser.

"What the?!" the Insei Akuma thought as its attack was beginning to be stabbed directly through by Allen's Sword of Exorcism. It immediately flapped its wings mightily and began to float high into the air, the beam of Dark Matter continuing to erupt from its mouth.

Allen ended up underneath the Insei Akuma that he had engaged battle with. "Crown Belt…" he whispered softly as his cobweb like cowl made from Innocence energy began to crawl around like a tentacle. It moved towards the Insei Akuma.

The Insei Akuma faced the webbing that was moving towards its direction in a quick, forthwith manner. Suddenly, it felt sharp blades pierce it, though it wasn't blades that stabbed it… It felt something wrapping around its arms, legs, body, etc as well, feeling that something grasping its limbs. "Looks like you win… child…" it growled like an animal that has just been defeated by its own predator.

"Good night, Insei Akuma," Allen smiled as he used Crown belt to begin flying up to the Insei Akuma. He pointed his Sword of Exorcism at the Insei Akuma's chest, pointing to where the human heart would be located.

The Insei Akuma thought in its mind as the blade neared its body, "Why do I feel like I'm just accepting my death, as if I deserved it? Ah, it doesn't matter anymore, all I am is a martyr of my own sins…" It felt a cold feeling pierce its chest. Suddenly, it felt like its whole insides were burning on fire.

"May your soul find peace, even in the Void…" Allen said softly as his blade was beginning to take effect upon the Insei Akuma. He watched as the Insei Akuma fell with a large white, glowing cross-like shape on the Insei Akuma where his sword pierced it. This battle was over, and the Exorcists were the winners… Even so, someplace else, the Noah Clan were fighting against their own set of Insei Akuma that were possibly much more stronger than the ones the Exorcists were fighting…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Noah Clan were stuck in a different looking room that was very large. The room was pure black with no furniture, so it was possibly in the same mansion as before, just another room…

James sighed, "Looks like the Exorcists are finally done with their battles…" He then took fight stance with his Dark Scythe. "Brothers and sisters, take your battle stances. Lulubell, Tyki and Road, you both go with the one on the left. Jasdero and Debitto, you'll be with me in taking down this other bastard," he said in ca calm, military leader-like tone of voice.

"Why are you the one giving commands?" Tyki sweat dropped as cross-like shapes appeared on his hands like blades.

"Just listen to him, stupid Tyki," Road giggled as she took Tyki by his hand and dragged him to where Lulubell stood.

"JUST LEAVE IT TO US!" Jasdero and Debitto both ran towards the Insei Akuma that James decided to team up with Jasdero and Debitto to fight with. Would they win or lose? Find out in the next chapters of Dark Future and stay tuned!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: I am starting to do better! Woot! –Laugh.-_**


	41. Forced Choice

Tyki ran at the Insei Akuma he was assigned to attack as he said, "Back me up when you see an opening!" He quickly sliced at the Insei Akuma with his right arm that held onto a glowing, white cross-like weapon.

The Insei Akuma roared and swung its mighty claws at Tyki. The slash attack was prevented due to the cross taking cover for him like a shield. The Insei Akuma then quickly jumped back and pointed its right arm's fore claws at Tyki as Dark Matter brimmed at the tip of the claws. The Dark Matter's glow was terrifyingly threatening glow. The Dark Matter that the Insei Akuma charged then began to mold into the shape of a tiny orb about the size of a pea.

Tyki sweat dropped as he thought, "He gathered that much Dark Matter… for one tiny, stinking orb? What the hell?" He quickly shook it off as he saw the Insei Akuma began to open its mouth, releasing a mighty howl that echoed through the room. The ground around it seemed to have cracked, creating a crater in the immediate area.

The Insei Akuma's mouth revealed some purple, oozing slime that slowly stretched out from the top of its mouth. The purple ooze then dripped to the floor. Sizzling sounds could be heard emitting from the floor where the ooze dripped. The ooze seemed to have created holes on those areas, the ooze dropping to the room beneath it.

Tyki sweat dropped and thought, "Did he just… drool a bit of toxic drool? What is this bastard, a dog?" He then looked at the Insei Akuma, seeing that the Dark Matter it had charged began to burst forthwith towards Tyki In the similar fashion of a large laser.

Tyki immediately smiled and held out his right hand. It was held out like a shield because of the strange cross-shaped shield on his right hand. Then, he pointed his left hand into a different direction. A large hole burst open on his left hand, revealing a strange swirl within, as if it were a portal for something demonic.

Then, the Earl's cannibal Golems, Tease, flew out from the portal in his left hand. "Hey, Tease, looks like you have something fun to eat," he chuckled a sarcastic chuckle, almost as if he were going to enjoy this battle that he at first thought was going to be boring.

The pitch-black, cannibal, butterfly-shaped Golems then responded by flying at the laser of Dark Matter forthwith, almost as if they did not care if they would be incinerated by the laser. The hundreds of butterflies then crawled into the Dark Matter laser, nothing currently happening to them.

The Insei Akuma roared a mightily loud roar almost as if it were an animal, declaring itself the victor before the battle was truly won. Slowly, the Dark Matter laser began to disappear into nothingness, revealing what used to be hundreds of Tease, now thousands of them alive.

The roar of the Insei Akuma then seemed to have been cut off as it began to screech in pure agony. Crawling up the left arm of the Insei Akuma appeared to have been hundreds of Tease that were beginning to gnaw at the metallic skin of the Insei Akuma (Author's Note: Is there no ends to what those freaking butterflies will not eat?)

Tyki looked at the Insei Akuma, seeing the sheer agony it was going through. The Tease literally was eating its entire left arm without any regret. To his surprise, several of his newly released Tease began to shape shift slightly, transforming into larger butterflies with actual skull-like faces that had tiny crowns on them. "My, my, my, I see that the opponent is delicious to them," he sweat dropped.

The Insei Akuma continued to struggle with removing the Tease from its body while screeching mightily in sheer agony and pain. The Insei Akuma then grabbed a bunch of the feeding Tease with its left claws, squashing many of them.

"Tease, come back," Tyki chuckled as he was watching the current situation. This made him laugh because of the fact that the Akuma was getting its ass kicked by tiny butterflies. He thus then shook it off, becoming serious yet again.

Road watched Tyki fighting it all alone without their need to assist. "It seems that Tyki is taking pleasure in fighting this Insei Akuma and frankly, I am quite fond of the fact that the Insei Akuma appears to be in pain," she then giggled.

"Are you sure that he can take it alone? We don't know the full extent of these creatures… James himself warned us to not take them too lightly. If he gave us those kind of instructions, do you think not that the Insei Akuma may actually have hidden strengths?" Lulubell looked towards Road.

"I am pretty sure, it doesn't matter with Tyki and you forget… Tyki is holding back too," Road smiled a sarcastically cold smile at Lulubell. This smile would have literally creeped out just about anyone, but Lulubell seemed particularly unaffected (Author's Note; THE GLASSES PROTECTED HER FROM ROAD'S EVIL LOOK! -Laughter.-)

The Insei Akuma began to dash backwards, trying to keep as far away from Tyki Mikk as it possibly could. It tried to blast several more rays of Dark Matter that were less concentrated as the first one. The blasts flew at the Tease whom literally just appeared to have absorbed the attack, when in reality, they swallowed it with their tiny, not really seen mouths. (Author's Note: Seriously, what the fuck will they not eat? -Sweat drop.-)

Then, Tyki smirked as he ran towards his opponent, giving chase to it. He then gathered several Tease in his free left hand, transforming it into a purple butterfly-shaped blade with long wings, that emitted from his arm, the center of it starting at his forearm. He then swung it, blasting a blast of Dark Matter towards the opponent.

The Insei Akuma immediately reacted by jumping back and swinging its claws in instinct to the attack that Tyki threw at it. It seemed to have feared the Noah of Pleasure rather than how it before was probably thinking, "I am going to kick his ass!"

Tyki smiled a sarcastic smile, "Looks like you fear me. Oh well, time for me to end this since its now getting boring…" His whole body then began to glow with a purple aura as his physical features began to shape-shift.

Road began to clap, "So Tyki's just going to finish off the poor bastard with his true form! I am so proud of him!" she then cheered.

Tyki's appearance changed to the form of a demonic knight as three tentacle-like formations burst out from his upper back. Then, his eyes were covered by rose-like formations and his clothing changed to the form of a kimono-like wear. He then raised his hands in the direction of the Insei Akuma as balls of Dark Matter burst forth from his hand with the sounds of chiming bell-like sounds and loud instrument-like sounds ringing.

The Insei Akuma quickly tried to dodge, but it was much too late, for the balls of Dark Matter had landed their hits, sending it flying across the room.

The new and improved Tyki then smiled a sarcastically evil-looking smile and flew savagely towards the Insei Akuma. As soon as he was in range of it, he thrust his hands forward, both his hands piercing through the body of the Insei Akuma, utterly destroying it.

"Bye, bye…" he spoke demonically as tentacles grasped the Insei Akuma and pulled at each limb, tearing it apart and then swallowing it whole. Tyki then returned to his normal form with his demonic knight's armor-like formations disappearing. The tentacle-like formations on his back then withdrew back into his body.

"Yay! Tyki won and we didn't have to do anything!" Road leaped, applauded and cheered for her favorite family member's victory against the Insei Akuma they were assigned to battle with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James looked at the site of destruction and sighed, "What savages. I prefer doing things much less destructively… It is at least a bit more elegant when you win without the destruction of everything in the freaking limit space…"

Jasdero and Debitto in the meanwhile were doing the exact opposite of what James thought everyone should be doing by blasting random bullets at their Insei Akuma. The red bombs burst into giant balls of flames. The blue bombs froze several limbs of the Insei Akuma, while the green bullets just swallowed it whole.

"So how should Jasdevi take care of the Insei Akuma?" Jasdero looked to his twin brother, Debitto.

"I say we use our hidden weapon!" Debitto responded with an evil smile. His brother nodded his head in agreement as they both positioned their guns in the direction of the Insei Akuma. "White Bullet!" both the brothers screamed as white light burst forth from the openings of their toy guns. The results were catastrophic, leaving a huge hole on the Insei Akuma's body.

James sighed and pushed them away from each other, "This is getting too fucking ridiculous," he said in an annoyed tone of voice. He pointed his left hand's forefingers at the Insei Akuma as he whispered, "Find your way back to the Void and never return…"

The Insei Akuma broke out of its prison with a aura of Dark Matter bursting forth from its nearly limp body. The parts that it lost from the white bullet then somehow regenerated themselves, as if rejecting what had happened to them.

Something moved through the shadows in private, as if an agent were watching them all. The Insei Akuma growled a loud, mighty growl and grabbed at the shadows. It then pulled its claws back, revealing a certain Exorcist from before… Amber Mugen.

The room fell dead silent, but the silence was broken by a question from Jasdero, "Who the hell id the girl? Why is everything so quiet now?"

James face-palmed himself as he looked at Amber. "You idiot! Why are you here?! You were not called to go on this mission you dumb ass!" he shouted at her as if he actually cared for her, even the tiniest speck.

"FUCK YOU! I CAME ALONG BECAUSE IT IS NOT FAIR THAT BASTARDS LIKE YOU HAVE TO GO WITH EXORCISTS WHEN I HAVE TO SIT AROUND, DOING NOTHING!" she shouted back, despite her current situation with the Insei Akuma grabbing her by her body.

The Insei Akuma sweat dropped, watching the two just yell at each other as they yammered on and on about how the other felt about this whole situation. The Insei Akuma then shook it off and blast a ball of pure Dark Matter at James without care for the situation.

James immediately reacted by swinging his arm, deflecting the attack. On his forearm, a burn mark could be seen but it strangely did not heal as soon as it was visible. "Bastard, I am going to kill you for being rude!" James shouted as he began to spin his Dark Scythe. Dark Matter began to form at the ends of the scythe, beginning to whirl around in a perfect circle.

"Hit me, and your friend here dies as well…" the Insei Akuma said while pointing a ball of Dark Matter at Amber's head in a point-blank range, almost as if experimenting something.

"… You fucker…," James cursed as he stopped the spinning of his Dark Scythe.

"Now then… Drop it, or your friend takes a one-way trip to the pits of hell, or to the Void…," it hissed as the ball of Dark Matter neared her head a slight bit more.

"YOU DO IT, AND I FUCKING MURDER YOU WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS! KILL THE BASTARD, I DO NOT GIVE A SHIT IF I DIE WITH IT!" Amber shouted immediately as she flailed her arms to show that she was being serious.

"…" James was now at a stand-still, strangely. "Damnit… I cannot do it…" he thought in his mind. His hands shook, almost as if he were unsure whether to kill the enemy, or to let Amber survive a bit longer and end up having to surrender to the enemy in the process, thus failing the mission horribly. "… I…," James said quietly. The room fell silent, almost as if awaiting to see which destiny he would pick now that he was forced to play God…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: I'm getting bored_**…


	42. Memories of a Befallen Love

"… I…" James' sentence drifted off as he became lost in his thoughts yet again. "Why does my dead non-beating heart keep telling me to not do this… Who the fuck is she? Why do I feel this way…," he thought in his mind. His hands loosened their grip around the handle of his scythe. As soon as his hands let go of his scythe, the scythe slowly fell with a thud.

"Why the hell did you all of a sudden drop your weapon you idiot?! Pick it back up and kick that Insei Akuma's fucking ass!" Debitto shouted at James.

"Shut the fuck up child… You don't know my situation… You are just an immature brat who does not understand crap about the current situation… Now then, follow my orders again. You do not do anything irrational…," James whispered softly with his eyes closed.

"Shut the fuck up! I am not a child! You are one as well!" Debitto shouted at James in complete anger. Then, Debitto pointed his golden toy gun at the Insei Akuma as well as his brother Jasdero. "White Bomb!" they both yelled as a white flash of light emitted from the mouth of the gun.

The Insei Akuma moved its clawed hand that was holding onto its hostage to place her as a human shield against the twins' most powerful bullet.

James' eyes widened and he quickly broke down into black mist. The black mist then flew towards the way of the blast. It then began to take the shape of a human, solidifying back into its previous form. A large hole suddenly opened on the body of James; the Noah of Darkness.

"Ugh…," he grunted as he then began to cover his mouth weakly with his hand. He then began to cough hard as some black liquid began to drip down from his hand. "This fucking bastard… This fucker just had to use the girl as a human shield… This is ri-god-damn-diculous…" he grumbled beneath his hand.

"Too bad, idiot child. I knew this would happen… I guess you never knew information that we learned which really are quite the useful information when we were in the Void, you bastard. With this information we were given, we can finally fucking kick your ass you bastard!" the Insei Akuma began to laugh an almost mechanical, yet insane laughter.

"What kind… of… information…?" James panted as he his body did not heal the large hole on his body that leaked more black liquid rather than blood. He weakly tried to move his head, moving it to look at something. His eyes laid rest upon Amber, looking at the horrified face that covered Amber's face.

"Oh do not worry. You do not need to know that information where you will be going… You will be spending an eternity where I will send you. You will live in sheer torture… Just like we, the Insei Akuma have before the Emperor optioned us with a second chance at life…" the Insei Akuma responded in a cold-blooded tone of voice.

"…" James was silent now, almost as if accepting his death.

"IF YOU FUCKING DIE, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR GRAVE!" Amber screamed as soon as James had fallen to silence. She struggled with trying to escape the Insei Akuma's grip, cursing in anger that the Insei Akuma's grip was not being budged, not even move by the slightest bit.

"Say goodbye, and say hello to the devil for me, you bastard…" the Insei Akuma hissed as Dark Matter began to gather in its mouth, taking the form of a large orb that was the size of a wrecking ball. The Dark Matter became dense and darkened to a very jet-black shade of color. The ball of Dark Matter then flew at James, ready to utterly destroy him.

In his mind, he thought, "It looks like I will have to take this one… I am sorry… I know she does not know me, but my feelings for her have not changed since my last meeting with her… Amber… The Noah of Love…" Before his very eyes, memories of his deceased love began to replay in his mind once more…

_Amber and James arrived at a city in Italy called Florence. Amber looked around, scanning the crowd, checking for Akuma or Noah. So far, the most she was finding in the crowds were Akuma… Mostly just Level 1's. They could be easily overlooked, but this wasn't looking too good. It was taking too long to find just one Noah. _

_Though they really weren't looking through on accuracy, what they were searching for was through a rumor they got from some random townsfolk, claiming that there was a man who had stigmata across his forehead, and gray skin. _

_This was the sign of a Noah. Amber sweat dropped "James, this is taking too long… Can't we just blast these people? All of them are just Akuma anyway…"_

"_No. If we blast them now, then that'll alert the Noah, whom we're looking for, that we're here, looking for he/she. You'll have to bear with it for a while." he responded._

"_Fine…" she yawned, continuing her search with her special eyes. "How interesting…" she said in a low tone._

"_What?" he asked._

"_A Level 3 and a Level 4 are hiding in the crowd… And right now, there's only Akuma in this crowd, as if there are no humans left here." she said, wondering where the humans went to._

"_I'm pretty sure it's just that they went home while these fakers are trying to get somewhere else. Probably gathering since they're looking for the Noah that we heard of would be in this town. It would be logical since I guess those idiots managed to kill off the remaining Noah that were following the Earl." James sighed, responding to what she had found as weird._

"_Hm… Sounds about right if you ask me." Amber replied._

"_Come on." he said, walking away._

"_Okay." she said, running off with him._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_James arrived at a restaurant with Amber. "I could've simply just cooked for you." Amber seemed confused._

"_No… Not tonight." he said, walking toward the restaurant._

"_Whoa. Are you somehow saying that my cooking sucks?!" she yelled._

_James looked at her and sweat dropped "That's not what I mean… What I mean is that I think I'd rather eat at a restaurant rather than having home cooking. Anyway, it would help us look for the Noah we're trying to find." he answered, lying._

"_Ugh, fine." she said, walking with him to the restaurant._

_He opened the door before she entered and held it open for her "Ladies first." he said._

_She seemed surprised and smiled "Wow, such a gentleman." she walked in, never having seen that side of him before._

"_Table for two." James instructed the front desk. The front desk register person nodded and took James and Amber to their table. James had then done the one thing no one would ever expect from him… He pulled out one of the two chairs that way she could sit._

"_Wow, what's the occasion?" she giggled, sitting down._

"_No reason. You've just been so helpful to me today. I thought I should at least do something for you." he replied._

_She smiled "Well, I think it's sweet." _

_He forced a small chuckle and sat on the seat across from her. "So what will you order?" he looked at her._

"_Hm, I think I'll have pizza!" she laughed._

"_Ha, sounds like the food Kesenai and I used to enjoy. So sure, I'll take the pizza as well." he forced another small chuckle._

_She smiled, and the waiter came by to take their orders. _

_The waiter then opened his mini notebook and looked at the pair of Noah who were in their 'white' forms currently. "What would you like?" the waiter asked in a British accent._

"_It'll be pizza for the both of us. I'll have a cup of sake as well." James answered calmly while looking at the British-sounding waiter whom was probably an Akuma as well._

"_Make that 2 sakes." Amber added to the order._

"_Okay… 2 sakes and 2 pizzas…" the waiter whispered as he wrote down the orders they asked for. He then bowed gracefully and walked away to the kitchen._

"_James, I would like to know something. What happened before the Earl had you imprisoned?" Amber asked in wonder and in an ominous tone._

"_Well, it was kind of a blur, but some big guy and some weird woman both attacked me. First I got hit in the head by the big guy, then the lady turned into water, drowning me, knocking me out." James answered, slightly confused._

"_Hmm, sounds like Skinn Bolic and Lulubell's doing." she thought. "Well, at least you're alright now!" she smiled._

"_Yeah, thought I kind of wished I knew what I missed when I was asleep for all that time." James forced a small laughter._

"_James, do you feel anything at all?" she asked, somehow knowing/figuring out that he was just forcing his fake laughter and chuckles._

"_Not really. I've been cold like this since I left the Millennium Earl's place, now that I think about it." he answered. _

_She looked down, feeling bad that she let the Earl experiment on him. She really wanted to make him feel warm again… But there was no way since he wouldn't ever feel the same for her. "James… I really hope you can feel warm again." she smiled._

"_Ha, we'll see when that day comes. For some reason, some of my memories seem to be a blur. I can't remember the true relationship behind Kesenai and I. I can't remember some of the things I had done. I can't even remember what I am fighting for… All I know is that I must fight against the Earl." James said, looking the other way. _

_The waiter had finally arrived after a moment's silence with the orders of pizza and two cups of sake. The pizza came with a cup of sauce, the traditional way to eat the pizza was to dip it in there since there was no actual sauce in it, you had to dip it to eat it right. _

_James grabbed his cup of sake. He then had drank down his cup of sake and began to eat a slice of pizza without dipping it into the sauce like how it's traditionally done in Italy. Then, he dipped it for the next bite. _

_Amber quietly ate her pizza without dipping it, drinking her cup of sake. _

"_Here." James dipped Amber's slice into the sauce and fed it to her. _

_Amber took the bite and smiled. "Wow, delicious." she said, now eating her pizza calmly that way._

"_At least you find it good." he smiled as well._

"_Is that a real smile, or is that just another fake one?" she asked._

"_I don't know." he shrugged, eating more of his pizza._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_After about what was 12 minutes of eating pizza, they finished. "Ha, that'll be the best pizza you'll ever eat in your life." James laughed lightly._

_Amber smiled a sweet, warm smile. "Thank you for taking me out for dinner. I've never seen such a softer side of you…" she said._

"_Oh it was nothing." James wiped his face with a nearby napkin, accidentally leaving some sauce on his lips. _

_She looked at the sauce and was unsure of what to do. She thought "Should I… Or should I not…" She shook her head, now deciding to follow her heart and moved closer to his face._

"_What're you doing?" he asked, confused. Without an answer, Amber had pressed her lips against James' lips gently. His eyes widened slightly at the surprise kiss. She pulled away quickly._

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said, trying to keep away from whatever James would do. _

_James just smiled and took her hand into his. _

"_I love you…" Amber said shakily._

"_I love you as well." he smiled back. That day, they weren't just Noah clansmen now, they were in an actual relationship… The day that James would remember for the rest of his life… The one emotion he had regained, all thanks to Amber; The Noah of Love…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Heh… Looks like those memories I will have to kiss goodbye for now…" he said softly as the ball of Dark Matter neared the range of engulfing his entire body. Out of pure reaction, he quickly shot a tiny laser of Dark Matter at the Insei Akuma's forehead, right where the soul he theorized would be located, bringing down both himself and the Insei Akuma with him. The explosion cleared, revealing there to be nothing in existence where James once stood...

The room fell terribly silent as soon as the Dark Matter orb destroyed James, and when the Insei Akuma shut down because of the attack that James had used on it just before taking that blast. It seemed the attack he used separated the soul, giving the body nothing else to do but to just shut down…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**_

_**Author's Note: Wow, that was anti-climactic**_ - -;_** I guess I will make use of this I suppose… Oh, and ask me questions if you like and I will gladly answer, but not answer ones that will reveal more than I should be revealing. Bye guys!**_


	43. Akatsuki vs Negative 4 Insei Akuma

Both Akatsuki and the Insei Akuma he was assigned to were both in a room that seemed nothing like the original room he was in. For one, there were several gargoyles in the room, seated peacefully on a grotto. The gargoyles appeared to be dragons that wrapped their arms around their knees, standing on their hind legs with their claws peacefully closed. The eyes of the dragons were closed, its mouth closed as well. Peaceful little buggers **_(-Laugh!- -Insert your laughter here- XD_**)

Akatsuki took battle stance, preparing for his battle against the Insei Akuma that he was assigned to. He sighed and thought, "Why did I get stuck with the stronger one though? I do not even know what it is possibly capable of doing…" He then shook it off and clenched his katana hilt tightly. The blade of his katana began to glow a slight hint blood-red and he began to run towards the opponent that he was assigned.

The Level -4 Insei Akuma opened its large gaping mouth and a loud, mighty roar emitted from the large mouth of the Insei Akuma. The roar itself shook Akatsuki off balance and pushed him back by several feet, though he stood his ground to keep from falling. The Insei Akuma then pointed its clawed hands at Akatsuki, the claws wide-open. Suddenly, the sound of launching rockets could be heard from behind the Insei Akuma as smoke began to emit from its back.

Akatsuki tilted his head in confusion, unsure of what the current situation was right now. He then shook his head, shaking off his sense of confusion as blood-red Innocence energy began to leak around the blade of his Fallen Angel katana. The sword then pulsated, shivering slightly like a warm-blooded being in the cold weather. "Seems like my Innocence just became **that** way again…" he thought in his mind as he took a kendo fight stance. Akatsuki then closed his eyes as bright red light engulfed his body, swallowing his body whole.

The Insei Akuma quickly out of pure reaction swung its claws in the direction of Akatsuki, flows of Dark Matter forming at the tip of the claws. The flows then solidified into several different shapes, spears and whatnot. The flows then immediately jetted at Akatsuki forthwith, nothing stopping them at this point. The flows then slipped right through the light, hitting the other side of the room.

The bright flash of red light then faded away, revealing there to be nothing there. Quickly, the Insei Akuma whirled around, searching for Akatsuki in every direction even possible. It then opened its mouth yet again, another sound of roaring emitting from its mouth as if the roar would do something that would draw Akatsuki out.

A bright flash of blood-red light occurred behind the Insei Akuma and slowly faded away, revealing Akatsuki whom was ready to stab the opponent with his katana. He thrust the katana forward, ready to gamble just one stab on the opponent as he called out, "Dawn Arising; Burning Purification!" The tip of the blade glowed a darker shade of red as it neared the flesh of the Insei Akuma.

The Insei Akuma whirled to the right in a quick motion as if it knew what Akatsuki was about to do. Then, it grabbed Akatsuki's Innocence katana by its blade and lifted him up with it as its mouth opened. It moved Akatsuki high enough to be near its mouth as it began to near its face to Akatsuki… The bastard was going to eat him if he did nothing about it!

Akatsuki lightly pressed his free hand against the flat edge of his katana, pressing only his forefingers against it. Softly, yet so threateningly, he whispered, "Dawn Arising, Heaven Cutter…" Suddenly, the katana blade began to slowly glow red until it shone a blood-red light. The blood-red light expanded, engulfing both Akatsuki and the Insei Akuma whole.

The light then resulted in an explosion, bring up a smokescreen that covered the warriors. Though he could not see the Insei Akuma, he could hear it screaming in pain from the point blank Heaven Cutter. He then sighed, thinking, "This fucker is starting to get on my nerves with that incessant screaming in pain…"

He then immediately swung his blade in the direction of the sound of screaming in pain. As soon as he had released another Heaven Cutter, the sound of screeching could be heard as well as launching of missiles. He squinted to see long, red tipped missiles flying at him forthwith at a jet-like speed. "So he's resorted to weaponry like the Level 1 Akuma? Hm, strange…" he thought in his mind.

Quickly, he leaped, dodging the missiles, seeing that their shanks were a dark shade of purple and a black flame was emitting from them, which was what let them soar through the air like eagles. The missiles crashed into the other side of the room, releasing large, multiple explosions of Dark Matter. "Hmm…" Akatsuki duly noted.

The Insei Akuma began to roar in sheer rage, the roar beginning to cause only slight disturbances in the atmosphere inside the room. The disturbances pushed Akatsuki back down onto the ground and he crashed into the ground. Quickly, the Insei Akuma used its raw instinct to run towards Akatsuki's crash site.

Akatsuki quickly stood up on his own two feet as his katana began to glow blood-red yet again by the blade. It began to shiver yet again as if it were truly alive rather than an object with no life. The katana continued to vibrate and shiver as if something were sparking to life.

"Fine then… I suppose I will have to let you have some more fun…" Akatsuki smirked as he clenched his katana tightly by its hilt. Suddenly, a demonic-looking aura glowed around in a glow of dark red. "Pay with your life and ever-flowing blood…" he whispered softly as he ran towards the Insei Akuma yet again.

The Insei Akuma opened its mighty mouth as Dark Matter sparks lit up within its mouth. The Dark Matter sparks then transformed into a sphere of pure Dark Matter. The sphere of Dark Matter then escaped its mouth as soon as it began to roar yet again.

Suddenly, the gargoyles within the room had begun to stand up and roar as well. The gargoyles that were standing were about the same height as Akatsuki, but the question was… Why in the hell were they even beginning to move in the first place?

The gargoyles roared as well as the Insei Akuma that Akatsuki was fighting. "GOD DAMNIT, SHUT THE FUCK UP! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ROARING, SCREAMING, WHINING LITTLE BITCHES!" Akatsuki shouted in annoyance.

The roars altogether were now annoying him which resulted in his angry burst that silenced the creatures. He then looked to the sphere of Dark Matter flying at him. He took the stance of a baseball player, and prepared himself for the sphere of Dark Matter.

Akatsuki swung his katana immediately as soon as the sphere of Dark Matter neared his range of attack. The flat edge of his katana hit against the sphere with great power. Both the sphere and the swing were at a tie, but he continued to persevere. Finally, the sphere of Dark Matter swung back at the Insei Akuma.

Quickly, all of the gargoyles in the room assembled around the Insei Akuma and opened there mouths as well as pointing their claws at Akatsuki. Suddenly, Dark Matter bubbled from inside their mouths and at the tips of their claws.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought, "Why in the hell did these bastards have to be able to attack as well? I suppose they might be indestructible until the person who gave them life dies… So let's try it…" Akatsuki then swung his katana blade as he screamed "Dawn Arising; Heaven Cutter!" Suddenly, a flare of red Innocence energy burst towards one of the many gargoyles.

The attack engulfed it and an explosion occurred… The smoke from the collision of the attack's explosion then began to clear up, revealing a utterly destroyed gargoyle. "So it looks like they can be destroyed easily…" he thought in his mind. His eyes widened as chains of Dark Matter emitted from each broken piece of the gargoyle.

Slowly, yet steadily, the pieces of the gargoyle began to rebuild itself by the pull of the Dark Matter chains. Quickly, Akatsuki sliced another Heaven Cutter at the chains constructed from Dark Matter, causing yet another explosion as the light of the attack engulfed it. The explosion's smokescreen cleared, revealing that the chains were not even dented by his attack.

"Huh, so they can be torn apart, but I cannot destroy what binds them… If I destroy the head honcho over there though… It will destroy them…" he thought in his mind as he took fight stance once more.

The Insei Akuma pointed its right clawed hand's fore-claws at Akatsuki as Dark Matter swirled around the tips of the fore-claws. The Dark Matter then bubbled into the shape of what appeared to be the head of an arrow… The Insei Akuma roared, almost as if saying, "DEPLOY ALL WEAPONS! CHARGE!" As soon as that roared command broke out, Dark Matter burst forth from the gargoyles and the Insei Akuma's right fore-claws.

Akatsuki watched all of the lasers of Dark Matter and the arrow of Dark Matter that was flying at him. He sighed, "This is beginning to get boring for me…" as he closed his eyes and his Fallen Angel glowed bright red. The shivering stopped as the blade began to change in shape. The hilt began to grow longer as the blade began to curve a slight bit.

The blade's length then stretched forth slightly, growing about 16 centimeters longer as it finished curving like a tachi katana's blade. The hilt guard of the katana glowed a bright red, changing from its original color to the metallic color of bright red.

The blade of his katana then widened by about 13 centimeters, expanding the width of the hilt guard as well. Several crosses were etched onto the blade by a strange force as blood-red Innocence energy began to gather onto the blade and swirl around it violently.

The blade of his Innocence katana then changed from its original steel colored to a half-red, half-black steeled katana blade. The hilt of his katana began to change as well, changing the grip's original color into a more blood-red type of color. Then, several peculiarly difficult to read Japanese kanji appeared on the hilt's grip in the color of white.

The blood-red Innocence energy surrounding the blade then emitted from the base of the hilt and swirled around his arm, stopping at just his shoulder. Then, it crawled slightly upwards from his shoulder to his neck. Then from his neck to his face. Then from his face to his left eye, stopping right where the scar existed.

Suddenly, the scar began to glow slightly and burn him, but it did not pain him by that much. The scar then glowed a crimson-red color. Then, the white of his left eye began to change to a blood-red color and his own eye pupil remained the same, pitch-black. Then, a white slit ran over it down the middle in a thin, straight line. Afterwards, a monocle that had a red-steeled frame formed over his left eye, magnifying the sight of his left eye.

"I cannot believe I had to resort to this against you…" he said softly as he only twitched slightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man... Sadly..._**

**_Author's Note: Boo mother fuckers! XD_**


	44. Bloody Dawn

**_Meanwhile were the Emperor had based himself…:_**

"Seems like brother was killed… He was murdered in battle by a Level -6 due to saving that female Exorcist… I now know how he can die… He must take damage for the sake of a human being then he will be harmed without the ability to heal… Someone he loved was reincarnated into the present and that doomed him when she followed along…

"I wonder… what Noah would say about it if I were to tell Noah… Though I do not know Noah's true gender, I wonder how Noah would react though…" the Emperor of Eternity chuckled a soft chuckle. He then lifted a fork to his face, prepared to finish eating the cheesecake with chocolate syrup on it. There were traces of whipped cream and sprinkles on the plate around the cheesecake.

On top of the cheesecake however, the word 'Death" was no longer there since he has eaten the top layer already. "Deception and Enthusiasm seem to be carrying out their plans perfectly… However, I wonder if it will prevail? I am losing more of my army the every time I allow them to do something that involves dragging my foot soldiers with them…" he grumbled as he was chewing his cheesecake.

"Emperor, the Noah of Darkness has died?" Shin asked as he looked at the person who was their leader and fellow conspirator. He thought it would be impossible for the Noah of Darkness to die, but then again, he did not hear the reasoning. The other Cain Clansmen gathered around to listen to the Emperor of Eternity. About four of them were left currently, all ready to listen to the Emperor's story.

"Fine, but I will only share this story with you once…" the Emperor chuckled.

"Once upon a time, a Noah existed. This Noah was a girl, a girl unlike any other. She was known as the Noah of Love and her name was Amber. Amber met with James for the first time when she was on the side of the Earl. She had already known that James was a Noah, but strangely did not side with the Earl.

"She noticed that he continued fighting against Akuma even though he was a Noah. She did not know what to do, either to kill him, or to let him live… She could not choose between the two, so she allowed him to live on even though he probably would have killed her in a split second. She watched until the Akuma were all destroyed within the area. She left and was thinking about that strange Noah boy, James, all day.

"She was feeling something spark inside her, as if the match that would spark her rebellious candle had finally appeared. She had been doubting the Earl for a while and decided in the end to betray him when she knew that the Earl took him as a hostage to experiment upon. The two went on a mission in Florence, Italy to find the Noah of Hatred, Marco.

"During their mission however, they decided to eat some lunch. Pizza and sake they ate and drank as if the war were never occurring. James cleaned his face of what he had smudged onto himself and left some. Amber then hesitantly cleaned it off and their lips met for the first time. Though that lip-lock seemed normal, in reality, she was also searching his memories but it was a quick kiss, so she did not figure much.

"Later, when they first made out and made love after bringing the Noah of Hatred along as well as the Noah of Sorrow, she was able to do a thorough search in his memories. She figured out that his purposes were to destroy the world if humanity were to not pass their tests. He had already trialed the human race when Noah was alive, but he was then sealed away to sleep by the hands of God.

"In so, she temporarily erased his memories until Noah were to strike a hard blow on him with the powers that Noah granted to a human boy that was created by the hands of Noah, not by the sexual intimacy of two adults… Sadly, that human attacked James with his most powerful attack that was given to him by Noah. The attack knocked James' senses back to how they originally were, destroying the world for the thee hundred and forty-fifth time…

"Now, in the Earth's three hundred and forty-sixth existence, Amber was brought back as a normal human and she followed the Exorcists who went on the mission to rescue their buddy Hakumei. She followed James and the Noah Clan into the room they were fighting inside of, which damned James the moment she entered. Her life was in danger, and James decided to take the blow rather than let her die…

"With that, the Insei Akuma finally executed him while James finished off the Insei Akuma's soul to bring it down with him…" the Emperor clapped at his monologue.

"I see…" Shin duly noted in a soft tone of voice…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Meanwhile, where Akatsuki was facing his challenge in his Level Two Fallen Angel…_**

Akatsuki twitched his blade slightly as his blade glowed with a demonically blood-red glow. He then began to dash towards the many lasers of Dark Matter as his monocle's glass began to glow a blood-red shade. Then, the Dark Matter attacking him engulfed him and resulted in an explosion with a large burst. The attack slowly expanded its light range, taking up about half the room that the creatures were not standing in.

The Insei Akuma roared a mighty roar as Dark Matter began to gather around its body. The Dark Matter seemed to have been emitting from the gargoyles, almost as if it were absorbing what held them together. The Insei Akuma then grunted and looked around as if trying to find the door that would allow its exit from the room.

Suddenly, bright blood-red lights began to flash in the area of impact where the Dark Matter blasts had exploded, causing the Insei Akuma to whirl around and watch the bursts of blood red light. The lights began to slowly fade away, revealing Akatsuki who appeared to be unscathed from the many attacks that were thrown at him.

"So, you assumed that I was dead…" he said in a softy yet so cold tone of voice, monotonously. Quickly, he ran towards his designated opponent with his new katana ready to be swung. The Innocence energy swirling around the blade began to swirl violently and quickly. "Take this! Bloody Dawn's Sunrise!" he shouted as he swung his katana in the general direction of the Insei Akuma.

From the tip of the blade, blood-red Innocence energy formed at the tip, creating a flow as it cut the air. The flow then glowed a dark color as it began to wiggle and expand slightly. The flow then began to gather itself into a tiny orb, and stood there, doing nothing.

The Insei Akuma sweat dropped. It was probably thinking, "What the hell? All that, just for a tiny little orb of energy that will not even do much damage to me…" The Insei Akuma then shook it off and ran savagely towards Akatsuki Hikari as fire began to leak from its back.

Then, long missiles shot out from where the spikes used to be, firing directly at Akatsuki. It then opened its mouth and blast another ball of Dark Matter at him. Then, it flapped its wings violently as it glowed ferociously with Dark Matter.

Suddenly, two scythe-like shapes formed from the wings and their ferocious spinning, releasing them towards Akatsuki. An all out attack, a one-time deal. If this hits, then Akatsuki may as well kiss his ass goodbye. However, if he survives however, then he would destroy the Insei Akuma without that much of a problem. What would happen?

Akatsuki's monocle began to glow slightly, glowing a light red from just the glass, meanwhile the metallic framing of the monocle glowed dark red. The attacks that were flying towards him somehow stopped and began to glow a dark red luminescence.

Akatsuki smiled emptily, "You just damned yourself by doing that… Attacking me with a projectile weapon gives me the chance to take your attack and throw it right back at you… Thought I do not plan on using it on you…" His monocle began to spin slowly like a gear and the attacks that stood in midair began to fly towards his left eye.

The attacks landed on the monocle as it spun, creating a dark red vortex at the last second. The attacks then flew into the vortex, almost as if they were being absorbed into a black hole and they could do nothing about it. When all of the attacks were absorbed, the monocle stopped spinning and shook slightly. Then, it calmed down as the ball of blood-red Innocence flew towards the Insei Akuma with a jet-like speed.

The Insei Akuma quickly parried the attack by jumping to the side, but to its surprise, a large, gaping hole could be seen on its side opposite from the side he jumped with. The Insei Akuma then fell, for its wing had been torn off as well and it was screaming in pain and agony. The Insei Akuma then squirmed in place, seeing that the red ball of Innocence energy was hovering over it.

"Good night…," he started in a hushed tone, "Bloody Dawn's Sunset…" Then, the small, yet threatening orb of blood-red Innocence energy was brought down on the opponent as Akatsuki closed his left eye. The Innocence energy ball then expanded as soon as it entered the hole on the Insei Akuma's body. The orb then exploded, releasing all of its raw power.

Black liquid rained in the room as applause could be heard from the door of the room. Slowly, Akatsuki's Innocence began to return to normal, the Innocence energy then fading away. The eye monocle slowly disappeared as his left eye returned to normal. In his mind he thought, "My Innocence is so damn violent… I guess the Insei Akuma was ruthlessly destroyed while it took control…"

"Good job, boy. I did not think your Innocence was so violent…" the sound of applause could be heard from the door that leads to the exit of the room. Then, the sound of a calm chuckle could be heard as well as muffled screams for help. The voice of the person sounded completely calm as if they did not care for what had just happened.

"Oh, so you are the one that I was sensing in this room this whole time…" Akatsuki said softly without looking at the person. His scar was beginning to burn, as if it were a reaction to knowing that the person was there. "I assume you are of the Cain Clan, and you are the one holding my brother hostage in your sick games…?" he asked as he turned around to face the person.

This person was a male. This person seemed to be fully strange. He was wearing glasses that made him appear to be a non-threatening person, but in reality, he probably was if he jumped in out of nowhere with these other bastards.

His hair was curly, just like Tyki's when in his 'white' form, except the hair color was snow white. His eyes were unable to be identified, for the glasses strangely did not show his eyes, as if he were hiding his eyes from everyone. His physique seemed to be that of a weakling's and his age appeared to be that of a 20 year old.

"Mind telling me your name?" Akatsuki asked softly as he pointed his katana at the stranger. "My name is Akatsuki Hikari, I wish to know your name that way I know whose funeral I will have to attend…," he said as a smirk began to trace itself over his face.

"I have no name, but I suppose you can call me Jonathan. I am the Cain of Enthusiasm… I suppose this 'Hakumei' is this kid over here…?" he pointed to a tied up, gagged Hakumei Hikari. "We gained enough information from this bastard, so we have no use for him…," he said softly as he lifted Hakumei off the ground by his collar. He then flung him at Akatsuki and pointed his free hand at Akatsuki. Then, a white ray of light burst forth towards Akatsuki.

Rescue Hakumei, he is damned, dodge the attack, his brother be damned, stop the attack, his brother may be caught into it… What will Akatsuki do now…? Akatsuki sighed and took fight stance as if he were choosing to deflect the attack. What was Akatsuki planning in his mind? Find out in the next chapter of Dark Future!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: Review please! DX Also, tell me what you thought of Akatsuki's Level Two Innocence. See ya people later! I have developed a cold, no updates for today... -Sneeze and cough.-_**


	45. Akatsuki's Nightmare

Akatsuki swung his katana, leaving the flat edge exposed as the target for the laser-fashioned attack that Cain had used. He then looked up to see his brother about to land on top of him, so he quickly pushed against the laser with as much force as he could apply into it. The laser was then deflected into a different direction as soon as Akatsuki stood his ground and pushed harder. The laser flew into a wall, blowing a wall to smithereens and then Hakumei's body hit the floor, directly next to Akatsuki.

Akatsuki looked for the Cain that had thrown Hakumei at him. To his luck, the bastard had escaped, so that means that he would probably be seeing the bastard later on in his life… He sweat dropped and then looked at his brother who was squirming like a worm on the floor. He quickly removed the mouth gag from his mouth, "Hey, Hakumei, how did you get captured?"

"I… I do not know, brother… I was out trying to find someone and next thing I know, I get jumped by that Curly Haired Uncle you just almost had a fight with…," Hakumei quickly explained, getting down to the point.

"Huh… So you got lost in town basically and was kidnapped? Sorry we did not notice until about a few hours ago… You disappeared and when we finally noticed it, we sent out a rescue team of about five Exorcists and the Noah Clan," Akatsuki apologized to his brother with a sweat drop.

"Whoa, who blew the giant hole in the wall?" a voice rang out from where the laser had blown a hole in the wall. The voice sounded like a joker, a familiar sounding joker… One that had the tendency to annoy the Black Order members that he knew just for the sheer hell of it.

Akatsuki looked to see a certain red-haired Exorcist/Bookman and he sweat dropped. "I swear, if he calls me Mr. Noah, he will be murdered by own hands…" he thought in his mind as veins crossed over his forehead and bulged slightly.

"HEY! ITS MR. NOAH!" Lavi immediately called out to the group he was with. He then ran over to Akatsuki and Hakumei, seeing that the both of them were alright with no wounds or scars. Lenalee, Allen and Kanda as well appeared from the hole in the wall, walking towards the group of Exorcists.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought, Why am I not killing this bastard just yet…?"

"Oh, look, the idiot group is all back together…" a familiar voice rang out from the doorway. The door opened, revealing Tyki with a bored look on his face, as well as Road, Lulubell, Jasdero and Debitto.

"Er… One of you seems to be missing… unless the bastard actually decided to run away now and betray us…" Akatsuki sweat dropped as he looked at the Noah Clansmen. He looked around, making sure that James was not just trying to show up behind him and scare him once more. Nowhere to be found… _Where did the bastard run off to_? He thought in his mind.

"… We are sorry to say… But James was obliterated while trying to destroy the Insei Akuma he assigned himself to save…" Lulubell answered as she walked over to Akatsuki's side. "He died while trying to protect this girl, this Exorcist…" she explained while pointing to the doorway.

At the doorway was Amber, who appeared to be snapped and her eyes still filled with terror from what she had to witness. It was her fault that he died, but he was a Noah Clansman… Why should she have cared for his death? It felt like something deep in her soul was yearning for him to live again… Still, evening yearning for the Noah of Darkness would not bring him back… Not even if she wished for it…

"She appears to be deep in thought, I do not think we should bring up any memory of him and never mention his name again… For now, we just pray for him in our thoughts while we are in privacy of our room. We will not tell this to anyone, understood?" Akatsuki planned out while looking at everyone else that was on the mission to rescue Hakumei.

Hakumei slid back slightly and in his mind, he thought, "So Darkness too has died… This could mean the fall of the Noah Clan since he was the strongest one out of all of them… Would that mean that Walker too will die?" He then looked to the group of Exorcists and Noah Clansmen that all were sent to rescue him and he smiled.

"I suppose so…" Tyki agreed with Akatsuki.

"Makes more sense than telling anyone that the strongest Noah we knew is dead…" Lavi added.

"If anyone asks, just say that James went off on his own to do some thinking and research since we all know that he was thinking a lot before choosing to join our side, we could use that as proof as to why he went off on his own…" Akatsuki planned out. "If they do not believe you, then you say nothing more and walk away, understood?" he thought about the other possibility.

"Understood," everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Akatsuki's plan. With that, everyone walked over to Amber to comfort her. Akatsuki turned back to look at his brother who was standing in the middle of the room. Moonlight poured out from the hole in the room in a gentle, graceful manner.

Moonlight splashed over half of Hakumei's body, meanwhile the other half was darkness. He could have sworn that he saw something like that in a dream once before involving his brother Hakumei trying to kill him while half his body was in moonlight and the other half was in the darkness…

"Hey, Hakumei. Come on, lets get going with everyone else," Akatsuki called his brother over. He waved his left arm in the air, signaling as to which direction he was in for his brother to follow him.

Hakumei looked to his brother and smiled. He then ran towards his brother as they all began to exit the mansion to the Ark gate. The mission was completed with one casualty on their side; meanwhile around seven for the Emperor's side…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**The day after that, in the middle of the night…**_

Akatsuki was laying on his bed with Lulubell asleep next to him in her feline form. He could not sleep, so his eyes were open the whole time. He thought in his mind, "_Why am I feeling such a dark future coming…? I sense an ominous destiny in the wait…_" It all started last night…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hakumei swung his blade at Akatsuki, "Burst, Twilight Flare!" he screamed as a flow of orange Innocence energy flew wildly at Akatsuki forthwith. Hakumei then swung even more times, sending more and more Innocence energy bursts at his own brother. He then disappeared in the shroud of a bright orange light.

Akatsuki immediately parried each blow with careful movements, making sure to not be hit by his own brother's attacks. He had no idea why his own brother was attacking him, so he immediately called out, "Hakumei! Why are you doing this to me, brother?! What have I done to you?!"

"Hahaha! In the end, you are still a naïve child! Keep this up and you will die!" Hakumei laughed a maniacal laughter as he swung his katana yet again, lashing another burst of Innocence energy at Akatsuki that was in the shape of a spear.

The 'spear' made from orange Innocence energy pierced Akatsuki's torso. He looked at his brother shakily as he coughed blood. "Brother… Why are you doing this…?" Akatsuki continued to cough blood as his torso began to bleed.

Hakumei smiled an evil smile as his hair fell down and it turned a dark shade of gray. Dark Matter wrapped itself around his body, shrouding him immediately. "Tonight will be the night you die, brother, I have lost my sympathy for a bastard like you…" he responded softly as he swung his blade several times in the most savage manner possible. Dark Matter mixed with orange Innocence energy burst towards Akatsuki, all of them leaving large gashes on random portions of his body.

He coughed again, coughing up more blood as his wounds began to bleed at a faster rate than his blood could replenish itself. His body began to glow blood-red as he gripped his Fallen Angel katana weakly.

"Farewell, naïve brother…," Hakumei said softly as his Innocence transferred to its Level Two state, forming a second katana in his other hand, this one being blue rather than orange, "Twilight Night…" He then swung both katanas in several different directions, bursting many orange and blue bursts of Innocence energy at Akatsuki.

Akatsuki closed his eyes as if accepting his death, his body unable to move due to the damage it had taken already… Next thing that happened, his body was covered in all the bursts of Innocence energy that landed on their intended target…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki sighed as he looked out his window, looking at the moon. The moonlight bathed over him as the cool, gentle night winds breezed by the curtains that danced gracefully. His eyes were upon the stars, one of them looking like it was dying away. Akatsuki then looked to the moon… "It's a full-moon tonight…," he thought in his mind.

He then closed his eyes, finally trying to sleep. Darkness was now in his eyesight, for his eye lids were shut and now he was asleep, drifting off to his dream world…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Meanwhile at the Emperor's base…**_

"Time for my best minion to take part in this…" the Emperor of Eternity began to chuckle an evil chuckle. A phone was now on his ear. "Yes, hello? Deceit… get ready… You will be called up pretty soon to help me out. Are your men ready to help me as well?" he said on the phone with an evil tone in his voice.

"Yes, sire. We are ready to begin our reign of terror upon humanity whenever you wish for us to…" the person on the other line responded.

"Perfect… Have your men start in the next 12 hours, I want to rain terror on those pathetic humans…" the Emperor chuckled evilly.

"Yes, sire…" the person on the other side of the line responded. The phone dial then rang out and the Emperor hung up his side of the phone.

"Perfect…" the Emperor chuckled. What was his plan? Who is Deceit?! Find out in the next chapter of Dark Future!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: Hahaha! Flock the seagulls on this mother fucker! Aside from that, I changed my penname because this is a funny penname, that you have to admit for yourself including my display picture/avatar XD Aside from that, read and review. Thank you~!_**


	46. The Vatican and the Pope's Arrival

The room was bathed within sunshine, eliminating the darkness of the night and allowing the existence of the daytime shadows. Akatsuki yawned, awakening for yet another day in the Black Order. He raised his hand to his left eye and rubbed it, trying to clear his vision. His left eye was burning and was a slight bit lazier than it was before.

His vision on his left eye became slightly blurry, and fluctuated back to clear vision. "Ugh… something's been up with my left eye ever since that Level Two…," he grumbled softly as he continued to rub his left eye hard. He looked around while his left eye had clear vision. Strangely, his vision seemed a bit more slower than it was before.

Every movement he saw with both his eyes seemed slightly slower. He closed his left eye and looked around to experiment if it was his left eye that was doing this to him. Every movement was perfectly the way it originally was, and the vision was crystal clear in just his right eye. Then, he closed his right eye and opened his left eye.

His left eye began to burn slightly as it was exposed once again to the atmosphere. He then looked around, his vision nearly blurry while the movements of everything seemed to have lagged much worse than before. His mind was receiving a severe headache as the lagging continued. Akatsuki thought, "So it seems my left eye is becoming defective… Could this possibly be an aftereffect of my Level Two use?"

He then walked over to a nearby cabinet and opened his cabinet, revealing a large roll of bandages that he kept in the hiding. Akatsuki took the bandages and placed the tip of the bandage roll on his closed left eyelid. He then began to roll it around his head just to cover up his left eye, that way he could walk around with clear vision while awaiting for his left eye to heal from the aftereffects of the Level Two Fallen Angel release. He then changed into his Exorcist's uniform as soon as that was finished.

Akatsuki looked around, for he did not hear the usually loud snoring of his brother, Hakumei Hikari. He noticed that his brother was missing from his bed yet again, but then again, it could have been that he was sent on a mission, so he dared not to question his brother if he were to return. He then walked towards his door and reached out to the doorknob.

He gripped it and twisted it. He pulled the door open, just to see that the hallways were bathed with sunshine, erasing the darkness, allowing there to be the existence of shadows within the hallways of whatever the light shone upon. Akatsuki walked out into the light, looking down the hallways of Black Order with his right eye.

He then walked down the hall, looking at the sun. The sun was bright and blinding, as if it were threatening to tear away his eyesight if he were to continue to look at it. He looked away and walked away towards the cafeteria room that way to receive his breakfast for the day. "Hmm… I suppose I will eat my usual… A bunch of soba noodles with rice balls and some sweet, sweet crème Brule…," he thought of the delicious foods and sweets he would be feasting upon for the morning as he began to drool slightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki was seated next to Allen who sat with Lenalee on his left while Akatsuki sat to his right. In front of Akatsuki was Lavi, and sitting next to him, was Amber, who still appeared to be in mental shock. Akatsuki thought, "I suppose she's probably still in shock that James risked his own ass to save her life… Akatsuki had already explained his condition to them, so they all understood his predicament.

"I would have to say, even I myself found that unbelievable, but hey, they say that even the self-proclaimed immortals will have to die at some point, as long as they breathe the breath of life…" Akatsuki then sighed and looked at the door. Several drum rolls could be heard, as if something was going on outside, almost as if royalty had arrived.

"I would suppose the Vatican and the Pope has arrived…," Kanda creepily said as he stood up from his table. He then walked away from his table, heading for the exit.

"The Vatican and the Pope? I learned those names while with Marshal Tiedoll, but I never actually knew their names or how they looked. What are they like?" Akatsuki asked as he looked at the rest of the Exorcists, waiting for his information.

"Truth is, we never met the Vatican or the Pope themselves… We only know that we are an 'army' for them. It is our jobs as Exorcists to do so…" Allen answered politely as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Many dishes in front of him were piled high, nearly reaching the ceiling.

"Allen, you actually eat that much…?" Akatsuki sweat dropped as he looked all the way up the height of the mountain of plates. "Anyway… How many people are in this, 'Vatican' since it sounds like a group of people the way you all keep saying it…?" Akatsuki questioned.

"There are about at least fifteen members in the Vatican. The Vatican is composed of bishops that speak with the Pope directly. Pope Pius IX convoked the Vatican on June 29, 1868, after a period of planning and preparation that began on 6 December 1864. The twentieth ecumenical council of the Roman Catholic Church, held three centuries after the Council of Trent, opened on December 8, 1869 and adjourned on October 20, 1870.

"Unlike the four earlier General Councils held in Rome, which met in the Lateran Basilica and are known as the Lateran Councils, it met in the Vatican Basilica, whence its name of First Vatican Council. Its best-known decision is its definition of papal infallibility," Lavi answered completely with a complete history on them.

Akatsuki sweat dropped, "Idiot Eye Patch Man… how in the hell did you memorize the exact times and dates of all that crap?" He had never met a person in his life who would actually be able to answer with such a long answer as Lavi had produced…

"Oh, you forget… I am a Bookman, so I have to remember history as it runs its course and record it into the books. After that, history is then written and saved into the books that way the world knows of what happened in the past," Lavi explained.

"Oh…" Akatsuki sweat dropped. "Wait, then should we not be outside, honoring the Vatican and the Pope. We should be the last time I checked…," Akatsuki said as he began to rise from his table, leaving a half-eaten crème Brule. He then began to walk off with the rest of the Exorcists towards the same exit that Kanda used to leave. They were finally going to meet with the Vatican and Pope, finally to see them for the very first time…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Vatican members outside of the Black Order building were wearing black robes with several holy marks imprinted upon it in the color of white. On the top of the hood and on the chest where their hearts were located, a light green crest of the Black Order could be seen on it, showing that they pledged their allegiance to the Pope. The reason for the different coloring however is because they swore to direct allegiance to the Pope and took direct orders from the Pope. Though the reason they would all be in this distinct location was unknown to be precise.

The Pope appeared to be of Senigallian decent (Papal States). The Pope however was dressed in white robes with golden holy marks on his robes. On his chest was a golden version of the Black Order's cross on his heart. His hand had a cross-shaped symbol drawn onto the palm of his hand in a red coloring. On his forehead was one cross as well, drawn with ashes.

His eyes were a calm, light blue, while he appeared to be an old man. Despite being an old man, he had power over the organization founded in combating the Earl, but now that was not the case any longer. He was smiling to see that Komui was at the entrance awaiting for his arrival as well as a group of Exorcists that were previously in the cafeteria.

Akatsuki looked at the Vatican, and then at the Pope. The Pope appeared to be about nearly as tall as him, but the Vatican however looked like they were nothing to play around with. They were about a few inches taller than he was and appeared to have a threatening aura around them, almost like Leverrier's.

Leverrier followed up behind them, appearing as grumpy as usual. He then looked to the Exorcists that were watching him pass by. "Just what in the hell do you think you are looking at?" he said in a cold tone of voice as he walked away, not even bothering to hear their answer to his rhetorical question.

Akatsuki sweat dropped, thinking, "That fucking bastard… Wait until I pound his face in if I ever become a higher rank than he is right now…" In his mind, he imagined taking his katana and slicing him to tiny, miniscule pieces that would never be seen again as long as anyone did not bother to look for his unidentifiable remains.

"Calm down, he sometimes gets the better of us but you have to get used to it," Allen smiled while looking at Akatsuki.

Lenalee had learned to calm her nerves when seeing him, but the memories were still flowing through her mind about what he did to her in the past. Aside from that, she learned to calm her nerves when around the Hitler-looking man.

Akatsuki looked at the Vatican yet again, feeling something dark from them... almost a feeling of something threatening coming out from them…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Emperor of Eternity chuckled lightly, "Oh yes, my first phase of the plan is going to come into fruition soon if Deceit can get his job done right… it's a good thing I sent in Hatred to go with him just in case of emergencies that need to be taken care of… Muwahahaha, hahahahaha, hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!" the Emperor laughed out loud, almost as if he were actually assured victory over this war with this move. "Yes, the world is like a game of chess, except everything in the world **is** my pawn! HAHAHAHA!" he continued to laugh. What was the Emperor's plan? Find out later in Dark Future…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: I have nothing to say other than… THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!_**


	47. Murder Underneath the Noses of the Order

"What are your reasons for being here, your lordship?" Komui asked while bowing to the Pope. They were all in his office with the floor completely covered in paperwork. "Oh, pardon me for the mess, I hope you do not mind! The staff is becoming so lazy!" Komui comically said while trying to brush some of the paperwork away from the Pope's feet.

The Pope chuckled lightly, "Oh no, no, no Komui Lee. No need to worry about it, Komui Lee. Aside from that though, shall we get down to business?" the Pope's facial expression changed to the face of a serious person.

"Yes, sire. I would like to know why you are here though. Usually you and the Vatican Council do not visit the towns of the Black Order branches, and yet you came here. What is that all about, sire?" Komui asked, looking at the Pope and the Vatican members that were in his office now.

"Oh no, we came here because we thought we should come here personally to see how it was going for all of you," he answered with a polite smile forming on his old face. "So, how has it been going, are we having any success in the war against the Emperor of Eternity?" the Pope asked, looking at Komui.

"Well, we have regained one of our men who was taken from us during the midst of war. Afterwards, we managed to defeat the enemies that were drawn into attacking us, leading us to victory over the Emperor of Eternity once more. What we do not get is, his powers in tainting Innocence into what he calls 'Impurity'," Komui reported in response to the Pope's question.

"Transforming/tainting Innocence into Impurity?" the Pope cocked an eyebrow. The Pope appeared to have been confused, for he had never heard of such an ability. Even Noah were incapable of doing such things, so he would not have known…

"Yes, I am afraid so. The Emperor of Eternity and his followers, also known as the Cain Clan, have the ability to taint Innocence into Dark Matter using Impurity. We are trying our best here to try to figure out how to purify the disillusioned Innocence," Komui responded, bowing as he showed some of the paperwork results to the research.

"I see… There is no need to show me the research, all I wish for is results. Anything will be useful on how to destroy the Emperor of Eternity…," the Pope smiled as he placed his left hand on the paperwork, covering the results of research.

"Yes, sire. Er, where are you going to stay though if you are going to stay here in the Black Order?" Komui asked while looking to the Pope. In his mind, he still wondered the true reasons for the Pope's moving here to Black Order. _Could it be possible that he moved here in case of attack?_ Komui was thinking.

"I shall be staying in one of the free rooms of course here in the Black Order. I wish to know how the Exorcists live," the Pope smiled. "Oh, and you may call me Charles rather than 'sire', it is starting to lose meaning," he chuckled with a sweat drop.

"Ah, okay s-- I mean Charles…," Komui smiled and bowed his head in respect. "What about the Vatican council? I could arrange for all of you to remain in one room, we have a room in the Black Order in which all of you can stay in it at once," he offered, as he pulled out a pen and a notepad. He was then beginning to scribble the directions and room number on a notepad.

"Ah, that would be great, Komui. Inspector Leverrier requires a room as well, for he shall be with us. He is on watch for enemies just in case for our sake," Charles added before Komui could finish the notepad.

Komui nodded his head, "I see…," and continued to write in the notepad. "All done!" Komui said in a cheery tone of voice as he tore the notepad off from its pad. He then placed it on the hands of Charles. "The one on top is the room for you and the Vatican council, about 16 beds all in that room. In the room next door is where Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier shall be staying," he said.

"Thank you very much, Chief Monitor Komui Lee," Charles smiled a sweet, old man's smile as he pivoted into a different direction. He began to walk down the dark halls of the Black Order. He walked down the halls of Black Order as the Vatican joined with him from behind, walking with the Pope that they all reported to and respected highly.

"Charles, are you sure we are ready to be here? We could pull out and move out to the other one if needed…," one of them spoke softly.

"Yes I am sure. Remember, our God is guiding us through all this, so we shall succeed in this war in his name," Charles looked back at the Vatican council that he lead.

"Okay Charles… if it is in his name, then we shall be victorious in our side of the war," the Vatican member answered in a soft tone of voice. The Vatican and the Pope continued to travel in the directions that Komui had given them, heading for the room they were given altogether.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that was the Vatican and the Pope… Huh, I never thought that they looked like that. Aside from that though, what do you think will happen now that they are here?" Akatsuki looked at the other Exorcists that were with each other. Kanda seemed to have been missing, gone as usual as well as Allen and Lenalee. "Probably off making out or something…," Akatsuki sweat dropped in his thoughts as he looked at Lavi, the only other person remaining.

"I can suppose that they are here because they know they are being targeted by the Emperor of Eternity and the Cain Clan. That is the only possibility that is left, otherwise they would not have turned to one of the branches of Black Order. One thing I do not comprehend is the reason behind their coming here…," Lavi muttered as if he were deep in thought.

"Oh great, looks like I am alone here in more ways than one…," Akatsuki sweat dropped as he began to walk towards the entrance of the Black Order yet again. That nightmare flashed in his mind yet again as he grabbed the handle of the doorknob.

"Since when did you freeze up around your brother, brother?" a familiarly child-like voice rang out from behind Akatsuki Hikari.

Akatsuki looked to his back, seeing his brother, Hakumei Hikari yet again. "Where in the hell have you been?" he asked in demand. The last time he let Hakumei off on his own, he had to go rescue him with the loss of a Noah that would have been of great assistance to their cause and needs.

"Ah do not worry, its not like I am going to end up dying. I went off to go look for something I thought I lost… Also, I found this while I was walking around…," Hakumei began to dig through his left pocket. He then grabbed onto something and he gasped in happiness as he found it. He then pulled it out of his pocket, revealing a strange, green glowing object in his hand… An Innocence!

"Ah, then give that to Komui. Wow, you found it on your own? How did that happen?" Akatsuki cocked an eyebrow at the Innocence that was in Hakumei's hand.

"This was being sold by some old man nearby, so I bought it off him and walked off with it after negotiating a good price for it…," Hakumei's eyes then became a slight bit shifty, as if he were trying to make sure no one heard him say that.

"You look nervous…," Akatsuki sweat dropped. He shrugged his shoulders and pivoted into the other direction, walking towards the hall in which his room existed in.

"Prepare to die… old man…," a voice rang out from the shadows of the pitch dark hallway that crossed into the hallway that Akatsuki was walking down.

Akatsuki heard shouts of pain and retort, as if someone were struggling to keep themselves alive from an attack. Quickly, Akatsuki's eyes shot open as he ran towards the direction of grunting and struggling. He immediately stopped, the darkness keeping him from seeing what had just happened. A musty odor then made itself known within the dark hall of the Black Order.

He sniffed the air. _This scent… its familiar… It smells just like… __**blood**_! Akatsuki immediately ran down the hall, the odor beginning to strengthen. _What happened? Why is the scent of blood here in the Black Order?_ Akatsuki's thoughts in his mind began to rush into a vortex of confusion as he continued to run to the source of the odor. The more he ran, the more iron he could smell, the smell of blood.

Suddenly, he slipped almost out of nowhere. The feeling of the floor was warm and wet. A bit thick, but the smell of whatever was in the floor seemed to be the source of the iron-like smell. He tried to stand on his own two feet as he looked around. "If there is blood here, then there should be a…,"

"You are going to die a bloodless death, old man," the same voice from before had said in an evilly sadistic tone of voice. The sound of something slicing the air and the sound of a pain-filled grunt could be heard a few inches ahead.

Akatsuki ran over to the grunts. Pounds of rain against the windows could be heard. Akatsuki looked out the window as he stopped in his tracks to look. The clouds were all dark, as a watery hell rained down upon everything. Lightning flashed like a bright sun and thunder roared like a mighty animal. Akatsuki looked forward, hearing no more grunts or struggles in pain.

The lightning flashed yet again, and the hallway was dimly lit if only for a second. That second was all Akatsuki needed for his eyes widen as he covered his mouth in horror. The lightning flashed yet again as thunder roared once more. The rain began to slow down on its pounding against the glass as the lightning began to flash dimly and thunder roared a small roar, like that of a cub's. The lightning flashed ahead, lighting the halls once more, revealing the blood-stained walls of the hall. The shadows of a robed figure in black could be seen running down the hall, but Akatsuki paralyzed by some strange reason…

Lightning flashed again, dimly lighting the halls a bit more ahead, revealing an utterly torn apart body. Blood was splattered everywhere. The organs of the dead body were ripped to shreds as well, but what horrified Akatsuki was not those… What horrified him was that the clothes of the Pope he saw earlier was draped over the dead body. The white was now stained by blood as well as the golden markings…

His mouth opened as he released a shout of fear at the top of his lungs. He never thought someone who looked as nice as the Pope… would actually have been killed while under their noses… Was Black Order really that stupidly low on guard…? The Pope… was now dead… What would happen to their side of the war now that he was dead?! Find out on the next chapter of Dark Future!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Emperor laughed and laughed, laughing like a maniac. "Looks like my side is near victory! HAHAHA!" The Emperor's large smile then changed to an evil smirk filled with evil intentions. "The Exorcists are such fools. I wonder why Earl did not kill them off so early in the game when he had the chance. The Earl was such a fool, I cannot believe I even called him my brother...

"Nevertheless, I still won! I am the victor of this war! It is just check, I am so close to checkmate and victory, I can just taste its sweetness…," his voice drifted off in the silence as he felt something dark in his mind. "Why do I sense the presence of the dark? Hm… must be just something from laughing so much. Oh well, my side has won, Deceit is now in place and Hatred will make his move next, then Black Order will be nothing but my pawns in a chess game…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: Yeah, sorry about updating a day later again. I was kind of depressed again. No one loves me again, and I fell for someone who I think may not feel the same. I might not ask her out… so I will end up being single forever I suppose. Farewell, see ya next chapter!_**


	48. Allen's Nightmare

"The Pope was killed beneath our own noses… How was this even possible?" Komui asked in horror while looking at the dead body of Charles, the Pope that guided them all… "We have the whole body all together but… something is off… Something is missing from the dead body… His dead body is missing its…," Komui looked carefully at the torn apart body. It had everything but strangely one thing just did not appear to be there…

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Chief Monitor?" Reever looked at Komui while cocking an eyebrow at the current situation. "Something missing from the body? How could that be possible since we assembled each piece of the body with very careful effort…," he thought. He then looked carefully at the body as well as Komui had…

The clouds were still a dark shade of grey, an ominous type of grey that would make you think that you were feeling something dark heading your way… Suddenly, several droplets of clear liquid rained down from the dark sky like the falling tears of the dead loved ones' souls…

Akatsuki was sitting nearby the reconstructed body of the Pope that the Research and Development Department were searching. They were searching as to who did this, and what was apparently missing from the body of the deceased Pope. Sadly, no results.

Akatsuki whispered softly, "His heart is missing…," in a weak tone of whispering. His whisper was too silent for anyone to hear, not even the wind could have possibly heard his whisper… "I should have stopped him when I saw that figure and heard it all… I should have ran where I was hearing the voices… I could have prevented his death by some chance… Nevertheless… he's dead… Why should I feel sorry for someone whom I have never met?" he thought as he looked at the torn apart body of Charles.

"Feeling bad about being unable to protect the big guy, huh?" a voice rang out from next to Akatsuki. The voice sounded that of an intelligent person's, possibly Lavi?

Akatsuki nodded his head without looking, knowing it was Lavi that he was talking to. "I could have saved the old man earlier if it were not for me and my inability to hold full trust over a situation that I cannot see… Right now, I know that his heart is missing… But I cannot say it…," he explained in a softly saddened tone of voice.

"You think you could have saved him if you knew what was the situation? I would not think so. The person who killed him literally carved the Pope's whole body, I doubt you could have saved him. I guess God was watching you while you were hearing all of that and decided to protect you…," Lavi said softly with a smile on his face.

"I do not believe there truly is a God. Even if he did… then he must really fucking hate me… He has me watch someone's dead body torn apart… He also brought me into many different situations that would have traumatized me if it were not for the fact that I am already dead on the inside…," Akatsuki said as he looked at Lavi. His eyes showed sadness, as if it were guilt that swept over him.

"Well, then I suppose I will have to leave you alone on that subject. I believe everyone has their rights to believing what they wish. Though if God does not exist, explain why you are here in the Black Order, and why you have an Innocence," Lavi smiled as he turned away. He then began to walk away, heading out to the exit of the hallway that they were in.

"Well, well, well, so you know what happened to the Pope, and yet you do not tell us what happened?" a colder, more sadistic-sounding voice rang out from the right side of Akatsuki. The voice was like a cold-steeled blade that pierced through Akatsuki's mind, heart, and lungs.

He felt cold on the inside just hearing the damned voice… "Hello there… Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier… I thought you would be asleep by now since its nearly five in the morning," Akatsuki smiled a fake smile at the Hitler-looking bastard. He thought in his mind, "Why do I have to be stuck with this bastard? -Sigh- If God really exists, then God really does fucking hate me…"

"Oh, hahahaha. A real witty joke. Cast aside the jokes and sarcasm, I would like to know why you did not protect the Pope even though you heard all the pain and stabbing noises. Any other being would run to help the being in need if they heard those noises, and yet you stuck around, doing absolutely nothing. Why would you not do it?" the Inspector questioned while staring at Akatsuki with an uplifted eyebrow of amusement in what the answer would be.

"… I have no answer to that. I did not hear anything until--"

"Lies, you told us you heard stabbing, and then dragging away, and then more stabbing and slices. Then afterwards some grunts of pain and then dead silence. You cannot reject what you have said previously, now tell me the truth or things will have to go a bit downhill from here, if your mind can process what I have just explained to you," Leverrier objected Akatsuki's sentence before he could even formulate the sentence.

"…" Akatsuki was now silent since the man had figured out he was going to lie the second he blurted out those words. In his mind, he thought, "This is checkmate… They will question why I did nothing, and they will think it is my fault that the Pope died… It looks like all hell will rain on me, and blame for the loss in the war… will fall upon me and crush me into oblivion…"

"Do you have an answer? Yes or no. Pick to answer now, for things will get ugly until we finally get that answer out of your mouth. We of the Crow will use the most extreme measures needed if we knew of a traitor within the Black Order to find and detain him/her. So, do not participate in your part, then you will see the fullest extent that the Crow can do to you," Leverrier said with a cold-hearted chuckle. He was going to enjoy this. A win-win situation in his case.

If Akatsuki refused, then he would get the sick satisfaction of going to the fullest extent to get the answer out of him. If Akatsuki decided to participate however, then Akatsuki would have to reveal that it was his fault. The most devious thing a person could do to a child… "So, what will it be? Extent of the Crow, or participate in helping us?" Leverrier smiled evilly again.

"… I heard the sounds, but I could not help. I thought it was idiots making a joke again. I saw a black robed figure however running away. I only saw a slight hint of green markings on it however… I could have helped either way, but then again, what if it were a false alarm by idiots? So, I decided to not look until the lightning flashed, showing that it was the dead body rather than what I originally thought it was," Akatsuki lied on the spot after a period of silence.

"Hm… Sounds believable… Fine then, I suppose there is no one to blame at this point. As for the subject of the figure in black clothes and has green markings, did you see his face?" Leverrier asked again, looking at Akatsuki with his cold, killing eyes that scarred Lenalee.

"No, all I saw was a hood that covered his face. He spoke in a soft tone of voice though, that I can I say," Akatsuki answered calmly. "He wore black robes, yes, and had green markings on them, yes… I could formulate that it was one of the Vatican who did it… They are the only ones here in the Black Order who could have done it, and our alarms would have rung off if there was an attack by the Cain or Insei Akuma. Someone must have done an inside job around here, and the only ones capable of such a thing would have to be a Vatican Councilmember," he said, looking at Leverrier.

"Hm, sounds possible, and yet impossible at the same time. All of the Vatican Councilmen were in their room and I sleep in the room next to them. So I would have heard if they left their room to attack the Pope while he was out roaming the halls of Black Order. He chose to leave his well-guarded room because he wanted to look around at the quarters of the Exorcists," Leverrier responded.

"Possible yet impossible at the same time? Then one of them would have to be a Cain in order to have done such a thing so quickly without your notice," Akatsuki said in protest. He knew that it could have been a Cain, remembering Shin, who continued to disappear and reappear so quickly that no one could even realize that he was there until he said something.

"Yes, but I shall research on it with the Research and Development Team. In the meanwhile, you and the other Exorcists stay away from this hall and this level. As well as this sector, this would be dangerous and we will be tracking down the person responsible for this," Leverrier said in a warning tone of voice.

"… Yes, sir," Akatsuki sighed. For once, he was agreeing with the cold-hearted bastard. In this case, he had no choice either way. He thought in his mind, "I think it really was a Vatican Councilman who is a Cain in disguise… This is no coincidence. Only Shin would be able to get a sick job like this done underneath the Black Order's nose, and so easily too…" Akatsuki shook it off, stood up and walked away from the dead body which was now sickening him due to the bad odor it produced now…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki walked into his room, seeing that his brother was now asleep on the bed that he slept on. He smiled at the sight of his brother asleep and chuckled lightly. "Looks like Hakumei had a bit of a long day, especially with having to wait for me to finish being interrogated by that Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier person," Akatsuki thought.

Hakumei began to snore as he grumbled something that no one could really understand. He mumbled something in his sleep until the sound of a growling bear could be heard rumbling form his stomach. Hakumei then rolled onto his back, yawned and placed his left hand over his stomach. Then, he scratched it like a bear would lazily and left his hand there, remaining in that position in his sleep.

Akatsuki sweat dropped, "Even in his sleep, he's the same old little kid of a brother…," he thought. He shook it off and laid on his own bed, yawning as his eyes closed slowly. "I guess I need to take a rest for later on I suppose…," Akatsuki thought as he yawned. He finally then, fell asleep…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Death… a wasteland… the world; utterly destroyed… No sound… not a word… not even a pin drop could be heard. Even time itself had frozen… The only person left standing was a strange, white-haired boy with a scar on the left side of his face. His left arm was black, and his right arm was a normal, light skin tone. His face seemed to be horrified, for the world around him was destroyed. The sky was pure black, like the twilight, but the moon in the sky was not even there any longer... As if it never existed..._

_"W-what just h-happened…?" the boy spoke, looking around. The voice of the boy echoed through the night. Nothing moved, nothing swayed, nothing even reacted to the echoing of his voice. It was as if the world itself was dead too… This boy was… Allen Walker… Suddenly, a tall figure appeared before him, with a shadowy figure standing next to him._

_Underneath him were several bodies. All of them were lifelessly laying there, doing absolutely nothing. Around the pile of dead bodies were the blood of the damned and the dead… On his lap however… was the dead body of his love… Lenalee Lee…_

_"Lenalee…," Allen spoke softly as tears formed in his eyes. Tears fell, falling onto the body of his befallen loved one. How did this happen? Who was responsible for this? Why did all of this happen? Was it all his fault?_

_He shadowy figure next to him then took color. The person that appeared next to him was the Emperor of Eternity! However, he had no shadow in this strange, mad world… "Hahaha, foolish child, you allowed for the destruction of the world at my hands… That I thank you for," the Emperor of Eternity chuckled, and pointed a Medieval Long Sword at Allen's throat. _

_"Now then, die… Fall into the world in which your friends will never be in… fall to the afterlife whereas you will be the only one there… fall there, and never return… Mr. 'Destroyer of Time'…," and with that, the Emperor thrust his long sword towards Allen._

_Allen's eyes widened as the long sword's blade pierced through his neck's flesh. In his mind, the last words that ran through were "Mana… Lenalee… Lavi… Everyone… Looks like I get to join you…," and memories of all his befallen friends and loved ones appeared in his mind. He then fell back, his blood beginning to form a large pool around his head. His eyes slowly began to close… as he feel closer to his death bed…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen woke up immediately from his sleep, sweat rolling down his body like speeding bullets. "So it was just a dream…," he panted in exhaustion as he rested a hand over his chest. "This is the second time I have had a nightmare…," he thought in his mind as he looked around. On his window, the black curtains danced every so gracefully with the wind. The moonlight bathed over his room, but where he was sitting, darkness bathed him instead of the light of the moon.

"I suppose I should be heading back to sleep…," Allen thought as he lay back down, his eyes closing. Finally, he fell asleep yet again, in hopes that the nightmare did not reappear in his mind. Slowly, the moonlight began to shift, bathing over a small bit of his body while the rest was swallowed by the darkness. The darkness that cannot be escaped…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**_

_**Author's Note: I FINALLY ASKED HER OUT! WOOT! I WAS SO HAPPY I DECIDED TO ACTUALLY UPDATE FOR YOUR SAKES! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY! WOOT! I AM SO HAPPY, I FEEL LIKE I AM ON CRACK PILLS! YAY! I GET TO SEE A MOVIE WITH HER. We are going to watch My Bloody Valentine, wish me luck**_ =P


	49. Another Mission For Akatsuki

Akatsuki's eyes opened slowly in a drowsy motion. _Ugh… I feel like shit right now…_ He thought in his mind as he rubbed his left eye. He noticed that he had left the bandage on there from before. He wondered if his left eye was finally alright, so he slowly began to remove the bandages on his head that covered his left eye.

His left eyelid was closed, almost as if he were trying to be careful with his left eye's sensitivity. Slowly, his left eyelid began to rise slightly, revealing the bottom whites of his eye. He did not feel a burning sensation, but he would need to keep his left eye completely open in order to know if his left eye was actually better.

His left eye felt no pain… The vision in his left eye was finally perfectly clear. _I cannot risk using that Level Two again… I have to learn how to control it… Its like an animal just waiting to attack, an animal that will take me over and battle ruthlessly… Maybe that is the true nature of myself that I tend to hold back… Either way, I have to learn to tame this animal I might become again or I may never revert to my sanity ever again…_

Akatsuki remembered what he had done while in the mansion against the Insei Akuma Level -4 that he faced off with. He did not settle to just defeating it, he utterly, completely, horrifyingly destroyed the damn thing as if he did not care that it could feel pain. His own judgment was clouded by a blind rage that seemed much more calm rather than angered. It was almost as if the anger had taken full control to give him his calm appearance during that battle.

When he snapped back to his senses, the Level Two disappeared on its own. _Could that be the true feelings of the Innocence, rather? My Innocence is Equipment __**and **__Parasitic, so is it taking a toll on me? It hates being in the katana while my body contains traces of its original source within me… Could that be the reason why my Innocence was out of control at that time?_

"Are you okay? You seem to be very quiet, Akatsuki," a calm, feminine voice rang out from in front of him. As soon as that voice rang out, Akatsuki looked up, seeing a pair of breasts in front of his face. They were at least covered by a black bra, but they were too close for comfort. "What's the matter, have you never seen a woman in her undergarments before?" the person asked in a soft tone of voice.

Akatsuki looked up, seeing long, cascading blond hair. The blond hair was no longer in the form of a long pony tail-like shape, it was now just a waterfall of beautiful, blond hair. She did not appear to be wearing her eyeglasses anymore that kept her eyes completely covered. Her eyes' iris colors were a soft shade of baby blue. His jaw dropped as he realized that she was only in her bra and panties (Both of them black and very decent thank you very much ; ).

"Like I asked before, have you never seen a woman in her under garments?" Lulubell asked with a sweat drop. She was noticing that Akatsuki was only staring at her out of complete and total surprise. She thought, "I must have gotten him off guard with my looks and now he is just staring at me out of surprise since he usually does not see me in my undergarments…"

"Sorry, Lulubell. I just never realized you looked like that beneath all of the formal clothing you have the tendency to wear all of the time," Akatsuki shook his head, snapping out of the trance that he was in. "Wait a second… ACK! I STILL HAVE TO REPORT TO THE OFFICE FOR A MISSION!" Akatsuki's eyes widened as he remembered what he had to do. Quickly, he stood up from his bed, changed into his black Exorcist's uniform.

Akatsuki pressed his lips against Lulubell's cheek, resulting in a small peck on her cheek as he ran off to the door. He grabbed the handle, twisted, pulled it and the door opened. He then ran out, slammed the door, and continued to run down the hall in complete panic. "Aw great, if I get reported late, they might freaking do something to me! This is getting to be a bad day already!" he thought as his legs ran as far as they could carry him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki burst open the door of the office of the Chief Monitor, Komui Lee, "SORRY I AM LATE!" He panted in exhaustion, his knees buckling from having to stand after running so much and so hard. He looked around, seeing the messy floor covered with paperwork as well as a hell of a lot of books in their shelves. The people around him were Kanda, Lavi, and Komui.

"Good, you arrived! Better late than never!" Lavi chimed in with a smile on his face. "Now then Komui, what did you gather all three of us here for now?" Lavi looked at Komui with a fool's smile on his face for no particular reasons, if any, then none were known.

Kanda sighed and thought, "Why must I be stuck with these idiots once more? If I get sent on a mission with them, I am going to kill both of them, then Komui and finally I myself will attempt to kill myself… **After** I kill the bastard who cursed me with this curse of mine…," and he sweat dropped after that train of thought passed.

"I have called the three of you gentlemen here yet again… to assign you on your mission since you three did so excellently on your past mission together!" Komui chuckled and applauded, as if honoring the two that they were going to be on a team yet again…

Akatsuki thought, "Last I checked, Kanda was not a team player…," and he sweat dropped. He then tried to remain standing, "So what are the specifics of the mission? Where, when and why?" he said, asking for the information they would need so they could carry on and finish the mission.

"You will not need to go too far. You need to head out to a nearby city on train. I want the three of you gentlemen to search for an Innocence that has just recently been found by a Finder we assigned to that area. Also, be sure to wear your Winter clothes! It is December currently and very, very cold!" Komui answered and shivered as if showing how cold it would be.

Akatsuki sweat dropped, as well as Lavi and Kanda who watched Komui put up that act. "I suppose s-- Wait, December?!" Akatsuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, December. What, did you think it was still November? Akatsuki, you were asleep for the past week, and yet you did not notice that?" Lavi sweat dropped.

"Huh? So I was asleep for a week?"

"Yes, we just went off on our other missions prior to today, letting you have your rest. You seemed to have been troubled ever since you came back from that mission and showed us that left eye of yours," Lavi explained.

"Incorrect information, stupid rabbit," Kanda took a clipboard that was nearby and slammed it down on Lavi's head. The clipboard landed its hit on Lavi's head, knocking him down while the clipboard cracked in half. "You were asleep for about two weeks. You seemed to have been more unconscious rather than asleep, so I would say that whatever happened to you in that mission took hell right out of your body," Kanda explained the correct information.

Komui sweat dropped, "Was that even necessary to get Lavi to shut up? You could have just threatened him like you usually do with that Mugen of yours… Instead, you just **had** to use my clipboard, the one that my precious Lenalee uses to write down my memos!" Komui began to give in several complaints about Lenalee and multiple other things that had nothing to do with the subject of the mission.

Akatsuki and Kanda sweat dropped, grabbed, Lavi by two sides of his neck collar and dragged him out, all of them now moving away from the sister-complex that they were going to have problems with later on if they had just stayed. The ones who would really have a problem though would be Allen and Lenalee since they are the ones that are dating… (-Sweat drop.- Yep…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**About several hours later had passed ever since they decided to leave off on their mission**_

Lavi, Kanda and Akatsuki were traveling all together on a train heading to the town they were heading to. They could not use the Ark to go there since A: Allen was needed in order to do that, B: The town was only a train stop away from where they started out, and C: Allen never made a door in that town either way…

Akatsuki was viewing the contents of a small, black-covered book. It seemed to have no title and author, but it definitely was a book that could be read. Akatsuki flipped to the next page and then blinked several times. He took his time while reading that book, strangely. Usually a person would try to skim through it, unless they were interested by the book.

"You seem to be reading that book interestingly, mind telling us what it is about?" Lavi asked, looking to Akatsuki with a bored look on his face. With two people that could literally kill him if they wanted to, it would get boring to tease them, so he needed something right now to pass the time, in which he had to ask about the book.

"The book is a romantic novel. It is about lovers who fall in love after so long. They never admitted it to each other, but they were in love ever since they first met each other They admit it to each other while everyone else was doing something else. Sadly, nearby the end, their love is trialed because they must split up in order to complete something that must be done. They then meet again and kiss once more. Finally, they both fight against the main antagonist and conquer against him. Their love and combined forces take down the antagonist, thus erasing the antagonist from existence…," Akatsuki explained as he flipped through another page.

"Sounds interesting…," Lavi duly noted in his mind. The train stopped, meaning that the town they were going to was now where they were. Time for them to leave out and head out onto their mission… What would happen now? Find out next time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, Katsura Hoshino does sadly and she is sick. **_

**_Author's Note: DEATH TO THE WORLD! YAY, I GET TO GO OUT WITH HER ON MY VACATION WHICH IS ON THE FINAL WEEK OF THE MONTH! If I get lucky… I might actually get to go out with her as more than just friends! Wish me luck!_** ^ ^; !**_ Bye guys see ya next chapter_** : D


	50. Cyril Kamelot

The town appeared to have been quite the moderately rich town. It appeared to have many places for gambling. Many people were gathered around tables for card games, gambling away to their heart's content. They appeared to be the richest people of the town. The rich people who were gambling appeared to have been having fun losing or gaining money.

"Wow, a gambling town filled with stuck up rich people…," Akatsuki grumbled as if he felt like joining them in a fellow game of gambling. He looked around, making sure that Lavi and Kanda were not trying to keep a watch on him. Sadly, they were already eyeing him before he could even make the slightest movement towards the gambling tables. "Damnit," Akatsuki sweat dropped in his mind.

"Now then, Komui assigned us to go look for Innocence in this town, not to fool around with gambling in this town, you know that as well as the rest of us," Lavi nagged while waving his left hand's index finger in front of his face. That motion seemed to have reminded Akatsuki of his mother, so he just nodded his head as if understanding what Lavi just said.

"Now then, let's try to figure this out. We needed to look around for that Finder we were assigned to look for. He knows the exact location of the Innocence, so he should be around here someplace…," Lavi mumbled as he looked around. He was searching for anyone who was wearing the uniform of the Finders, which were brown robes with a telephone strapped to their backs.

"I do not think the Finder would be that easy to find here in this town. With everyone crowded up like this, it will literally be hard t-- AGH!" Akatsuki fell to his left knee, his hands flying to cover up the left side of his face. The scar on the left side of his face was burning with great intensity as if it were on fire. "Damnit all!" Akatsuki cursed as he panted almost out of exhaustion.

"What's wrong!?" Lavi immediately bent down onto his right knee and looked at the face of Akatsuki, seeing his breathing was becoming a slight bit heavy. Lavi placed his hand over the hands covering his left eye and pulled them away slowly, seeing that he was only covering the scar. "What is the matter? Is that scar burning you?" he asked.

"Very much… Damnit…," Akatsuki cursed as his breathing became slightly heavier. He struggled with attempting to stand up once again. His body felt weakened, so his whole body shook violently as he tried to remain standing on his own two legs. "Why do I feel weak? Is it that the scar is beginning to affect me more than it did prior to this day?" he thought in his mind as he fell to his knees again.

"Sorry to be a burden yet again guys, but I think you may need to take me someplace to lay down or to take a rest, I might not be able to make it through the mission until I get some rest," Akatsuki smiled a weak smile as the scar began to slowly cool down. His breathing remained heavy, as if he had exercised severely in the past few minutes.

"I suppose so. Either way, we need to finish the mission, so we will leave you in the hotel room while we continue to search for the Innocence before the Cain can get to it, alright?" Lavi smiled. He remained bent down and turned his back to him. He patted his back, as if he were offering a piggyback ride to a small child.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought, "I thought I would be on that end on my back would be Lulubell, but hey, I guess I may have to appreciate that he is at least being nice…" Akatsuki struggled with at least partially standing on his feet, not fully, but at least enough for him to move on his feet. He moved towards Lavi and then Lavi immediately stood up, giving Akatsuki a piggyback ride.

Kanda sweat dropped, watching the pair silently. "So now, the Stupid Rabbit is giving Akatsuki a piggy-back ride? Why does this look gayer than anything I have ever seen in my lifetime?" he thought with the sweat drop as his left eye twitched from the bottom eyelid. The three then moved towards a building that was the hotel…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki laid there in the room. His body was completely warm, but aside from that, he was watching the ceiling, not moving or twitching in pain. Both Lavi and Kanda had left off to search for the Innocence that they were assigned to look for while he had to lie there, doing nothing, feeling completely useless currently. "… I need to try to help… I cannot just stay here and do nothing… This scar is not going to stop me from getting this mission complete…," he thought as he sat up and turned around with his feet touching the ground.

The floor felt smooth, and cold, which cooled off his feet that felt warm. He then stood up on his own two feet and shrugged his shoulders, stretching them. He then bent back, moved his head and around, stretching since all he was doing was lying down and doing nothing. He fixed his hair, changing its original style to something else. He changed it to short black hair by taking his katana and cleanly cutting off his long hair.

He then took some gel that was on the table, brushing his hands through his hair, applying the gel. His top of his hair was brushed back, meanwhile the sides were spiked up slightly and the back of his head was spiked as well. He then put on his shoes and walked over to the doorknob. His left scar began to burn once more, but he ignored it, determined to finish the mission, whether or not the scar wanted him to.

Akatsuki grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. He pulled the door towards him, opening it and he walked outside of the door. He looked to his left waist, seeing that his Fallen Angel katana remained by his side. "Alright then, looks like I am prepared…," he thought as he closed the door behind him and walked down the hall. "To gather information in this gambling town, I suppose I will have to join these people in their games in order to get some form of information. So, I will pick the most populated table and test my luck…," he predicted in his mind as he strode down the hall.

Akatsuki walked out into the main lobby room, seeing people gambling on a coffee table nearby. "Its amazing how this town does not have anybody within the population whom is out of money…," he thought with a sweat drop as someone screamed, "Royal Straight Flush!" He shook his head and walked towards the door. He opened the door leading to the outside and looked around, hearing more cries of victory and loss from the gambling stands nearby.

"ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!" one screamed.

"FULL HOUSE!" another screamed.

"GOD DAMNIT, A FOUR OF A KIND!" yet another one had screamed.

Akatsuki sweat dropped and thought, "Gee, this town sounds completely freaking busy…" He walked down the neighborhood, hearing more and more screams of victory and loss.

One man in particular looked at Akatsuki and watched him pass by. This man looked almost like Tyki, except his skin was at least pale white. He was also tall, and had swept-back hair tied in a ponytail. On his right eye bore a monocle, crystal clear with no frame at all. This man wore attire that appeared fit for a grandeur ball while wearing white gloves as well.

His lips formed into the shape of an evil smile as he stood up from his seat. The man then placed some money on the table and walked out of the shop he was in. What sparked his interest, strangely, was the Exorcist's uniform that belonged to Akatsuki. The stranger then began to follow Akatsuki, giving chase to him without the need of his notice.

Akatsuki felt something following him, and it was not too good for his case, especially with his current condition. If it was an enemy, then he was screwed, if not, then that would be a relief for him. He began to move faster, his feet making pitter-patter sounds as he sped up his walking speed.

Behind him, the stranger continued to give chase, his lips still curved in the shape of an evil-looking smile. Could this possibly have been an enemy? "Damnit all, he cannot just wait to get on my nerves, can he? He better stop and explain what happened to her right now," the stranger thought as he continued to follow Akatsuki.

Akatsuki took a left turn into an alleyway wide enough for his insanely wide attacks that he may have to use if this were an enemy. The alleyway appeared to have been completely dark with shadows of trashcans and several other objects that could not be identified. "At least here, no one should be able to be dragged into this battle, if it ends up being so…," he thought in his mind.

The stranger appeared, "Finally, you stopped. Listen to me, I need to ask you a question, Exorcist…," the stranger spoke in a soft, courteous voice.

"He knows of the Exorcists?! Then he might really be an enemy…," Akatsuki thought as he reached to the katana hilt with his right hand. Quickly, he whirled around while unsheathing his katana blade in a rapid motion. "Dawn Arising; Heaven Cutter!" he thought in his mind as the blade cut through the air.

The tip of the katana had been glowing blood red while a flow of blood-red Innocence energy formed, taking a spear-like shape. The spears of blood-red Innocence energy then rapidly flew towards the opponent with a missile-like speed.

The stranger sighed, "You are assuming that I am an enemy I presume?" The stranger then leaped, his feet landing against the wall. Then, he leaped from that wall, his feet landing upon the next one. He then leaped once more, landing against the wall he originally jumped against. "Now then, I am safe from that blasted attack of yours…," the stranger said as he pointed his left hand towards Akatsuki. Strangely, he appeared to have remained standing on that wall. (Note; SPIDERMAN! -Laugh.- I HAD TO MAKE THAT REFERENCE! CRACK PILLS!)

Akatsuki assumed it was going to be an attack, so he quickly jumped away from the range of the attack that the stranger was going to use. He landed several feet back from where he originally started. "Explain yourself now, how do you know of the Exorcists?" he asked immediately as he pointed the tip of his katana at the opponent. He duly noted that his opponent was standing on the wall, keeping his guard up in case of the enemy about to attack him.

"Ugh, shut up and listen to me for five seconds, will ya?" the stranger smacked his forehead with the palm of his left hand. "Now then, I know of you because I am Cyril Kamelot," he answered with a sigh, looking at Akatsuki to see what his reaction would be for hearing that name.

"Wait, Kamelot? Are you by any chance related to Road Kamelot; the Noah of Dreams?" Akatsuki asked while cocking an eyebrow at the person.

"Yes, I am her adoptive father. I adopted both her, and Tyki Mikk. Mind explaining to me where they are? I have been worried about my cute Road and my handsome brother Tyki!" Cyril began to worry like a relative-complex whom we all know… (Note; -CoughKomuiLee,SisterComplexCough.-)

Akatsuki sweat dropped, "They have both been living with we, the Black Order for the past few weeks. Though they never mentioned having an adopted brother during their time in the Black Order…," he answered.

"No, I adopted Road as my daughter. Tyki is a brother whom I adopted who is oh so devilishly handsome! I want him to get married really soon since so many women have been swarming all over him the last time I saw him!" Cyril began acting like a relative-complex person… **again**.

Akatsuki sighed, thinking, "No wonder they never mentioned this guy… He is a complete, total complex when it comes to his relatives… I think now I know people who actually, literally, know Lenalee's pain of having someone have a large fuss-like complex about them…" "Alright then, come on. I have to finish a mission, so follow along with me so I can finish this quickly that way we can get you to Ro-- Wait a second…," he glared at him.

"Huh? What is the matter?" Cyril seemed to be confused.

"If you are a family to the Noah of Dreams; Road Kamelot, and the Noah of Pleasure; Tyki Mikk… Does that make you a Noah since you probably were in cohorts with the Earl of Millennium?" Akatsuki asked while he folded his arms in front of his chest. He re-sheathed his katana and glared at the confused Cyril Kamelot, awaiting an answer.

"Oh? I worked with the Millennium Earl in creating more Akuma. I manipulated political affairs that way wars would happen. When war happens, people die, and when people die, people feel depressed and sorrowful about their deaths. Once that sorrow appears, the Millennium Earl then walks in to finish the job, thus creating many more Akuma to his army.

"I can no longer do such a thing since he has been destroyed. Also, I am better known as; the Noah of Manipulation," Cyril answered.

"Huh… I never thought that it was your fault in which wars continued happened… Whatever you do, do not cause another war. There is someone else pulling the strings on this world, and that would be the Emperor of Eternity, apparently Millennium Earl's older brother. If another war happens, people will die and possibly go to the Void.

"This then gives the Emperor of Eternity more souls to pull out from the Void, which will create more of the new breed of Akuma; Insei Akuma," Akatsuki warned him in a threatening tone while holding the hilt of his katana.

"Huh, I see… I suppose I do not have to do such a thing any longer. Before we leave off however, I require that someone takes my wife to the Black Order, she is very frail. I do not wish any harm to come of her," Cyril responded, pleading for his wife to be transported safely. Cyril walked down the wall, heading down towards the ground in which he once stood upon.

"Hahaha, do not worry. I will call for someone to do such a thing once I secure the Innocence. There are two more in this town with an exact replica of my uniform. Make sure you do not attack them. One is a red head with an eye patch, and the other is a blue haired, girl-looking person. He has a sword, so whatever you do; do not call him by his first name. He will literally attempt to murder you when you do," Akatsuki explained.

"Sure, why not," Cyril chuckled and sweat dropped at the thought of some blue haired kid trying to murder him with sword swings just for calling him by his first name.

"Alright then, let us begin the search," Akatsuki said as he began to walk down the alleyway, walking towards the light that pierced the shadows of the alleyway…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi and Kanda had been asking around town if anything unnatural has occurred. So far, no one has seen anything strange or any unnatural events occurring. "This is not helping out…," Lavi sighed as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

"Of course Stupid Rabbit, all we have been doing is asking random strangers and going in circles! Now then, if you would kindly follow my lead, then we might get some information out of these idiots!" Kanda immediately shouted at Lavi for his stupidity.

Lavi sighed and cheered, "Yu's angry! He is gonna kick my ass!" He then turned the other way, waved, and ran off immediately into the opposite direction of the super violent ninja samurai that everyone knew and loved.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU STUPID RABBIT!" Kanda immediately yanked out his Mugen sword and ran wildly towards Lavi while swing his sword several times in blind rage. Suddenly, someone grabbed Kanda by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up off the ground, preventing him from even moving due to being lifted.

"Hey, you. I hear you been looking around town for some info about any unnatural occurrences in this here little town of ours. I think I would like for you to get yer ass outta here before we have to kick them out for ya. If ya do, we will tell you about it that way you can mind your own beeswax," the strange man said. The strange man appeared to be like a brute, nothing Kanda has not handled once before.

"Either you let me the fuck go, or this sword's blade goes up your ass, then down your throat, then I will carve your organs with this until they cannot even be identified. Then, I will burn your entrails and then burn the ashes of your entrails, and, hell, I will have the decency to kill those who knew you as well and murder them the same way I did to you…," Kanda threatened, pointing the tip of his Mugen blade at the brute's throat.

"You would not have the guts!" the brute remarked, laughing at Kanda as if he were a small mouse that he could crush easily. "You are just a child holding a man's weapon!" the stranger continued to laugh at Kanda.

"Actually, he really will murder you if you continue that way, now will you kindly let go of him?" a person's voice rang out.

The brute turned around to see Lavi. "Oh yeah? Him and what army?!" he laughed.

"Er, really, let go of him. He is getting really, really, really ticked off right now. He was already ticked off prior to your grabbing him. But would you kindly give us the information before he kills you?" Lavi said kindly.

"Hell to the fuck no!" the brute responded angrily.

"Mugen, Draw!" Kanda shouted as he thrust his katana blade's tip through the man's free hand, piercing it. "Now then, give up the information or you get much worse than that!" Kanda immediately demanded with an evil smirk forming over his face.

"OUCH! FINE, FINE! JUST DO NOT HURT ME WITH THAT AGAIN!" the person shouted and squealed in complete pain from his hand being pierced by Kanda's Mugen.

Kanda withdrew Mugen as he was gently placed back down on his two feet. "You are lucky I did not fucking stab your throat, otherwise I would have and you would be dying on the ground, a pool of blood forming around your head while everyone in the town watches you and laughs as the town's idiot dies a pathetically painless death," he spat at him.

"Okay, what goes on here is that there seems to be random earthquakes. The earthquakes are not the complete total 'HOLY SHIT!' packages, I mean they are just regular quakes that shake things and possibly break things that are not nailed down to the ground. This has been happening everyday at noon, six o'clock PM, midnight and six o'clock AM. It's to the point that gambling is our only escape from fearing that the damn thing will destroy our town," the person answered.

"Thank you and you may now take your leave," Lavi smiled as he waved his hand in a 'shoo fly, do not bother me'-like motion.

The man just nodded his head at the red-haired Exorcist and ran away like a dog that was filled with fear.

Kanda sighed and thought, "Why must I deal with complete total idiots whenever I go on a mission? Am I the only one who takes things seriously?" He then looked to Lavi, "Well, Stupid Rabbit? Come on, let us head off to locate where the Innocence may b--"

"The Innocence is probably underground or at least in a cave. Probably somewhere around… a good 300ft diameter away from the center of town, otherwise the earthquakes would have been severe. Unless the Innocence is somehow far underground, which is highly doubtful because it would then have been destroyed by the pressure and heat underground," Lavi chimed before Kanda could finish his sentence.

Kanda sweat dropped, "Just how in the hell would you know something like that?"

"Too simple, the earthquake was a dead giveaway. Aside from that, let us return to the hotel room, there we will plan out the next moves carefully," Lavi smiled cheerfully.

Kanda sighed and nodded his head, following Lavi along to the hotel in which they left Akatsuki in, heading there that way to plan out their next moves carefully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Emperor of Eternity chuckled as he held a phone close to his left ear. "So, did the plan go by accordingly? Oh, I see… Perfect! Deceit, Deception, Hatred, be careful with the next moves. If one thing slips up, then-- Oh, I understand. You have **them** with you… I cannot believe you had to resort to using those outdated things… Oh well, I suppose those are the only way to get the job done. Be sure they have their Impurities intact that way to get ready for the next move.

"Oh, understandable… Meet with me once the plan has come into fruition," the Emperor chuckled light as he hung up the phone. He continued to laugh, laughing almost like a maniac. "This is getting to be too good! All my plans are going as they follow and if not, then they are going completely perfectly! Time for me to feast because of these wonderful occasions!" he danced towards his refrigerator and opened it.

He then pulled out yet another cheesecake that had rainbow-colored frosting all over it as well as a candle on it. He then pulled out a rainbow-colored fork and immediately began to dig into his cheesecake. "Oh, its so yummy!" the Emperor chuckled like a child, eating his cheesecake happily. What was the idiot planning either way? Find out next time!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**_

_**Author's Note: This is awesome! Sorry about the two day break, I just got lazy… BYE!**_


	51. Suspicion

Both Akatsuki and Cyril had been searching around for about a half hour. They had learned of the earthquakes, but nothing of someone wearing robes. So rather, Akatsuki took Cyril to a nearby phone that he could use to call the Black Order to not only call for the delivery, but also to learn of where the Finder would be found.

"So, how is your wife anyway? What is she, human or Noah?" Akatsuki looked at Cyril. He was asking this question, that way to know what the Black Order should keep an eye out for when they take her in. In that way, then they would not attack his frail wife, thinking she is the enemy who decided to attack them out of nowhere.

"No, no, no! She is a human! If she were a Noah, then I would have to wonder why she is so frail!" the Noah of Manipulation answered with a chuckle and a sweat drop.

"Ah, okay…," Akatsuki responded. He dug through his pocket and then slid his hand out of his pocket. He opened his hand, releasing a small, white being. It had wings, a pair of green eyes with a pair of fangs sticking out from its upper lip. "Now then, to make that phone call…," Akatsuki said as he wrapped a phone cable around it.

"I suppose that is what you Exorcists call, a 'Golem'?" Cyril asked with a cocked eyebrow. He watched the strange being flap its wings and open its mouth widely. A small blue tongue could be seen as the Golem then flew a bit closer to Cyril.

Akatsuki sweat dropped, "Yes, this is my Golem. I have the tendency to call it 'Biter' or 'Chompy'… You will see why in about… 3..."

"Huh?"

"2..."

"Wait! What is it?!"

"1..."

The Golem then bit Cyril's left ear, gnawing at it slowly. "GAH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Cyril immediately screamed, running around in circles while flailing his arms around in panic.

Akatsuki face-palmed himself and grumbled, "Looks like he is hungry…" "Do not worry, that just means he likes you! Or does that mean he just finds you delicious?" Akatsuki's voice drifted off to a thought as he watched Cyril run around in panic. "Hey, its dinner time!" he pulled out a small piece of candy from his Exorcist uniform.

The Golem let go of the Noah's ear, looking at the piece of candy that was in Akatsuki's hand. It gave off a small roar of glee that there was something good to eat and it flew towards him. It landed in his hand and began to nibble at the piece of candy.

"Yes, the candy is for you if you can do me the favor of calling the Black Order for me," Akatsuki said with a smile forming over his face. The Golem nodded its head and continued to eat the candy that was in his hand. Once the candy was gone, it opened its mouth yet again, as if something were going to happen. "You may want to cover your e--" the Golem released a loud burp before he could even finish his sentence.

"Ah, well… Too late I suppose," Akatsuki chuckled with a sweat drop as he tied the phone cable around the Golem's wings and body.

"What a rude little thing. Have you taught it any manners yet?" Cyril asked, looking at him with a sweat drop.

"Er, I do not think it would learn manners either way, but I suppose you could try if you want to. I cannot bother with that because it is not human or anything that could understand me… Either way, you are welcome to try, I guess…," Akatsuki sweat dropped as he took the phone and pressed it close to his right ear.

**_One ring…_**

**_Two rings…_**

**_Three rings…_**

**_Four rings…_**

"Hello?" Komui's voice rang out from the other end of the phone call.

"Yes, Komui? I need to know something, where is the Finder? Also, I found a Noah here that is the father of Road and the brother of Tyki, so he will be brought back to base after this mission. One thing though, he requires that you locate his wife and transport her safely to the Black Order. She lives in his estate, look for the Cyril Kamelot estate," Akatsuki requested from the Chief Monitor.

"Wow, already springing more work on me?! No 'how are you' or 'my day was great, how about yours?'? How rude of you!" Komui complained in a teasing tone of voice. "Alright then, I will forgive you this time. Yes, I can arrange for a safe transport, is train an option?" Komui chuckled.

"Would train be alright, Cyril?" Akatsuki looked to Cyril. "Apparently, yes. Train transport is alright, Cyril has agreed to it," he immediately responded as soon as he saw Cyril nodding his head in approval of that option.

"Alright then, as for the location of the Finder; We have not been able to contact him for quite a while. It is almost as if he had dropped from the face of the Earth or something," Komui said in a tone of voice that sounded more like a warning rather than a report of the Finder's location.

"Hm, so he has been missing? Then that means there is no other choice rather than to try and find the Innocence by ourselves I suppose. I would have to guess that the Innocence is a bit far off since the earthquakes here are a bit weak, as several local townsmen have told me," Akatsuki said in response, as if he knew where it would actually be.

"Okay, try to make it back though, we cannot afford to lose any other person on our side. We will need all the people we have and can get, otherwise the Emperor will be able to terminate us for good," Komui warned Akatsuki.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it is not like I have not dealt with anything that bad before. Just leave it all to us, and you guide us however you possibly can, alright?" Akatsuki chuckled.

"Fine then, farewell, Akatsuki," the dial tone then rung annoyingly.

Akatsuki hung up the phone and untangled the poor Golem from its binding. "Okay, Komui will arrange for a train to transport your wife, while there will be Finders who will pick up your wife. In the meanwhile, however, we shall continue looking for the Innocence that is in this town, alright?" he looked to Cyril, waiting for his approval of the plan.

"I suppose that would be an effective plan… Fine then, that is what we shall do. One question though… Because I have never seen them before, what does an Innocence look like?" Cyril cocked an eyebrow, wishing to know because yes, he never had seen one before, and also, he needed to know what to look for.

"Ah, the Innocence is pretty much a substance that glows green. It appears to have a small cube in the middle while it is surrounded by two rings that appear to look like gears," Akatsuki answered politely with a sweat drop. "A Noah who has never seen an Innocence before? Wow, that should be something that goes down the books of the Bookmen…," he thought.

"Ah, I remember seeing one in the town mines! There is a town mine nearby that discovered it, but then just threw it away, thinking it was nothing but junk. My men work there, so they would probably know where they have thrown it!" Cyril answered immediately.

"Are you sure? It could have been anything else…," Akatsuki responded, looking at Cyril to make sure that what he was talking about really was the Innocence.

"No, you think? I know that my men do not lie. They told me of such a thing and I had no use for it, so I allowed them to throw it back in the mine while the continue mining around in there. So far, its pretty much empty, so no one else would dare go looking in there. One thing I have noticed is that ever since that was found and thrown away, that is when the earthquakes have been starting up," Cyril responded.

"Oh, then lets go look for it! What are we doing waiting around here for?!" Akatsuki said in response.

"The town mine is that way," Cyril pointed in a westward direction. Before he could even finish the word 'westward', Akatsuki had sped off into that direction, running for the mines. Cyril sighed and thought, "Kids these days… No manners at all…" He then began to walk in that direction, in the manner of the fact that he was in no hurry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Crowley was still in the Black Order, going about with his usual business. He was in the cafeteria, finally eating soba noodles correctly (Note; GASP! HE IS DOING SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE! HOLY SHIT DUDE! -Laughter.-) "I wonder who was the one that murdered the Pope…," he thought in his mind as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

Crowley stood up from his table, taking his tray of empty food containers with him. He walked over to the trashcan and dumped the in, placing the tray where it belonged. Then, he began to walk towards the exit of the cafeteria. He did not pay attention as to where he was walking, for he was looking around in a distracted manner. He accidentally knocked into something, knocking them over as he fell backwards to the ground.

"Ow… Hey, are you alright?" Crowley grumbled as he looked at what he just knocked over, assuming it might have been a person he knocked over. His eyes widened as he saw the person that he had just knocked over. "Oh, I am sorry!" Crowley immediately cried out when he realized it was two Vatican members that he had knocked over.

One of the Vatican members grumbled as they stood up, scratching the back of their head. "It is alright, it is not like I got hurt or anything…," the member spoke. The member spoke almost in the same tone and accent as Crowley did.

The other one stood up, grumbling as well. "What in the hell was that for?" the member grumbled as well. The member sounded like soft and warm. Could the person have been a woman? That would probably be something that could never be answered.

"S-Sorry! I really am sorry!" Crowley bowed several times from his waists in respect to the Vatican council members. He was really afraid of screwing up in front of the higher ups, and so far, he has made himself an embarrassment to them.

"Oh just shut up and calm down already," the female-sounding member said in their soft, warm tone of voice.

"Why do I feel like I wish to bite them and drink their blood? This is a feeling I never have unless they are around here…," Crowley thought as he remained bowed down to them. He stood up straight with a smile on his face, "I am glad that you have forgive me for my clumsiness."

"Hahahaha, it is alright," the male member chuckled as he began to walk away with the female-sounding one. "Farewell, fellow Exorcist; Aleister Crowley III," the member chuckled and waved as he continued to walk away with the other member.

Crowley then waved as well, bidding farewell to the member silently. In his mind, he thought, "How did they know my name? I never introduced myself to them… This is getting to be strange, first I feel like drinking their blood, then they know my name somehow… I may have to try and figure this out…" He looked around as he then began to slowly follow the members of the Vatican. What was he so suspicious of about them exactly? Would he find out about it? Find out in the next chapter of Dark Future.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: I am bored, I am sleepy, and I feel depressed. Please just freaking review, its been about a few chapters since I last received a review… -Cry in a corner.-_**


	52. Traitors

Akatsuki finally arrived at the mine gate opening, panting from exhaustion. He had been running for nearly a mile, so of course he would have been panting in complete exhaustion. He looked around, seeing that no one was around within the area to wonder why a child would be near the mine gates. "Why do I feel something strange nearby though? I mean I can sense Cyril coming this way, but I feel something else… Something… almost like death…

"So, it looks like you made it… You look completely tired," Cyril's chuckle could be heard ringing out from behind Akatsuki. "Yes, these are the mines. This is where we found that Innocence you were speaking of. We just need to enter, and search through the tunnels carefully. If you remember from what we were told, around six o'clock PM will be another earthquake. We need to watch it now that we are close to it," the Noah chuckled lightly.

"I know that, I have a good memory. I am not as stupid as you may think I am," Akatsuki chuckled. He looked at the darkness within the mines that were once filled with people. Inside those dark tunnels, an Innocence was hidden in it. All he had to do now was to join forces with Cyril in there and search for it. Not too hard, but then again, with what light source would they be able to do this?

"Yo Mr. Noah and Fancy Pants," a joker-like voice rang out from the woods behind Cyril and Akatsuki.

Akatsuki twitched his right eye and immediately grabbed his katana. He then whirled around while unsheathing his katana, slicing it through the air as a flow of blood red Innocence energy formed in the air. The blood red flow then burst towards the originated spot where the voice came from in a forthwith manner. He swung a Heaven Cutter at Lavi, even though he knew that it was him.

Lavi immediately reacted by leaping, evading the attack that would have killed him if he continued to stand there. The Heaven Cutter sliced through several trees, knocking them over. Those trees then knocked over others, like dominos! Lavi looked at the falling trees and sweat dropped. "Sometimes you scare me…," he chuckled lightly.

"So where is Kanda?" Akatsuki questioned with a sweat drop as he put away his katana. In his mind, he thought, "Damnit! How the fuck did I miss that! I should have thought that Lavi would dodge it either way… Next time, he says that to me, I will take it as a 'Please Kill Me' plead…" He shook it off and cocked an eyebrow at Lavi, waiting for his answer.

"Kanda could not come, he decided to head off on his own yet again. Though aside from that, how do you plan on going through there without anything to give off light?" Lavi chuckled as he watched both Cyril and Akatsuki sweat drop about the fact that he was right. "Do not worry, as an Exorcist, I came prepared!" he said cheerfully as he dug through his left pocket.

Lavi slid his hand back out of his pocket and showed his clenched hand to the Exorcist and Noah. He then opened his hand, revealing a strange crystal that glowed a slight dark blue. There were three crystals in his hand, each of them glowing a different color. One glowed bright white and the other one glowed a blood red color.

"Each of us gets one, and we will use these to not only signal where we are, we can also use it to light our ways through," Lavi explained. He handed the blood red one to Akatsuki, the white one to Cyril, and he kept the dark blue one for himself. "Alright then, are we ready to head out?" he looked at them both.

"One question… How are these things glowing?" Akatsuki asked as he looked at the crystal. The wonderfully glowing crystal seemed slightly warm, but the light was familiar as well as the feeling of the light.

"I do not know, the Panda gave it to me when he knew where I was going. I handed one to Kanda as well, just in case he would arrive to the conclusion that the Innocence would be here," Lavi answered with a smile on his face.

"Then why did Kanda split away from you if you knew that the Innocence would be here?"

"Listen, are we just going to stand around doing nothing but questioning each other's motives, or are we going to search for the Innocence that we were assigned to look for?" Lavi said. He seemed to be slightly annoyed, beside his usually cheerful mood.

"Okay, okay, calm down there Lavi. Alright then, lets go look," Akatsuki said softly as he began to walk in the other direction, heading towards the mines.

A smirk formed over Lavi's lips as he thought, "Perfect, exactly how he planned it. I just need to make sure that they split up in the mines, and by then, it will be accomplished…" He then walked over to the mines, heading into the dark tunnels with the Exorcist and the Noah.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Crowley followed the two Vatican Council members all the way to their general destination. They had arrived at a strange location that looked almost like a garden with a large, pure white gazebo ahead. The gazebo's inside was pitch darkness with the walls covering every angle on the inside. All that could be seen was darkness within the only opening that was wide enough for a person to enter.

The flowers around the gazebo were black roses. The flowers that were outside of a four foot radius from the white gazebo were blue, yellow, green, white, red, pink and orange roses. Crowley thought in his mind, "Why would they be here? There is no reason for them to be around here…"

"Are you sure we are alone?" a voice rang out from the darkness within the gazebo.

"Yes, sire. We made sure that no one had followed us both, now explain why we must be here," the male one said in his Romanian accent.

"I have gathered the both of you here because I want the both of you to get everyone else ready for what will happen next. Our master has ordered for his precious warriors to be ready for the invasion on Black Order. I want the both of you to do that however, meanwhile tell the other members that they must continue acting the way they are. If anyone asks about you two, they must answer with, 'They left off to do something, they will probably return tonight," understood?" the voice rang out from the darkness within the gazebo.

"Yes, sire. Lord Deceit, we will not fail you," the male placed his hand over the right side of his chest. Then, he bowed by his waist, pledging his loyalty that he will not fail the mission that he was assigned by the strange person.

The female one took a bow as well, "We will not fail. Thank you for trusting us with this mission."

Crowley growled, "Looks like they are the ones that planned with murdering the Pope. This I know I cannot allow myself to forgive. Also, who is this 'Lord Deceit'? This I will find out from the main sources themselves. Maybe if I actually succeed, I will be known as a hero!" he thought both seriously and not so seriously since the fame now reached his mind. He shook it off as soon as he saw two -12 Insei Akuma gather around the Vatican Council members.

They stood on their own two feet like a human would. Their fangs seemed to be razor sharp, and their tails were long/whip-like. They had yellow-gold eyes. The main colors of the creature in front of the female was red and black. The one in front of the male one was orange and black. The Insei Akuma then followed behind them as they had begun to walk away from the gazebo.

"Hold it right there!" Crowley immediately jumped out from the shadows of the woods, his Innocence already invoked. "The time for your dark actions' punishment has arrived, and I shall be the one who will deliver that punishment!" he said as he leaped at the Vatican council members.

The robed, hooded figures looked to each other and nodded. The male one looked to the Insei Akuma that were both ahead of him, "Take your battle stances and face him off! Do not allow him anywhere near here!"

The Insei Akuma growled and nodded their heads, accepting their commands. The both of them leaped at Crowley, initiating battle with the vampire-like Exorcist. Dark Matter gathered in the left one's cannon openings and then burst forth immediately, blasting past Crowley as if they were feint shots.

Crowley landed on Insei Akuma that had opened fire on him. He then licked his lips and sunk his fangs into the Level -12's neck. The fangs sunk in deeply as he begun the process of drinking the Insei Akuma's blood. "This blood… It seems a bit different from that of an Akuma's… I feel stronger from just drinking a small droplet of it…," he thought in his mind. Immediately, he pulled away and jumped away from the Insei Akuma when he saw its partner beginning to open fire on him.

The blasts of Dark Matter landed on the Insei Akuma that he had drank from, leaving large holes in its armor. Insei Akuma blood splattered everywhere as it fell down to the ground. It twitched several times while screeching in pain. Then, it fell silent, for it was now dead from too much blood loss.

The partner Insei Akuma looked around for Crowley, growling in rage for it had seen its own partner be destroyed in front of its very own eyes. Then, pain shot throughout its entire body and it screeched a pain-filled screech. It fell face forward, twitching several times, as if trying to shake something off it. Finally, it stood still, now lifeless…

Crowley leaped out from behind the Insei Akuma, now high in the air, hovering over the two Vatican council members. "Looks like that was a complete failure," Crowley chuckled as he landed on the ground ahead of the Vatican council members.

The male looked to the female, whispering as if they were collaborating with each other. "But if we let you go, you might lose," the male one said.

"Do not worry, its not like he can match me that easily," the female answered with a confident tone of voice. Then, she stepped forward as soon as the male nodded his head in approval of the plan that they were now going to fill in. "Now then, Aleister Crowley, prepare to die…," the person said as a purple aura began to glow around them.

"Finally, one of you are going to choose to fight me," Crowley smirked as he took fight stance. In his mind, he thought, "This strange aura… I know that aura looks like Dark Matter, but it is not one at the same time… I should be careful, for this may be someone I will end up losing to…" What would happen? Would Crowley win? Find out in the next chapter of Dark Future!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

_**Author's Note: I am liking how this is being written. Frankly, I freaking **love** it! See ya next chapter!**_


	53. Crowley vs Vatican Traitor

Crowley immediately dashed in the direction of the Vatican traitor that had chosen to challenge him. He swung his hands out, revealing a pair of blue claws that appeared to glitter like a sapphire-colored star in the sky. He thought, "Why are my claws now sapphire rather than ruby as they usually should be? I suppose it is probably from the Insei Akuma blood I drank… I knew it tasted different and felt different… I feel strange from it though…,"

Immediately, the Vatican traitor leaped and thrust their right hand forward. Suddenly, a spear-like burst of Dark Matter-like energy flew out from the robes. The spear-like burst then expanded slowly, becoming larger. Next, it then began to explode, releasing a rain of those spears in the direction of Crowley, "Take that pitiful Exorcist! You probably should have stayed where you were!"

Crowley leaped back in pure instinct to evade the attack flying at him. He then swung his claws, deflecting several energy spears that were flying at him. Next, he leaped at the opponent, his claws ready and positioned to kill.

The Vatican traitor immediately jumped away and her robes flapped and waved with the wind now that they were high in the air. Pitch-black, high heel shoes could be seen from the feet of the Vatican member. She then kicked her feet in the direction of Crowley, balls of black-colored energy flying in his direction.

He immediately in reaction swung his 'claws' at the balls of black energy quickly with inhumane speed. The balls of black energy were then torn asunder, the shreds of black energy slowly falling to the ground. "So is that all you have for me?" Crowley asked while his teeth formed a smirk. He then swung his claws as soon as he was in range of the opponent.

"Damnit!" she said while she was parrying each claw slice, hack, stab and slash. Her robes continued to flap around with the high rushes of wind, especially with the fact that she was going higher in the air. She then rolled up her sleeve, revealing a pale white arm that had many black markings on her arm. The arm seemed slender, like that of an actual woman's.

The black markings then glowed brightly as she swung her arm at the Exorcist once more. Suddenly, the glows that were on the marking flew at Crowley with incredibly unbelievable speed. The glows began to whirl violently in mid air, going nowhere near close to Crowley just yet. The glow then took the shape of a highly condensed energy ball, glowing brightly with gray.

Crowley stopped immediately in midair, falling gently back down to the ground. He watched the ball with a careful gaze. "That ball seems to leak… an ominous aura… I better keep my guard up, otherwise I might end up dead…," he thought as he took fight stance yet again with his claws open and ready for battle.

The ball of black energy then began to rapidly fly around in random directions, too fast for the human eye to process.

Crowley kept a watch on it though, somehow able to keep up with it. Was it the Insei Akuma blood doing this? Even so, he used this to his advantage, watching the black energy ball fly around with a careful eye. If he was not careful, that ball could do something devastating enough to completely murder him within the blink of an eye.

"Hope you can continue to keep up this trail of luck you continue to have, Aleister Crowley!" the Vatican traitor laughed a maniacal laughter as the ball of jet-black, condensed energy flew around rapidly and insanely.

"Do not worry so much about me, it you whom you must be worrying about. I will be the victor of this battle," Crowley responded as his eyes widened in surprise. The surprise was, the energy ball that was moving around so quickly had actually disappeared suddenly. Next thing he knew, darkness became his sight, covering up each angle of sight that he had.

"What is going on here? This is strange… First it disappeared and now this is happening… What is going on here?" he thought suspiciously as he looked around. Suddenly, something pierced the back of his left leg, stabbing directly through it. "Damn!" he immediately thought as he whirled around in reaction to the pain. His left leg was beginning to completely hurt, but to his surprise, he saw a long, white spike that was retracting back into the darkness.

"Hahahah, looks like you have been caught inside my attack. You at first thought that my attack would be destructive, did you not? Well, ha! Too bad, this attack is a bit more elegant rather than all my other destructive attacks. This one is guaranteed to destroy the opponent gracefully!" a familiar laughter could be heard from every direction within the sphere of darkness that Crowley was now trapped in.

Crowley looked around, almost as if he were trying to find a way out of the black hell he was now going to live in if he did not try to find a way to get out of it. So far, nothing, nada, zip. All he kept on receiving were several non-fatal stabs by the white blades that randomly appeared almost every two minutes.

"Hmmm, nothing seems to be working in here… What about those white blades though? They continue to stab as if they were coming from the outside… Could they literally be coming from the outside rather than it being a attack formed here? Hmm… I suppose we shall see… That is if I can catch one of the blades before they get to me…," Crowley thought as he looked around carefully. Would he win this fight?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki looked around with Cyril, the both of them holding their crystals that shone bright enough to combat the darkness inside of the cave. Lavi trailed off behind them, following up with them. "Er, guys… I would like to make a good recommendation that may shorten the amount of time in this trip," he said while looking at both Cyril and Akatsuki.

"Huh?" Akatsuki turned around, looking at Lavi with a cocked eyebrow. In his mind, he thought, "Is he sensing doubt for this mission? Also, does he not realize that splitting up in a dark place pretty much defies all logic even possible?" and then he sweat dropped.

"We should split up to cover more ground and find the Innocence much more quicker. Hell, we should meet back here just in case that we cannot find anything, or if we have found the Innocence. We shall return here, and wait here patiently for the others to arrive. Would that work?" Lavi suggested.

"… That actually sounds smart. Nevertheless, there is a problem with that suggestion. How are we supposed to know if we are supposed to come back here? For all we know, we could be taking turns for an eternity within the darkness of all of these tunnels within the mine?" Cyril cocked an eyebrow, waiting interestingly for the answer he would soon receive.

"I still have some more of those crystals from prior to our entrance here. I only have about eight more of them. All we need to do is plant them exactly where we once stood in prior to making any turns at all. Rest them in the middle of the fork and then make a turn. Search until you reach your end. If the Innocence is nowhere to be found, then search in any other turn you have not looked in, understood?" he responded.

Akatsuki thought, "Who died and made him the leader of this mission all of a freaking sudden?" He then sweat dropped and shook it off. "Well now, I suppose we will have to divide those crystals evenly, correct?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, but there are three of us and only eight of the crystals. Meaning one of us will be running around with one crystal less than the others. The problem is, which one of us is going to run the risk of running with one crystal short?" Cyril looked at Akatsuki, then to Lavi.

Lavi looked at both Akatsuki and Cyril, wondering which one was going to run that actual risk. The silence of the three looking at each other was broken by a sigh that was released from the mouth of the bored Akatsuki Hikari.

"Fine then, if none of you idiots are going to do it. Then, that means I will have to do it myself. Leave me with the lesser number of crystals. You two will probably need it more than I do either way. I have a good memory, so allow me," he said while looking to both Cyril and Lavi.

Lavi just nodded his head in approval of what Akatsuki said and pulled out eight more crystals. He gave three crystals to Cyril, propped two into Akatsuki's hand, leaving three in his own hands. "Alright then, let us be victorious, even within the shadows of failure and death, understood?" he looked at both Akatsuki and Cyril once more.

Akatsuki just nodded and rushed off into another direction. So did Cyril, rushing off into a completely different direction, leaving one more pathway for Lavi to travel in. Lavi's lips then curved into a smirk yet again as he began to remove the headband that was around his head. He then removed his eye patch, revealing a sapphire-blue colored eye color.

Slowly, the skin tone that belonged to him began to darken until it finally stopped at a certain light shade of grey. Next, seven pure white, cross-like shapes formed over his forehead in a straight, horizontal row. Next, his right eye changed to a lighter shade of green while his left eye remained to be a sapphire-blue color.

Next, his hair fell down, some of it now covering his forehead while more of the front side covered up his left eye. The hair then changed from red to a jet-black shade of color. These were the signs of a Cain! "I never thought those idiots were going to leave… Now then, I will have to pick one of those two whom I shall be picking as my target…," the stranger said softly. He then began to walk in the path that Cyril had chosen while thinking, "Hell, a Noah is a Noah, we are supposed to be killing them off…"

**_A traitor amongst the group?! Who is this Cain?! Find out in the next chapter of Dark Future!_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: I am back from my days of brooding… Sorry about making you guys wait… Hope you liked this chapter… Bye bye…_**


	54. Out of the Darkness

Lenalee looked around, searching for a certain someone that had gone missing. "Where did he run off to? Why would he run off when he knows that we have this and that to get done…," she thought in her mind while scurrying in a hurry to find them.

"Looking for me, Lenalee?" a soft-spoken voice cleverly rang out behind her.

She giggled, "Allen, you really do like to show up out of nowhere whenever I think that you have gone missing, don't you?" Her soft, tender lips then curved into a smile as she turned around to look at the snow white-haired teenager that she fell for.

"Maybe, maybe not," Allen chuckled with a masqueraded tone of voice just to tease around with Lenalee's mind.

"Hahaha, now then, where did we say were going to go?"

"Oh yes, we planned on heading over to a nearby town on our date. Wait, does Komui know of this?"

"Oh come on! You think Komui would actually accept the fact that I am finally dating someone? Especially with how he reacted that one time when he thought I was dating a Finder for no reason. He jumped to conclusions and literally tried **everything** to murder him," she explained while wagging her right hand's index finger.

"Oh yes, true, true…," Allen sweat dropped at the thought of Komui ever finding out that he himself was dating Lenalee… A very scary thought to be truthful… Allen shook it off and took Lenalee's left hand into his right hand held it.

Lenalee was taken aback by such sudden movements, but she smiled as soon as she realized what Allen had done. "Alright then, are you ready to go, Allen?" she looked up at him.

Allen nodded his head with a smile, "Yes, yes I am." Then, both Allen and Lenalee walked down the hall, heading out to their destination.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Crowley was now down on his knees, for his legs had now given up from the number of stab wounds that they now retained. He panted in exhaustion, still trying to make sure he could get one of the blades. He captured two, but then others stretched out to stab him as soon as he did that. "There has to be a way out of this…," he thought in his mind as he breathed heavily.

He looked at the floor, seeing a strange blue liquid on the ground. It was almost like liquid sapphires… Was his blood now different due to the Insei Akuma blood he drank prior to initiating battle with the Vatican Council woman? He shook his head and struggled with standing up. He stopped as his eyes widened as he had just experienced an epiphany.

"The pattern of the attacks… They seem to be a bit too much in a cycle. They aim mostly for my legs rather than any other body part. Now I just need to remember which areas were pierced… If I remember correctly, they aim first for my left inner thigh, then my right shin, then my left ankle, then my left inner knee and finally, my right inner thigh last I checked for my legs… Once in a while, between those hits, the blades aim for a random part of my body just to throw me off so I can walk into a trap…," Crowley deduced.

A blade suddenly went flying towards Crowley's right shoulder, directly from behind him. Next, he whirled around, throwing his left hand at it. His left hand then wrapped around the blade, leaving an open, yet bleeding wound in his clenched hand. Nevertheless, he succeeded in grabbing the blade. He looked around, keeping himself ready for in case of a counter attack.

Another blade flew out from behind him, emitting from the darkness. The blade flew towards his left hand's shoulder, so he used his epiphany on the blades' pattern to quickly move and grab the other blade with his right hand. That was it, the limited number of blades had been reached; two blades. Slowly, both the blades were beginning to pull hard, almost as if trying to force their way out of his hands.

The darkness then engulfed him as soon as the blades dragged him into the darkness. He thought, "It looks like I can now get out of here…" The light of the outside world reached out to him and he leaped at it, flying towards it. Whatever was waiting for him on the other side was probably ready to attack, so he prepared his claws to tear the opponent asunder when needed as soon as he leapt out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Crowley emerged from the darkness with several scars on his body, he caught a glimpse of the Vatican traitor he was fighting. "So you really were waiting out here for me, how sweet!" he chuckled lightly at the sight of her and immediately swung his left clawed hand at the traitor.

The Vatican member quickly pulled back, leaping away from Crowley's claw swing immediately, staying away from the attack.

"So you dodged, huh… That means that was going to be dangerous…," Crowley looked at the traitor with a smirk written on his face. He then took fight stance once again, readying for battle.

"Dumb ass, you forget that in order to not get killed, you have to dodge, which I can see you have not done while you were in Shadow Pierce," the Vatican member sighed and adjusted their hood. Next, the Vatican member grabbed their sleeves and immediately tore them off, revealing their arms. On both of the member's arms bore black tattoos that were shaped differently.

On the right was randomly scattered ones, meanwhile the left seemed to have a shape. The shape was like an orb shape with several marks that appeared to have points were flying at the black orb tattoo. "Now then, Aleister Crowley, sever… Now and forever…," the person said in soft whisper as the tattoos both glowed with ferocity. Suddenly, the person's arms both then were slowly turning black, as if it were a flesh disease originating from the tattoos.

Next, she swung his left arm at Crowley and then focused, pointing her left arm at him. Her left palm was revealed, revealing a strange, Roman Numeral that was written in white. It represented the number; seven. What could have possibly meant? "Hell Flare," the person said softly as a ball of Dark Matter-like energy formed at the palm, now covering up the mark.

Crowley did not see that mark, so he ran towards the opponent that was now readying an orb of Dark Matter-like energy. He immediately then began to run deliberately around the opponent in complete circles. Slowly, his speed then began to increase, running faster than any human could ever hope to imagine in their own lifetimes.

The Vatican member kept a watch for Crowley. They thought, "His speed's too great… I am going to have to hypothesize where he will be next in order to land a hit on him. If not, then I might lose here…" Quickly, they whirled around in a complete three-hundred sixty degree rotation and pulled their left arm back. Next, she thrust her arm forward, sending that blast of purple energy forth.

The energy exploded on contact with the ground after the Vatican councilmember saw a silhouette of Crowley in the same location as that explosion of energy expanded. "I WIN!" the person laughed a maniacal laughter and then sudden silence, as if something surprising had silenced them.

"Why are you looking that way?" Crowley's voice came to a whisper from behind the Vatican councilmember. He then swung his claws, now aiming for the kill since the opponent was now unguarded.

The member immediately whirled and attempted to leap back to step away from Crowley's attack, but it was much too late. Crowley had slashed up from her chest to the hood. The ferocity of the attack however was what pushed her back, sending her flying away. He looked at his hand, seeing blood on it. He sniffed it… _This blood… it smells… familiar…_

The opponent slammed against a nearby tree and coughed blood as soon as their body made impact against the tree harshly. The wind gently blew, and Crowley looked to his now befallen opponent. All he needed was just one more slice at the opponent and that was it, the fight would be over and he would be faced off with the other traitor… He walked over to the opponent.

The wind gently blew, Crowley's Exorcist uniform gently flowing with the wind. He looked at the person whom he had just knocked into a tree several seconds ago. The wind was batting at the person's hood. A silhouette of blond hair could be seen escaping from the person's hood and blowing with the wind gently. The wind finally pushed the hood back, and Crowley's eyes then opened with complete surprise.

_No way… impossible…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_

_Author's Note: Sorry, I got a bit lazy and I am slightly sick. I was going through my five stages of depression yet again, so I am okay right now. I will probably post again later. Again, sorry for whomever was concerned why I did not update._


	55. Fading Hope

"Alright then…," Akatsuki thought whole he looked around. He held the hilt of his katana with his free hand. He knew that if he was going to be moving around in this cave, he would probably be ambushed by something or someone. He remained with his guard up, looking around while keeping his grip on the hilt tight and battle-ready.

"This is starting to get boring, why this?" he thought in his mind as he looked around. He noticed that now he was at yet another cross road, so he sighed and dropped the crystal. The cross road he was in had four different hallways, either one could lead him to the Innocence or to just a randomly empty room. Akatsuki sighed and thought, "I hate my life now…," and dropped his blood red crystal onto the ground.

The crystal began to shine brighter, lighting the entire room, revealing each small detail of the room. Akatsuki then dug through his pocket with his now empty hand, looking for the next crystal. He had only one left now. He had dropped the other two blood red crystals a while back. He now just needed to be careful as to where he would lay this last crystal rest.

He walked forth, heading into the now ignited left tunnel. He continued to walk forward while looking around at the tunnel. The tunnel seemed to have had a strange, mystic feeling. This tunnel feels weird… I feel something ancient here… Well, I would not say mystic or ancient, I would have to word it as something dark…

Thoughts of what it could be ran through his mind, so he kept his guard up as he breathed the disgusting scent that the ignited darkness had. He continued to walk through the tunnel anyway, walking on forward through the darkness. Hehe, idiot thinks he is going in the right direction, I think I will keep him company at the end… a soft whisper could be head, but too soft for Akatsuki to even hear…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cyril looked around, trying to figure out where he was now while walking forward, holding the bright white crystal in his hand. Same story with him, he had only two of them left in his hands. He sighed and thought, "I probably should have stayed with my wife and gone to look for Road on my own rather than speak to that Exorcist boy to look for her…

"Oh well, when in Rome, do what the Romans do I suppose…" Cyril looked around, unsure of what he was going to do next. He was now in a crossroads, just like Akatsuki had ran into. What he noted that was strange though was… the room seemed to have a red glow. Did someone already pass by? He honestly tried to remember in his mind who was the one that held the crystal that was red.

"Damn, I cannot remember that for my own life…," Cyril thought in his mind. He looked at all of the hallways, trying to make a decision based upon where he should go. He noted that the crystal on the ground seemed to have been dimming slightly. "Alright, looks like I will need to leave mine here as well…," he thought in his mind as he dropped the white crystal onto the ground.

He then began to walk into the hallway that was directly to the right and held out his last crystal, preparing for when he was going to need to drop it. That is strange… I did not think that anyone passed by there, but oh well. Whomever it was probably took to a different direction than I did, that I am pretty sure of…

Suddenly, something began to move within the shadows, hiding within the darkness. The figure then stepped out of the darkness and into the bright white light inside the room with a smirk on their face. The person was the exact one that took the form of Lavi in order to trick the Exorcist and Noah into walking into their trap! "Looks like this crystal did perfectly well…," they thought with a smirk.

They kneeled down onto their left knee and picked up the newly placed crystal. He then clenched his fist tightly, as if to crush the crystal in his own hand. The crystal then shone violently, the light escaping from the gaps between his fingers. Slowly, the light began to dim until barely any light produced from his hand. The room slowly then dimmed away since the source of light now became weak.

"Ah, that was perfect…," the person thought as they dropped the crystal back onto the ground. "Now that that's over, I wonder if Anticipation is ready yet…," he thought in his mind as he began to walk towards the tunnel that Cyril had walked into, walking back into the darkness away from the once ignited room. As he walked, his face formed a smirk as he thought, "Prepare to see the darkness that lies beyond the time of your death, Noah…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was currently night time, and both Allen and Lenalee sat down at a nearby table, seated right next a window with a view of the beautiful night sky. Lenalee looked out the window, watching the dark night sky that retained many bright dots of light that were the stars. The greatest dot of light that ignited the sky however was the bright, white full-moon.

"The night sky looks so beautiful tonight, doesn't it, Allen?" she looked at him as a smile formed on her lips.

"Yes, yes it does, but there is one other thing tonight that looks much more beautiful than that, Lenalee," Allen responded as a smile formed over his lips. His eyes' gaze were fixed upon Lenalee.

"Huh? What would that be?" Lenalee asked as she cocked an eyebrow in confused, unsure of what Allen meant by 'There is one other thing tonight that looks much more beautiful than that'.

Allen's face had then neared hers slowly, their lips slowly coming together as he then whispered, "You are… You are more beautiful than the night sky Lenalee…," and his lips then met with hers, pressed together for a kiss.

Lenalee's eyes widened in complete surprise as Allen's lips were then pressed against hers. Her eyelids then dropped slightly as she then slid her arms around him, holding him close.

Allen's arms slid around Lenalee's waists, holding her close. Romance within the shadows of war, romantic, is it not?

Both Lenalee's and Allen's lips slowly parted, the both of them staring into the other's eyes. As they stared into each other's eyes, memories of the times they were together had been slipping through their minds. Memories continued to rain in their minds, as they then kissed each other once more. Everything in the room went dead silent, and everything in the room appeared to have been frozen with time.

"Lenalee, I love you…," Allen said in a soft, warm tone of voice, the tone of voice that made Lenalee smile.

"Allen, I love you too…," she said with a soft, warm smile on her face. She then kissed him once more, just a small peck on his lips. Even the smallest kiss had meaning behind the two lovers, a true love, no?

"Hahahaha, you loving idiots do not realize that there is an enemy in the area!" a voice rang out from all the way across the room.

Allen and Lenalee's gazes both immediately shot towards the direction of the voice's origin. To their surprise, there were two people there, but they were not just people… They were…

Allen thought, _No way… There is no way they could have… Why did they turn on us?!_

Lenalee thought, _W-what are they doing here…? _Looks like their romantic night out has just been cancelled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: Yo! I got bored and decided to write the new chapter. Hope ya liked it. AND WOULD IT FREAKING KILL YOU TO REVIEW?!_**


	56. A Befallen Loved One

Crowley's eyes shot wide open in utter surprise as his eyes laid upon the face underneath that dark hood. Long, cascading, blond hair, plump, red lips, chocolate, brown eyes… A young, yet familiar face known by Crowley, Allen and Lavi alone… "E-Eliade…," he said softly in fear. He was now face-to-face with his loved one once more… This time, a reality, not an illusion to test him…

"What is the matter, Aleister? Lost your will to battle because I am still alive? Did you think you murdered me that night? Did you think I truly died? No… You are wrong… I still live Aleister… I blame you for my death… Emperor, his lordship had the generosity to bring me back to life, while you… You just lived your life as if I were a mere memory…" Eliade said as her lips then formed an evil smile.

"… No Eliade… I lived on and never brought you back because I know, as an Exorcist, I must never disturb the souls of the dead… I love you Eliade… You have to believe me… If I knew a way to bring you back to life without a price, I would have brought you back to life as soon as I had learned it…," Crowley argued, watching his loved one take fight stance.

"Hahahaha! That is just a mere lie you have thought of while you were living your life while I had to spend mine within the Void! You do not know what I suffered, having to wait in that dark, dark world… waiting for my death, and yet, no death at all… I just waited and waited while I contemplated on how much I hated you…" Eliade laughed at his rebuttal.

"Eliade… I truly do love you, and there was once a time where you loved me as well, before that fateful night… why… What made you change so much? What is it that gave you this hatred for me…?" Crowley asked as his eyes welled up. Tears were beginning to flow as he thought, "The Emperor messed with her… I am sure of it, she does not mean this… she would never hate me…"

"The time for words are over, Aleister… This battle will end with your blood raining down from where you stand. Your miserably pathetic life will end and I will be the one to have the last laugh while I watch your downfall… Prepare yourself, Aleister!" Eliade chuckled an evil chuckled as she then charged forthwith towards Crowley, now moving faster than before.

Before Crowley could make a move, he felt a fist slamming against his torso. He coughed blood as he then flew backwards from the force of the punch. Eliade laughed a maniacal laughter as he flew backwards. She then began to chase him yet again, her fist ready to slam into Crowley yet again.

He crashed against a tree, harsh enough for any other human to be dead from that one fatal blow. He coughed blood and struggled with standing, his Innocence now de-activated. He looked at his once befallen lover with his soft, caring eyes in silence, trying to make a decision upon what he should do. _If I allow her to continue this way, I could die but… I do not want to destroy her yet again…_

…

_What should I do…?_

"TAKE THIS ALEISTER!" Eliade shouted as she slammed her right fist into Crowley's torso, as the sound of bones cracking could be heard. Then, pulled it back and slammed her left fist into Crowley's chest. The sound of ribs cracking could be heard. She then pulled that back and slammed both her fists into Crowley's chest. More bones cracked as then the tree behind him flew backwards. Now Crowley had no wall to support him, nothing keeping him from flying again.

"Any last words before I finish your pathetic life's existence?" Eliade whispered softly as she then readied her fists to finish him off. Crowley did not answer at all, as if he were now just giving up. Since she received no reply, she assumed it to be a 'yes'. An evil smirk formed over her face as then she thrust her fists forward yet again, this time ready to finish him off.

Her fists were somehow stopped, cut off from what they were going to do. A very strong grip on them prevented her from even pushing them forward with all her might. "What the hell?" she growled as she then looked at what was preventing her from moving. To her surprise, she saw sapphire claws, gripping tightly while piercing tiny holes on her flesh. "Did Aleister just…"

"Sorry Eliade, I apologize for what I am going to do to you next…," Crowley sighed as he then thrust his claws forth, pushing Eliade away with great force.

Elaide's eyes shot open with surprise as she watched him dash forth with inhumane speed directly at her. She immediately stood her ground, as if ready to throw one last blow, but then, Crowley ran directly around her in complete circles with his quick speed. "Damnit, now I cannot aim perfectly with him running around so much…," she cursed.

The circle that Crowley was running around in was slowly beginning to close upon its 'center' which was Eliade. He thought, "With this one last blow, I will save her soul, and strike revenge on the Emperor for disturbing her soul's rest… I am terribly sorry Eliade, but I have no choice…" Blood was spilling from the corners of his lips, for he had taken critical damage from fighting Eliade, so he was choosing to end it now. The circles was now closed upon Eliade, Crowley's claws were finally within range to give off one more attack to finish her off.

Eliade kept her guard up, anticipating her own death with a smile on her face. Suddenly, something punctured a hole directly through her chest, right past where her heart would usually be. "Looks like you did it… Aleister Crowley… You… won… That admit… I cannot believe you had the guts to destroy me yet again… Oh well… Thank you… Aleister…," she coughed.

Aleister walked over to the Eliade that he had impaled. "Eliade…," he said softly as he then opened his mouth. Next, he sunk his Innocence fangs into Eliade's neck, beginning the process of drinking her blood.

"Ha… You never changed… So you are just drinking my blood to keep a memory inside your body, huh?" Eliade asked in a soft whisper. She then weakly lifted her left hand and placed it on Crowley's left cheek. "This will be farewell yet again… Crowley… I should warn you however… I am not the only one of my kind…

"I am merely a prototype of the Level Seven Akuma… You Exorcists will be long dead before ever seeing Emperor a second time…," she said. Slowly, her body began to bulge as Crowley's fangs then moved away from her. "Farewell…," her last words were before she then disappeared into a mere explosion.

Crowley's tears yes were falling, but he was not finished just yet. He looked to the other one. "So, are you ready to meet the same fate as her, traitor? I have lost my sanity… just for this fight… prepare yourself," he said as he then took fight stance. His claws glowed a slight red glow as it then changed to an amethyst-like shade instead of its originally sapphire-like shade.

The Vatican traitor took fight stance as well, digging into his right sleeve with his left hand. He then pulled as if pulling out a katana. Instead what was in his hand was a strange object. It had a handle for his hand to grip it, but at the tip of the handle existed a chain that attached the handle to a regular ball that was about the size of a basketball (Though it does not exist in that time…).

"Murder All That Breathes Moarte Ball, …," he said as a dangerous, purple glow emitted from the ball. Suddenly, several spikes made from a solidified version of the purple energy formed on the surface. About twenty five spikes could be identified…

Crowley sweat dropped, "You do realize how stupid that sounds, right? All you said in Romanian was 'Death Ball'…"

The Vatican council member sweat dropped as well, "Hey, I did not give it the name. Lord Deceit handed it down to me to murder those who stand in my way to oppose him."

"Oh…," Crowley shook off the sweat drop and took fight stance, readying himself for battle against this hooded opponent. Would he win?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki looked around in his section of the mines. The light was combating with the darkness, pushing it away from Akatsuki that way his vision could be clear. He looked around at the blanket of shadow that was where he had entered. It appeared to be like a room, but not a room at the same time, just a cavern. "What is this strange feeling I am getting?" he thought in his mind.

"Hello there, old foe," a very familiar, joker-like voice rang out next to his ear. As soon as that voice rang out, Akatsuki's whole body froze stiff as if out of fear or surprise, "What is the matter, Akatsuki Hikari, scared that you will lose your pathetic little life?" the voice asked.

"Ha, like that will happen… So, you came back here to destroy me or what, Shin?" Akatsuki smirked as he held his grip on his katana, readying it. It seemed to glow slightly, but the glow was the same color as the crystal, so the glow just blended in.

"Yes, I came all the way out here just to see my old foe yet again. Sorry, I am here on a different circumstance however though. I am here because Emperor told me to finish you off… Well… Not really…," Shin laughed. "I am actually here on my own free will. I chose to come here to destroy you because you are slowly becoming a threat to not only the Cain Clan, but to Emperor, his lordship's plans. Understood? Now I must get to finishing you off," he said as he was about to thrust his arm forward in a threatening motion.

"Sorry, but you left yourself wide open!" Akatsuki whirled around and immediately unsheathed his sword in a full force swing. A violent, blood red glow appeared around the blade as then a giant blast of blood red Innocence energy burst forth from the swing of that katana. The energy expanded to a larger range than it usually did and pushed Shin back, all the way to the ceiling.

The entire ceiling collapsed underneath that attack, and Akatsuki sweat dropped, thinking, "I went a bit overkill right there…" He looked around, seeing that his section of the mines were completely destroyed, and more than half the mine was eradicated, for he could see the town from where he was standing. "Yep, I went overkill…," he whistled.

A whistle of impression sounded off from a few feet in front of Akatsuki. "Nice work kid, you pretty much obliterated this side of the mines. I wonder if your friend Cyril got caught within the blast," Shin chuckled as he then looked over to Akatsuki. His face had not changed since their last meeting, but this time it was on a different circumstance that they were meeting. "So, think you can win?" he smiled.

"Ha, maybe yes, maybe no, but we will see at the end!" Akatsuki prepared himself again, the blade of his katana glowing a bright blood red yet again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

Author's Note; THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! -Laughter.-


	57. A Face of the Past Underneath the Hood

To Allen and Lenalee's surprise, the people they were seeing were two Vatican council members. One of them had a pistol pointed at them, seemingly like Cross' Judgment, but it was instead pitch-black. The other member however was just pointing their right hand at them. The right hand of that person was colored pitch black, but the palm of that person contained a strange Roman Numeral written white, representing the number seven.

"Looks like we have located them both… What shall we do next?" one Vatican member looked at their partner. This member sounded almost like a child, probably around nine years old, supposing it were a child due to his short height.

"What else do you think? We are supposed to murder them, for Emperor's sake. If we allow them to move on anymore forward to delay his plans, then Emperor would be most displeased with us. Basically, murder them no matter how you may do it," the other one answered. This one seemed to be much more taller than their partner and sounded like a male, somewhere in his thirties probably.

"Aww, fine, I suppose so… I call dibs on the girl though!" the other one said in a childish voice. The person then immediately ran at Lenalee quickly, much faster than any other human could run. Small bulges appeared upon its shoulders. The bulges then extended forth, revealing metallic wings whose feathers were more like spikes rather than the graceful feathers of a bird.

The other member sighed, "So I am stuck with Allen Walker? This is going to be a fucking bore…" Next, that member took fight stance as well, still pointing his gun at Allen. "Allen Walker, prepare to meet your fate. Sorry, but since you are the 'destroyer of time', I cannot allow you to live, for you may defeat Emperor's plans…," the member said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Oh really? So Emperor fears me now, huh?" Allen asked with a smile on his face. Next, he called out "Crown Clown, activate!" and his left arm ripped the sleeve of his Exorcist's uniform away while the fingers grew into long, adjustable-looking claws. His white cowling then made an appearance while a gray, masquerade mask was now located on his chest directly beneath his chin.

Lenalee called out, "Dark Boots, activate!" The red rings that were on her ankles suddenly morphed into the shape of high heel boots with a butterfly-like attachment behind the heel of her boots. She then leaped into the air gracefully, now ready to take on the Vatican traitor head on and face-to-face. Lenalee did not wish to be in Allen's way, so she looked to him while he looked at her.

She nodded and then looked back at the Vatican traitor. "Come on, reach and try to touch the heavenly skies if you really want to get me!" Lenalee called out as she then jetted upwards, blasting through the ceiling of the building they were in. She was doing this that way nothing was in Allen's way while he was dealing with his opponent.

The opponent just followed after Lenalee, bursting through the same hole that Lenalee flew through at a missile-like speed, matching Lenalee's speed.

Allen looked to his opponent and took fight stance yet again. "Now that they are gone, we may go at full force if you wish to. Just promise me one thing… None of the people here will not be affected by any of this," Allen compromised, that way to buy a little bit of time for him to think of a quick plan on how to attack the opponent.

"That promise was already sealed when the child activated his Impurity. It pauses time for the current area we are in. Though, the power will decrease the amount of time he has in his lifetime, so your girlfriend got an easier fight than you did. Anything that goes on here will not affect the people in the area. The approximate area that is paused is about a good… 16 mile radius from here, so no one dragged into this fight will know, or even be affected by it," the person explained.

"I see, well then--" Allen's left pentacle eye became active and the cog gear that protected the eye made an appearance. Allen's eyes widened as he stared at the person. In his eyes, currently, he could see the black and white world of his in his left eye, but what horrified him was the person standing there. He could see a completely deteriorated soul that appeared to be crying and screaming in pain while screaming and begging for suicide.

"I see, so now your left eye activated. Oh well, now that you know I am an Akuma, I can tell you this. I am unlike that Level Four that your kind had beaten by pure like, I am one of the few perfected Level **Seven** Akuma. Now then, child, let us begin our fight," the hooded figure chuckled while he leaped. He then pointed his pistol at Allen and pulled the trigger, releasing a black bullet that flew directly at Allen.

Allen immediately leaped in reaction while the cowling stuck to the ground, almost in the form of a cobweb while he soared through the air. He flew towards the Vatican traitor with his claws ready to be swung. "Edge End!" he said as he swung his claws towards the self-proclaimed Level Seven Akuma. The force of the claw swing was mighty and landed its hit on the Level Seven, but it did not budge. Not even one inch.

"Ahahaha, child, you thought that would work on me? Sorry, but you are sadly mistaken…," he chuckled an evil chuckle and grabbed Allen by his Crown Clown arm. "Farewell child," the person chuckled as he then flung Allen across the room, causing for Allen's attack to be a complete, epic failure. Next, he began to run at him with an insane amount of speed, the same speed as the other Level Seven had gone when he was chasing Lenalee.

Allen immediately reacted by using his cowling to extend to three sections of the room, suspending him in mid air now. He then slowly fell back down while the tips of his claws glowed a slight dark gray-like color. "_Do not forget Allen, I have been teaching you more on your Innocence while in your mind, so do not fail in trying to use those abilities…,_" the 14th spoke in his mind yet again, after so long.

"I know that, I am not that stupid, I just need to wait for an opening…," Allen thought in response. The cowling then retracted back to where Allen had been standing while the tiny glows at the tips of his Crown Clown claws. Then, he ran towards the opponent with his claws ready to tear the opponent asunder.

The Akuma then leaped upwards at an inhumane speed while pointing its gun at Allen. Suddenly, black sparks could be seen emitting from the gun as it then began to transmute, changing its shape. The gun appeared to have changed into the shape of a lightweight machinegun! The Akuma then pulled the trigger of the machinegun. Next, about two hundred rounds per second blasted out, all of them were tiny bullets of Dark Matter.

Allen whirled around, his cowling stretched out, wrapping around him in defense as he then called out, "Crown Belt!" Next, the Exorcist took flight using the extension abilities flying high into the air to meet into a close range with the Akuma.

The Akuma looked to face Allen, but it was too late. Allen had grabbed it by its robes since it was still in its human form during its battle with him. "Gray Burst!" Allen immediately called out. Then, a bright grey light engulfed the both of them, creating a large explosion that pushed the both of them away from where they once stood.

Allen rubbed the back of his head, "Ugh, I feel like a train just rammed me…" "_Of course it did you fucking idiot! You shot a Gray Burst at __**point blank**__ range! __**POINT FREAKING BLANK**__ RANGE! YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS! You do realize you could launch it without the need of actually being near him, right?_" the 14th argued in his mind.

"I know… But he moves too fast for me to catch him with that move, I would have to… Oh wait…,' Allen then sweat dropped as he remembered that he could something else to land a hit. "_FUCKING DUMB ASS! Why did I pick to be in your body again? Oh yeah, to kill Earl who was now killed by Emperor… FUCK! Why did I pick this body! I could have just picked Cross! At least he knows what the fuck to do with his powers!_" 14th grumbled.

"Just be silent while I try this, alright?" Allen thought while he took fight stance, readying himself to fight the opponent yet again. The smoke cleared from the battlefield, showing that the Akuma had only moved back by about 4 centimeters, in other words, barely any movement.

"Now then child, prepare to die of your own insolence, thinking that you could defeat me," the Akuma chuckled evilly at his futile attempt at defeating him. (Note; This is not looking too good... Well, for Allen anyway...) Would Allen be able to win at this rate?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lenalee had reached high up into the air and stopped there, waiting for her opponent to arrive. Of course, the Akuma that she challenged stopped off from right behind her. "So, you actually decided to be fair and do a one-on-one match instead of a two-on-one against Allen… It seems not all Akuma are dishonorable," she said in response to its arrival.

The Akuma did not speak, but merely flap its wings slightly as if in agreement with her. "Lenalee Lee, younger sister of Komui Lee, the man who now leads the Black Order of Europe… The very same Black Order that performed experiments on trying to force an Innocence's attachment to a person by forcing it onto them… Hahaha, you even witnessed one… A Fallen One… not just one however… **Two** of them…," the Akuma spoke from beneath the hood.

"How do you know so much, and yet you are not attacking me right now?" Lenalee asked, questioning the actions of the Akuma. "_No seriously though, why is it just talking? It could literally try to kill me with the amount of time it spent talking… I could use this time to formulate a plan though_…," Lenalee thought. A cold, ominous air breezed past the both of them gently, flapping the hood slightly of the Akuma that was speaking to her.

"You remember… that boy… who died… The one you witnessed, dying to become a Fallen One by the name of science, all because of the Black Order… right…?" the Akuma spoke coldly, in a childish voice, but still sounding cold and sarcastic.

"Yes, I know a child that died there… His name was Ken last I checked… Why would that be?" Lenalee asked in response to what the Akuma said.

"…," the Akuma did not answer as if grabbed its hood. The flapping stopped since it grabbed the hood as it then slowly began to pull it back. As it slowly pulled back, Lenalee's eyes grew wide with horror as her eyes laid upon the face of the person hiding underneath the hood. Who was this person? Find out in the next chapter of Dark Future!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: I still love how this is going! Peace out guys! See ya tomorrow!_**


	58. Cain of Calmness

Akatsuki's katana began to glow a violent blood red swirl. Then, he swung his katana in Shin's direction, firing another Heaven Cutter that was about the same size as the explosive he released from before that blew up his side of the mines. The explosive then concentrated itself in a v-like formation and fired directly at Shin with incredible speed.

Shin sighed as if he were bored by the attack and lazily placed his hand in front of the attack, as if to stop the attack without the need of moving. The blood red burst of Innocence then crashed into his hand, being stopped by just that one hand. He yawned, "Is this the best you got child? All you are doing is providing me with some to be b--" a warm feeling has pierced through his back and right past his torso.

The warm feeling slowly began to spread throughout his body, as it now began to burn. "ACK! Bastard child, so it looks like you got me that one time!" Shin panted, admitting that Akatsuki was finally able to land a blow, even though it was from behind. "Now then, to pick it up a notch…," his lips began to form a smirk as Akatsuki's face then turned horrified as he heard Shin's voice saying, "Boo" right next to him.

Akatsuki looked at what was right next to him, seeing a Shin that appeared to be perfectly alright. "H-Ho-How in the hell is that even remotely possible… There is no way in hell you could be standing there without even a wound on your body…," he stuttered, looking at his opponent. He looked to the opponent he wounded, seeing that the body was still there, but it appeared to be limp, probably long dead for keeping the blade in there.

"Ha, I am too fast for you to contemplate. If you wish to catch me, then trust me child, you need to be much more faster than that…," Shin grabbed Akatsuki by his arm that held the katana. The second him went 'poof' as he then flung Akatsuki towards the ground. "Now then, this is where we may part…," Shin said as he pointed his right hand at Akatsuki. Suddenly, a blast of Dark Matter thrust forth from the palm of his hand, flying at Akatsuki.

Nothing was stopping that attack, nor could Akatsuki move with how fast he had been thrown. He tried to at least flick his wrist, but sadly, even that was not working. "Looks like I have to go back into there yet again…," he thought in his mind as he closed his eyes. The blood red aura moved from his katana arm straight to his left arm as the blade slowly began to crack.

A large, bright light of blood red energy occurred, engulfing all of Akatsuki's body. The Dark Matter burst clashed with the bright light, as if trying to pierce it. Sadly, the Dark Matter was then destroyed by the bright light of blood red. "Now you shall witness a power I have not used since my fight against the Noah of Darkness; James…," Akatsuki's voice rang out from within the bright light.

The light then burst, revealing Akatsuki in his new form. His fingers were transformed into long, thin claws, and a cross was formed on his wrist. Several feather-like marking were on the arm. On his back, where his shoulder blades were located, were a pair of wings that were different. His left wing was an angelic wing, while his right wing as large and bat-like.

"Now then, I can fight at a better rate without having to swing something so much…" he thought in his mind and flapped his wings to stretch them out. His wings appeared to have the wing span of six and they flapped majestically.

Shin just smiled, "Wow, you just filled in the name of your Innocence, 'Fallen Angel'. One wing being an angel's wing and the other being that of a demon's. You literally are a Fallen Angel, fallen out of God's grace. Nearly like our original ancestor… Cain," Shin said with a cocky smile forming over his face. "Now then child, to pluck those pretty feathers of yours right out of your body, one wing at a time," he said with a smirk. A threatening aura appeared around Shin, as if his power was now on a different level than prior to Akatsuki's transformation. Would he win?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cyril looked at the giant hole that was created by the explosion that Akatsuki created from his earlier burst. He sweat dropped, thinking, "I guess the child initiated battle with someone powerful enough for him to need that Innocence's power." He then looked ahead while feeling a cold, eerie feeling on his body. Cold, irritatingly cold… As if he were being drained of all the heat in his body…

Light from the outside world was filling in the cavern of pure darkness, combating the darkness of the cavern as well as the white light that originated from the crystal that Cyril was holding. The sky could be seen, as well as the town.

"Hahahaha, so I suppose that the child and Anticipation started off their battle. Oh well, I guess its time for me to take you out, Noah of Manipulation," a cold voice chuckled from the darkness behind Cyril. He turned immediately while his skin tone began to change to a dark shade of grey. Next, his eye colors both changed to a yellow-gold color while seven pitch-black crosses formed over his forehead.

"Oh ho, ho, ho, getting serious already? I suppose you are a straightforward type of person?"

"No, I just want to get out of here so I can see my dear, cute little Road and my younger, yet more handsome brother!"

"So you have both a brother and a daughter complex… How nice…," the person within the darkness said with sarcasm. The person walked out of the darkness, revealing whom they were.

_Grey skin, green eyes, but strangely… one of them is sapphire blue… On the meanwhile; white holy marks in a horizontally straight row… Definitely a Cain._ Cyril studied his opponent's details, seeing that they had long, jet-black hair that was now beginning to partially cover their left eye. Appeared to be a male.

"Now then, Cyril Kamelot, if you are finished checking me out, its time we started to fight like Akatsuki Hikari and Anticipation are doing…," the opponent took fight stance. "Oh, and you can just call me Calmness since I am the Cain of Calmness," the person chuckle lightly. Suddenly, in his left hand, a bright, dark blue glow had burst forth, becoming an aura around his left arm. On his right arm, a blood red aura took form, while a white aura took over the rest of his body.

"Now then, Cyril Kamelot, time for our battle…," the Cain smirked as he slammed his left palm onto the ground. Then, he jumped away from the area, leaving a blue mark where he originally stood. "Now then…," the person snapped his left hand's fingers. The earth began to quake slightly as then, a blue, crystallized spike flew out from the ground where the mark was implanted.

Cyril immediately leaped high into the air, jumping away from the crystallized spike that was aiming to impale him. To his surprise, the crystal bent and flew where Cyril was now located He landed upon the body of the crystal while watching where the tip would be going next. As soon as he saw that the tip was nearing him, he leaped, not only dodging the attack effectively, but the attack had landed against its body.

Next thing that happened was, the entire crystalline body gained a large dent, which quickly grew into more cracks that just caused the crystal to fall apart. "Oh wah, you only lost one of my crystals, but then again, I can create more! Do not think you have won this battle just yet though, we have only just begun," the opponent smirked as he took fight stance yet again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man…_**

**_Author's Note: Wow, I keep leaving you with cliffhangers… Yeah, blame me because I made 5 battles all occur at the same damn time -Laughter.-_**


	59. A Fallen Comrade

Crowley began to run, forcing his legs to push on forward as fast as he could go to fight against the Akuma. He then swung his amethyst-colored claws in the direction of his opponent, meaning that he was now initiating battle with the Level Seven Akuma.

The Level Seven just sighed and with the same speed that Crowley was moving, it grabbed at Crowley's arm, stopping the attack. "Sorry, but you seem to underestimate a Level Seven… I suppose you have never seen the Level Four that attacked your home… That was near unstoppable, and managed to destroy almost the entire building while easily tearing lives away from this world…," it said.

Crowley's eyes widened in surprise from not only the news, but because of the fact that the Level Seven had caught his attack with the same speed that Crowley was applying into the claws that would have literally torn an opponent asunder with one strike. "So that means I need to do better in order to fight you, I thought that Eliade was probably the same as you," he said as he then pulled away, yanking his arm away from the Akuma.

"Sorry, but you will find a major difference between your befallen loved one and I… Now then… Prepare to face a power never seen by anyone for thousands of years…," the Akuma spoke from underneath his hood as he began to wave the medieval flail-looking Impurity that was in its hand. Slowly, the spinning of the spiked ball began to move rapidly, beyond the speed that any human could ever dream of.

The Akuma then ran at Crowley with its unnatural speed, the spinning of the medieval flail now unable to be seen due to the after images left behind by the quick speed.

Crowley ran at the Akuma, preparing his claws for battle. As soon as he entered a close-by range for his claws to land at the opponent, he swung his claws, only to see that the opponent flung the spiked ball at Crowley as well. Both the amethyst claws and the Dark Matter spiked ball clashed, creating a great thundering sound due to the sheer force behind each of the attacks since they clashed greatly against each other.

Both Crowley and the Akuma were pushed back, moving away from each other. Crowley panted and looked at his left claw, since that was the one he swung with. His eyes widened as he noticed a crack within the gemmed claw that he had recently gained. He then looked to the opponent, who was looking to their flail. The spiked ball itself had a crack on it as well, meaning they were that much evenly matched.

"So it looks like we are equal, but you have only one weapon, meanwhile my weapon is the blood flowing through me, so you will emerge the not-so-victorious if we continue at this rate," Crowley stated as he took fight stance yet again.

The Akuma sighed, "Crowley, you always were the type to jump at a conclusion prior to ever even winning. Even in chess, you were always like this, thinking you would win while you leave your king piece wide open to being taken away, which means checkmate for you, Crowley." It then took fight stance while spinning its weapon around in circles.

The weapon finally stopped spinning as the Akuma just sighed yet again from underneath its hood. "Weapons are not everything, a person could win with just their bare hands, without the need of a weapon, did you not learn that from when Eliade was nearly killing you with her bare fists?" The Akuma then began to spin the ball yet again, preparing for battle once the words were finished.

Crowley growled, "Who are you to talk as if you know me, huh?" He then took fight stance yet again, "I do not know you, and yet you keep talking like you know me. Show me the face underneath that hood then if you know me so well!" he had demanded.

"If I show you the truth beneath this hood of lies, you would be surprised on what you would find hiding in the obscuring masquerade of the shadows in this hood… Now then, since you cannot handle the truth, I declare that the time for words has ended, and now I must send you away," the person sighed as the spinning range of his flail-like weapon somehow began to increase, as if the chain were growing longer.

"Sorry, but we have had enough time playing around, you, Akuma… Come on, it is time for us to take off for our departure," the voice from before called out from within the masqueraded gazebo.

The Akuma looked there and bowed his head, "As you wish, Lord Deceit…" The Akuma looked to Crowley, "Sorry, but Lord Deceit wishes for me to take my departure in this battle…," the Akuma said in a soft tone of voice. The spinning began to slow as the spikes began to retract back within the ball of the weapon. "Farewell, Aleister Crowley," the Akuma said as it began to move away.

"Before you leave, reveal to him your true form…," the voice spoke within the shadows of the gazebo yet again, this time sounding sarcastic, sadistic and the sounds of maniacal cackling could be heard from the insides.

"I suppose I will follow what he says…," the Akuma sighed as it slid its weapon back into hiding once more. Then, it grabbed the sides of its hood, slowly beginning to pull it down. As the hood was slowly moving back to reveal the face hidden underneath, Crowley's eyes widened in complete surprise once more, this time the same fear that he had when he was fighting with Eliade.

"Sorry, but that is all I can show," the Akuma quickly put its hood back on as it ran towards the now helplessly surprised Crowley with its inhumane speed. Next, it smashed the ball part of the flail against the back of Crowley's head, hard enough to give him a concussion.

Crowley's next image in his mind was now the darkness due to him now being knocked out. His vision slowly became obscured by darkness as his eyelids were slowly dropping. His body fell limp, falling down to his knees at first. As if struggling with trying to remain awake, his eyelids now fully dropped. His body then fall forward, now unconscious.

The Akuma looked at his now limp, unconscious body and sighed, "Oh well, I wish I could have met you on another circumstance…," it said as it walked towards the gazebo, disappearing within the darkness. As the Akuma was walking into the darkness, the sounds of wicked laughter could be heard, laughing at Crowley's weakness. Finally, the laughing ended as the Akuma's body disappeared in the darkness, leaving Crowley's body there… bleeding and unconscious…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both the Akuma that Allen challenged and Allen were now clashed head to head. Allen's claws were clashed against the Akuma's right arm, trying to push each other back that way to gain an opening and destroy the opponent. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he suddenly saw the image of Crowley falling unconsciously in the field of flowers that surrounded the dark gazebo.

He then pushed back with a grunt of effort with some strength that managed to appear out of nowhere while a blast of grey burst forth towards the opponent, engulfing the Akuma. "Crowley… Y-you have fallen… Do not worry… we will come to get you when we are finished here…," he thought in his mind as tears fell down his right eye and bloody tears fell down from his left eye.

"Ahahaha, child… You managed to exceed my power somehow with a burst of strength that came out of nowhere. What happened, did your comrades fall while others are attacking them? Hahaha, do not worry, you will follow them as well!" the person psychotically laughed as the smoke cleared away from the explosion, revealing completely burnt clothing. He then pointed his lightweight machinegun at Allen and pulled the trigger, firing two hundred rounds per second yet again.

Allen immediately took action by leaping with his Crown Belt extending in the form of a cobweb-like shape as he moved. The bullets completely missed him from right beneath him as he then landed behind the Akuma he faced off with. "Crown Belt!" he called out against as the cowling he wore extended in three tentacles, slithering like snakes.

They then jabbed towards the opponent, as if aiming to pierce the Akuma… Epic failure, the Crown Belt did not pierce it. The Crown Belt retracted quickly as he then leaped back to get away from the Akuma while swinging his Crown Clown claws in the direction of his opponent. Energy shaped like crowns formed at the base of each claw and burst forth towards the opponent, exploding once they reached into contact with the enemy. The smoke then cleared away, revealing that the opponent had not budged.

"Sorry, Allen Walker, but you will not be taking me out that easily…," the enemy laughed a wicked laughter.

Allen thought, "Nothing is fazing this one… So this is the power of a Level Seven Akuma… nothing to sneeze at apparently… I highly doubt I will make it out of this battle without barely a scar on me…" "_DUMB ASS! Fuck this, I will be lending you my power, I have had enough of you getting your ass kicked. I will only do this once, and only once, under-fucking-stood?!_" the 14th nagged in his mind.

Slowly, Allen's skin tone began to change to a gray tone as his hair turned from snow white to a light shade of gray. His right eye's iris changed to a yellow-gold-like color as Dark Matter glowed around his body. His forehead then bore seven pitch-black, horizontally straight crosses that were apparent 'holy marks' amongst the Noah Clan. "I never thought I would be using this power…," Allen thought in his mind as Dark Matter surrounded his body like an aura and he closed his eyes as the purple aura covered him like a dark blanket…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man for the nearly 111th freaking time! Sheesh I thought you people would be sick of me having to repeat this so much._**

**_Author's Note: Yay! I ended one fight! Woot! See ya next update!_**


	60. The Ace

Cyril ran towards his opponent while holding something in his hand that glinted slightly within the moonlight. He then flicked his wrist in the direction of the opponent, something spinning in mid air being flung. The strange thing was spinning in the direction of his opponent, so the opponent decided to quickly jump out of the way. The strange object landed against a rock, now etched into that stone wall.

Calmness looked at the object that was now etched into the wall, looking at it as carefully as he could. He walked over to it to get a better view of what it was. To his surprise, it was a card that would usually be used for gambling. This card was a 2 of Diamonds… "Okay, what the fuck…? You threw a freaking gambling card, and yet its etched into that rock," the Cain sweat dropped and pulled the card back out.

As soon as his hand was on it, the card glowed bright red and burst into an explosive, engulfing the Cain of Calmness. Cyril laughed sadistically at the fact that his opponent had actually been hit by that explosive, and so easily too. "Sorry, but I just had to see how easily you would fall into that trap. Oh well, looks like you are that easy to trick," Cyril chuckled as his laughter calmed down, watching the smoke fade away slowly.

Suddenly, a large, ruby crystallized spike burst out from the smoke, flying towards Cyril. Cyril just sighed as he then leaped high into the air, dodging the frontal assault that it attempted as he then turned around to look back at the tip of the spike. He landed on the body, standing there again to wait for it to fall into his trap once more.

Instead of flying directly at Cyril, it spun around him in circles, rising up a few feet from where it originally was in order to try and keep him in one place, surrounding him with a wall. Cyril watched with a bored look on his face as he dug through his left sleeve for something, "You think you can keep me down like this? Sorry, but that will not be happening anytime soon…," Cyril then smiled.

He then flicked his wrist at the farthest part of the wall, flinging yet another card. This time, it was a 8 of hearts card that then etched itself into the crystal. Slowly, the card began to glow as he watched the tip of the crystal slowly come closer. "3... 2...," the crystal was getting closer, he could almost smell a bloody odor from it. "1...," the card then began to glow brightly, expanding into a giant flash of light.

The large flash of light then resulted in an explosion, literally destroying his crystal prison, as well as the spike that was aiming to destroy him. "Now then, is that all you have, Calmness?" Cyril looked to him with a calm expression on his face as a card began to spin at the tip of his left hand's index fingertip. It stopped spinning, revealing a Jack of Spades.

"I should explain to you, my powers, then… My powers lie within the cards I am currently using. This is the creation I mess with. The Spades and Clubs cards can all act as blades, piercing the opponent or slicing them. Of course, the lowest card is a 2 of Diamonds, but its one of my favorites. Diamonds and Hearts result in explosions on contact when I will it. Of course, the potency of each power depends on the card I use, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace, the exact order of lowest to highest potency.

"The highest cards are of course, The Aces. The highest power blades are the Ace of Spades and Ace of Clubs, while the stronger explosives are the Ace of Hearts and Ace of Diamonds. The Royals within my deck, excluding the 10's and the Aces, are special cards. They can manipulate the movements of very certain cards, as I am about to show you right now," Cyril explained his Noah powers. He then looked at the Jack of Spades card and nodded.

Cyril had then tipped it upwards, sending the Jack of Spades to jump slightly as he then caught the card. He then flicked his wrist at the opponent, flinging that card towards his opponent as well. Next, he pulled out several other cards and flicked his wrist, flinging them at Calmness. The cards, scattered, revealing about seven of them, excluding the Jack of Spades that was leading them.

Amongst the group of seven spinning cards were a 7 of Spades, a 6 of Clubs, a 10 of Spades, a 9 of Hearts, a 5 of Spades, a 4 of Diamonds and a 10 of Clubs, all of them spinning dangerously. The Jack of Spades was in the lead, as if leading the army to attack the enemy directly. Calmness quickly dashed out of the way, running like a gazelle on the hunt.

Suddenly, the Jack of Spades card had literally taken to the right, still flying towards Calmness to give chase to him as if it knew he moved. Suddenly, the cards that were right behind it flew within the same direction as the Jack of Spades, conforming to where the royal card was going. The Cain turned to see if the coast was now clear, only to see the cards now nearing him.

"Too late…," Cyril chuckled as the cards were now close to his body. The Spades and Clubs cards all literally sliced through the body of the Cain as the Jack of Spades card fell to the ground. The 4 of Diamonds and the 9 of Hearts were now etched into his body, seen on the surface of his skin as they began to glow. "Say goodbye, Cain of Calmness, it seems that you were much to easy to defeat…," Cyril chuckled as he watched his Jack of Spades card beginning to burn away as if something lit it on fire.

As the card was finally swallowed whole by the flames, its ashes flying away with the wind of the night, the bright cards then glowed bright enough to engulf Calmness whole, resulting in an explosive that appeared effective enough to have defeated the opponent. A large mass of smoke now covered the battle field as it was now slowly being blown away with the night breeze.

Cyril turned away from the battlefield, heading back to where he had at first originally been, prior to his battle.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going…?" a threatening voice rang out from the smoke where the Cain of Calmness had been apparently obliterated. Suddenly, a bright white, crystalline spike thrust forwards, flying towards Cyril with forthwith speed. He turned around calmly and flicked his wrist, flinging an Ace of Clubs card from his right hand.

Underneath it, hiding in its shadow was an Ace of Diamonds card that was yet to be seen by the opponent. The bright white crystalline spike clashed with the Ace of Clubs card, pushing forward in order to gain superiority over it and defeat the opponent. Sadly, the Ace of Clubs card slowly began to crack the crystal, as if it were winning while the card was not even fazed or bent.

"How is it you manage to win, even though I am stronger than you?! Huh?! Half-arses like you should never be defeating a pure one like me!" the Cain of Calmness had now barked, revealing his completely singed flesh. He seemed a bit exhausted, with his right eyelid almost half-way down. Despite his exhaustion, he seemed to not be giving up on victory against Cyril.

Cyril sighed, "Because you choose to fight for no reason currently. Fighting for the sake of the Emperor is not a reason for fighting. I am fighting so I may see my wife, my dearly wonderful Road, and my handsome brother, Tyki Mikk… With that, I will continue to fight on to win, just for those reasons…" Slowly, the Ace of Clubs card then began to slice through the crystalline attack that was aimed at Cyril.

The Ace of Clubs then sliced directly through the Cain of Calmness as the Ace of Diamonds card landed on Calmness as well. "Farewell, this is where we shall part," Cyril said as the Ace of Diamonds card began to glow a bright red light, slowly beginning to engulf the Cain of Calmness ominously. "Ace of Diamonds is a merciful card, allowing the higher ups to declare victorious over it, so it is giving you time to speak for you die," Cyril spoke calmly.

". . .," the Cain did not speak. He literally grabbed the Ace of Diamonds card, "Oh really then…?" he spoke in a monotonous voice. He then yanked the card back out of his body as the blood that spurted from that area began to rain down upon the floor. "It seems my time here is up, Emperor is calling me back," he smirked. "By the way…," he took the card and forcefully tore the card in half, "I could have easily blocked and dodged your attacks.

"I accepted their hits so that I could see what power you would have…," he spoke softly as he let the card pieces fly with the wind, the red glow now gone… "Now then, farewell, Cyril Kamelot," he scuffed his clothing, removing any and all dust that was on him. His wounds were all regenerating slowly as he then jumped away, disappearing into the night sky in the direction of where Akatsuki faced off with Shin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki flapped his wings violently and with a burst of speed, he flew towards Shin with a missile-like speed. He then readied his claws, ready to swing them to tear the opponent asunder. As soon as he entered close-range, enough for him to land at hit with his claws, he swung them, in hopes that the opponent would not escape.

Shin sighed and just ended up disappearing once more in the blink of an eye. Akatsuki looked to his side, seeing Shin, standing right beside him, thrusting his bare hand at him in the form of all of his fingers pointed at Akatsuki's body. It was too late for Akatsuki to dodge, for his lungs were now punctured by Shin's hand as if a blade had pierced him.

"You lost, Akatsuki Hikari, you may as well just let yourself die at this point…," Shin smiled as he then thrust his other hand forth, puncturing another hole in Akatsuki's other lung. He then pulled back the hand he first punctured a hole with, seeing the blood spurt out from the wound and dripping from his hand. "This is why I do not enjoy fighting with my bare hands, blood gets all over them…," he sighed as he flung Akatsuki to the ground.

Calmness appeared next to Shin, appearing perfectly alright. "Shin, Emperor, his lordship is calling us back. We must head back to base immediately, we will let **them** deal with the Exorcists for now, understood?"

"Awww! Oh well, looks like my fun is done for today," Shin shrugged as he disappeared into the night sky with the Cain of Calmness. Akatsuki's body however was left on the ground, lying there as his vision was now covered by a field of darkness, for his eyelids were beginning to fall. The last thing he could see and hear, were shoes stepping against the ground towards him before he fell unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: There went the end of 3 fights, now for Allen and Lenalee's fights! Woot!_**


	61. The Demons Of Their Pasts

Allen looked at his left hand, seeing that the claws had now grown slightly longer, as if it were a new level to his Innocence rather than just his Noah lending him the power to defeat the opponent. "_There, satisfied? Now then, DEFEAT THAT FUCKING THING ALREADY!_" the 14th yelled in his mind. "I do not require a backseat driver, I am the one in control over my body last I checked, all you did was give me power, so please calm down," Allen thought in response.

"_To-fucking-ché, lets just get on with the fucking thing already!_" the 14th grumbled in his mind like a defeated 14 year old child. Allen then ran towards his opponent with inhuman speed now, dashing twice as fast as he usually did. His Crown Belt began to move almost on its own and flew towards the Level Seven Akuma with its tentacle-like movements. They all grabbed onto the arms and legs of the Akuma, preventing its movements.

Allen then thrust his right hand fist, since his left hand cannot form a fist, towards the body of the Akuma. A cracking noise could be heard as soon as the fist landed a hit on the Akuma's chest. The Akuma then sounded like it actually coughed, a ruby red-like substance landing on Allen's right hand, staining the pure white hand.

Next, three of the Crown Belt tentacles released it and began to fling it around in circles, unwilling to let go. Allen looked up at the enemy and smiled, "I hope you are having a good time up there." With that, he chuckled lightly as the Crown Belt then released the enemy, flinging it right across the room.

The Akuma landed hard against the wall and began to cough out more of the ruby red substances. "Damn you child, you seem to actually be winning now… That power of yours… How did you attain it without the Innocence and Dark Matter trying to kill each other? Your body should be long dead by now…," the opponent said softly while moving out of its crater. It then tilted its head, cracking a few bones.

"Sorry, that I could tell you later on, lets just say its something completely different from you and I that houses itself within me," Allen smiled in response to that question. "_Dumb ass, stop trying to reveal and explain your powers to him, I want you to start killing him now! This power is only temporary, you have about two minutes before this boost goes to waste_," the 14th explained in his usual, rude way of speaking.

"Fine, fine, calm down, 14th. I never thought you were such a rude person, why are you like this anyway?" Allen thought in response to the Noah's complaint. "_JUST GET THE FUCK ON WITH THE FIGHT! I WILL EXPLAIN LATER ON MY APPARENT 'RUDENESS'!_" the 14th yelled in rebuttal. Allen shrugged his shoulders and pointed his right hand at the opponent, a small purple vortex at the palm of that hand.

Suddenly, Dark Matter began to bubble out of the vortex-like shape on the palm of his right hand. He then thrust his right hand forward, releasing a large blast of Dark Matter that flew towards the Akuma. Next, Allen charged directly at the Akuma with his Crown Clown claws ready for swinging as a green glow appeared at the palm. At the tips of the claws glowed a slight purple with a mix of grey.

Then, his Crown Belt's cowling began to move around like tentacles once more, grabbing at the Akuma that was helpless to Allen's attacks. "I am sorry, but I have to do this in order to defeat you…," Allen spoke softly as he neared point-blank range of the Akuma. He then thrust his left arm forward, the green orb in his left hand and the small grey/purple orbs at the tip coming closer to the Akuma's body.

A large burst of green light, mixed with grey and a hint of purple lights had then engulfed the two as soon as Allen's left palm landed on the Akuma. The Akuma sounded like it was screaming in pain as the attack was literally taking its effect on it. The light faded away, revealing Allen now back to normal, standing in front of the Akuma. The Akuma was covered in smoke from the explosion, and the wind picked up, flowing violently at the Akuma's hood.

Allen's left pentacle eye then disappeared, along with the cog gear that protected his left eye. "May your soul rest in peace…," he said softly as he was about to leave. Suddenly, he felt something grab his right arm, tugging at his sleeve violently. He seemed surprised, so he looked to where his sleeve was being tugged and his eyes widened in complete total surprise.

"_That face… Why does he look so familiar…?_" was the only thing Allen could think of in his mind. That exact thought echoed through his mind. No response from the 14th, it seems that he was no longer going to respond temporarily.

Soft, grayish eyes, short, auburn hair… A face that almost looked like Allen's, except a much older version of himself… The person appeared to be in his mid-thirties probably to the most, to the least his later-twenties… This face however, brought Allen's spine shaking as the voice spoke, "I should have known that we should have killed you all that time ago…"

"W-Wh-Who are y-yo-you?" Allen stuttered in the middle of his question, unsure of what to really say to that person. His mouth was dry, so his words were nearly unclear… He continued to stare at the face of the man, waiting for the response to his question that appeared to not be arriving. "_Why does this complete stranger scare me… Why do I feel like I knew him…?_" Allen swallowed dryly, watching the person shift into an upright sitting position.

"So, you are telling me you do not remember someone who is your own flesh and blood? You do not remember the one who left you behind? Allen Walker, nay, Allen Jason… Your old name, Allen Jason, prior to you ever picking up that name from that clown, Mana Walker… You child…," the man who was the Akuma that Allen fought chuckled and coughed slightly, blood splashing out his mouth.

"Ha, I never thought that he would do it at any point in his lifetime, then again, he did not know who I was…," the person whispered as if Allen were not really there, as if telling that to someone else. "I once raised a child… That child had a strange shape on his body… His left arm… brittle and brown… Strangest thing anyone could see in their lives… My wife and I decided 'Hell, lets leave this deformed child'…

"Hell, I never thought I would be seeing that child once more… this child stands before me once more, and has the guts to actually murder me…," he continued. Allen's heart was racing, for each and every detail sounded so familiar, like the memories of his repressed past were now slowly raining from the sky that was his mind, splashing hard against the ground that was his heart.

"You… Allen Walker… Allen Jason… You are… My son… I am your father… John Jason… I was the bastard who actually raised you for some time prior to your mother, Breanna and I had left you behind for your deformity… You… have murdered one of the few that were your real blood relatives…," the person's lips curved into a smirk as they then coughed blood yet again.

Allen's eyes sprung open in horror as soon as the words echoed through his mind…_ I am your father… John Jason… I was the bastard who actually raised you for some time prior to your mother, Breanna and I had left you behind for your deformity…_ Those words echoed through his mind like a water droplet hitting the ground in a silent, desolate cave.

"Well, my message to you is pretty much completed like the Emperor wanted me to do…," John laughed maniacally as small shards of his body began to fly away within the cold, ominously cold night wind. "Think carefully, Allen--"

"TELL ME! I WANT TO UNDERSTAND! Why… why did you have to leave me… I almost died because of the both of you! Why?! Why do this to your own son?!" Allen immediately snapped from the silence and calmness within his mind.

"Hahahahaha! Sorry, but I cannot tell you with the little time I have left in this world… I know who you could see however… Meet with your mother, she can tell you each piece of your past that you did not know of… Speak with her, she will explain all of it to you, that is if you can defeat her however…," John chuckled a maniacal chuckle.

"Mom… So she is the one I will have to speak with? Defeat her? What would you mean by that?" Allen asked in surprise. "_Dumb ass, he means that in order to gain information, you will have to fight her… Sorry Allen, but it looks like both your mother and father were converted to __**his**__ side of the war… At least you got to meet your parents, so be fucking glad for that_," despite the 14th's bad way of wording it, he was right.

"I see…," Allen said softly as he watched the last particle's of his father's hollow shell beginning to fly away with the cold night air. He witnessed his father's soul then drifting into the sky, floating like a paper, gracefully flying into the sky. The soul was going… going… and it was finally gone within the night sky. He looked out to where Lenalee had flown off to, seeing Lenalee standing in midair with her opponent in front of her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brown haired… Almost dark brown eyes… The face of an eleven year old child… An innocent-looking that Lenalee had seen once before was now standing before her yet again… _That child… how is he… How did he live…? He… he died during that time… Why is he standing before me once more? Do the demons of my past continue to attack me…?_ Lenalee's calm mind had now been snapped.

"Hahaha, remember me, Lenalee Lee? I am the child you saw all those ages ago, the one who died during that experiment… You just let it proceed… That I fucking hate you for… I cannot forgive you for letting me die you damned bitch!" the child from her past yelled. The child then charged forward, ready to thrust a fist forward at her.

Lenalee dodged gracefully in silence. "Fine then, if you think that killing me will atone for what I have done, then I am sorry, but I will have to let you die a second time…," she whispered as she bent over. She reached for the butterfly attachments on her boots. She grabbed the wings of the butterflies and slowly began to pull at them. She then tore off the wings of the butterflies, and a green and red flare of Innocence energy burst around her feet, spreading to her whole body like an aura.

She was now ready to fight as she whispered "Butterfly's Wings…" The aura around her body then concentrated on her shoulder blades, slowly taking the shape of butterfly wings that were green on the top half and red on the bottom half. Would she win her fight? Find out next time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: Sorry about my non-updating yesterday… Eh… I was a bit too busy… Aside from that, this weekend will be filled with a few updates. Good night guys! Hope you liked my surprise._**


	62. Homecoming

The child that was a part of Lenalee's dark childhood watched her with a careful eye. Even so, his eye lids were dropping, for he was squinting. At night, the lights of Lenalee's wings were too bright for him to keep his eyes open. "Ha, how do you think you can defeat a ghost of the past if you let me die already? I am a Level Seven Aku--"

All of a sudden, Lenalee disappeared within a flash of bright green and red light. She then appeared discreetly next to the Level Seven Akuma and swung her leg upwards, kicking him upwards which was what had cut him off from finishing his sentence. She watched the Akuma fly slightly higher into the air.

The Akuma then opened its eyes widely as he then flapped his metallic wings, now stabilizing in midair. He then turned rapidly and pointed his left hand at Lenalee, blasting several Dark Matter spikes from the palm of his left hand. The spikes seemingly were aimed at Lenalee, but in the blink of an eye, they were all deflected away from Lenalee prior to them ever getting close to her.

"H-How the hell was that possible?" the Akuma sputtered, watching the Dark Matter spikes flying right back at him.

"I guess Level Seven is not as omnipotent as you make yourself sound like…," Lenalee whispered as she only twitched her foot slightly. Then, she flicked her wrists and disappeared within yet another burst of light.

The Akuma watched the light, seeing that it did not move, remaining stationary like a double-colored star. He looked around, making sure his opponent is not moving. Suddenly, he felt the force of a powerful kick knock against his torso, then against his chest, then a kick landed a blow against his chin. He then began to fly higher into the sky due to being kicked so hard.

Lenalee's body could now be clearly seen. Her left leg was pointed upwards, meaning she was the one who had swung that kick at the Akuma. She then flipped and turned rapidly as the wind began to pick up. Soon, her body began to glow green as the wind gathering around her became the color of green. She then stood still as the green colored wind then began to swirl around her arms and legs.

The wind then swirled around her legs began to glow a slight bloody color. She looked up at the Akuma, seeing it begin to stabilize and fly at her yet again. Lenalee then, with a burst of speed, flew at the Akuma with intense speed. Next moment, her speed increased to the point that she seemingly disappeared in midair.

The Akuma paused and looked around, trying to locate her. "Damnit, you are a coward for disap--" before he could finish the sentence, he was somehow kicked high into the air. Suddenly, another kick flew him higher into the air from right behind him. Next, he felt the force of a punch hit him right in the torso, sending him flying downwards.

Next, the force of a strong kick hit him from behind his back, sending him flying even higher into the air than before. He cough blood, for he was getting his ass kicked severely. Next, he felt a kick hit him right on his chest, sending him flying back down once more. He fell rapidly, almost as fast as a meteor. He neared the ground, ready to finally hit the ground, but the next thing he knew, another kick impacted his back.

With that kick, he flew high into the sky once more. He could feel more and more kicks hitting his back, each one sending him even higher into the sky. Though they were strong, each kick seemed to have slowly been getting weaker. Next, he felt punches landing on his back, sending him high into the air yet again. "If this keeps up, that bitch might get me into outer space… Currently, she has me somewhere in the Stratosphere…," he thought in his mind.

Lenalee's body finally appeared a few feet above the Akuma. "Alright then, this is where the games end…," she said softly. Her knuckles appeared to be pale but bleeding from landing so many blows. Her boots appeared perfectly fine, but she appeared to be exhausted from all the attacking she did. Her right leg then slowly glowed a dark shade of red, "May your soul rest in peace…," she said softly.

The Akuma tried to move its arms, but his arms felt heavy… as if they weighed more than thousands of hundreds of pounds… He tried to move his legs, but they too, felt heavy. His metallic wings could not move either, as if they were accepting that he was going to die… "Damn…," the Akuma thought as Lenalee raised her left leg. He then closed his eyes as she brought her leg down, her heel slamming into his torso. With that, he fell down as if he were an asteroid that was going to impact with the Earth.

"Heh… I never thought she would have the guts to kill me… Looks like she actually was able to move on from her past… Emperor was wrong… humans can change when faced with their past… Especially after having seen it once before… James counted his plans perfectly… Who knew…?" the Akuma chuckled while in mid-thought.

His body then slowly began to burn up as he fell, for his rubbing against all the air molecules began to burn him up. He was now on fire, slowly being consumed by the flames. In his mind, he could hear the laughter of a child… and the giggle of a woman… "Heh… past memories…," the Akuma chuckled as his body finally hit against the ground, creating a giant crater. Flames were within the crater, but no sign of that Level Seven Akuma… Looks like it died within the flames…

Allen exited from where he was, seeing that everything was beginning to move yet again. Time was playing its forwarding role yet again, for the Akuma had been destroyed. He looked around frantically for Lenalee, hoping that she was alright and not harmed in any way. "Lenalee!" he called out as he searched around. He then looked up at the sky to see Lenalee flying at him with her arms reached out to him. He simply smiled and opened his arms, reaching out to her as well.

Their bodies came into contact as they then threw their arms around each other. "You fought well, I never thought you would be that destructive," Allen chuckled as he smiled.

"Heh, I never thought I was really going to be like that…," she looked at Allen, checking to see if there was any wounds on his face. "Wow, you seemed to have handled your fight pretty well, I see not one scar on you," Lenalee giggled.

"Hahaha, that is beside the point for now. We need to go find Crowley, I have a bad feeling that he is unconsciously lying around somewhere. In my head, I saw him laying in the middle of a field of flowers with a very obscured gazebo… He was unconscious with blood flowing out the back of his head… We must find him before it is too late," Allen said in an ominous tone of voice.

Lenalee comprehended the situation and nodded her head, running off with Allen to wherever Crowley may be…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki's eyes slowly began to open as he grumbled lightly. Immediately, he sat up and looked around with panic, thinking his enemy was still around. "Just a regular doctor's room…," he thought as he then sighed with relief. He looked around, seeing crosses on several places, and the mark of the Black Order on the ceiling. "Huh… So I am in the Black Order… Wait… When did we get back?" he thought as he looked around.

"You seem to be up and awake…," a mysterious voice rang out.

"Whoa!" Akatsuki leaped out of his bed and landed against the floor. "Ouch…," he grumbled as he immediately stood up. He saw his reflection in a mirror, seeing an adhesive strip covering his chest and several smaller ones almost everywhere on his left arm and shoulder blades. He then looked to see where the voice had originated, just to see his brother and Lulubell sitting right next to his bed.

"Yo bro," Hakumei chuckled like a five year old child once more. Hakumei was seated in an upside-down position, in which his legs were where his head should be, and his head was where his legs would be. His index and middle fingers were stuck out as he then pointed his upside-down peace sign at Akatsuki with a chuckling smile.

Akatsuki chuckled and looked at Lulubell. "Why hello there to you too, Lulubell," Akatsuki chuckled and smiled. He then looked to a corner in the room, seeing his katana just laying there outside of its sheath. The blade glowed white, for it was reflecting the moonlight that was pouring into the room. "So, how did I get back here?" Akatsuki looked to them both, wondering the answer to his question.

"Basically, Cyril brought you back with Lavi and Kanda. They then got you here and they operated on you. Something punctured holes in both your lungs forcefully. Akatsuki… what happened while you were out on that mission?" Lulubell asked. She seemed worried about him, for her lips were slightly quivering. She still wore he sunglasses, preventing the world from seeing her eyes that would show what she felt…

"I was attacked by that same Cain… Shin… That bastard caught me off guard and punctured those holes into me after talking about a fallen angel or something stupid like that… All I can say is, I was punctured a few nice holes in my lungs, and I went unconscious… But before that however… I saw someone walking to me… Where exactly did Cyril find me?" Akatsuki looked at them both yet again.

Hakumei answered immediately, "Cyril claimed that he found you lying on the ground with your holes pretty much nearly healed. You were in no danger of losing your life, and on the ground, lying next to you, was the Innocence that you guys were sent to search for."

"I see…," Akatsuki responded as he stood up, seeing his hair still standing the way he had left it from earlier on. "Well then, tell the staff I am ready to be out of the infirmary wing, I have things to do," Akatsuki said as he then picked up his katana and put on his Exorcist's uniform. He then ran out the door before anyone could even make a response to his request.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer; I do not own D. Gray-man in anyway possible. If Katsura Hoshino knows what is good for her, she should hire body guards so I do not steal the anime for myself and continue it using this story as a replica -Laughs his ass off-_**

**_Author's Note: Boo… Sorry, I was a bit busy talking to someone that I forgot to update yesterday and the day before yesterday. Relationship issues -Winks- Now then, goodbye!_**


	63. The Samurai's Dark Past

A traditional Japanese house… Feudal styled… One house that seemed so peaceful… cherry blossom trees around it, a lake nearby it, and a gentle breeze… The birds were chirping their wonderful song while the bathing light of the sunlight covered everything. An eight year old, small boy with short, dark blue hair ran around in front of the house, laughing with a smile on his face.

He wore a traditional male kimono that gently flowed with the breeze. "Yu Kanda, come back in, its time for dinner!" a female voice called out from the inside of the house. The person who called for the boy walked out from the entrance to the house. The female appeared to be in her mid-thirties, with soft blue eyes, a light shade of short, blue hair, soft, tender-looking lips.

"Alright mommy," Kanda ran towards his mother. As he ran, he leaped at her with his arms wide open for an embrace. As soon as his arms were in range of his mother, he wrapped his arms around his mother, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, you," Yu's mother chuckled lightly. She then patted the head of her son, running her fingers gently through his hair. She smiled as her son cuddled up against her. "Alright then, its almost dinner time. Your father needs help in the living room, at five, I would like for you guys to come to the kitchen, we will be having sushi tonight, understood?" she said.

Kanda nodded his head and pulled away from his mother. He then ran off to the living room in search of his father.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Father, are you here?" Kanda peered into the living room from the hallway. He looked around, trying to find his father, but there was no sign of him. The room was a bit dark and felt cold… lonely… desolate… "Father, please tell me this is just a joke of yours…," he looked around while he shuddered. He walked into the living room and all of a sudden, something hit against the back of his head.

Kanda fell face forward and immediately rolled over. He leaped back onto his feet and took a tae kwon doe fight stance, readying himself if he was going to have to defend himself. He looked around, seeing nothing behind him. He relaxed, but did not fully let down his guard. Suddenly, the darkness swallowed the entire house for the lights had gone out.

Kanda's vision now obscured, he had to try and find a nearby candle and lighter. He shuddered at the thought of having to move through the pitch-black darkness, and having to breathe in the disgusting air of the darkness in the house… Somehow, the darkness felt alive… he could feel something breathing a cold breath on the back of his neck, and he felt a shiver up his spine…

"Calm down… Calm down… Do not act crazy… You have been in darkness before, you should be able to handle it just to go looking for your parents…," Kanda thought in his mind. He reached a hand out, calling out "Mother? Father? Where are you?" In sudden response, he heard the loud screaming of a female. His eyes widened and he ran through the darkness, trying to find his parents.

"MOTHER! FATHER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kanda called out as his tears fell within the darkness, swallowed by the lingering shadows. "MOTHER! FATHER! STOP PLAYING THIS SICK JOKE ON ME! STOP IT… Please…," he began to cry hard. His tears that fell were all being swallowed whole by the darkness, as if it were enjoying the salty tears his eyes produced.

Kanda began to run as soon as more screams could be heard from the kitchen. He then slipped on something, his head knocking against something hard. Soon after, the lights came on, batting away the darkness back into the shadows. Kanda looked around in the kitchen, his eyes adjusting so that he could see clearly.

Something dripped from the ceiling and landed in Kanda's hand. He looked at his hand, seeing something in the color of dark red. What could it have possibly been? To answer the question within his mind, he looked up to where it whence came from. His eyes widened in complete terror as soon as his eyes laid upon the ceiling.

Dark blue hair and light blue haired people, on the ceiling… Dark blue was a male whereas the light blue person was a female… Though they could have been anyone else, his eyes remained wide with horror, for he was staring at the dead bodies of his parents… Completely slashed up, and pinned to the ceiling by a few sharp objects piercing through them…

Their torsos were sliced wide open, as well as their chests. His mother's eyes were no longer where they were, while his father appeared to be missing one eye. His father's arms were sliced wide open, while the mother was sliced wide open in every part of her body… The father's nose was also cut off, while the mother's shoulders where sliced wide open… Not just leaving it there, several sections of their skin was missing, revealing their muscles, and if not muscles, then the whites of their bones were revealed…

Kanda screamed in terror as his tears fell onto the floor that was now bathed with light. Blood began to drip from the ceiling yet again, some droplets landing on his clothes, hair and face… None of that mattered now, for he had lost his family…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda was seated on a rock, brooding yet again… He had been doing that ever since his family was lost… He had not bothered going to school, nor did he seem to bother with anything… All he did was just sit there on his lonely rock, watching all the other families laugh and play… Memories of his family and himself playing around were running their courses through his mind…

Hollow… That is how he felt… the only word that could describe him… The sunlight bathed over the entire area… It had been a year ever since the tragic murdering of his parents… One thing that was strange was that on that day, no one took anything from the house… So why murder his parents? Kanda looked around, thinking of his parents yet again…

"Hello kid, why do you look so lonely?" a kindly person walked behind him. Kanda whirled around immediately as soon as he stood up and took fight stance. "Do not worry child, I am not going to kill you," the person laughed. This person appeared to be in his mid-thirties with short white hair, despite that he appeared too young for it. He had a soft shade of grey eyes and a scar that ran down his left eye.

Kanda eased up, his eyes looking threatening now. If looks could kill, then this man would have been dead within just a small little gaze from Kanda.

"Child, I heard that your parents died away, is that true?" the person asked in a kind voice.

Kanda just nodded his head, continuing with his death glare at the kind man. "Why in the hell would he help me out if he knows nothing of me?" he thought in his mind, still carefully eyeing the man with his death glare.

"Child, I am sorry that that tragic event had to happen to you… Hey, have you ever learned how to fight with a katana?" the man looked to him.

Kanda shook his head, refusing to answer the strange man. He truly did not know how to use a katana, he had actually been scheduled to learn from his father at about this time and age…

"Would you like me to teach you? It will be loads of fun, and I know lots about katanas. You can use it for self-defense as soon as you master it. What do you say? I will even give you a katana when you master the art of learning how to use one, alright?" the kind man did not let up on his offer of teaching Kanda how to use a katana.

"… Fine then, I suppose I could since I have nothing else left to do… Father was supposed to teach me this at my age anyway, but seeing as he is gone, I guess I will have to learn it from you…," Kanda responded with a cold tone of voice.

"Alright then!" the man quickly grabbed Kanda by his left arm and began to drag him away to another place, heading for his house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda had learned how to swing, parry, slice, hack and block with a katana. He was having fun with that man, learning how to use a katana, living with him. He felt a growing bond… almost like he now had a new home to go to and another father… He had trained under this man for two years. He was currently of the age eleven.

"Way to go, Kanda. Now you have mastered how to use a katana," the man clapped for him as they began to dig into a bowl of rice. The man then stopped and stood up, walking over to a nearby katana. He picked it up. The katana appeared to be in a black sheath with a black hilt on it. There were several white marks on the hilt. He then pulled it out slightly, revealing a pitch-black blade.

He then slid the katana right back into the sheath. "Now then, my student, you have earned yourself the ability to bear a katana," the man chuckled as he then tossed the sheathed katana towards Kanda.

Kanda caught it and stared at it as a smile formed over his face. "Thank you, sensei," Kanda bowed as he strapped it to his waist, looking like a real samurai. "Does this mean… goodbye…?" Kanda's smile then darkened, changing into a frown.

"Sadly yes, but know what? There is one thing you can have as a goodbye present…," the man said with a smile.

"What is it?"

"You will have another spar with me, but this time, a real one with our katanas," the man smiled.

Kanda's eyes widened, "But… if we have a real spar… You could get hurt and die…"

"I realize that, but you will not be able to land a hit on me, trust me on that," the man smirked, poking at Kanda's pride.

"Since you dare challenge my pride, then I will take that bet," Kanda smirked as well.

Both Kanda and the man walked out into the backyard, both of them taking kendo style battle stances. "Ready when you are," Kanda smirked as he then charged forward and swung down on his opponent.

The man then blocked with an upwards swing, "Good strength, but not good enough!" he said in a cocky response. He then forced his upwards swing, the metals between their blades both grinding against one another. Kanda leaped back to move away from the opponent and then thrust his blade forward, the tip aiming to stab the opponent.

The man parried the attack and thrust his blade towards Kanda's throat, aiming to finish him off with a murderous intent in his eyes. Kanda recognized what the man was going to do, and his body created a reaction on its own. He leaped over his opponent to parry the attack as the katana blade began to glow a slight blue. He then placed the edge of the blade against the opponent's throat and sliced the throat clean, slitting his throat.

The opponent gasped with horror, choking on the blood and trying to breath. His jugular veins were now cut, and now there was no going back at this point… "Damn… so you were that child… the accommodator to Mugen…," the man chuckled as he whirled around. He placed his hand on Kanda's shirt and tore it off while the other was taking some blood on the index finger's tip.

He then placed the tip of his index finger on Kanda's chest, directly above where Kanda's heart was located. The man then drew something strange, appearing like a dragon with a Kanji mark in the middle of it… Next, he began to chant as if casting a spell like a warlock.

Kanda was too speechlessly surprised to calculate what was going on… _Is this all real, or is this an illusion…?_ he thought in his mind. The happiness that he had been through and that he had felt was now destroyed by this surprise…

"This is my farewell present… a curse for you… Your Innocence is a life-drawing blade… so I cursed you with an almost eternal life… like mine…," he panted as his skin began to change to a dark grey tone, seven pure white crosses forming over his forehead and his eyes becoming a bright green color… A Cain!

"Now then child, if you are willing enough to erase this curse of yours, journey yourself to find Allie, my twin sister… She knows how to erase this curse because I branded it on her once before…," he panted as he fell to his knees, the blood dripping down from his slit throat. "Farewell… Yu Kanda…," the Cain smirked as he fell face forward, now lifeless… He was literally dead at this point…

Kanda's memories of his father and mother dead on the ceiling began to replay in his mind yet again… the blood now all over him as he then screamed in fear once more… All of this would even make the most happiest person go insane or cold…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda woke up immediately, sweat flowing down his body as he panted in complete exhaustion. He looked around, seeing that he was in his room… His room was bathed with darkness, but the moonlight that entered the room had bathed over most his body. He sighed and looked at the moon, noting that this night was a full moon… He laid back down, heading back to sleep, for he needed the rest for another day…

Snow began to fall outside of the Black Order, as well as all of England… The night was now a beautiful night that was now going to have the ground covered with a white blanket… A beautiful sight… On the roof of the Black Order stood a robed figure whose face was covered by their robes, but their hands could be seen clearly… Their hands were a dark grey tone… The person then just disappeared into the darkness of the night sky, never to be seen again…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: Like I promised, 2 chapters! Woot!_**


	64. Darkness

Akatsuki was at the cafeteria this morning, munching on a few rice balls. On his place was also an omelet, a crème brule. Though he had all of those on his plate, he did not feel too much in the mood to eat, so he was eating slowly. He nibbled on the rice ball in his hand while staring at his plate. The smell of the food and dessert was sickening to him currently.

Akatsuki sighed and put his rice ball down, only finishing it half-way. He looked at the entrance to see a quiet Kanda walking in. "Hey, Mr. Kitchen Knife Yu!" he called out, trying to catch Kanda's attention since he had no one else to speak to currently. Kanda just walked over to Jerry to order his usual, soba noodles. It was almost as if Kanda did not care that Akatsuki called him by his first name.

Akatsuki cocked an eyebrow at the current situation and sweat dropped. "Does Kanda actually no longer care if someone calls him by his first name?" he thought. "Agh!" he grunted as he held his head in his hands. His head felt a bit warm, especially from his forehead, but his head was pounding as if someone were playing the Congo Drums in his head.

"Ugh, I hate being sick…," Akatsuki thought as his head continued to pound hard. He then coughed while covering his mouth to prevent spreading it. He then felt something poke him from behind and he sweat dropped, hoping it was not **him**… He turned around to see a white version of the Exorcist's uniform… He then slowly looked up, seeing that it was Komui who had poked him. "Oh no…," he grumbled.

"You appear to be sick, want me to make you feel better?!" a gleam of joy could be seen underneath his glasses, for he appeared to have been planning something. Next, he reached into his uniform and pulled out a large drill and a large needle.

Akatsuki stared at the needle with his eyes wide in surprise with a sweat drop as well. "Great, he just had to pull out a needle… Wait… why is he holding that drill in his hand?" he thought as he moved away from Komui. He kept moving away as soon as he saw Komui beginning to walk to him slowly yet threateningly. "Stop following me…," he grumbled as he stood up.

"I will give you five seconds," Komui smiled as if giving Akatsuki a small chance to run away from the psychopath.

"Sure… why not…," Akatsuki sweat dropped as he then dashed out the cafeteria. He ran like a gazelle, moving fast and his legs moving as hard as they could take him. He stopped after a few minutes, for he was now exhausted. "Damnit… being sick actually has an effect on my physicality…," he thought as he panted in exhaustion. He looked back to make sure Komui was not too close. He sweat dropped, "Okay, so Komui is nowhere near here…"

Komui finally came into sight waving the drill and giant needle, screeching, "I will help you get better! Just you wait there!" He sounded more like a madman rather than a doctor. Everyone staring at him sweat dropped as he ran towards Akatsuki to continue the chase.

Akatsuki immediately ran the other direction, running away from the madman whom was the Chief Monitor. He ran directly past the therapy room, and continued running down the hall, exerting as much strength as his legs could possibly put out. Of course, Komui was right on his tail, still chasing him while flailing his drill and needle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Meanwhile, inside of the therapy room;**_

Amber was laying down on the therapy couch. The therapist appeared to be a man whom was in his late thirties. The man had jet-black hair, soft, light blue eyes, and wore a dark blue version of the Exorcist's uniform. "This is our first time meeting, Amber, so lets see… Do you enjoy reading books?" the therapist looked at her.

". . ." Amber did not give off a reply at all. Her eyes were affixed on the shadows within the therapy room, appearing to be deep in thought and looking almost dead-like.

"Do you enjoy being an Exorcist?"

". . ."

"What kind of missions have you gone on?"

". . ."

"Do you enjoy flowers?" the therapist pulled out a blue rose and handed it to her.

". . ." she took the rose and stared at it. Next, she tore off the petals and threw it away, the petal-less flower now engulfed by the darkness of the shadows. "Ever since that day…," she began to finally speak, but in a low, soft tone.

"M'hm?" the therapist looked at her while readying himself to take notes of what she would say next.

"Ever since that day… That accursed day… The day that he too had fallen… The day that Darkness had died… I…," her eyes welled up with tears as they began to flow down her cheek. "He… Darkness… He…," she began to cry yet again as she looked at the shadows once more, staring into the jet-black shadows.

"I see… Was this 'Darkness' someone you loved?" the therapist looked at her, noting that she was staring into the shadows once again.

". . ." Amber did not answer yet again, for she was staring into the darkness yet again. "I never loved that bastard… I never did anything for that bastard… Nevertheless… he… t-th-threw his stupid life away for the sake of someone… whom… he knew nothing about…" she whispered in a low, silent tone of voice. She stared off into the distance yet again, her sights remaining on the shadow in the corner of the room.

"I see…," the therapist responded as he continued to write on his notepad. "This girl is making no progress, not much to be noted… If this keeps up without care, then she might actually…," the therapist thought and looked at Amber yet again. "You may leave if you wish and meet with me tomorrow, understood?" the therapist said.

Amber nodded and stood up. She then began to walk away, heading towards the door to exit the therapy room. She placed her hand on the knob and twisted the doorknob. She pushed the door open and walked out of the room. The next thing she heard was, "STAY THE HELL AWAY!!" Amber looked in the direction of the person that screamed to see Akatsuki running from Komui.

"Oh what the fuck…," Amber sweat dropped as she saw Komui running down the hall with a drill and giant needle. He immediately came to a pause and looked at her.

"Are you alright now?"

". . ."

"I see it is a no… Well, have a good day, I have a sick person to get to!" Komui's glasses sparkled with gleam as he then ran off, giving chase to Akatsuki yet again. (Poor bastard, -Laugh.-)

Amber just smiled and chuckled at what she just witnessed as she then began to walk away. She took a left turn, then a right turn and walked straight down the hallway. When she walked down that hall however, darkness was everywhere in the poorly lit hallway. She looked around, unafraid of the darkness… in fact, she felt safe… In the cold, unseen arms of the darkness… She walked alone, yet she felt not alone… as if the darkness itself were her company… (Note: Is she going emo? -Laugh-)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man_**

**_Author's Note: YES I HAVE BEEN SICK FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS! God damnit, usually people would think that sickness would not stop me, incorrect - -; I had things to attend to as well. Aside from that, yes I have a shortened chapter for today. No seriously though, did I make Amber go emo? -Laugh-_**


	65. Eternal Darkness

Darkness… Eternally desolate, pitch black darkness… Brightly shining pale white dots, scattered in different locations, their light only slightly combating the darkness away. A figure walked through this darkness, walking towards a strange, bright white whirlpool in the middle of the pitch darkness… The figure walked on and on in the darkness, nearing the whirlpool slowly yet steadily. This figure appeared to walk on as if unafraid of the darkness, not intimidated by the pitch black.

The figure chuckled an evil-sounding chuckle, "Those pathetic fools, they think that they have won the war… Hahaha, they are definitely wrong… They may have won those battles, but that was luck. There are many more ahead before the war could ever be won…," the person spoke in a low tone as they finally came close to the white whirlpool. From the whirlpool, emanated the screams and moans of the damned, as if people actually existed there.

"Hmmm… who should I pick out today. So many hard choices, so many choices to choose from. Should I create my Level -1 already, or shall I create my usual ones?" the person said in a rhythm that was more like a 'tick-tock' rhythm per each syllable. The person chuckled as one of the rays of light from the white dots showed whom he was. A tall figure who looked almost exactly like the Earl, except completely skinny. The person wore a Victorian Period-style of clothing as well as a top-hat with several clock designs on it. Suddenly, the desolate darkness suddenly went pitch black, no white light illuminating the place as soon as they reached out to the whirlpool, their hand entering the eye of the whirlpool.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Allen… are you sure they were Vatican councilmen that attacked both you and Lenalee?" Komui asked in a horrified voice. He had just recently received word of the traitors from Allen whom had called the Order's base from Lenalee's Golem being crossed with the phone wires.

"Yes, I am sure. I myself was attacked by a Vatican Councilmember who was truly my real father… The problem is not just there however. The problem is… Those traitors are all Level Seven Akuma, not Insei Akuma. What is strange is that I cannot detect them with my cursed left eye any longer like I used to… Meaning we may be in danger…," Allen said from the other end of the phone lines.

"Should I warn the other Vatican members that there are traitors amongst their group?" Komui asked in a confused tone of voice.

"No, do not do it. We need to keep up an element of surprise, for the entire group may be traitors, we do not know for now, Komui. If they think that we do not know, they will continue to motion the way they are operating, while we have the upper hand over them, knowing what they really are. Since my eye strangely cannot detect them, we must keep our guards up," Allen responded as soon as Komui asked that question.

"I see… That makes sense as well. Where are the both of you right now, it may not be safe to be out alone in just a group of two people rather than an actual group of three people which would increase the chances of survival," Komui asked, as if he were going to send in reinforcements.

"Lenalee and I are currently looking for Crowley. I strangely saw him die in a meadow of flowers near a masqueraded gazebo when I was fighting with the Level Seven that chose to challenge me. I think if I can find that place, I might find Crowley, and hopefully not a moment too late," Allen said as he was about to hang up. "Lenalee and I will go looking for Crowley, and return using **that** method, okay? Farewell, Komui," he then hung up, turning to Lenalee.

"So where to, Allen?" Lenalee asked, standing in front of him. She appeared to have several scratches, none of them bleeding however. "Are we going to search for Crowley?" she said in a worried tone of voice. She was unsure if her friend was now going to be lost which would mean that her world would actually begin to crumble if it were to be sadly true.

"Yes, we shall look for Crowley. We would have to ask around on where a flower meadow and gazebo would be located, maybe someone here in this town would know. I will try everything in my power to find Crowley, understood Lenalee?" Allen assured her as he then pressed his lips against her forehead.

Lenalee's lips curved into a small smile, "Okay then, I trust you…" Both Allen and Lenalee then left off, looking through town to ask people for the information they needed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda sighed, for he was now stuck on a mission with a Vatican Councilman. The Vatican Councilman left something in Japan that he **really** needed to get back, so Kanda was assigned to accompany him in case of anything. Of course, the Vatican Councilmember decided not to lower his hood, but spoke in a kindly tone with Kanda. Currently, the two were on a boat heading to Japan.

Kanda and the Councilman had been sitting in their room, doing nothing but staring into space in silence or staring out the porthole. "So Yu Kanda, how are you doing?" the member asked.

"…," Kanda did not answer the question. He just looked away, looking out the window. "Tell me your name so I do not have to keep calling you 'person' or 'that guy'...," he said. On another note, Kanda did not react to the member **saying** his name aloud. That is the second time...

"Ah yes, you can call me Smith. Just Smith however since I have no last name," he chuckled. The person had a sheath in his hands, the sheath of a 91cm katana, but the sword belonging in it was not there.

"What did you say that you forgot back in Japan...?" Kanda looked at Smith, the Vatican Councilman.

"I forgot the katana to his sheath. Are you not noticing the empty sheath?" the Councilman answered with a sweat drop.

"My apologies then..." Kanda looked away, looking out the window. His eyes showed that his mind appeared to be somewhere else.

"...," the Vatican Councilmember himself then stood up. "I will be heading outside to breathe some of the fresh sea air, understood?" Smith asked.

"Understood...," Kanda said softly, as if he were in a trance.

"Ugh," Smith grunted in an upset manner and grabbed Kanda's left arm. "You realize anything could happen to me outside, right, Exorcist? Leave me out of your sight and anything could happen to me and it would be all your fault. I have heard from your friends that some of my brothers are traitors, so for all we know, I could be targeted by one of my brothers...," he said in a low tone.

"... Let go of me right now...," Kanda growled as he held onto the hilt of his Mugen katana. Now the Councilman was pissing him off. "Tell me what to do and grabbing me will result in you dying. . ." he threatened as he slightly pulled out the katana, revealing the blade that glinted within the sunlight.

"Would that be a wise choice, Exorcist? You do know who I am, right?" the Councilman said in cocky voice, thinking that Kanda would not attack a higher up since it would be risky.

"Grrr...," Kanda growled as he then sheathed the blade. "Fine then, I will go take in some sea air with you...," he sighed. As soon as he was let go of, he followed Smith around behind him. In his mind, the dream that he had continued to repeat in his mind... Seeing his parents die... Killing the old man that he grew a bond with... Every aspect of that dream played in his mind in a relentless manner, keeping him silent as he walked with Smith...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: Wow, its been a long time since I ACTUALLY freaking updated -Laughter- I might not update as much, I lost inspiration temporarily._**


	66. Kanda's Battle

The Emperor sighed on his throne, sounding as if he were bored with the current settings of the world. He closed his eyes, telepathically transporting a message to his loyal servants saying "Start moving this plan along. Go all out on the Exorcists that you know." What could he really mean behind that? Why exactly would he rush the plan along?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda and Smith had finally landed at their destination, Nagasaki, Japan, far from the city. The place was so beautiful… A meadow of short, green grass that grazed in the sunlight that bathed it. Scattered, pink cherry blossom petals were on the grass. A wonderful smell wafted across the field, adding onto the beauty of the place. The sky was a beautiful light blue with several clouds that drifted high in the sky.

"Ah, such a beautiful place… Brings back so many memories…," Smith said with a happy tone of voice. He began to walk forward and soon stopped to pick up a cherry blossom petal from the ground. The wind blew gently, several cherry blossom petals dancing with the wind.

Kanda unsheathed his Mugen sword, watching the sword's steel glint with the sunlight. The sword was such a dangerous weapon to his enemies, and yet it seemed to elegant when reflecting the sunlight with a wonderful glint. He stared at the white half of the blade, seeing his reflection within it while the rest of the sword reflected sunlight. He then sheathed blade and walked forward, walking behind Smith.

Smith walked forward, but then suddenly stopped abruptly for a moment. He turned his head to the left slightly, "Yu Kanda, does this place, by any chance, bring back any memories of your past? You seem so silent as if this place is giving you nostalgia…," he said, as if he were duly noting Kanda's silence.

Kanda did not answer, he remained silent despite that a higher up was speaking to him. The memories of his childhood had been running through his mind once again without end. The shadows of the past were haunting him all over again, this time in his own mind… He stood there in silence without movement, "…"

Smith just shrugged and began to walk forward with Kanda, heading towards a traditional, feudal style Japanese home. "I remember I used to have a student when I was here… He was such a prodigy, such a great student… I had so much to teach him, but he disappeared on me all of a sudden… I wonder if he's even alive as we speak…," he said, his voice seemingly drifting off into another place.

Out of raw instinct, Kanda unsheathed his Mugen katana. He then pierced it into the back of Smith's hood, just about enough to scratch the flesh hiding underneath. He then sliced upwards, tearing the hood in half. The hood flapped apart, revealing the face underneath the shadows of the hood. White hair… blood red scar running down the left side of his face, passing his eye… Soft, grey eyes…

"Hahaha, so you figured me out…," 'Smith' chuckled. He turned around in a pretentious manner, looking Kanda directly in the eyes now. "So, mind explaining how you figured me out, pitiful Exorcist?" the faker asked, a sly smile crawling across his face.

"I did not need to figure you out… I guessed you were not who you claimed to be from the boat ride… You gave off the disgusting odor of Dark Matter that makes me shudder in anger… Now then, explain yourself… What are you? A Cain or an Insei Akuma?" Kanda's eyes glared at the imposter ahead of him, sheathing his sword once more now that it was of no use.

"Oh… I see…," the faker responded softly. Slowly, Smith's skin began to bulge in a hideous manner, "I thought we could be master-student again... I have so much to teach you..." His voice sounded distorted, almost mechanically echoing. "Oh well, we wouldn't get along anyway, what with you being an Exorcist and my being...," his skin began to bulge more violently, the sounds of fabric tearing could be heard.

"You bastard! Explain yourself!" Kanda barked in demand, unsheathing his Mugen sword upon instinct. He readied himself for battle, in case the imposter in front of him were to be preparing to battle him.

A smile formed on Smith's face, not of happiness... but of purely morbid desire... Suddenly, large, mechanically bat-like wings burst from the back of the fake human. The wings flapped hard as a shadowy figure could be seen within the skin that was being torn apart.

Next thing Kanda knew, the opponent leaped high into the sky at an unseen pace, bursting holes in clouds that it passed through. Slowly yet surely, the skies became darker, as if the darkness tainted the heavens.

Kanda's eyes widened with horror, still unknowing of the enemy he was going to face. Slowly, a shrouded figure began to descend from the tainted heavens like a heavenly demon… Suddenly, a bright flash of dark blue light originated from the masqueraded figure. Kanda accepted the fact that he would probably face death upon this battlefield, but he would not die without a fight. With that, he unsheathed his Mugen, a second Mugen beginning to form in his other hand. He whisked away towards the light, now prepared for the fight he had been waiting for…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi was in the training room, testing the sync-rate between him and his Innocence with the help of a Vatican councilman. They were the only two in the room and it was locked, that way to prevent innocent people from getting dragged into their training session. "You sure you wanna end up training against me?" Lavi said with a sneer running over his face. His Tessei then became active, taking fight stance.

"Yes I am sure… Of course, otherwise I would not be in this room with you," the hooded member spoke softly as they grabbed the sides of their hood.

"What are you doing? You cannot do such a thing, otherwise it will be against your code of secrecy to keep your identities hidden," Lavi said with his eyes wide. It was much too late, for the hood had already dropped, revealing something that made his eyes widen with horror. "Y-you! H-how?! How is this possible?! You should not be alive… I-I made sure that you were dead…," he sputtered as he began to back away.

"Oh really now?" the person said in a low whisper as the air began to become a bit heavier. "I guess you checked incorrectly…," they whispered once again. Long, flowing pink hair ran down their back. Their hair gently reflected the florescent lights in the room in a beautiful manner. Gentle, dark brown eyes that were like two pools that glinted beautifully in reflection of the light. A young, 18-year old, female-like build. Pale skin with pale pink lips that glowed in a gentle manner.

"You look exactly as I remembered… Only older…," Lavi whispered. Slowly, his mind began to replay the memory of the last time he had been with her, the day that he had no choice but to kill her with his own two hands…

"Hahaha, you were foolish enough to walk into a privately locked room with someone whom you do not know… Lavi, you never had changed, did you?" she whispered with an evil smile forming over her face.

"Not really, I was able to tell who you were from the start. No way the Vatican and Pope would **choose** to run here unless there was a good reason. Also, Allen and Lenalee were pulled into a fight with not one, but **two** Vatican members who were all Level Seven Akuma. Since there were so few cases like this, I thought I should pull back on the crazy theory that all of you were bloody liars. Soon after, I kept a watch on you guys slowly, noting that you all seemed to be perfectly fine about the Pope dying off. After that, I was thinking that the Pope's death was nothing more than just a fake death that way to divert any and all attention away from your true plans.

Even with that, I kept tabs on all of you with micro-communicators that I received from Grandpa Panda. Soon, I was listening to your conversations until I directly heard that about three of you were missing. It seemed too suspicious… So with that, I deduced that maybe, **all** of the Vatican are Akumas themselves, but I better keep it quiet, otherwise everyone will get worried and you guys will know that I am on to you.

With that, there goes why I chose to come here with you. I just never thought that an Akuma would take the face of my once befallen love…," Lavi spoke as his Tessei began to glow a black light.

"Hmph, you are a pretty smart kid. I did not think someone like you would do such a thing just to record history. One problem though, I thought Bookmen were supposed to not get involved with a war," they said with a coy smile over their face.

Lavi sighed, "I know I am not supposed to be assisting either side of the war, but to be honest, I do not want this war to drag on to the point that all of the friends I have made will end up becoming nothing but pages in the history books. That is enough now, Level Seven Akuma… This is where we fight for our survival…," he said with a smile running its course on his face.

"What are you doing then, you fool? If you know what I am, then you should know there is no victory for you if your side could not even handle a Level Four…," she responded in an angered tone.

"I never fought the Level Four from all those months ago. To be more honest, I have no hands-on experience against them… Nevertheless, I have faced against the Insei Akuma… So I am sure I stand a chance against something like you… I have been holding back ever since the start…," Lavi said with a sneer running across his face as the room began to darken slowly.

"What is this?!" she asked in surprise, looking around as the room began to darken.

"Darkness Seal…," Lavi closed his eyes and whispered as the room became pitch-dark. Screams of pain and terror could be heard originating from the darkness…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: BOOM! XD Wow, I have not updated for a **long** time… o-o Sorry people~!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man… But if Katsura Hoshino knows what is good for her, she better get landmine nukes ready for me when I arrive in Japan one of these days. Trust me, I will **try** to steal the legal rights to it and **succeed**! MUWAHAHAHAHA!


	67. Despair

Kanda swung both his blades, releasing an eight-pointed ray of light as he shouted, "Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" The attack flew majestically through the night sky, but was then torn apart by the enemy who hid within the tainted heavens.

"Good one Kanda, but not good enough!" a distorted voice remarked from within the sky. Suddenly, lightning struck from the heavens, one burst heading for Kanda directly. He parried the lightning blast, escaping by just barely. He then leaped into the sky and swung both his Mugen blades, releasing yet another Eight Flowers Praying Mantis attack.

Once again, the attack was torn to nothing by the shrouded enemy. "Hahaha, Kanda! How can you expect to defeat something within the shadows of your past? If you never got over me, then trust me, your downfall will be swift," the distorted voice laughed at the samurai, thus disrespecting him.

"SHUT UP!" Kanda shouted as he then swung both Mugen blades, releasing a large, twin flows of blue Innocence energy. The flows were then torn apart into the nothingness.

"Idiot, your powers are nowhere enough to take me out… You are such a fool… I never thought that the Kanda I trained could be such a fucking weakling after I died!" the distorted voice then laughed much louder.

Kanda returned to the ground with a grunt. He looked up at that sky, growling in anger. "This guy is pissing me off! How in the hell am I supposed to land a hit if he keeps moving around in the darkness like that?" he thought in his head. "Hm… Looks like I will be forced to use this," Kanda whispered as he then stood up straight. "Mugen, Second Illusion Part Two; Eight Bladed Illusions!" he called out as the chain of blue energy slipped past his back and to the front.

Next, Kanda leaped at the sky and crossed his blades by their flat sides, thus making an x-like array. Suddenly, an x-shaped burst of blue Innocence energy and several spikes of blue Innocence energy launched forth, aiming for the enemy that Kanda was struggling with. The attacks were then torn apart by the enemy in a lazy fashion.

"I see, I suppose its not fair for me to hide in the darkness when you are about to die anyway… Fine then, I suppose I will let you see me in my form…," the distorted voice cackled softly. Slowly, the figure descended from the tainted heavens like a demon coming from the womb of darkness…

First came their feet. Each had a set of five pale-white, sharp talons that were like scythe blades. Next, came the legs. Long, black legs with a spike that came out from the kneecaps, with signs of muscular physique. Next came the body and the arms. The body had a large, black pentacle mark on the torso. The body appeared to be pale white, while the arms were pitch-black like the legs.

Each finger of the enemy was the size of a normal human's, except the nails were long like sharpened lion's claws. The nails were pale white as well, giving off a strange aura that would discourage the opponent who would be torn to shreds by them. Nevertheless, finally came the head of the foe. The head was pretty much a human face's.

It had the same features as the skin it leaped out of, but instead of light grey eye pupils, they were light grey pentacle marks with a pitch-black slit running down the middle of the pentacle's centerfold. The foe's lips turned into a smirk as they flapped their metallic wings. They then landed on the ground, leaving a large compression where it stood.

A large, pitch-black halo appeared over their head as they began to chuckle a distorted chuckle and sneered a sly sneer. "Feeling true despair, Kanda? Trust me, you have seen nothing just yet!" they then flapped their wings and jetted at him with lightning fast speed.

Kanda stood there in despair. There was no way he could defeat a monstrous opponent like this… "It looks like… I have lost…," he thought in his mind as the foe grabbed him and flung him high into the tainted skies. Next thing he knew, he was grabbed by his legs in mid air.

The for laughed a maniacal laughter as he then began to spin around with Kanda's life being held within his grasp. He whirled around faster than a vortex, slowly beginning to loosen his grip on Kanda. "Say goodbye to your pathetic life, FOOLISH EXORCIST!" he laughed as he then flung downwards, releasing his grip on his prey.

Kanda fell from the tainted heavens at the speed of a meteorite, plummeting through the darkness and to his death… He thought, "What in the hell am I doing giving up like this? There is no sense in me having to give up!" His eyes widened as he realized the current situation at hand. He quickly spun around and outstretched his arms to the left and to the right. The Mugen blades began to slowly leave trails of energy, taking the shape of a blue-colored vortex.

Soon after, Kanda's fall was beginning to slow down as the energy began to fall downwards. The energy was encircles around him, gathering itself around his entire body. "I never guessed I would have to go this far… I know I can skip my Third Illusion and jet straight to my fourth one, but that would be very costly, even so, the situation calls for it…," he thought in his mind as the energy began to physically manifest and become a part of his body.

The second copy of Mugen in his other hand began to crack as the energy physically formed on his body. Finally, the sword shattered, releasing an explosion of blue light that shrouded his body from sight.

The Level Seven Akuma in the sky looked at Kanda in confusion, thinking, "What could that dumb boy possibly be doing? Does he have a trick up his sleeve or something?" He watched the blue light slowly fade away, but the light left no remnant of Yu Kanda at all. The Level Seven quickly looked around, trying to find out where Kanda was hiding… No dice, there was no sign of the Exorcist… _Where could he have gone? First that blue light… and then his sudden disappearance? Could he be using his Third Illusion __**already**__?_ he looked around once more…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Komui's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you have to be kidding me…," he said in fear. He felt his heart drop as he looked at Akatsuki directly in the face. "There is no way… we put defenses up to guard them… So how is it even anywhere near possible…?" he sputtered in fear, his eyes still wide.

"It is very much true… Komui. Those two died last night. Their bodies are carved like a carcass and their Innocence were each torn from the other as if someone intentionally killed them, which of course, is the only way to kill them. Now then, there's something else… Their bones were not normal… In fact, they look like they have been there for a while…," Akatsuki said ominously. He dug through his left pocket and pulled out what looked like a human bone.

"You know how bones are usually hard to fracture with just your own two hands, right? Well, take a look at this," Akatsuki whirled it around, revealing deterioration on the bone as well as a few obscured pentacle marks. "Now then, that was just one of their arms, let me show you the other bone I found peculiar…," he then pulled out what looked like a leg bone. It was severely bent and hat a long, white spike coming out from it.

"You can **clearly** see what is wrong with this one… Komui, you already received a report like this from Allen and Lenalee probably, but I think we are dealing with a betrayal within the Black Order…," he spoke bluntly.

Komui sadly nodded his head, "Yes, I received this report from Allen and Lenalee just a day ago. They mentioned that there were two Vatican member whom followed them and attacked them. They mentioned that they transformed into what they labeled themselves as, Level Seven Akuma… We fought a Level Four before, if you have not heard yet, and it severely destroyed the original base. We lost hundreds of lives to it… What I find strange is, how come these self-proclaimed Level Sevens are not stronger than a Level Four?"

"I would not know that… I think this is another one of the Emperor's dirty tricks. Nowhere in hell could they be a Level Seven Akuma… They would have to be his creations, Insei Akuma. I could far-fetch their levels to at least be -4 or -3," Akatsuki debated, looking Komui directly in the eye. Silence had befallen between the two as Akatsuki then turned around. "I shall be departing," he said.

Before he could move, a large explosive went off outside Komui's office, opening a large hole. "Hahaha, you're pretty smart for a kid…," a mechanical voice rang out from beneath the smoke of the explosive.

Akatsuki took up a defensive position, unsheathing his Fallen Angel katana. "Reveal yourself!" he barked in command. He stood directly in front of Komui as if to fend him from the attacker in case he was whom they were after.

"Oh poor, poor child… I guess the Emperor disillusioned you so much that you actually forgot this beautiful voice of mine… Oh wait, of course you would forget, you are the one who hated me to much that you let me die in that accident with the Akuma…," the voice said with a trace of sarcasm. Applause could be heard from the smoke as it slowly began to clear, revealing a womanly figure.

Akatsuki's eyes widened in surprise as he slowly began to back away from the opponent. "T-there is no way… How can this… How is this… No…," he whimpered in fear. "Y-you are supposed to be dead! Who did this?! Was it… But… Akuma are created through sorrow… Not out of nowhere like an Insei Akuma…," he whispered as he backed away.

"Unsure of how I came into being? HA! You are fucking stupid. The Emperor does not need the sorrow of another human in order to create us perfect Akuma… All he really needs is a soul that is willing to return to the world of the living to regain revenge on the person who let them die… After that, he just pretty much gives us the experience we need in order to transcend into the forms we have now…," the voice cackled manically.

As the smoke clearly dissipated, Akatsuki's face flushed with despair. It seemed to be that a certain someone in his past had actually come back to haunt him… he just thought it would only be in his dreams though…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man_**

**_Author's Note: HOLY SHIT! ANOTHER UPDATE! I AM REALLY ON A ROLL TODAY! WOOT! XD_**


	68. The Fourth Illusion

The energy field around Kanda's body began to slowly fade away. The light dimmed until it finally disappeared. Kanda was now shrouded within the darkness of the sky. This prevented his enemy from seeing what happened to him. "So, you think that you could kill me, eh Level Seven? Hahaha… That is such a laugh… It seems that your time within the dead must have drawn your mentality to be that of an idiot's… I will show you the difference between us, Akuma…," he chuckled from within the darkness.

The sky suddenly began to clear up slowly. The dark sky began to become a shade of navy blue from its pitch-black darkness… There hung the crescent moon, high in the sky in such a beautiful manner. The moon shone gracefully with the lights of the scattered stars. The scattered stars almost seemed like beautiful lotuses floating on a dark, navy blue pond… Suddenly, one area of the sky shone bright blue, revealing a shadowy figure within the light.

The light slowly descended from the sky, beginning to fade away. As soon as the light faded away, it revealed Kanda who appeared to have no changes at all. The only change was that the Mugen katana was no longer in his hands, nor was the sheath anywhere to be seen.

The Level Seven stared at him, taking in each detail of Kanda. He was scanning Kanda, searching for even the slightest difference on his body. "You did all of that… for **nothing**?" his distorted-sounding voice seemed to sound annoyed. He then shrugged his left shoulder in a circle like motion. He kept on doing that until the sound of a painful bone crack could be heard. A bone appeared to be sticking out from beneath his flesh now. It was bulging disgustingly beneath his flesh. Next, he grabbed the bone and winced slightly in pain.

The Level Seven then at first slowly pulled at the bone, grasping it tightly. Next, he yanked at it more forcefully, the bone beginning to slowly detach from his body. It then tore out from the flesh as he then pulled the bone out. This bone was no ordinary bone, for it had a blade. It was a long, 65cm blade that had a bone for a hilt. His left arm was now slouching for it was now missing a bone. "Fine then, I will keep up a fair fight with you," his lips then formed into a smirk. He then dashed towards Kanda while his left arm began to transmute slowly.

Kanda's eyes opened, revealing his eyes that now had thin, light blue slits that ran down the middle of his eye pupils. He then back flipped to stray away from the enemy.

The Level Seven stopped moving and pointed his left arm at Kanda, the arm now transmuted into a machinegun like the Level Four's arms could. Suddenly, a round of 500 bullets burst forth with ferocious speed, all of them aimed directly at Kanda. As the bullets neared Kanda's body, the bullets froze in place, remaining afloat as if they were in a body of water. The bullets then dropped to the floor as if they were released from a zero-gravity grip.

"I told you before… I refuse to lose to an Akuma…," Kanda said coldly as a blue energy glowed around him. The blue energy then molded itself into what seemed like a dragon-like shape… The energy around his hands were shaped like claws, one for each finger. Around his feet was the energy that shaped itself into talons, meanwhile one, simply long tail grew out. "Now then… I will show you what a real fight looks like," he whispered as he thrust his left arm forth.

Suddenly, the energy around his left arm extended forth, the claws getting ready to grasp at the opponent. The Level Seven immediately leaped backwards, high into the sky and shot 500 rounds at Kanda once again. The bullets dove into the pool of energy around Kanda, remaining afloat once more. They floated as if they were stuck in a body of water. Next, they sunk and were pushed out of the energy mold, landing on the ground.

"You cannot escape!" Kanda barked as the arm then shot upwards at the Akuma. Its claws wrapped around the Akuma tightly. He smirked, "Looks like I got you, and it did not take too long…," he said as the arm drew back to his body, bringing the Akuma closer and closer to Kanda. He then drew up his right arm, the claws shining threateningly. "Ready to die, Akuma?" he said in a cold, spine-chillingly evil manner.

The Akuma shivered and struggled, foolhardily trying to escape the monstrous grip that Kanda had on him. "Damn it! Let me go!" he shouted in fear as his left arm glowed a bright purple. Next, it began to fire another round of 500 bullets a few different times. The bullets remained afloat within the energy. They dropped yet again, and a smirk ran over Kanda's face.

"It is too late, Akuma. Resistance is now futile… You have lost, meanwhile I am the victor…," he sighed as he then thrust his right hand forward. The claws made from energy glowed brightly from the tips and extended forward, thus piercing the Akuma ferociously with the claws. Slowly, he drew the claws back, revealing a large, gaping hole where its torso once existed… Kanda let go of the Akuma, letting it fall out of the energy claws.

Slowly, the energy around his body began to fade away, gathering in his left hand in a concentrated manner. Next, it reformed back into his Mugen katana, in a different form however… Half-black, half-white blade… The usual hilt remained the same as it was before… The hilt guard however, first shaped like a four petal flower, now shaped with an array of eight petals. Kanda noted that the weight of Mugen seemed to feel a bit more… lighter?

Kanda looked back to the body of the Akuma in silence. The Level Seven's body began to corrode and chip away piece by piece. A strong gust passed through the field in which they had taken battle. The wind blew away all of the chips, carrying them to wherever they were going. He then turned around, walking back towards the pier to a boat traveling back. He closed his eyes as the sheath reappeared by his side. Of course, he sheathed the Mugen katana and sailed off into the night on a different boat heading back to London.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki's eyes narrowed, growling in a threateningly animal-like manner. "So, the Emperor decided to attempt screwing around with my mind… Well, that will not be working on me anytime soon," he said as he readied himself for battle. His eyes showed a calm demeanor as he then flipped the Fallen Angel around. He now held it in a reverse-styled manner.

"Hm, so Emperor was right about my boy… He did grow up to be a smart, detached person… Though I have a question… What would you do if I," the smoke cleared, revealing a blond-haired female whose hair cascaded down to their sides lustrously like a golden waterfall. She appeared to be eighteen year old-looking woman. Green eye pupils, wearing a white shirt, white skirt and white high heels. In her right hand, she held a knocked out Hakumei by his collar. "If I told you that your brother's life is now within my hand?" she whispered.

Akatsuki flinched, frozen in place. _Damnit, that bastard has my brother? What the hell? This is just about the 45__th__ time that he gets used as a bargaining chip…_ He shook the thought off his mind and scanned the area. _Now if I can just find a way to distract her…_ he carefully scanned the area. The blade of his katana slowly began to glow a slight bright red, not enough to be noticed however.

The enemy smirked, backing away slightly with the knocked out Hakumei in her hand. She looked around, scanning the area to make sure nothing would happen.

_That fool!_ Akatsuki thought as he then took this time that she took to be distracted. He flicked his wrist, slicing the air majestically with his glowing blade. A flare of red energy then flew towards the enemy with a monstrously demonic intention behind it.

The enemy turned and thought, _Shit!_ Immediately, she leaped backwards, releasing her grip on Hakumei on accident. She landed on the ground and scanned the area again, attempting to look for Akatsuki beneath the smoke. Suddenly, a cold blade pressed against her throat, pressing close enough to only start a small scratch.

"You fool, you dropped your guard for too long…," the smoke cleared, revealing Akatsuki whom was holding the katana in his hand. "This is the end…," he whispered softly as he forcefully slit her throat. He then drew his blade upwards and brought it down onto her neck, beheading her ruthlessly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, which is funny because I seem to be doing a bit better and have written new releases for EVERYONE'S Innocence! XD_**

**_Author's Note: Alright then, this is getting a bit awesome. I am serious, I have actually improved a slight bit. See ya next time!_**


	69. Combat

Akatsuki sheathed his blade and flashed a glare at Hakumei. "You idiot, you keep on allowing yourself to be kidnapped so easily when you have an Innocence that works almost like mine, would you mind explaining how you continue to be kidnapped?" he spoke coldly as he began to walk towards him.

Hakumei opened his mouth to respond. Suddenly, a roar emitted from the corpse of Akatsuki's enemy. Both Akatsuki and Hakumei whirled around to look at it.

The body of the corpse rose to its feet, clapping in applause. "Hahaha, so you thought you were victorious? HA! THINK AGAIN!" the body-less head began to laugh maniacally. Next, the body picked up the head and latched it back on. The sound of a few bones cracking, and the sounds of slimy crawling. She then stretched like a normal human and yawned, "Now then, I think its about time I started to act serious." She licked her lips and took a Traditional Japanese-styled fighting stance.

"So, you still live on? Why am I not surprised?" Akatsuki responded. He took notice of her actions, seeing that she was challenging him to a hand-to-hand combat. _This is weird… Usually an Akuma fires a weapon of some sort instead of making a challenge to a hand-to-hand combat… What the hell is this?_ Akatsuki shook his head and took his katana by his sheath. He then flung it at Hakumei.

Hakumei panicked at the immediate action and attempted to duck. The sheathed katana landed a hard hit on his forehead as he then screeched, "OUCH!" With that, he fell backwards, now knocked out once again.

Akatsuki took the same fight stance as the Akuma had, "Alright then… I wish to make a wager however."

"Fine then, what will be the wager?" she responded.

"You explain to me just who you really are. Explain if you really are my mother or not… Explain to me about this master of yours, the Emperor of Eternity…," Akatsuki grinned.

"Fine then, I suppose I will agree to that. How about if I win though? If I win, then you have to allow me to finish you off, no matter how much you need to live," she said with a smirk.

"Hmph, fine then. I swear on that wager with my honor."

"Koi!" the opponent called out and dashed towards Akatsuki with sheer speed. She thrust her fist forward.

Akatsuki parried the attack successfully. Suddenly, he was pushed back by the force of the attack as if it were strong enough to push the airspace backwards. _What the hell?!_

The opponent looked at Akatsuki, seeing his surprised look. She took the moment of surprise into her hands and leaped. She then kicked at Akatsuki with her left foot.

Akatsuki's instincts made him react with covering his head using both his arms. The heel of her left foot impacted against his right arm. He winced in pain as he heard the sound of his arm's bone fracturing. Quickly, he pushed the enemy away from him. As soon as that happened, he flinched in pain, cursing underneath his breath.

"Looks like you are enduring some pain. How do you like having a fractured bone, my poor son?" she giggled with a morbid intention. Before she could let him answer, she rushed towards him, pulling her right fist back.

Akatsuki allowed his right arm to limp for now as he then leaped. He landed on the opponent's arm and kicked her right cheek with his left leg as hard as he could.

Her head was tilted towards the left in a very sick position, as if her neck had snapped.

Once that happened, Akatsuki leaped away from her, panting in exhaustion. Any normal human's neck would remain stuck in that position, but then again, Akatsuki was not dealing with any normal human. With that in mind, she forced herself to move her neck back into place.

"You little bastard… You cannot win against me, not in hand-to-hand combat. Sweetie, the one thing you forget is… **I** was the one who taught all your moves to you, that and the fact that I am not the human you once knew and loved," she said with a smile. Her smile appeared to be that of morbid desire, one that would strike fear into the mightiest of foes.

Akatsuki panted, flinching in pain once again. The pain in his right arm was beginning to worsen, almost like a stabbing pain. _Crap! I think my fractured bone is beginning to cause me internal bleeding!_ he thought in surprise. _Looks like I will have to deal with this anyway…_ he thought to himself as he then took fight stance yet again, this time forcing his right arm into the position. Pain surged through his body, but he swallowed it down his throat, for he was going to need his energy in order to survive…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Seems like Black Order is now being amazingly foolish… All they are really doing is filling in more and more souls into the Void… Soon… oh so very soon…," the Emperor laughed sadistically.

A shadowy figure stood before the Emperor, bathed in the darkness of the room. "Sire, what am I to do now that I have sent my pawns to battle?" the figure questioned.

"You are to remain in silence until further instructions. For now, you can just take a rest, you deserve it."

"Thank you, sire." The shadowy figure then turned around and walked forward. Moonlight bathed the room from the very few windows inside the throne room. Some of the light revealed the grey-shaded skin that the person had. _The world is beginning to become insane… Deception and deceit seem to be raining over the world… Seems like our jobs are almost complete… I wonder what the Emperor has left in store for this order-less world…_

The Emperor of Eternity reached into his refrigerator once again. He pulled out a slice of cheesecake with several pieces of chocolate chip cookie dough inside and lining the outside of his slice of cake. "Yum~!" he chuckled like a child and began to eat the cheesecake savagely. Looks like his insane love for cheesecakes will never change…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki breathed in deeply and released his breath with a soft, long sigh. A pause of silence occurred between the two foes. Akatsuki then dashed towards his opponent once again. Afterwards, he began thrusting his left fist forward.

She grinned and parried the attack with a graceful whirl. She then lowered herself swiftly and attempted to sweep kick Akatsuki. "Got'cha!" she laughed at him.

Akatsuki's eyes widened at the immediate reaction she gave off. With that, he immediately leaped, thus dodging the attack. He landed safely on the ground and attempted to kick at the enemy's head.

The enemy quickly rose to their feet and caught his foot in their hand. Next, she flung him up towards the ceiling with as much strength as she could apply.

Akatsuki could not react at that point, for he was too late. His back slammed against the ceiling, creating a large crater on the ceiling. He struggled with moving and grumbled in pain. He then coughed blood and looked at the enemy.

The enemy smirked and leaped towards Akatsuki. "Hahaha, looks like you are going to lose!" she commented as she then reached for Akatsuki's Exorcist uniform. She tightened her grip on the uniform and pulled hard on it.

Akatsuki was yanked out from the crater. _Damnit! I cannot believe I am losing so easily!_ he growled in anger.

The nameless enemy moved Akatsuki down to where her feet were located. She then kneeled down, as if getting ready for an attack. "This is going to finish you off, I am sorry that I have to do this to you…," she said in a cold whisper.

"Go ahead… I could barely give a shit at this point…"

"Fine then…," she whispered in response. She then pushed her legs forward, forcing Akatsuki to fly towards the ground at a much faster rate than he was before.

Next thing everyone knew, a glowing, orange spear jetted forward, sliding past Akatsuki. The energy spear appeared to be flying directly at… Her!

Her eyes widened in surprise, _CRAP! I AM TOO VULNERABLE RIGHT NOW! WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!_ She scanned the area, searching for who was daring enough to launch an attack while they were fighting.

"Sorry, you may have died… Nevertheless, you are not going to take away my brother from me…," a voice called out from behind the Akuma.

The enemy quickly batted away the spear of orange energy that was launched at her. She then turned around immediately, looking to see that it was Hakumei whom had attacked her.

"Sorry, but you will have to go away from this world… You were torn away by an Akuma, and you ironically became one…," Hakumei whispered as he then pointed the empty slot in his bladeless hilt at the enemy. A bright light emitted from the slot, shining brightly enough to blind anything. Next, a large laser of orange Innocence energy launched forward, engulfing the surprised Akuma with ease.

Within the light, screams of sheer pain could be heard. The light then disappeared with small traces disappearing as well. The completely charred, sliced up body of the Akuma that Hakumei attacked had begun to fall from where it originally was. The corpse hit the floor with a loud thud. _This time, its over…_ Hakumei thought in silence.

Akatsuki barely stood, for his entire body was vibrating in pain. _Damnit, she really took me out…_he thought in his mind As he then gave in to his pain. He fell face forward, landing on the floor with a louder thud than the Akuma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, as I have said for the 69th time…**_

_**Author's Note: Neh, I think this was not as good… Read and Review~**_


	70. Grandfather

One sole Vatican member walked along the dark halls of the Black Order. The member slowly lowered their hood while looking around. They scanned the area carefully and silently listening for even the slightest movement. They sighed in relief and lowered their hood. They shook their head and walked along the dark hallways, passing by a window that the moonlight bathed into the hall from. They stood still and turned their head to the window, staring at the beautiful, graceful shine of the light sphere that floated amongst the darkness of the sky.

The features of that Vatican member's face were now clear in view. Dark gray hair that stood up without the need of support, almost naturally. A small bit of the hair was the color of pure white. Obviously this person was a male due to the roughness that shone in his eyes. His face had many wrinkles, meaning that this member was a senior member. His eyes were a light blue, brightened by the reflection of the moonlight. Several scar-like marks ran across his forehead, and stitch-like marks ran across most of his face. Scarred in battle perhaps?

"Those Exorcists… So young, and yet going through so much… Such fools, they are trying to defeat something that they could never understand, and are trying to defeat time itself… Time itself will roll on forever… If time is to be destroyed, then it will just be replaced by time that serves the same role. Fighting against time… a losing battle… I wonder about that Exorcist whom seemed much like a child I knew long ago… Hm…," he whispered in the wind. He then stood with his back straight, raising his hood back up once more. His face was now masqueraded beneath the shadows of the hood.

The senior member then strode forth, walking about his own business once more.

Far behind him creeped a figure. A figure that creeped through the shadows like a snake, stalking its prey. A small silver lining of hair could be seen from the flash of the moonlight. They continued to follow behind the Vatican member silently, like an elegant predator. It was searching for the perfect time to attack the prey. They turned around to scan the area behind them. Nothing… just desolate, cool darkness bathed with the warmth of the moonlight.

They turned their attention back to the member and silently creeped behind them once again. This could be described like a snake hidden beneath the shadows of the grass blades, creeping, slowly closing in on its prey…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen relaxed comfortably on his bed and stretched his arms and his legs. It was a long day, what with having to fight such a dangerous threat called "Level Seven Akuma" which were the self-proclaimed 'perfection of the Akuma'. Allen looked out his window, looking at the moon and the stars. _Such a beautiful sight… what with the dancing glitters of the stars, and the bright shine of the moon… I don't understand why anyone would find such pleasure in destroying this world…_

_**You're asking that question? HA! You actually felt like this world should have been damned one time almost a few days after your parents left you! Yet you dare have the audacity to ask such a question…**_ a silent cackle tore through Allen's silent mind, cutting it like a dagger in the night.

_That was only out of blind anger, before I began to realize the beauties of life… There could be many dark, saddening parts to it, but they could never erase the fact that there is beauty in this world in the end…_ Allen responded quietly, his lips taking the shape of a frown.

_**Oh come on, Allen, you know you still feel angered that your parents were turned into Akuma by the Emperor himself. Why not we murder the fucker for doing so? Come on, you and I together… we're unbeatable, we could even **__replace__** that guy with such ease…**_ the 14th chuckled as he tried to strike a deal with Allen.

_You just want an excuse to come out and kill people again. It is much too late for that, I won our dispute within this body, and I now have the rights and ability to use this body, plus your powers, as a result of my victory…_

_**Shut up! I could do much worse than you think. You only surprised me back then!**_

_Sure, I'll believe that, _Allen rolled his eyes.

_**Silence… Something's going on… I feel something… strange. Foreboding, dark… Something is about to pass by your door. It has the foul stench, feel and pressure of the Dark Matter-infused Soul… That soul you saw earlier inside of the Akuma Level 7 was just Dark Matter that fused with the soul, thus creating its horrid shape. Wait… something seems to be following it as well. This one is an Innocence user… Keep quiet and listen,**_ the 14th quietly spoke in Allen's mind.

Allen looked to his door immediately, keeping silent. _Tap… tap… tap… tap…_ the footsteps sounded. They shattered the fragile glass of silence. _There really are footsteps… but why would an Akuma choose such an obvious timing now that the warning has been issued?_ Allen noted, wondering to himself.

_**Akuma tend to be stupid, even after they level up. I doubt a Level 7 should be stupid though, if they're as perfected as they claimed to be. Either way, let the situation handle itself for now, we need to confirm the reason behind such obvious movements. Take my command. Follow only after the footsteps disappear. I will make sure to keep a tab on the person. I have much better hearing than you, so I shall lead you to which way it may go,**_ the 14th responded.

Allen listened quietly and swallowed. The clapping of footsteps could still be heard, echoing through the desolate halls of the Black Order. Nothing could be heard now, just dead silence.

_**Go now!**_ the 14th commanded.

Allen immediately stood up and crept silently to his door, that way to prevent anyone from hearing him. Slowly yet steadily, he twisted the knob and opened the door. The door to Allen's room creaked ever so slightly, shattering the glass of silence. _So much for getting that done silently…_ Allen sweat dropped. Out of nowhere, he could feel a strange presence that stood before him, looming in a threatening manner. _Did I get discovered that quickly?!_

The figure crept closer, walking into the light of Allen's room.

Allen could feel the warm breath of the figure, stepping back slowly. The threatening presence slowly became clear within view of the light.

Quickly, the figure lunged at Allen.

Allen stepped back one more, but the presence then pinned him against the floor with a loud smack. He could no longer move, but he squirmed to try and escape the person's grip.

"Oh my… Allen?!" the figure immediately said.

Allen's eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice and moved his head quickly to check out whom it was. It was Crowley! _That idiot! He almost gave me a heart attack!_ Allen sighed with relief.

Crowley stood up and reached his hand out to Allen, offering his assistance.

Allen twitched and sweat dropped, _Why does this seem oh so vaguely familiar? Oh wait, he freaking __**threw**__ me the last time he took my hand!_ The memory ran through his mind and his body ached the same pain he felt from that one time… He shuddered and stood up immediately, ignoring Crowley's hand to keep himself safe. "What the bloody hell are you doing running around in the middle of the night anyway?" Allen looked at Crowley, now looking grimly serious.

Crowley's faced turned serious as well, "I am sneaking around to follow that Vatican member. He fought with me at that flower field near the gazebo. I feel like I know him, and yet I can't remember who's face that he looks like. I plan on investigating and stabbing fear into him. I chased him up a few floors. I think he is sensing me and is failing to notice that he is going along with my plan."

"Oh? What would that plan be? Maybe I can assist…," Allen then grinned, his eyes sparking with interest in helping.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Vatican member looked around, scanning the area once more. "Nothing…," the member muttered beneath his breath. He then breathed in deeply and released a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the ground shattered open from the force of a brightly glowing, white tentacle-like thing. The member immediately jumped back, keeping his distance from the strange thing. Suddenly, 6 more burst out from beneath the ground, forming a circle that surrounded him.

_Damn, who could possibly be doing such a thing?!_ the member panicked, looking around. Immediately, he reached into his left sleeve, as if going to pull something out. Before he could make another movement, another tentacle thing burst out from beneath the ground, this one successfully grabbing him. It wrapped around his body, binding his arms. This now prevented him from making a movement. He squirmed like worm, trying to escape the tightening grip of the strange tentacle thing.

It then moved once upward and drew back downward. It then move upward a second time, and drew back yet again. Finally, it thrust forward and released the Vatican member, launching him upwards with a mighty fling. (Note; FLY BALL! XD) The member then crashed through the ceiling, crashing through several more until he finally reached a destination.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Vatican member rubbed his head, weakly moaning in pain as he sat up. _Damn, what the hell was that? First one, then about 6 others. Next thing I know I'm grabbed and flung all the way to the roof of this crazy place. I think their security system has just been activated and detected me…_ he grumbled.

"Onto your feet, Akuma," a vampiric, chilly voice said. That person was Crowley.

The member turned around to face whomever it was that spoke. Before they could fully turn around, another white tentacle-like thing rose up from the ground, grabbed the hood of the Vatican member and tore it off ruthlessly. The face of the Vatican member could now be seen.

"Why am I no longer surprised?" Crowley said with a serious, emotionless face. His eyes turned black while the iris changed to a gold-yellow. His hair that hung down then spiked up without the need of support, meaning that his Innocence had been invoked for battle once more. "Its been a long time… grandfather…," Crowley said softly as he prepared his newly amethyst colored claws for battle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, but I am making it seem awesome XD I could make it awesome with the help of my friend The Bringer of Night XD**_

_**Author's Note: Grandfather?! Impossible! He's supposed to be dead! If this is his grandfather, will Crowley actually fight to win? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	71. Aleister

Crowley immediately ran at what appeared to be his grandfather, "I'm sorry grandfather, but if its really you, then I suppose I have no other choice but to send you back from whence you originated!" He swung his left claw upwards.

Immediately, his 'grandfather' evaded by side-stepping. He then threw his right fist forward, aiming a harsh punch at Crowley.

Crowley spun around rapidly. Next, he swung his left claw/fist forward, his punch colliding with the blow from his grandfather. Both his grandfather and Crowley were then pushed back by the collision of mighty forces crashing against one another. "Give up, Akuma. I will not let myself be fooled by that disguise of yours. You are nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing, but you have been discovered. Remove the disguise, all its doing is causing me more rage," Crowley grinned as he then ran forward.

His running was so fast, it made him seem almost invisible as he then froze in front of the enemy. At that very second that he did that, he launched his right fist forward. His fist impacted Aleister Sr.'s torso.

The impact of the blow was so great, he appeared to have been pushed back by several feet. "Hm, so it seems that you have figured me out… Ah well, then I suppose I can drop this ugly disguise of mine," he shrugged. His lips then curved into a morbid grin as his body bulged hideously. "I still am your grandfather, but do not think I will be going any bit easy on you…," his face began to tear like fabric. "I strictly remember I instructed you to keep a watch on my castle and garden. I return to find it burnt to the ground… You will be paying for that, with you **life**!" he cackled distortedly.

Immediately, a storm began to brew in the sky. Winds raged, striking mightily whilst the air pressure began to increase around the ground of their battlefield. Everything seemed to have stopped, the weather now calm as the flesh of the Vatican member then stopped bulging. Next, a burst of blood red light wrapped around the body. Finally, the light solidified into a crystalline structure that took the exact shape of his body.

The contents within the crystalline structure revealed the skin lowly tearing off, revealing a mechanical skeletal structure beneath the flesh, and horrible looking bulges across his back, hands and feet. His eyes were closed with his arms crossing his chest, knees bent slightly. He also appeared to be in mid-air, almost looking much like a science experiment in its test tube…

Crowley froze in place, thinking "_What is this? I feel a strange sense of… anger? No… this presence he's emitting… it feels like… despair perhaps?_" He shook it off his mind, _Nevertheless, never mind that. He gave himself an opening to be destroyed before he can transform! I should take my chance…_ Crowley immediately ran with his quick speed, appearing to be invisible mid-run. He 'reappeared' directly in front of the structure with his claws positioned for assaulting the enemy.

As soon as his claws came into contact with the crystalline structure, it burst with a large explosion. "_Kaboom_!" it went, scattering many crystal shards in its wake. Crowley looked around, scanning the area that was now obscured by smoke. _I can't lose track of him, he may end up killing me if I don't remain on guard…_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, large claws reached out to Crowley from within the smoke field. It grabbed him by his neck collar and swung him around, spinning him in circles rapidly (Author's Note: WEEEEE~!!!!! THAT **HAS** TO BE FREAKING FUN! XD). Next thing Crowley knew, he was flung with a mighty throw, flying rapidly.

He was now out of the smoke field and landed on the ground with a large thud. His head relaxed, moving back. His eyes widened as soon as he realized that he was now at the edge of the roof! _Holy mother of God!_ he immediately leaped back up onto his feet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the meanwhile, Allen hesitated upon the decision of whether or not to help Crowley. _If I help Crowley, he will be the victor but…_

_**But he'll hate you for having to finish his battle for him, despite that he may or may not have the ability to do so, correct?**_ the 14th chuckled sadistically. _**See, this is why I never bothered with having real friends, only allies that I can later on back stab when our alignment is null and void.**_

_No wonder you're so socially unacceptable. That goes beyond the true point however. I know that with my help, Crowley could win, but I think he wishes to do this on his own… He wishes to do this on his own, probably to prove that he can soar high in the heavens, like the rest of us have been doing over the many months…_

_**I can see that perfectly well, idiot. Though, we might wanna use that body of the Akuma to figure out where it originally came from. All Dark Matter has to come from somewhere, its not going to just magically appe- Wait, never mind. Dark Matter is everywhere, it is a balancer. For Innocence-users, there is only small specks of Dark Matter, which is why they die off in the end. You however, are a special case when it comes to that…**_

_How so?_

_**I'll mention it later. For now, let us just watch and enjoy this battle.**_

_Still being sadistic._

_**I don't give a fuck.**_

_Just shut up for a second, please and thank you._

…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Crowley scanned the area of smoke, noticing how it never faded away just yet. _How is this possible? Is he responsible for this? This just means that I must keep my guard up, otherwise I'll die off as a sitting duck…_ He observed carefully with his eyes, seeing nothing. He breathed in deeply and released it with a sigh. His eyes closed as he then walked into the smokescreen. _If I can just hear him out, whatever movement he makes, I'll be sure to keep a careful ear on it… That'll be my advantage…_

_Flap, flap…. Flap, flap…. Flap, flap…_ he could hear. They were the flapping of wings, but at the same rhythm as a heartbeat. Slowly, the heartbeat wing flaps were beginning to sound louder, meaning that the enemy was now approaching him. _From behind!_ Crowley thought as he then opened his eyes and spun around reflexively. He then thrust his right fist forward as hard as he could, feeling it smack against something physical.

"Wow, looks like you actually landed a hit on me. Sadly, that…," Crowley felt that his arm was grabbed by a sharp claw, "didn't even affect me by the slightest bit!" The smoke cleared immediately, spreading out into the air to reveal that a blade was being held against Crowley's throat.

The thing in front of Crowley had large, black wings that appeared to be that of an angel's. A black blade that appeared to be infused with its left arm… its right arm were large, black claws. Its feet, sharpened by the sets of three talons, all of them black as well. In the meanwhile, the rest of the body appeared to be pale white. Its face had strange, black marks that reached from around its eyes to the middle of his forehead and scattered in 3 directions on its cheeks

It retained the appearance of a human of course. Its eyes appeared to be just pitch black, while a golden slit ran down the middle of its eyes, right where its pupils would have been located. It had small fangs as well, them being black as well. "I am sorry, but it appears… that this is your first, and last night seeing me reborn in this form…," it spoke with the warmth of a loving grandfather. It flapped its wings once again. With that beat, the sound of a despairing soul, crying out for help could be heard.

Crowley looked into the eyes of his grandfather, despite the demonic form he had now taken. "Grandfather… is that what you really want, or is it something that you have no choice but to do? Either way, you will have succeeded in killing your own family member…," he said softly. His hair dropped while his eyes returned to normal, the invoked Innocence now disengaged.

"… Silence, I shall not be taking a lecture from someone I have to kill," he now spoke coldly. He then pressed the blade harder against Crowley's throat, leaving only a small cut. It did not pierce his jugular veins just yet, so Crowley was temporarily safe, unless he provoked this demon once again.

"No grandfather. The time has come that you listen to me… Before, I was unwise, young and a simpleton… I will admit that, but I need you to listen to me this time around… I have changed ever since those days when we were still a family that loved and cared for one another… Grandfather… why… Why would you feel the need to kill the only family you have left? Is this your will that is letting you do such a thing, or is it the Emperor forcing you to do so?" Crowley spoke, defying the demon's authority.

"You know nothing… Akumas have to despair for killing the person whom was close to them in order to live once again… The other Akuma and I were the lucky ones, recreated by the Emperor without the need of a sacrifice. All was well until…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aleister cleared some dirt off his sleeves after a battle against yet another Insei Akuma. He yawned, "Emperor, fighting these simple morons is now getting boring. If we continue this, you will end up eradicating your entire army…" He then turned to meet the tall, looming figure that was the Emperor of Eternity.

"I know that, but I must have you train. You need to be ready to take attacks of all sorts of levels. The same with your brothers and sisters…," the Eternal Emperor chuckled in interest. His chuckling then stopped, which probably meant that he was serious… Then again, you could never tell with that large smile of his which **never** changes… "I hate to be the delivery boy and messenger of such bad news… Well, what would you like to hear? The good new or the bad news?" the Emperor spoke.

"… I guess the good news first, since it should at least strike my mood up a bit before I take in the bad news…," Aleister answered as he then fixed his tuxedo.

"I saved a **hell** of a lot of money through a new insurance for these mechanical parts! I also got some new assortments for my cheesecakes!" the Emperor laughed.

"… I see…," he chuckled nervously. _Is this guy an idiot? I am beginning to wonder why I am following the authority of someone like him… _"Now I would like to hear what the bad news are, fatty," he said with a grin on his face.

"I'm not fat just yet! Notice how I eat so much, and yet I gain zero weight!" the Emperor flailed his arms in the air. "As for the bad news…," the Emperor then cleared his throat as Aleister began to listen closely and intently. "Your lifespan is almost at its limit… I never guaranteed that your lifespan would last forever in this new form of yours… Your soul is corroding, meaning that you will then be ejected from this body soon," the Emperor sighed.

"… So soon? Its only been about 15 years since this body had been taken in, how is such a thing even virtually possible?" Aleister questioned as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Sadly, it is possible… I told you before, your soul is corroding, and once its been completely deteriorated, that is it, the body will reject you and result in a catastrophic explosion… a minor one of course."

"Nevertheless, is there anyway that I could continue to live? Seriously, I wish to live much longer than this…"

"There is… one way… but you might find it unacceptable…"

"Tell me and I'll do it in a heartbeat…"

"You must kill one whom was precious to you before your death… a family member would suffice, or a lover…"

"… That's an almost impossible task for any man…"

"I know that…"

"Nevertheless, I am no man… I am an Akuma. I will take that doorway to longer life to continue serving you as gratitude for reviving me, when **he** could not do so…"

"Really?"

"Yes…," Aleister chuckled. "After all, I could never repay you for this with just 15 years, it takes much, much more," he said as he then leaped through a shadow, disappearing the same way James did when he was alive…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The demonic Aleister looked at his grandson once more, "Now then, just be quiet and accept your death…"

"No… You're taking his side because he promised you a longer life?! There is no such thing as a longer life if your soul is deteriorating so much! He is deceiving you! Just like how he deceived the world with his poisonous lies!" Crowley barked.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A LIAR! HE IS THE ONE THAT REVIVED ME AND KEPT ME ALIVE! IF YOU LOVED ME ENOUGH, YOU WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME!" Aleister hissed as he then reflexively cut deeper into Crowley's throat. He then slit Crowley's throat mercilessly. "Farewell…," he said softly as his wings beat yet again, releasing the despairing screams of millions. He then released Crowley's limp, lifeless body, allowing it to fall onto the ground with a loud _plop_.

Around the lifeless body of Crowley, his blood flowed, pooling around his head slowly… His blood glittered beautifully with the shine of moonlight against them, giving Crowley the pale appearance he now was having from blood loss…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: … The end for Crowley, a beautiful (almost) sight, but still a morbid death…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man for a 71st time. Can I stop now? I mean seriously, I said this 71 fucking times, its not like that fact is going to change now xD.**_


	72. The Vanishing Soul

Crowley's body fell as a lifeless and limp corpse. His body landed on the ground with a loud smack. Blood seethed from his throat, his mouth also open. Blood came out from the corners of his mouth. His body began to become pale as the moon shined upon the corpse. A pool of blood formed around Crowley's body, looking almost like a red moon when it reflected the shine of the moon. The blood glittered like beautiful stars as it began to spread out even more.

Allen's eyes widened in horror at the sight of his own friend dying, _C-Crowley… He was…_

_**Ah what a wonderful death! Death by a family member slitting your throat! Such an exquisite thing to witness! Hahahaha! **_the 14th chuckled in morbid interest.

_Crowley…, _Allen ignored the 14th, focusing mainly on the dead body of his fallen friend. _His own grandfather killed him…_ the calm look that Allen had became flushed with anger and frustration. _That bastard… he killed Crowley… He'll pay… _Dark Matter began to encircle around his body while his left arm began to bulge slightly. _He'll pay… HE'LL PAY!_ Allen looked at Aleister and lunged at him with his claws positioned for assault.

Aleister turned around and swung his blade/arm at Allen, thus blocking Allen's assault. "Hmph, so you're enraged that I killed your own friend? Such a futile attempt. Your friends would die anyway within the flow of time!" he laughed as he then applied more force into the block.

Allen was pushed back from the Level Seven Akuma, but stood his ground so he would not fall. "I DON'T CARE!" he yelled as he then lunged wildly at the enemy once again. "YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING CROWLEY!" he then swung his claws at the enemy yet again.

Aleister reflexively hindered Allen's attack by using the flat edge of his arm sword. Sparks emitted from the two that were grinding against one another. "Don't think I'll just let you make me seem like the bad guy, I'm merely trying to survive in this world!" Aleister hissed as he then thrust his claws at Allen. The claws were suddenly stopped by a strange, white cloth. Its grip was tight and hard. "What in the hell is this?" Aleister growled as he tried to release himself from its grip.

With his eyes, he traced where it whence came from, seeing that it came from Allen's cowling. "Ah, I see. So it was you who did that to me before…," he noted quietly as he then struggled with escaping its grip. Out of instinct, he pulled away his arm sword and thrust it forward.

Allen's cowling formed a second webbing that extended forth, capturing the arm sword before it neared Allen's body. More of the cowling cloth extended downward in four directions, each of them piercing the ground. Now Allen remained afloat, as well as Aleister.

Aleister flapped his wings hard, releasing more and more screams of despair. The screams were loud enough to deafen even a bat! "Release me at once, or suffer the consequences you petulant child!" Aleister barked.

"No… I will make you pay… make you pay for killing Crowley… I… must make you pay… for killing… Crowley…," Allen spoke softly, almost as if he were in a mantra trance. His eye iris became dull, as if he no longer had a soul residing within. "You'll pay for… killing… Crowley…," Dark Matter began to emit from his body. His left arm extended slightly as it began to become pale. Allen then began to release a wicked laughter, "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" He then sliced at the Akuma while laughing more wickedly.

Blood splattered from the large gashes formed by the assault. Aleister screeched in pain as he then flapped his wings harder and harder to fly away. The white cloth that was grabbing him began to darken slightly. "YOU'RE BEING NOTHING BUT A--" his eyes widened in horror. "Wait a second… A-are you…? N-Noa--" suddenly, red claws burst forth from Aleister's torso almost out of nowhere. He slowly looked down, seeing the red claw the pierced him.

Allen stopped laughing, almost as if he had snapped out of it. He noted a looming, dark figure that stood behind Aleister and his eyes widened. "W-wha…?" Allen shuddered at the feel of the dark figure's presence.

The claws were withdrawn as Aleister was then thrown aside without mercy. "I must… protect… my friends… I must… let… my grandfather… rest… in… peace…," the dark figure spoke with a detached, echoing voice. The moonshine glinted upon the figure, revealing a dark amethyst figure with wings. Strangely, that figure appeared to look much like Crowley…

"Crowley… is… that you?" Allen spoke, his eyes still wide with surprise.

The figure grinned, "Whom else did you think this was? My, my, my. You thought I was dead, didn't you?"

"You idiot! You had me going there for a second!" Allen chuckled, grinning as well.

Aleister rose from where he was throne and coughed, releasing some blood from his mouth. "You little bastard, now you've gone and messed me up…," he muttered as he then placed his arm towards the sky. Dark Matter gathered within his hand, taking the shape of a medieval flail, the same exact one that he used before.

"That is now besides the point, Allen. Let me deal with him on my own, understood?" Crowley spun around, turning to meet his grandfather's gaze. He quietly muttered something below his breath as he then readied himself for battle.

Allen nodded his head with a smile, _I have a strange feeling that Crowley is doing this to save his grandfather…_

_**So is this why you're being a little bitch and doing nothing? Why didn't you just let your anger take the better of you? I was so close to-- Never mind!**_ the 14th spoke.

_I chose to pull back on my anger because it would give you a large hole in your prison for you to be released from. Then you'd use my body to kill those whom are standing in the way of you killing the Emperor of Eternity. After that, only God knows what you would be planning…_

_**Yeah, and I would'a gotten out if it weren't for you and your gentleman crap. I enjoy killing, and yet you keep stopping me when I am either about to be released or when I am released and murdering your loved ones. Why do you choose to do so? Just explain that to me,**_ the 14th questioned.

_Because it's the right thing to do. I feel that I should protect those who care for me, almost as if I were a guardian angel to them rather than just friends,_ Allen answered, while his physical body's lips curved into a grin.

_**Pft, idiot. You're going to get yourself killed one of these days because of that. Oh well. All I have to tell you is this; If you die, or your will is cracked somehow by your anger or by your tears, trust me, I will take that chance to drag you into here. After that, I'll bash your skull in as I then soar to the throne in your mind and take control over this damned body of yours… **_the 14th laughed a morbid laughter. The laughter slowly faded away from Allen's mind as the battle between Crowley and Aleister initiated by the two flying at one another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"TAKE THIS!" Aleister yelled as he neared Crowley. He thrust his medieval flail. The chain extended forth, bringing the Dark Matter-spiked ball close to Crowley.

Crowley immediately froze in mid-air, allowing the attack to proceed as it should have. The ball pierced through Crowley's body, but he did not flinch. He did not even wince in pain. "Is that the best you have?" Crowley chuckled as he then grabbed the flail by its chain.

Aleister's eyes widened as he then began to pull the hilt as hard as he could. Sadly, no effects whatsoever. _Why didn't it affect him?! Is he… a demon..?_ Aleister gulped in fear, his eyes wide as if he were in despair of the new Crowley.

Crowley chuckled, "Looks like you're confused about the current situation. All is self-explanatory." Crowley pulled the chains with a mighty force as he then raised his free claw in preparation for an assault.

Aleister flew towards Crowley, but then reflexively let go of the hilt to his medieval flail. Next, his left arm transformed into a winged machinegun, just like a Level 4's. Finally, he raised it at Crowley while laughing like a maniac, "If you're a demon, then I'll just slay you! This will make it much, much easier!" The winged machinegun began to spiral as the openings glowed with Dark Matter. It began to fire thousands of bullets, all of them aimed at Crowley.

Crowley remained afloat while spinning the medieval flail around in circles. The bullets all pierced him, but they only flew right through him. When the machinegun had let up the rapid fire, Crowley remained still, his eyes wide as if in frozen surprise.

Aleister watched as Crowley's body began to drop in altitude. His mouth opened as he began to laugh a light chuckle. Slowly, that laughter began to become more and more hysterical. "I KILLED HIM! I KILLED MY OWN GRANDSON! AHAHAHA!!! I KILLED HIM!" he laughed. Suddenly, a long, amethyst colored arm stretched forth from where Crowley fell, piercing the glowing, crimson claws through him. "U-uh?" Aleister stopped laughing with his eyes slightly wide with surprise.

Slowly, he looked down to see the claws that pierced him, seeing that it pierced through his chest, right where a human heart would be. "So… it looks like you had the guts to kill me…," he chuckled as blood spurt forth from not only the large gaping hole on his chest, but also from the corners of his lips. He then coughed harshly, releasing more blood. The blood pooled on the surface of the arm, gathering mainly around there.

The new Crowley rose from whence he fell, all of the bullet holes that had been recently made beginning to slowly heal, almost like a demonic angel. "I offer my sincerest apologies… grandfather, but there was no other way for your soul to finally rest in peace… I wish for your soul to find serene peace, wherever your spirit shall reside… In the meanwhile though, your physical blood shall become a part of my existence, and I will continue to live, bound by a promise to you, and my Eliade…," Crowley smiled a saddened smile.

Aleister smiled weakly, "Answer me one question… why did you disregard my wishes and leave the castle, that is all I have left to ask of you..?"

"I left because I killed the one I loved, and it was about time for me to spread my wings and soar into the sky. The time for me to leave my birdcage and set out on an adventure. I burned down our mansion that way I would never return there. Leaving also gave me a justification for why I killed Eliade…," Crowley explained.

"Oh? Now I understand… heh… looks like my soul might finally rest in peace…," Aleister smiled as small particles of his body began to dissipate. Slowly yet steadily, the deteriorated soul from within the Level Seven Akuma had been released, taking on the original form of Aleister Crowley I. The soul then smiled and slowly began to fade away, waning particle by particle. The soul vanished, thus leaving Allen and Crowley by themselves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes later, Crowley was back in his normal body, brushing dirt off his uniform. "Ah, it feels so wonderful to be back in my body!" he said with a cheerful tone behind his voice.

Allen chuckled, "So, do you think that your grandfather is resting in peace right now?"

"Yes, I believe so. He must be waiting in heaven, just like Eliade is…"

"Heh, must feel nice to know that someone is waiting for you in the heavens…"

"Yes, yes it does. Nevertheless, its better for me to live anyway, for their sakes, and for the sakes of all my friends."

"Oh? I see." Allen smiled,_ I wonder if Mana is doing the same… waiting for me wherever his soul may be resting…_

_**Oh shut up, you're making yourself sound so gay right now. You're fucked up in the head man, you love my brother**_, the 14th chuckled.

_Oh shut up, nothing like that. Also, if its any consolation, I love Lenalee as lover, not Mana. Mana I love as the father I never was raised by._

_**HA!**_

_Just be silent so I can leave. We'll end this conversation in my room._

_**Fine then.**_

Both Allen and Crowley then began to walk off back their rooms, almost as if nothing had happened in an either way situation…

In the night sky however, one pitch black cloud loomed over the Black Order. A robed figure remained afloat on that one cloud, their shadow being cast by the moonlight. "Heh, so I'm the only one left now, eh? Oh well, I guess this really is going to be one hell of a last battle for us…," the robed person spoke with an almost detached, echoing voice. The cloud then disappeared, along with the robed figure in the night…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: Who the hell was that guy anyway? What was happening to Allen just before? Why the hell am I asking so many questions? Find out next time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man… Yeah, make it hurt even worse for me… -Cries in a corner-**_


	73. AllenxLenalee Amity

The sunlight penetrated a dark room, shining its serene gracefulness upon Allen's body. He rose up, sitting up while rubbing his eyes. _Ugh, I feel like I was run over by an elephant…_ he shook his head. His hair shook along with him, lustrous slightly by reflecting the sunlight. _Huh, usually the 14th__ would comment on how 'horrible' this day is… Oh well, that subtracts one headache from my worries_, Allen shrugged as he rose out of bed. He stretched backwards and flipped, landing on his right hand's index finger.

_Time for my daily exercises_, Allen bent his right arm, moving down. He then straightened his arm once again, _1..._ He then continued the process repeatedly. _This is a good pace, at least I won't tire myself out so quickly if I keep this up…_ beads of sweat were beginning to run down his face, racing down his forehead. _10... 11... 12... 13... 14... 15..._ Allen continued his movements, his heart beginning to pump a few beats faster, not enough to make him seem tired.

A few minutes later… _35... 36... 37... 3-_ Sudden knocking came from the door. Allen fell backwards, landing on his face with a loud thud. "Ouch…," Allen muttered as he rose up to his feet. Several beads of sweat streamed down his face, giving his face a glisteningly shimmering aura from the reflections of the sunlight coming off his damp face. "Uh, may I ask whom is knocking on my door?" he reached over to a towel and began to clean off the sweat on his face.

"Um, Allen… Its Lenalee, can we talk?" the person at the door knocked once again, once, then twice.

Next, he threw the towel aside, "I'm coming!" He walked over to the door and pulled it open, looking to see Lenalee, whom was radiantly smiling and awake this morning. "Someone seems happy this morning, I wonder why though?"

She threw her arms around Allen's neck, holding him close and gave him a small peck on the lips, "Good morning."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Allen chuckled and slid his arms around Lenalee's waists. Passerby's looked at the couple and snickered in silence, imagining what would be Komui's reaction if he were to know of their secret romance.

"Oh you silly!" Lenalee pushed him back playfully. "I'm happy that I get to see you again this morning. I always feel like I'm worried about you when I can't see you… That's beyond the point that, I'm just glad to see you're alive and awake," she giggled and held him close again. She was close enough to be able to smell Allen's male scent, smiling and feeling warm inside. She giggled, "Seems like someone was exercising today, I can tell from the sweaty smell."

"I'm glad to see you this morning as well, Lenalee… The smell comment however… I just never got the chance to shower just yet," Allen's lips curved into a smile. He then stole a quick kiss from Lenalee's lips and chuckled. "Did you sleep well?" he questioned, holding her close. He was closer to her than usual. He could feel her warmth… the warmth of her love, and he could also hear the beats of her heart. Its beats were almost like a continuous message that kept on saying "I love you, Allen. I love you, Allen." He simply smiled at her and looked around.

"We may want to go our separate ways for now. I think a few people are watching…," he sweat dropped, seeing Johnny, Reever, Lavi and Akatsuki whom were all staring in utter surprise.

"You lovebirds actually had the bravery to do this in public… where Lenalee's brother **works** and seems to watch from any and all angles?!" Lavi asked in surprise.

"Hey! Its not like he can see right now…," Lenalee puffed her cheeks in complaint. Her eyes then widened for a second as she looked around shakily, "O-or is he watching? Now that I think about it… he's a bit overprotective…," she then sweat dropped. "No! No! I'm starting to become paranoid!" she flailed her arms around, still complaining.

Akatsuki could not help but chuckle a little bit, "Seems like she finally snapped from the attention her brother gives her."

"That's not funny!"

"I never said it was funny. Nevertheless, in all honesty… this isn't funny…"

Lenalee sighed with relief.

"This is **hilarious**," Akatsuki began to laugh.

Slowly, Lavi, Johnny and Reever began to laugh as well. "I have to admit, it is a bit hilarious that you finally snapped and became paranoid about the amount of attention Komui gives you 24/7," Reever stopped laughing and took a sip of his coffee.

"Guys! Its not funny..!" Lenalee pouted, as if ready to burst in tears.

Akatsuki's eyes widened as he then raced off. _The one thing I can't stand is a lady's tears, even if its fake, so away I go!_

Lavi sweat dropped, watching the amount of dust that flew into mid-air due to Akatsuki's high-speed running. "Know what, I think I may as well be hitting the old dust halls myself. I have things to actually do today," Lavi grinned. He then began to walk off into the other direction, off to his own tools.

"Reever and I have work to do today. Akatsuki provided us with a clue about the strange occurrences involving these 'Level Seven Akuma' ever since the attack at the office-"

"Attack at the office?!" Allen leaped.

"Yes. Komui's office was under attack by a Vatican Councilman… I mean councilwoman. She too was a Level Seven Akuma like all the reports suggest and began to total the place for no reason. The strange thing was, she didn't morph into a different form. We're inspecting the remains as we speak. We should be finished in about… a few hours. You may hang around and watch if you feel the need to," Jonny responded and turned around, heading off with Reever.

_An attack at Komui's office… This is turning out to really be an inside job… There were 13 of them, and if my calculations are correct, there should be… Only one left from the information I've gathered together. Huh, for Level Sevens, they're making themselves easier than they claim to be… Could they really be 'Level Sevens'? I doubt it because even now, the Level Fours seem much more difficult in comparison to these things…_ Allen was now staring off into space, deep within his thoughts.

"Allen?" Lenalee waved her right hand in front of Allen's face.

Allen snapped out of his spaced out status and looked to Lenalee. "My apologies, I was just thinking a little too much." Allen then sighed as if he were exhausted, "Why not we take the day off and go somewhere? Well, not just us alone. We might be attacked like last time, so we might have to make it a double date I suppose."

"A double date? There's no other couple in our branch of the Black Order. Are you sure it has to be another couple, we could bring with us another male and female to follow along with us in case?" Lenalee questioned.

_Hm, true enough. Which two Exorcists are compatible, yet not even interested in one another, but are strong enough to help… Lavi is out on business apparently. Kanda hasn't returned since his mission with that Vatican member yesterday, though I wouldn't be too worried about him, he's strong enough by himself to handle something like the Level Sevens. Hm, Crowley is too tired from what happened last night_…, Allen thoroughly thought out.

"How about Akatsuki and Amber? Hakumei wandered off again. He mentioned to me that he'd be out in town, wandering about. Also, they're the only two that seem to be available to help out," Lenalee broke Allen's train of thought, almost as if she had read the thoughts like an open book.

"Yes, that would work. Amber does need some time outside anyway, and the same story with Akatsuki," Allen answered. Both Lenalee and Allen then began to walk to gather the two together. Of course locating Akatsuki wasn't too hard, he was in the library archives. He accepted the offer of going with them to wherever they planned on going.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen scratched his hair, trying to think about where Amber could possibly be. _Is she missing? Nonetheless, none of us have seen her since a week after James passed away… Could she have committed suicide?_

_**Lets hope she did!**_ the 14th laughed and cackled through Allen's mind in a deafening manner.

_Not now, I really need to find her. She might be in danger if we cannot locate her_

_**I don't care. She is none of my concern. What is of my concern however is, why not search for that other Vatican member by yourself? I told you before, you and I together, as one, could defeat**__ anyone__**. So, lets go find the bastard!**_ Allen's body began to forcefully move into another direction.

_No! We must keep to the plan! Even I understand that just the two of us cannot take out a single Level Seven Akuma. Take note how distracted we are with each other right now!_ Allen willfully moved his body into the direction he intended to walk towards.

_**SHUT UP BOY! This body is partially mine, thanks to you, **_the 14th chuckled.

_What do you mean that?_

_**Nothing boy, nothing. You will learn about it soon enough when your soul cries out underneath the blood red moon…**_ the 14th cackled once again, leaving drifting, fading echoes throughout Allen's mind.

Akatsuki passed by, thinking and mumbling to himself with his fingers covering his mouth and chin. "This can't be… She… Hm, a bit impossible… Yeah, impossible due to her personality…," he mumbled.

"Huh? Whom are you looking for?" Allen turned to Akatsuki.

"Hm? I'm looking for two people. Lulubell and Amber. Lulubell because I haven't seen her, nor any of the other Noahs for a while. Amber because she's due for a psychological check up."

"So you noticed that she's gone missing?"

"Yeah. She had only reported to last week's check up, just none of them afterwards. Something's going wrong here in Black Order…"

"I know. Now then, where do you think the other Noahs have gone off to?"

_**Fuckers must have went to hell and shot themselves. Either that, or they're reminiscing about that bastard, Millennium Earl,**_ 14th answered with a sarcastic sigh.

"I don't know where they could have gone… All this has been happening too quickly. I am wondering why…," Akatsuki then began to mumble, drifting off into his own world once again.

Allen frowned and began to think to himself, speaking to the 14th on his own, _What do you mean by that?_

_**Remember, they served for the Millennium Earl. That's why I hated them, because they **__allied __**themselves with someone whom could never measure up to our true powers. I broke away by myself because the Millennium Earl was planning something for the Noahs that would be directed immediately. I **__especially__** hate Tyki Mikk because he never decided to go along with me despite that we were once comrades in battle,**_ the 14th answered boldly.

_That's a little… blunt… So is that why they would be weeping for the Earl?_

_**No, that's why I **__hated__** Earl and the other Noahs. The reason they'd be crying about that bastard is because they're closely familiar with him and consider him to be a family member. He thought he could try to befriend me even after they allied with him because he saw I was almost like him.**_

_Oh, I see…_

_**Just start your damn search. I have other things to do other than talking to you, advising you through **__everything__**.**_

_Oh? Mind telling me what they are?_

… _**Playing the piano, trying to take your body into my control and murdering those you love when I do get the chance.**_

_Why exactly do you want to control my body again?_

… _**Very secretly, I'm very lonely… fucker…**_

_Well, there is nothing I can do about your being lonely, that I apologize for. Its not like I can drag in another Noah into this body so you could have some similar company._

_**Uh… No comment on that, that was a completely retarded idea. Just get back to what you were choosing to do about this… 'Amber' person.**_

_Ah yes. _Allen then walked on forth, looking around for Amber. He arrived at a long, stretching hallway that appeared dark and desolate. "Hello, is anyone there?" Allen called out. _Is anyone there?… is anyone there?… is anyone there?…_ Allen's voice ricocheted off the walls of the uninhabited hallways. _Looks like I'll have to do this manually…_ Allen began to walk towards the dark hallway.

"Allen!" Lenalee called out from down the other hallway.

"Hm?" Allen looked towards Lenalee.

"Where're you going?" Lenalee ran over to him, looking at his face. "Are you going to drive yourself into danger again…? Everyone in Black Order is afraid of walking down that one hallway because of the pitch darkness… Please don't get into danger…," she frowned, looking at his eyes.

"I apologize, Lenalee. I have no choice but to, she's been gone for nearly a week according to Akatsuki. We'll have to eventually check down this hall," Allen answered with a smile.

"… I hate that smile…," she responded softly.

"Oh?" he appeared confused.

"I hate that smile… regardless of how anyone else feels… you smile like you don't care… Allen… are you by any chance… a sadist?"

"No, no I'm not Lenalee. You know me better than that," Allen placed his arms around her.

She tried to push him away, but winded up crying on his chest. She felt comfortable crying on his chest, able to at least feel his warmth and know that he was there for her. "Allen… You don't have to do all these dangerous actions…," she said silently. She shook her head and backed away immediately, "Listen to me… I sound so greedy… Asking you to stop endangering yourself for me, when in reality, its just the way you are… I should be supporting you all the way…. way to go Lenalee…," she looked down, her hair beginning to cover her face.

"Its just that… I can't afford to lose you… You don't know what it feels like to have to worry about losing someone that keeps your world in balance… the person you live for… The one person that you feel love for, and have never felt it for someone else…," Lenalee's tears fell from her face to the floor.

Allen's heart dropped, and his eye lids drooped every so slightly in sorrow. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, no longer near the dark hallway, "My apologies… Lenalee…" He placed his index finger beneath her chin and pushed up gently, so her face could look at his. Their gazes met.

Lenalee's eyes appeared slightly red and puffy from the short amount of crying she did. Her pale lips quivered into a smile as she then drew herself closer to Allen.

Allen smiled and his eyes widened. A sharp, shooting pain struck through his whole body. _W-whats happening?! _he panicked. His left arm began to move outside of his own free will, as if something were now pulling the controls of his body with puppet strings. He noticed that his Crown Clown now became active as his claws began to draw closer to the back of Lenalee's neck! _N-no! I mustn't allow this to continue!_ he struggled with bringing control over his left arm back to him.

Next thing he knew, his left arm went numb from the struggle for control and dropped, now becoming deactivated. It looked almost like the puppet string controlling his arm was now no longer there…_ What was that all about?_ his heart began to race.

"Aw, someone's nervous, aren't they?" Lenalee giggled, unaware of what was really happening.

"Y-yeah… just nervous…"

"Heh,. I love you… Allen," she held him closer, closing her eyes.

Allen smiled and closed his eyes as well, holding Lenalee close as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Author's Note: HOLY CRAP! WHAT WAS THAT?! FIGURE OUT NEXT TIME!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man… Bastards… T-T_**


	74. A New Enemy

Allen threw himself upon his bed, cursing and muttering beneath his breath,_ Why, why was I doing that? Why did I raise my claws to her from behind… Why…_ Immediately, the thought hit him like a freight train going about 6,000mph. _Of course, why didn't I think about that…?_

_**Because nevertheless, no matter what you do, you're an idiot?**_ the 14th laughed at him.

_You tried to make me kill Lenalee… Master already warned me of what you would try to make me do if you were going to take my body for yourself. Ha, I will never allow for that to happen… Now that I know what you are capable of, I will be sure to keep on my own guard to prevent your taking me over._

_**Fucking dumb ass. Listen to me for five seconds and maybe you'll learn something very important about that theory of yours that it was apparently my fault. No, that was not me. I told you, I have better things to do rather than having to upstage you in every way and somehow take control over you. Now then, if you want me to be blunt, I would say that it happened of your own consent… Looks like you're learning from me,**_ the 14th chuckled once again.

Allen's eyes widened as he then fell deathly silent. _O-of my own… c-consent.? That's impossible! Why would I want Lenalee to wind up dead?! Why would I want you to take over?! W-what's going on…?_ Allen soon after began to tear up. He struggled to move his left arm to a more comfortableposition. Sadly, his arm did not move at all, as if it were being held in place by the strange, numb feeling that ran its course through there. _D-damnit all… my arm won't move… is it being controlled by you again..?_

_**Remember, if you kill the one you love, you will become me, the 'animal' instincts that live inside your body. Unless that's part of your own plot? You seem to be doubting yourself now that you were going to nearly kill her with your own hand, the hand that God gave you. The hand that I manipulated into what it is today…, Stop blaming me for your problems, I was too busy to do so. I was playing the piano at the time.**_ the 14th cackled maniacally in Allen's mind. The cackle reverberated throughout his mind, as if it were empty and desolate.

Allen kept silent after the 14th finished talking. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He fell asleep, now falling deep into his dream realm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki now stood in front of the dark hallway, thinking to himself,_ Hm, this place if pretty much full of darkness… I wonder… Could Amber have wandered off in here, thinking she'd feel __**his**__ embrace keeping her sane? Looks like I'll have to find that out for myself…_ He then began to walk on forth, getting closer to the dark hallways. He stepped into the darkness, now breathing in the disgusting air of the dark. He stopped as a cold, chilly feeling ran throughout his body. The air felt wet, almost… moist? Nevertheless, it was extremely cold in the hallway.

He shivered ever so slightly, "What the hell? Why is it… this cold here? I doubt the Black Order ever had any hallways this cold…" Suddenly, his katana slowly began to arise out of its sheath by some strange, magical force. Akatsuki looked around in the dark hallways, walking around and making a thorough search,_ Crap, seems like I'll have to explore deeper into the darkness to find her…_ His katana finally came out of its sheath, pointing its tip at his back.

_Hmmm, the psychologist did say that she kept on looking at the darkest shadows in the room… Maybe this __**is**__ where she went off to, that way she could feel like she is with him… _he yielded immediately. "This hallway is beginning to become much, much colder… I may have to leave and possibly come back with som--

A faint shriek could be heard from down the dark, desolate hallways. The screams bounced off the walls like a basket ball, and Akatsuki looked to the direction he was walking in. _That scream… it sounded like… Amber!_ he immediately then began to sprint towards the direction where the faint screaming had been heard. Ominously yet steadily, Akatsuki's katana followed behind him with a threatening look, the sharp tip pointed directly at Akatsuki.

Akatsuki could clearly catch sight of the light at the end of the hallway. _Don't worry, I'm coming for you!_ he thought as he then continued to race towards that light at the end of the cavern-like hallway, almost like the pathway to heaven…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside of the Black Order, dark, puffy clouds began to float over the entire city of London. The clouds reigned threateningly over London, especially around the Big Ben. The clouds were wide open in circular shape around the tip of the Big Ben, as if something were there blocking them off. Suddenly, the clouds roared like a mighty dragon. A ray of light then struck the ground from the heavens as small, white flakes were beginning to fall.

On top of the Black Order, at its highest point, stood that same robed figure from once before. "Now then… I suppose its time that I begin, huh?" they then said softly. The robed figure then raised their arms to the sky. The winds then attacked harshly, blowing against everything. Several windows in the cathedral base were then shattered from the amount of wind being blown. "Hehehe… Just as Master Deceit told me… My powers are the strongest amongst them all…," the robed figure chortled cynically.

Another robed figure appeared behind the chortling person, "You may want to stop using such an obvious spot… You'll eventually get caught if you continue to stand he-- Wait… this could work to our advantage, you continue to do this while I search for **that**. Remember, Emperor, his lordship, is counting on us to get things done right, so let us be victorious. Let the death of your brothers be not in vain, but worth it. Let us do this for the valiant dead, who've died… but never yielded!" he raised his fist to the sky.

"Yes, Master Deceit! For the Akuma Vatican!" the robed figure then punched the sky. As soon as they did that, lightning struck a tree nearby. The tree was then full of electrical charge and snapped nearby the roots. The tree then fell towards the cathedral outside of the Black Order.

Suddenly, a large burst of flames shot from one of the obliterated windows. The tree was then engulfed by the flames, burning down into nothingness. "So, you thought you guys could start up a riot without being unnoticed? Everyone's lucky that I was back before anything else could happen…," someone said.

Quickly, 'Lord Deceit' dissipated into thin air.

"So, you knew I was here, or were you just waiting to see what would happen due to the ominous amount of clouds in the sky? Do you find the heavens scary to deal with, because you're going to be facing the sky soon enough?" the robed figure chuckled.

"Oh? I suppose I'll accept that term. By the way…," a red headed boy leaped out from the window and sneered, revealing that it was Lavi, "I myself can manipulate the heavens! Wood Seal; Cloud Clean Up!" Lavi's Tessei increased to its normal size and glowed a slight green. He slammed the hammer against the ground, and a copy of the wood seal took place upon the ground. Wind became turbulent around the hammer head only, rising up slowly like a tornado. Next, the clouds opened a large hole and began to fade away.

"Now then, what was that about facing the heavens? Oh yeah, you started saying it as if I were going to be facing its wrath… Nevertheless, I already stopped your means of attack," he sneered.

"Oh ho, I see you too can control the heavens, but I'm sure you can't stop **all** the heavens entirely!" he began to have hysterics in a maniacal manner.

Lavi sweat dropped, "That made not even a bit of sense…" He noticed that the enemy was laughing too much, so he took the chance to raise his hammer to the wind. The hammer head glowed light blue as he then called out "Innocence Level 3; Aqua Seal!" he slammed the hammer onto the ground. A large copy of the aqua seal formed on the ground, as water began to rise from the seal. Lavi immediately jumped backwards as a wall that was constructed of water.

The hysterical enemy stopped their hysteria and looked at the wall. "Heh, you think I know nothing of this? I've been warned especially about this ability of yours, the Aqua Seal; Dank Vortex… Starts as a wall until a projectile or enemy flies at it. Afterwards, its turned into a vortex whose sucking power is as strong as a black hole, which will then tear the person apart, as well make them be hit by their own projectile if it was thrown. Hmph, you must really be underestimating me," they rose from the ground towards the sky.

"Despite that… I can make great use of it," the hooded enemy chortled. They pointed their hand at the wall. The palm glowed a dark shade of purple and within the blink of an eye, the glow disappeared.

"Hmph, looks like you were unable to do anything about my attack," Lavi sneered.

"I never said it had anything to do with destroying it…"

"Huh, what would you mean by that?"

"Just watch, pathetic Exorcist…," the wall suddenly began to change from crystal clear, into a slight shade of purple.

"You attacked the wall, that's the only way it'd change like that," Lavi said as he prepared himself to launch the attack.

"… Oh you figured me out, I tried to pop the fucking thing and it failed~" they spoke in a sarcastic manner.

Lavi sneered and stabbed the wall with the tip of his hammer. … About a few seconds had passed. Nothing happened at all strangely… "What the?" Lavi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Now it time for you to die…," the hooded figure suddenly dispersed into nothingness.

Lavi looked around for the enemy and continually stabbed the tip of his hammer into the water wall, attempting to get it to work. Sadly, no results.

The hooded enemy rematerialized once again, this time in front of the water wall and drove their hand into the tainted wall of water. "Watch very closely, for your life is going to be torn away, meanwhile you will have no knowledge of why this is happening…," they articulated silently. The wall began to move and shape itself into a vortex that stood at the tip of the enemy's finger. "Since you're going to die here, I may as well explain what just happened…," they said.

Sadly, Lavi couldn't hear a word he said due to the violent rushes of the water that whirled in the vortex. His face flushed with horror at the sight of his own attack turning against him. Quickly, he acted upon instinct and raised his hammer to the wind, "Wood Seal!" the hammer glowed a green luminescence. As he was about to slam the hammer onto the ground, it immediately stopped. "Huh?!" Lavi attempted to try and move his hammer, but it refused to move, almost as if it had a mind of its own (Note; No pun intended - -; )

The hooded enemy laughed, "Take a close look at me you idiot! I'm not going to let you die without a thought running in that pea-sized brain of yours!" Their free hand was pointed at Lavi's hammer, glowing a dark red radiance, "Prepare Exorcist."

Lavi's Innocence then slipped out of his hands.

The enemy moved their free hand as it then levitated its way towards the water vortex. It entered the eye of the vortex when the enemy put his arm back to their side, "Now then, Exorcist… GOODBYE!" he began to throw a maniacal hysterical fit. The vortex lifted off the enemy's fingertip and flew over to Lavi. A strong force pulled at him, but he put up a resistance.

_Damnit, damnit, damnit! Don't let yourself be sucked in just yet… wait for… reinforcements!_ he persisted upon not being absorbed into the vortex.

Suddenly, the vortex was torn by an orange-colored glow. Multiple orange glows sliced through the wall, thus destroying it. Any bits of water that lingered then dissipated as mist for some bizarre reason. When the mist cleared up, a figure stood in the sunlight, so their details could not be made out. Lavi's hammer then descended towards the ground. As soon as it made contact with the floor, it made a loud thud sound.

Lavi looked and sneered, "Took you long enough…"

The hooded enemy looked towards where the orange slashes originated from, "So another Exorcist decided to join this party, huh?"

They leaped out of the light and onto the ground, revealing whom they were. "Tch, you couldn't handle this? Lavi, I'm really surprised at you," they looked at him and grinned.

"Oh be silent, Hakumei."

"That is enough now, it is time for me to end this game of ours," the robed enemy raised their fists to the wind. Wind rushed violently as clouds gathered in the sky. The clouds then puffed up threateningly and darkened, thus obscuring the light of day. "You will no longer see the incandescence of day, for I shall make sure that you die…," the robed figure began to laugh.

Hakumei and Lavi nodded at each other as they then took fight stance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**_

_**Author's Note: Wow, this was a bit… um… long? Not really, but still, not my style o-o I don't write this much action… I think… Aside from that, I'll give you a preview of what the next chapter will be!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The.

_Done XD I swear I started writing the next chapter though, but I'll be taking a short hiatus pause. I need to start focusing on my Alexis for a while_ ^^_ Read and review!_


	75. Fall of the Twilight

Hakumei grinned, "Lavi… never mind about us teaming up, I wanna fight this guy myself. I'm sure just me would be overkill for this… uh… person? Either way, you're probably damaged from battling this one first, and alone might I add. Also… You couldn't even **handle** a -8 All too well, you needed Lenalee to help, and trust me, that says **a lot**." He sweat dropped and looked at Lavi. Next, he winked with a grin and twirled his weapon around fancily.

"Oh? So you think you can defeat me, a Level Seven Akuma? HA! Don't compare to the pathetic fools you've fought before, you know nothing of all my strengths. Arrogance is what you're displaying, are you sure you wish to throw your life away for the mere sake of a pitiful world?" the Akuma spoke with a cold voice as the wind surged violently. Thunder and lightning crackled from the blackened heavens as the sky's tears began to fall heavily.

"Hmph, just showing off your power without even knowing **my** capabilities? You're such a hypocrite, you're displaying arrogance as well… Hey, did you know that arrogance destroys the footholds that keeps victory intact and so significant…," Hakumei pointed his bladeless katana hilt in the direction of the enemy. Within the empty space, an orange glow began to form in the blink of an eye, "Now to display to you what I can do…"

Reflexively, the Akuma punched at the sky, leaped and kicked the air with a roundhouse kick, almost as if he were striking an actual person.

"Twiligh--" suddenly, the wind began to beat at his chest harshly. Next, he felt as if he were kicked in the face. The sheer force threw his head back as he began to fall from whence he was standing.

Lavi stared in amazement at the current events, keeping a look that showed he was taking mental notes.

"So, taking notes of how a Level Seven truly fights, Bookman Jr.?" the enemy spoke coldly and instinctively swung his fist in Lavi's direction.

Lavi snapped out of his mental note and leaped automatically. A sheer rush of wind began to burst forward from where Lavi originally stood. It was too late, for the wind had caught the bottom half of his leg, thus driving Lavi forward. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the hard impact against the building's wall. A few seconds passed and yet he felt nothing… _Huh? What happened..?_ he began to open his eyes like a newborn baby and looked up to see Hakumei, holding up Lavi by his collar.

"Phew, you alright?" he chuckled and sweat dropped. "I think this is the second time I had to save your arse, are you sure that you're fit enough to be called an Exorcist?" he laughed.

"Oh silence yourself! We'll have some tea and laugh later, but first lets deal with him," Lavi said.

"… Fine then, but I told you before…," Hakumei grinned with intent, "this is **my** battle, so let me do this on my own. I'll call for your assistance when I know I'll need it." Hakumei then released Lavi's collar and leaped at the enemy with his weapon. "Fine then, if you can disrupt my attack with rushes of wind…," his weapon began to glow once more from the same origination point.

"Hmph, what a useless effort…," the enemy raised their right hand in the direction of Hakumei. Their hand was shrouded by a black glove with several white crosses running across its surface. "Say farewell to that pitiful life of yours…," they then snapped their fingers. The sound was no ordinary snap, it sounded much more like the crackle of thunder that reverberated like an echo in a desolate cave. "DIE!" they shouted as a flash of bright light flared from the heavens and beamed downwards towards Hakumei.

Hakumei landed on the ground and looked up to see the lightning that was flying towards him, _Damnit! I could really die here if I don't get this guy to stop…_ He then immediately leaped back and twirled his weapon as he began to twirl on one foot, "You've forced my hand… I hate doing this because this makes me seem almost queer, but I have no other options left… Twilight Dance!" His weapon then shone brightly as thousands of energy sickles jetted out in unsystematic directions.

The Akuma merely raised both its hands in the directions of the multiple attacks. "Fool, you just sealed your own fate…," the rain water began to pour more harshly, forming multiple puddles. The puddles slowly began to conform into one large, spreading puddle. "Now then, I'll show you what the hand can **really** do…," the enemy chuckled as they then snapped the fingers of their right hand. The lake-like puddle began to sizzle and bubble.

It then instantaneously froze in place as the many energy sickles began to fly over it. Suddenly, a tall wall of ice produced from the pool of ice at the last second, thus blocking the attacks. More and more energy sickles clashed with the wall, creating dents wherever they made their mark. The dents/markings then slowly rejuvenated on its own while the flares continued to barrage at the wall. The dents were then patched itself up.

_What the hell is this? Hmph, that guy can keep it up as much as he wants, but there's __**nothing **__my Twilight Dance can't hack,_ Hakumei began to whirl even faster than before. Next, he leaped and made dramatic slicing movements while the orange energy trailed like a paintbrush. "This'll end now, Twilight Dance; Second Part: Blooming Twilight Roses!" the trailing paint-like energy manifested into the shape of several roses. The orange roses then burst forward threateningly.

_Wait for it… wait for it…_ the roses began to close in on the ice wall. One second before they barely came into contact with the ice wall, he called out, "Twilight Dance; Final Part: Twilight Rose Petals!" The roses then split into thousands of petals, all of them attacking the wall simultaneously. None of them exploded, but they planted themselves onto the wall.

"So, you think your pitiful little flower attack will help? Hmph, you shall fall soon, child…," the enemy spoke in a calm manner, still not threatened by the attack.

"Twilight Petals, its time for your fantastique, yet final performance. Twilight Petals; Root!" Hakumei chanted with a grin. The Twilight Petals slowly began to seep into the ice wall from whence they penetrated it. The energy then began to spread out from within the wall. "There's no way it can heal if the whole thing is destroyed, right? Well, then looks like this is checkmate, Akuma. You did well in stopping my Twilight Dance's First Part," the entire wall was then engulfed by the energy, thus resulting in an explosion.

The Akuma watched as mist began to form from such high temperatures within the ice structure, so he darted into the obscuring mist.

Hakumei scurried into the mist, looking around for the Akuma that he was facing off with. "Now, now, if you just stand perfectly still, this'll be over in a flash!" Hakumei chuckled.

"Instead of worrying about me, you should be worrying for yourself!" a blast of white light pushed forth, originating from deep within the mist.

Hakumei looked to see the attack and quickly leaped instinctively. He swing his arms, trying to fire a Twilight Flare, but yet nothing was happening… He looked to his hands to see that they were empty handed _Damnit! I must've dropped it out of surprise!_ Next thing he knew, a bright white light emitted from the sky after yet another thunder crackle could be heard. Hakumei screamed out in pain as soon as the bright light made its appearance.

"Hmph, looks like the light loses out to a stronger light, despite that its tainted with darkness. The light of the twilight is useless without its twin, the light of the dawn," rang out the voice of the opponent.

Hakumei then felt the cold feeling of a left hand grasping his throat with a muscular grip. _Looks like he got me… damn…_ his teeth grinded together as he struggled for his breath.

"How pitiful, at first you were seemingly troublesome, now your own life's destiny is controlled by the tips of my fingers… Just like every other human in this brainless world," the Akuma spoke with its cold tone yet again. The Akuma then punched Hakumei's ribcage with as much potency that it could offer.

The moment that the Akuma's fist made an impact on Hakumei's ribcage, a large hole was immediately punctured in as his ribcage began to shatter. "Ack!" Hakumei gasped in pain as he coughed blood forth from his mouth. _Damnit… I can feel the shattered pieces of my own ribcage piercing my lungs… This idiot keeps on going at it with the morbid intent to __**really**__ kill me right here right now… _

_Damnit… damnit… he told me he'd help whenever he could… is he just letting me die here…?_ Hakumei began to rasp for air. _Damn, the more I breathe, the more pain I start feeling…_ he bit his bottom lip as he struggled to remain standing.

The Akuma seemed to have stretched back and sighed, "Now you are just becoming a waste of my time. Lord Deceit wants me to finish this mission with a blast, so I'll just make sure to destroy what's left of your existence." The Akuma dramatically drew out a pitch-black, card-shaped entity. "A new creation by the Emperor himself, he wanted me especially to test it out. He thinks that if this works, then victory will belong to us, no matter what the Exorcists try…," the Akuma explained formally.

"Now then…," it propelled the card on the tip of its finger. Wind began to rush wildly, casting the card forward, spinning almost like a shuriken. "bid farewell to your existence, for now it is checkmate on my behalf," it bowed as the card began to glow a black light.

Hakumei's eyes enlarged out of bewilderment, _Damnit! Move! Move! Move damnit! What the hell could he be planning with something like that?! Got… to… move! DAMNIT! YOU'RE MY OWN LEGS, START MOVING!_ He fell to his knees, his entire body slowly becoming stiff as a rock.

"Oh? I guess you never learned my true abilities I guess. Have you not noticed that I am manipulating nearly everything in the environment, even the lightning? Fool, that is because I am controlling the water in the air. The lightning is a result of the energy I store up in the clouds, the clouds expending that energy. Since that energy is of my origination, I have control over the lightning pattern, movement, and to where it lands a hit on.

You're probably wondering why your body is no longer moving, am I correct, boy?"

Hakumei nodded.

"Heh, that's because your body's pores let in some of that water from the rain, and some of the shattered pieces of ice that was on you is still water, so it melted and entered your pores forcefully with I as the puppeteer of the water movements. Since it reached your system, it joined with the water in your body… Its funny how more than half the body is constructed of water. Sadly, I cannot use that water to its full extent as I can when its out here. I can merely manipulate it to freeze inside however, thus causing you your sudden paralysis.

To be short and brief, you are frozen within, and your body cannot do ANYTHING about it," the Akuma derided Hakumei.

Hakumei relaxed, accepting and processing the information given to him by the Akuma as his eyes lay rest upon the dark, card-shaped entity flying in his direction. It latched onto Hakumei's cheek and refused to let go. Soon, the violent wind stopped as it then became calm. _So this is the end… how pathetic of me to die like this… I wonder what he would say if he knew anything of this… I'm sorry… He closed his eyes as the black card suddenly began to magnify in size. _

_It then resulted in the formation of a large burst of black light that engulfed his entire entity as a whole. The light faded away, revealing nothing but a hunk of organs, fresh and wet. In the pile of organs was a pair of lungs with a large hole that was freshly punctured in. The blood of Hakumei was splattered everywhere, staining the ground he once stood upon. The blood was pooled around the pile of organs like a blood bath. What could also be seen was the bones of the human anatomy everywhere around the pile of organs.… Directly in front of the organ heap however, was one bone that was completely broken; his ribcage…_

_Lavi's eyes were wide with horror as he just witnessed this scene of morbid murder…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**_

_**Author's Note: Wow, I've become as morbid as Ms. Hoshino-senpai! Omg I think I'm on crack pills!**_


	76. Lavi's Karma

Akatsuki glanced around, perceiving the luminosity that flashed at the end of the wintry, murky hallway. _So there's a light source at the end of the tunnel, eh? I wonder what this hallway may lead to… However… why am I feeling a sense of ill-omen throughout the every footstep I take…?_ He shook his head, ridding himself of such a feeling. _If I am correct, this should lead to a vault room like the schematics suggested before, I wonder though… Am I going to find a vault, or is it going to be a surprise?_

He crossed the threshold of light at the end of the dank hallway. At Akatsuki's rear was a faint, malicious glint could be seen following him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An unpleasant feeling ran down Akatsuki's spine the moment he entered the room. _This chamber… it feels like something vile is in this space… The feeling of benevolence…_ he deliberated. _Looks like the schematics were off, this is no vault room…_ he alleged to himself. This space appeared to be unvarnished and timeworn… _So this is one room that the Black Order did not repair…_ he took note of the numerous cracked walls that appeared to be of ancient times.

He froze for a trice moment as he viewed an inky, swirling maelstrom that existed at the very center of the large room. _A portal perhaps? This room appears to really be one that the Black Order did not repair… Perhaps its because they knew nothing of this room? Or could it be that there's more to the deception of Black Order members than there really is? I suppose I'll have to go into that portal to find out, despite wherever it may end up leading to…_ He began to walk towards the obscure existence.

"Just where do you think you're going?" a deep, nerve-wracking voice resounded. Instantly, the air pressure of the room changed and surged, heavy with malevolence and maliciousness.

_H-huh? T-this air… it feels… tainted… like a poison…_ Akatsuki wheezed for air. _I feel like my own air is being sucked out… as if I were in a vacuum…_ he panted as he tumbled onto his knees.

"Hmph, so you're just yet another pathetic mortal whom waltzed his way in this domain. It certainly has been a while since the last buffoon entered this room… I suppose I'm obliged to kill you now since you scarcely walked in here to find this hiding place," the voice sighed with a tedious manner. Black smoke began to emanate from the maelstrom in the center of the room, spreading out as a wicked cackling resounded. The miasma began to fade at a snail's pace, showing a shadowy stature that was concealed underneath the smoke.

"Watch as your human existence is torn asunder. The things you see shall now fade into darkness as you fall, while the world will fall at the hands of the Eternal Emperor…," the figure pointed a cutting-edged deterrent at the ceiling. They then began to descend it upon Akatsuki in a threatening manner.

Akatsuki instinctively reached for his katana… In contrast, he felt nothing there alas… His eyes enlarged in fear as the weapon came closer and closer hostilely…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi elevated his Innocence hammer, preparing to initiate battle once more. "You'll pay for killing him!" he then leaped at the Level Seven Akuma aggressively and swiped at the adversary with all his might.

The Level Seven sighed tediously and thwarted the attack with just a flick of its arm, thus knocking Lavi a few feet back. "How pathetic, you're just fighting for vengeance? Hmph, it never ceases to amaze me how ludicrous a human heart is," it then clutched Lavi by his collar. "I'll show you how to **really** fight…," the Akuma swung a fist at Lavi's torso. Then it pummeled at Lavi while laughing coldheartedly, "I thought you said I'd pay for killing your buddy over there!" Next, it flung Lavi aloft towards the blue firmament.

The Akuma then vaulted in the direction of Lavi, snatching him in midair. It then flipped Lavi into a headfirst position as it then wrapped its legs around Lavi's throat, thus preventing any movements. It then wrapped its arms around Lavi's legs.

_Damnit! I might die here… This is my karma telling me that I shouldn't have befriended one side of this war…_ Lavi believed as his clenched his teeth. The ground came closer and closer as he freefell.

"You die now, Exorcist!" the Akuma laughed a vile laughter.

Lavi came into contact with the ground, his head buried into the ground as a result of the crash.

The Level Seven Akuma then leaped off Lavi's body, observing as the boy's body went limp. "Another victory for me, oh how sweet it is," the Akuma cackled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda, in spite of everything, was still on the ship heading towards London. _The town is near, but I feel a strange, ominous benevolence that is emanating from there… What could this be…?_ he alleged deeply into his thoughts, watching the town's abnormalities.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen scanned the area outside, witnessing the savage weather _This isn't right… the weather has never been this crazy, its only been like this when an Innocence has been invoked… _Suddenly, a flash of light had befallen on his mind. The light cleared away as he inaudibly whispered "_Lavi…_".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Level Seven continued to wreak havoc upon the town, destroying random buildings that were close to the Black Order's Cathedral Base. "DIE WORTHLESS HUMANS! DIE! DIE! DIE!" the Akuma laughed as it wrought destruction on other buildings using the lightning it created with a snap of its gloved, right hand fingers.

"This concludes here, malevolent Akuma!" someone uttered with an enraged tone of voice.

The Akuma veered into the other direction, just to see a white-haired figure readying their claws threateningly.

"Cross Grave!" the entity called out as their hooked claws radiated a gray colored air. The claws made contact with the body of the Akuma. A crucifix formed on the aft of its body, glowing with a ferociously bright luminosity. Suddenly, the crucifix detonated, engulfing the Akuma's entity in one bright, white light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: Damn I made a frickin' godly Akuma o-o Even I'm- Never mind, I created it, so I can kill it if I wish to. Also, this is thanks to the collaboration between me and my real life buddy, TK, despite that I did more than half the schematics on its abilities. He only suggested the name, so technically I made it... Hm... Oh well~ Good bye and good night my fellow readers. Read and Review~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man… 76 times I've said this, and its annoying.**_


	77. Aeon

Kanda came ashore as soon as the elongated voyage overseas came to an end. _The ambiance here… its very composition resembles almost… incorrect… Something is off in this present location…_ he alleged as he investigated his surroundings. _I'm just being paranoid ever since that battle with __**him**__… _he then shrugged and desert the premises. Instantly he came to a halt and took in a lungful of air, _This atmosphere… it now has the scent of immorality… a hint of a disgustingly malevolent presence…_

"Come out of hiding, contemptible Akuma," Kanda extracted his Mugen from its scabbard hostilely.

"Awww, so you knew I was here?" an affectionate sounding voice resonated in the surroundings.

"…" Kanda opted to not answer that question.

"Hmph, such an ill-mannered boy you are. Didn't your mother teach you any better than-" a bright flash of black light instantly detonated several square feet away from Kanda, "to not be rude when someone asks you something?" The voice appeared to originate from within the smog. The haze had begun to clear, revealing a murky figure whose features were hidden.

"No, she never taught me that because otherwise I'd be a pussy. In contrast however, I would have to presume that your mother was brainless enough to go ahead and do so?" Kanda answered spine-chillingly as he drew the dangerous blade closer to himself.

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say about my mom! She was a wonderfully nice person who loved everyone!" the stature flailed their arms in complaint.

_This one left their defenses open!_ Kanda activated his Mugen blade and leaped at the antagonist whom stood before him. "Mugen; Disastrous Future. First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" he directly sliced at the foe.

The stature hurdled backwards to shirk danger. Unknowingly however, a blue slice mark instantly formed as the razor sharp blade scratched the air. "Haha, you missed me!" the stature giggled as more of the haze began to fade. It revealed a robed, hooded figure whose sleeves appeared to be too long for their arms.

"Idiot, you just granted yourself your own death…," Kanda raised his free hand and snapped his fingers. Unexpectedly, demonic-looking insects plunged forth from the depths of the air's slice wound. The insects impelled much quicker than the person could react, thus engulfing their entire existence in one fell swoop whilst the stranger shrieked in pain and agony. Kanda had then sheathed his cutting-edged weapon once more and turned the other way, withdrawing from the battle field tediously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Akuma arose to its feet promptly after the blast of bright white disappeared. Its coat was rendered torn asunder as a result of the explosive, revealing pasty, colorless skin on their arms and legs. "Hmph, you messed up my favorite piece of clothing… I'll get you back for that," it grasped the robes. Afterwards, it pelted its robes away, uncovering what lied beneath the robes. All pasty, pale white skin. Opaque, wing-like marks around its silvery, gray eyes (Eye shadow? HOLY SHIT THIS ONE'S A TRANSEXUAL! O,O) . Obviously a male, with a frail-looking build.

They opened their eyelids, revealing vacant, obscure, black eyes with silver grayish eye irises, a brutal, remorseless look on his face. His height was that of about 6'12, and his standpoint currently made him appear so inauspicious yet so sinister… "Anyhow, White-Haired Exorcist, have you made a formulation on how you wish to depart this life?" he said taciturnly.

"By what means do you think **I'll** be the one departing from life?" Allen inquired as he elevated his left arm to a defensive position. "Before anything else… what did you do to the red haired Exorcist that you originally combated with…?" he said soft-heartedly.

"Hmph, you're standing about several feet away from it towards the right. You'll love what I did with that guy," the person grinned.

Allen looked in that direction as his face flushed with despair. His eyes enlarged in fear as he gazed upon a crucified Lavi, pinned to a stone cross by large, crystalline ice spikes. Irritation and fury filled his heart as he then glared at the Akuma.

_**Yes! Perfect! Let anger and hate consume your heart! Let me be free!**_ the 14th laughed frenziedly.

_SHUT UP!_

_**Oh? Having an attitude boy? Do you remember whom I am?**_

_AS I SAID, SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_**Wow, pissed off only because some fucker died, huh?**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ Allen immediately leaped at the Akuma, talon-like claws intended upon slaying the Akuma, "TAKE THIS! EDGE END!" The claws glinted with a malicious intent as he swung them down on the Akuma.

The Level Seven Akuma yawned tediously and instantaneously seized Allen by his Crown Clown wrist, "Enraged?" he then sighed drearily, "Yet another petulant child to deal with…" He then spun Allen around and struck Allen with his foot, throwing Allen towards the sky.

Allen immediately alleviated and dramatically thrust his arms out left and right, "Crown Belt!" Next, his white cowl protracted forth towards the ground, adding to his stabilization. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" Allen bellowed in pure rage. He pulled backwards using one of the cowl extensions. He then slingshot himself forward as his Crown Clown talons glimmered with a steely aura.

_That glow… probably an attack meant to increase the potency behind the attack… _the Level Seven groaned and bobbed away from the glowing claws. "Hmph, give me more of a challenge… Oh, my apologies, I forgot that you are just a mere mortal…," he grinned with satisfaction.

"YOU FOOL!" Allen spun around with his left arm still stretched out. He backhanded the Akuma in the face with his right hand.

The Akuma's eyes enlarged as he was then pushed back several feet from the surprising deed performed by Allen.

Allen then pierced the Akuma's robust, bleached flesh, "GRAY BURST!" The radiating, silvery light expanded, engulfing the antagonist. Quickly, Allen leaped back, thus evading danger, _That should've gotten him…_ he panted in exhaustion.

The miasma that resulted from the detonation slowly began to dwindle away, revealing a black, charred Level Seven Akuma that was grinning. "So, you managed to land a hit…," he spoke in a spine-chilling tone. He looked at Allen with the grin, his whole body beginning to regenerate the damages it acquired. "You fucker… Looks like now you're forcing me to get serious…," he said with a hint of morbid desire behind his tone of voice.

Allen took a preparation stance, carefully eyeing the Akuma, "Oh, so you weren't serious before? Then I should let you know that you are required to be serious when you're busy in a battle with me…" Allen's hair drooped as it darkened at a snail's pace. "Otherwise…," Allen's body began to radiate a purple aura, "You'll drop dead…," he whispered coldheartedly.

_This Innocence adaptor is using a Dark Matter aura… Heh, this kid just keeps on getting interesting…_ "Kid, since you're getting more interesting, then I suppose I should tell you my name… I am called Aeon," he cracked his neck. "Now that you know my name though… I'll have to… KILL YOU!" he instantly snapped his fingers, causing lightning to strike from the infected heavens.

Allen merely stood there, raising his claws to the sky as they slowly became lighter and lighter in color. "So you think you can kill me this quickly, eh?" he spoke coldly as the arm grew slightly and the claws became longer and sharper. "You'll see why you fail in the end…," Allen's cowl darkened next. He then took a preparatory fight stance, his claws covering his face as he began to chortle. The lightning struck at the claws as he continued to cackle. "It'll take way more than that!" he laughed as he swung his claws dramatically. The claws appeared to have retained the electrical charge without affecting the user.

"Oh ho, that's very interesting…," Aeon grinned an evil grin as he extended his arms forward. "You're going to love this however if you didn't enjoy that lightning blast…," he began to cackle insanely. Next, he dramatically clenched his fists, opened his hands and snapped his fingers rapidly…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki instinctively lowered himself and sweep kicked the foe. His attempt failed as soon as the enemy leaped back, so Akatsuki jumped backwards as well. The miasma that emanated from the strange existence in the middle of the room diminished, revealing something that widened Akatsuki's eyes in surprise.

Obviously the enemy was a male, however, the details were what had brought major trauma to Akatsuki at this moment. On his chest was a golden version of the Black Order's cross on his heart. His hand had a cross-shaped symbol drawn onto the palm of his hand in a red coloring. On his forehead was one cross as well, drawn with ashes. His eyes were a calm, light blue, while he appeared to be an old man. He grinned, "So, Akatsuki Hikari, surprised to see me?" He then waved Akatsuki's Fallen Angel around in his hand, "Oh come on, why so serious? Keep up with the seriousness and you may wind up lying on the floor."

"Well, well, well, I always assumed that this child was the idiot amongst all of the Exorcists…," a coldhearted voice resonated within the room. Out from within the black maelstrom, rose the Inspector… the leader of the Crow organization…

"Malcolm C. Leverrier… and… the Pope…," Akatsuki inaudibly whispered shakily. His legs shivered in pure fear as he saw the two, "… EXPLAIN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" he then demanded.

"Why should we reveal our plans to a dead person?" Leverrier grinned.

"Oh, don't you wish to torture the child's mind any longer?" the Pope grinned as well.

"The Emperor demanded that we finish this mission quickly and on the double."

"Oh, well that sucks," the Pope sweat dropped. The Pope first elevated the Fallen Angel katana that was in his hands.

Akatsuki's face hardened into a glare, "So the both of you… betrayed the Black Order…" He rose to his feet, an angered aura appearing around him, "It doesn't matter if you've taken my weapon… A weapon does not betray its master, especially if its Innocence-based," he spoke coldly.

"Oh? So what if I…," the Pope placed a free hand over his face as his body began to change shape. Then, he dramatically removed his hand, revealing a mirror image of Akatsuki, "What if I just copy your looks?" He grinned an evil-looking grin.

"A weapon will still not betray its master…," he took a hand-to-hand combat fighting style.

"What if I took on not only your form, but down to the genetic structure and make up, child?" the traitor Pope grinned morbidly.

"A weapon will still not betray its master…," Akatsuki whispered again as he then charged forthwith.

"Leave the child to me, Leverrier. You get back to what you were doing," he grinned as he sprung up into the air, readying the blade that he wielded. "Prepare yourself! Heaven Cutter!" he cackled as he then swung the blade, blasting a blood red sickle.

Akatsuki looked at the energy that had been thrown at him. All he did was smirk and await the blast of energy to engulf his entire body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: Damn this was a bit… boring…**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? Seriously, this has been about 77 times I've said this…**_


	78. Snow Fall

The miasma that resulted from the blood red explosion diminished at a snail's pace, revealing slight features of an intact human body… The smoke disappeared, revealing Akatsuki whom was unbelievably fine, without a scratch on his body. "Hmph, is that the best you have with my weapon?" Akatsuki brushed his right shoulder with a heavy sigh. "You're pathetic, I can't believe I feared you the moment I saw you…," he then grinned with a morbid desire.

"Looks like I subconsciously held back then, that's all I can say," the deceitful Pope (STILL in the form of Akatsuki) grinned with a morbid desire as well. "Now then, child, have you prepared your monologue, since you'll die right here, right now?" he dramatically began to spin the sword in a 180-degree turn, holding it in a backhanded style.

"I thought you already tried to kill me before? That blast was a full power hit; I know my own attacks very well, since I am the one who developed a use for the energy it constantly releases nonstop. You can have my sword, as I said, but a weapon never betrays its master… Now that I've explained again, I wanna see you try and kill me right now… Let's see you attempt it again," he charged forth at the enemy, fist raised.

The Pope instinctively charged forth as well, swinging savagely at Akatsuki relentlessly.

Akatsuki immediately halted, awaiting the Pope with an evil smirk.

The Pope's each swing; stab and hack made their marks, but it seemed that nothing happened to him, almost as if he were invincible… "Why is this weapon doing nothing?!" the Pope demanded.

"I guess it's because…," Akatsuki grabbed the Pope by his face, "a weapon **never** betrays its master, especially when it's like his other half!" He then charged forward, dragging the Pope along with him. He neared the wall on the other side of the room and savagely bashed the Pope's head into the wall. Next, he grabbed Fallen Angel by its blade (Not a smart idea… well, probably not in his case). "I'll show you a full density charge, the true use of this blade!" he cackled like a serial killer as a large, point blank detonation of blood red energy took place. The energy expanded into a large detonation, absorbing both Akatsuki and the Pope with one fell swoop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda walked forth through the darkness of the town of London, seeing how everyone remained hidden within their homes. _The Akuma that had been chomped into smithereens wasn't the peril that these residents have seen… _he thought to himself. He walked forth like an honorable samurai until finally, he felt instantly… lightheaded? _W-what's this…? Why is this… happening…?_ he grabbed at his throat, gasping deeply in persistence.

"Awww, you're choking~!" an amorous voice rang out from the sky.

Kanda instinctively looked up at the sky, just to see the robed figure from before. "How… are… you still… alive?" Kanda growled as he struggled with his limited amount of oxygen.

"You thought those measly little things ate me?" they spoke in a tedious manner. The figure pulled out a string that tied around all of the Hell Insects that Kanda summoned. "Those little insects barely tickled me, you might not want to underestimate the enemy before **actually** battling them," the voice yawned like a child and dropped the pack of insects. Instantaneously, the insects were sliced by an unseen force, sliced and diced into tiny pieces. "Your name is Yu-kun, correct?" the robed figure giggled.

"Never…," Kanda unsheathed his Mugen in a perilous manner, "ever…," he stood straight up, looking at the enemy that stood in midair, "say my first name!" He leaped at the figure with his katana and swung down mightily.

The figure looked towards Kanda and released a sigh. "You're getting to be no fun when you're not dieing~" they spoke in a childishly sadistic tone. Almost instantly, the figure stopped the sword attack with just one pinky finger. "You get angry when your first name is said, right~?" they said.

"…" Kanda did not answer as he applied more force into his attack.

"Yu-kun, Yu-kun, Yu-kun, Yu-kun, Yu-kun~," the person giggled as they then grabbed Mugen by its blade and whirled around like a tornado. "Yu-kun go bye, bye now~," they giggled as they swung around harder and faster. "Die~!" they then threw Kanda into a random direction, sending him flying someplace else. The antagonist watched as Kanda flew and whistled in amazement at the distance that he flew. More so, they were **amazed** that he was **still** flying!

"Oh well, there went my only play thing~" the robed person complained as they began walking on the air. "I guess its time I met up with Aeon, otherwise he'll get pissed at me like he always does~" the amorous person said in a hushed tone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda crash-landed into a bakery, landing (Lucky little fucker .) on a large pile of dough. He grasped his head in pain as he scanned the area. _This is supposed to be a bakery and yet… no one's here… looks like the owners of the store vamoosed…_ he stood to his feet, struggling to remain stable. "Damnit, that bastard did me in very well, my own body feels like its been removed of its own nervous sys-" he coughed harshly. As he coughed, droplets of his blood came out. _What the hell did that guy do to me?_ Kanda stood up straight once again.

He looked for his Mugen and picked it up, ready for yet another skirmish against the Akuma. He quickly ran outdoors, looking in the dark heavens for the Akuma that flung him into a great distance. Overhead, he could hear the sounds of unstable giggling, so in result, he looked up. _Hmph, so the idiot is all the way up there?_ He instantly leaped onto the roof of the building.

The figure halted immediately as soon as they were just a mere 3 meters away from Kanda. "Yay~ You're back! Yay~ you're still alive!" the person clapped childishly.

"You won't be glad that you spared me once I'm through with you, child," Kanda growled as his Mugen glowed with a bright blue aura. "Mugen; Disastrous Future. Second Illusion: Two Illusion Blades!" his sword split into two, opposite, equal swords. His free hand caught them as they then linked each other by a strand of energy. "Now then, Second Illusion Part Two; Eight Bladed Illusions!" he called forth as the energy link fazed through his body, now joining the front lines. The energy link flowed like an endless river as the surface began to spike threateningly.

"Awww, my plaything now has a weapon!" the robed figure applauded as they then pointed their left hand's index finger at Kanda. "You might wanna make your move, **fast**. Otherwise, you may end up dropping dead without even the slightest fight~" the robed figure giggled once again.

"Just what in the hell do you mean by th--," Kanda began to wheeze once again, As he wheezed, more droplets of his blood began to rain forth. "Damnit, you bastard… just what the hell did you do to me…," Kanda demanded as he struggled to remain on his own two feet. He looked to the foe, but his clear vision of the foe began to blur slightly.

"Heehee, what I did to you was that…," the robed figure paused their sentence as the foe walked over to Kanda, closing the spacious gap between the two. They then pressed closer, close enough to whisper into Kanda's ear, "…I poisoned you." The figure's lips could be seen, revealing a smile of morbid interest as the foe then leaped backwards.

_That bastard… poisoned me…_ Kanda growled as he then closed his eyes. "Oh well, I don't need my body's full functions in order to finish off someone like you…," he said monotonously. His entire body began to glow with a blue aura. "Mugen… Sublimate!" black tattoos formed around his eyes. "Mugen, Disastrous Future… Third Illusion: Taboo!" he called out as his body ferociously glowed with pure, light blue Innocence energy.

"Yay, a nightlight!" the antagonist giggled.

"You won't need a 'nightlight' where you'll be going…," Kanda whispered as he instantly disappeared before the Akuma's very eyes. Kanda reappeared once again in a few seconds, as if he had never truly moved.

"Huh? What do you mean by tha--" suddenly, large slices opened up on the antagonist's clothing as blood immediately gushed forth from each slice opening. "Wh-wha?" the Akuma said shakily as they began to descend from the sky, falling like a feather, from the wings of a fallen angel…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aeon grinned with a morbid desire. "I'll guess that you didn't like that lightning blast, so you just let it bounce onto your claws… Oh well, I guess I'll just go all-out now that you're becoming a nuisance, boy…," he dramatically placed his hands stretching forward. He closed his hands into a tight fist. Quickly, he opened his hands, revealing a silvery, nearly clear liquid that resided on his hands. "I only need one drop of this against you, after that, it'll be over for you…," he began to cackle as he then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the air became cooler, losing moisture.

Allen looked around with an unsympathetic look on his face, "So you plan on freezing the air around me, thus giving me a head cold? Nice try, but a mere head cold isn't going to save you…" He then grinned as he began to cackle, he then instantly began to dash forth, claws ready to attack.

"You imbecile, you just fell for it!" Aeon guffawed morosely. Suddenly, a blue detonation occurred where Allen stepped, engulfing his entire existence with its blue, cold embrace. "Hmph, you certainly went down easily… I didn't think I needed one of my bombs to finish you off…," he then pivoted into the other direction as snow began to fall. Snow fell and the wind gusted, blowing away several drops of snow into the wind as Aeon began to walk away into the cold night, nearing the Black Order building with his ominous presence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I do not own -man, James nor Aeon. Well, I do OWN Aeon, but now his name xD_**

**_Author's Note: Damn that Akuma is REALLY Godly. XD Find out next time how he'll be taken out! Peace!_**


	79. Like the Hero from a Fairy Tale

Aeon grinned as he neared the building with his menacing presence, _Good, very good, looks like none of those infernal fools are valiant enough to face up to me and become devastated in the blink of an eye… He neared the building and paused abruptly. This air… it feels dangerous… seemingly menacing…_ he whirled around and soon after, a gust of wind pushed him back starkly. He quickly stabilized prior to nearing the building with his back, "Fucker, so you got out of there?"

Something flew in the wind, soaring in the air hastily yet speedily. _You'll…_ the wind roared mightily as yet another stalwart gust collided into Aeon's body. _You'll pay for what you did…_ the wind slowly entered a state of serenity. A figure appeared several feet away from Aeon. The figure had the slender, graceful body of a female, short, lustrous green hair. Their boots were a blood red color, but one thing on them was inhuman… On their vertebrae, was wings that were pigments of metallic red and metallic green, both fashioned like a butterfly's wings.

"Ohhh? So you're the little fucker that's been attacking me just now?" Aeon grinned morbidly. "Hmm… too cute to hurt, you sure you wanna fight? You'll be fighting in the big leagues…," he clenched his right fist tightly.

"…," she did not answer, for she was glaring at him with eyes full of hate.

"Mind telling me your name then?" he said with a flirty grin.

"… Lenalee Lee… the one that's going to kill you!" she screamed as she then vanished instantaneously. She reappeared right beside Aeon and roundhouse kicked him in the face with her left foot, propelling him towards the other direction. She then disappeared once again, instantly making another appearance and roundhouse kicking him towards the sky. "PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" she screeched as she disappeared once more. She reappeared once again, leg raised high. She then swung her leg down, hammering Aeon's head with her heel.

Aeon flew back down towards the nearing earth. _Damnit, she's too fast! This bitch is really getting my nerves!_ he crashed into the ground, begetting the creation of a deep crater. Fuck… he stood up onto his own two feet and faced her with a glaring look on his face. "You bitch, you're starting to be more troublesome than I thought you'd be…," he continued to tightly clench his right fist.

"Oh? Then I guess I may as well end your misery!" Lenalee straightened her right leg as the blood red Dark Boot began to morph. It morphed into a blade-like shape, "Now then, Level Seven, prepare to pay with your fading life!" She then flew speedily like a jet towards the Akuma with a speed that made her seem nearly invisible!

Aeon looked around with a doubtful look on his face. _Crap, she might hit me if she keeps moving like that… I realize that I won't die from it if it were headon, if that was the current case.. but she's moving at a high speed... with a high speed like that, it should increase the momentum of the attack's blow, thus ripping me apart to nothingness…_ he then clenched his left fist tightly. _Didn't think I'd be forced to use something like this on a cutie like her…_ his body glowed a lustrously vivid, blue-colored aura.

Lenalee reappeared once again with her right leg elevated as high as her flexible body could stretch. "Take this, Final Blade; Iron Dance!" she began to swing her leg down upon Aeon menacingly.

Aeon reacted with a quick snap of his left hand's finger. Suddenly, a bright flash of red formed, absorbing both Lenalee and Aeon into its warm, destructive embrace. "I apologize, but this hurts you more than its gonna hurt me," Aeon chuckled in a malicious manner. The bright red light then suddenly faded, revealing a completely damaged Lenalee.

Lenalee's body was covered with many burns, and scars as a result from the sudden explosive. Her eyes were wide as her body became limp. _Allen…_ she whispered inaudibly.

"Oh, looks like you still lived, even though I held it back to 50% of its potential…," Aeon noted. With quick, reflexive movements, he grasped her throat tightly, "Shhh… shhh, it'll soon be over… you'll be coaxed into your deathbed. Don't you worry, I'll send your friends along with you…"

Lenalee gasped for air, "A-Allen…" "A…Allen…Allen…," she called weakly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen, deeply frozen within his icy coffin, suddenly began to glow a black, malicious luminescence. His claws twitched slightly as if they were no longer frozen. "LENALEE!" he screamed from within the ice as the icy coffin burst, flinging millions of ice shards into other directions. The mist from the detonation evaporated, revealing Allen whom was now holding his Great Sword of Exorcism. _That fucker… he's gonna pay!_

_**Oh my, my, for someone who's willingly using my powers, you're beginning to sound more and more like me~**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**Oh and why should I?**_

_BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO!_ Allen immediately dashed towards where Aeon was located, his aura becoming more and more tainted. Suddenly, the Great Sword of Exorcism began to glow a black glow as the blade's green sections dyed itself into a dark purple hue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aeon continued whispering coaxing words as Lenalee was slowly dying away. "Now now, you're almost done, just wait another few seconds…," he whispered with a morbid smirk.

"Kindly remove your hands from her, Akuma…," a voice coldly rang out as a blast of black energy exploded forth with ferocity.

Aeon immediately looked towards the direction of the black energy and batted it away simply with his free arm. "Hmph, who dares decide to be the hero now?" he said in a cold, monotonous voice.

"The one you thought was dead… Allen Walker," the voice calmly answered. He stepped forth, revealing his now missing left arm that was replaced with his sword.

"Oh? Sacrificed an arm so you could use a sword with only one hand? HA! That's pretty stupid, you lost the ability to combat with two hands, which was your best shot because that last detonation you landed on me required both your hands!" Aeon chuckled with confidence.

"Or so you think…," Allen swung his sword again, releasing yet another burst of black energy.

Aeon immediately flung Lenalee towards the blast, "Nice job, now your girlfriend's gonna die at your own hands!" The black energy engulfed Lenalee, but she slipped out from underneath it, several of her wounds seemingly gone as the energy continued to push forward.

"Sorry, but my attacks only hurt whomever endangers my friends and is an enemy of God, so you're the one who made a grand mistake!" Allen dashed forth as his cowl extended into several arm-like structures. The structures grabbed Aeon without relent and pinned him onto a wall as the black energy neared him with intensity. "NOW DIE!" Allen laughed with a macabre laughter.

Aeon's eyes widened as he then reflexively snapped his right hand's fingers, "LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE ANOTHER FROZEN DEATH! THIS TIME, STAY DEAD!" he laughed.

Allen looked to the ground, seeing a blue explosive engulf him without much effort. He was frozen deep inside yet another icy coffin. However, this time, within the ice, he yawned and thrust his sword forward. Next, the ice became black and burst like a balloon. "Yet again, you made the gravest mistake…," Allen spoke coldly. "Good night, pathetic fool…," he grinned as the black energy consumed Aeon mercilessly. Allen pivoted into another direction and looked at Lenalee with a cold look while his hair curled slightly like Tyki's.

_**Now that you're done killing him, its my turn to have fun! First it'll be with that girlfriend of yours! the 14th chuckled.**_

_You will do no such thing,_ Allen responded with a sigh.

_**Oh? And who says that?**_

_You forget who still has control over this body and your powers, you even swore it._

_**Who cares, I can lie as much as I want and it wouldn't even matter. In the end, we are all liars and we all beget betrayal.**_

_I, for one, will not allow you to make that deal into a lie…_

_**You're only saying that to protect your precious little girlfriend.**_

_… Pretty much, but that goes beyond the point. Now then, disappear, and never appear again unless I need your help…_

**_Little bitch, don't worry, I'll have my revenge on you for this, just you wait_,** the 14th laughed gruesomely. The laughter resonated within Allen's mind, waning away at a snail-like pace.

Allen sighed and brushed some ice dust from his shoulder and hurriedly ran towards Lenalee, lifting her up in his arms. "Lenalee… Lenalee… Lenalee!" he shook her. She did not respond… Allen's eyes widened with horror as he continued to shake her, "Lenalee! Lenalee!!" She still did not respond. Allen's tears had begun to flow as she shook her again, "Lenalee, if this is a joke, this isn't funny… Please…" Silence befell, as he waited for even the slightest twitch. … Nothing again…

"LENALEE!!!!" Allen screamed in sheer horror.

Lenalee's arm twitched slightly as her Innocence returned to its dormant state. "Allen… you worry too much…," she weakly giggled.

"Lenalee, you had me worried for a second!" Allen embraced her tightly.

Lenalee smiled with a hint of a blush, "I'm sorry for worrying you…"

"Its fine, as long as you're still breathing…" The two smiled at each other as Allen rose to his own two feet, carrying Lenalee like a hero from a fairytale.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**_

_**Author's Note: Meh, this was a bit of a boring way to kill him off… I'll probably edit this chapter some other time.**_


	80. Deus Ex Machina

Kanda's eyes narrowed at the sight of his foe falling. _That seemed much too effortless…_ he noted as he glared intently at the body of his defeated foe.

"You continue to look there, why?" the same amorous voice rang out in a whisper behind Kanda.

Kanda veered around, "Eight Flowers: Praying Mantis!" Next, a flash of blue energy took the shape of an eight-pointed flower, aimed intently upon his somehow-alive-enemy.

The robed figure batted it away with a single hand as they then yawned. "My plaything is starting to become boring…," the robed figure then elevated their right arm slothfully. "You were really fun to play with, I hope there're others as fun as you!" the person giggled as they then snapped their fingers dramatically.

Kanda appeared to have disappeared once again using his high speed. Once again, he reappeared directly next to his opponent and swung his Mugen at the antagonist.

The person sighed and caught the blade in their free hand without breaking in an effort. Next, they whirled, carrying Kanda into the air and flung him high into the sky. "Sorry, but you're no longer useful. Useless toys are trash, and what do we do with trash? We **dispose** of them," the person spoke coldly as their body glowed a pale, pasty light blue.

Kanda's eyes widened as he regained stability in midair. "Eight Flowers: Praying--" almost as instantly as he regained stability, the air around him began to decrease in temperature rapidly. Suddenly, his body stiffened as if it had been frozen as a loud, detonation-like sound could be heard. _Damnit!_ he closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears. Sadly, the ringing it left behind shook him up, leaving him vulnerable.

"Hm, I thought it would actually hurt you…," the robed figure sighed tediously. "Oh well, at least I stripped you of your hearing ability," the foe giggled. "Maybe you might have some uses after all!" they then dashed over to the vulnerable samurai and brought their fist up. Their fist smacked upwards onto Kanda's chin, sending him flying towards the heavens. _Huh? Did Aeon… Did he __**actually**__ die? … Strange… he doesn't take a loss from his opponents so easily…_ the figure appeared deep in thought.

Kanda struggled to regain airborne stability. _Damnit… this bastard's kicking me around whereas I can't do __**anything**__ about this!_ He twitched to see if his left arm functioned. _Perfect, it functions… Now to make it work!_ he then swung his katana as he called out, "Eight Flowers: Praying Mantis!" A large burst of blue, eight-arrayed energy shot forth, nearing his enemy slowly.

The foe looked at the energy and sighed, "Despite that you can't hear me, I guess I can't tell you my name, but I'll say it anyway. My 'name' is Maria, and now you are about to see what I **really** look like underneath this hot thing." The energy engulfed the enemy's entire existence, burning everything within its punishing light.

_Got them!_ Kanda observed as the light sluggishly faded to nothing, revealing nothing but a mere dust cloud. The dust cloud breezed away, revealing a female-like figure that stood where the robed figure once was. She had short, blonde hair that ran down to her shoulders, ocean-like, blue eyes and a face of an innocent 18-year old.

"Told you that you'd like what you'd see,' she giggled as she then immediately ran over to Kanda.

Kanda prepared to swing his Mugen once again, but he froze stiffly and coughed harshly. Blood rained from his mouth as he struggled to remain standing. _Damnit, not only is my vision getting blurry, but my body feels like it can barely move… To top that off, my own hearing's been disabled! How the hell am I to win with a completely disabled body? She seems to have the ability to control air contents, as well as poisoning me on the inside… Also, she had that strange ability to make the air temperature change drastically while giving me sudden loss of hearing…,_ he panted.

"Heh, looks like my plaything is giving up~" Maria giggled as she then raised her hand to the sky.

_I guess there's really no other choices left… I'll have to leave this up to fate…, _Kanda panted as he rested his free hand on the flat side of his blade.

_Huh, so he head something else to use…_

"… Mugen: Disastrous Future: Fourth Illusion; Draco Curse," Kanda's entire body slowly immersed itself into a darker aura of blue radiance. The sound of metal grinding and shattering screeched as Maria quickly covered her ears as the resonating sound became slowly high pitched. The battlefield suddenly darkened as silence befell.

Maria scanned the area, _Seems like this kid wasn't joking. I guess I really can't think of him as a real plaything. I'll now have to consider him my foe…_

A bright, blue light illuminated, slashing the darkness away. The light revealed Kanda, whom had no changes whatsoever once again. "Now then…," his voice echoed along the silence of the darkness. "Akuma… you shall feel the wrath of my curse…," Kanda grinned and instantly, he vanished.

Maria's eyes widened as she looked around. _Damn, he's that fast?_ she quickly snapped her fingers, releasing yet another blue explosive. The explosive revealed Kanda, whom was positioned menacingly next to her.

He thrust his hand forward, grasping Maria by her throat, "As I have probably said before, I will not show mercy to you, I will make sure that you never receive my mercy. I will merely give you half my mercy… just so you don't feel depressed!" Next, he grasped harder and harder as his palm glowed with a black aura. Then, he calmly released Maria and booted her towards the sky.

Maria's skin began to rapidly become pasty as her skin began to wrinkle. _S-shit! What did he do to me?!_ she began to panic as she started to pant in immediate exhaustion.

Kanda smirked as he then thrust a fist forward. Suddenly, blue energy screamed forth like an extension of his movements. The energy shaped itself into a hand and grasped his enemy as hard as possible.

"GAH!" Maria grunted in pain. Next, a black, liquid-like substance began to excrete from her body and travel towards Kanda's body using the energy arm as a means of travel.

"Yes, feed me! Feed me your precious life! I don't care how much of it you have left, just give it to me!" Kanda began to laugh frantically as his body absorbed the black substance.

_Damnit, I feel like… my time… is… almost over…_ Maria thought as she continued to pant with rapidly exceeding exhaustion.

"I guess you're wondering what the hell is going on here, eh? Well, I might as well explain so that you know **why** you died once you re-enter the Void… What's going on is a very easy process. Kanda loses life force the more he uses his Mugen, so just to keep him alive, I'm feeding him what he needs, more life force. It doesn't matter whom it belongs to, it's just life force in the end! **THAT IS MY POWER!**" Kanda cackled.

Maria's eyes slowly began to droop with her fatigue. Her time of death came closer and closer as the sands of time within her began to rush a turbulent downwards motion. _Heh… sorry… Lord Deceit… Master Emperor… I guess… I failed the both of you…_ she thought as she struggled weakly to move.

"**SAY GOODBYE!**" Kanda cackled as he watched her began to crack. Suddenly, chips of her fake flesh fell and disintegrated, revealing metallic, lustrous bones. Next, her entire existence shattered into glittering, metallic dust as the black substance entering Kanda came to an end. Finally, the energy around Kanda dispelled as the battlefield returned itself to normal. He fell face forward, knocked unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akatsuki chuckled as the detonation's miasma vanished into thin air, seeing the Pope, defenseless and severely wounded. "Like I said, you failed at using my own attack, so I taught you what I could not release before…," he scanned the outside, seeing snowfall. He took note of a pile of bones and organs, laying in a heap with bones surrounding it. "What in the hell could that be?" he questioned out loud.

The deceptive Pope rose to his feet, panting and gasping for air, "Hehe… You wanna know whom that belongs to?"

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Akatsuki looked to the Pope with a cold glare in his eyes.

The Pope raised his arm, revealing that he was **still** holding Akatsuki's blade, "Your brother… whom you will join VERY soon!" He swung the blade down, releasing a gargantuan ray of blood red energy.

Akatsuki's eyes widened after those exact words resonated within his mind. "… **YOU FUCKER!**" he instinctively batted the ray of energy with his arm as if it were a mere feather. "**SO YOU THINK FUCKING AROUND WITH ME IS FINE?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WITH YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE!**" his body emitted a blood red glow as it then discharged into the room, blinding the Pope with bright fury.

The bright light dispelled, revealing Akatsuki with a monocle on his left eye, chain attached from the monocle, down to a sword constructed of energy. "_I don't need my own weapon to kill you… I'll just make you pay… feel my wrath… You'll love it since you're such a lover of pain…,_" Akatsuki chuckled as his voice echoed throughout the room.

The Pope's eyes widened as he stumbled onto his back.

"_**YOU LEFT YOUR GUARD OPEN! GOODBYE!**_" Akatsuki lunged forth, leaping high into the air as he then rapped his energy blade in the Pope's direction. A sphere of crimson energy screamed forward, puncturing a large hole in the Pope's body. Next, it expanded, detonating as it finished piercing the Pope. Akatsuki then calmly walked over to the Pope and grasped his Innocence with his free hand. He then disappeared in a majestic, crimson light and reappeared several feet away as the red light absorbed the Pope.

It then shrunk into the size of a rice grain and flew towards Akatsuki. The rice grain-sized light then came into contact with the monocle glass as it then glowed blood red, absorbing the tiny light into its entity. Finally, the monocle cracked into nothing and the energy sword in his left hand dispelled. He panted with exhaustion as he then fell face forward, knocked out as well…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmph… the Exorcists better think that this war is not over… Heheh… for its JUST BEGUN!" the Emperor cackled morbidly.

Shin watched with an entertained smile on his face, "Don't you think he's right… Brother Deception?" he looked over to a dark corner, looking at the dark figure hiding within.

"Hmph, he's right… Just stop trying to steal my kill, after all… Akatsuki is **my** family… Heheheh… HAHAHAHAH~!" the figure laughed as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Author's Note: Tis be the end~_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man…_**


End file.
